Narupony
by CrescentLulamoon
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end, now an alicorn with a blank flank and no memory of his previous world besides a remnant of the past in his head and a voice that seems to familiar, Can Naruto live a life of happiness and alter the destiny of Equestria in the process or die by the hands of a nefarious force? Naruto/Luna/Chrysalis/Rarity/Lyra/Trixie and Oc/Rainbow Dash.
1. Equesta what now?

**Narupony**

**Author's note:Well again here i find myself either on the threshold of a good idea turned into a fictional story, or me biting off more than I can chew. This is a challenge fic of the Challenger, so props to him. This is a Naruto/Marem(haha pony joke right away classic)! Since this is a Marem, I already have one pony chosen and I'm letting the rest of the MArem be chosen by you the people so please vote on the poll in my profile, if not well I imagine things won't be as simple for you all to figure out who he's paired with. I won't describe Sasuke and Naruto in their battle its a minor detail in the grand scheme of things.**

**Vaughnd22: Hello everyone! I would like to tell you that I am now the beta for this story. You will probably notice a difference in writing style in some parts of the story and I would like to let you know thats probably a paragraph I had to rewrite for better story flow. Let me know if you think my betaing helped the story. I'll be sure to check the reviews on occasion. Or you can Pm me. I don't care either way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto It's owned By Kishimoto and My little pony IS owned by Hasbro, today I got nothing witty to say besides the word Marem, yeah I invited it.**

Chapter one:Equesta...what now?

Valley of the End

Two bitter rivals stared each other down as they prepared their last attacks against each other. "Naruto, this attack will finish our battle, and after I'm finished with you, I'll go to Orochimaru and get the power I deserve." The Uchiha stood on his patron's head charging his Chidori aiming to settle the rivalry with his best friend.

"Why Sasuke, I don't get it, aren't we friends?" The blonde's eyes pleaded for any sign of remorse in the Uchiha's eyes, for leaving the village, but all he saw were eyes full of hatred. So the young blonde began charging his Rasengan.

"Ready Naruto?" They both charged at each other one intent on severing the bond of their friendship, while the other intent on saving those bonds. The attacks clashed, and the forest became silent as the yells of pain erupted from both combatants.

"Of course, you wouldn't make it easy for me didn't you." The Uchiha expected some sort of reply from his best friend, but nothing was the only answer he got. "Answer me dobe." The puddle on the first Hokage's hands revealed what he had just done, his eyes began to change and then he obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Dammit it wasn't supposed to end like this! You were supposed to continue as I left for greater things." His eyes looked on at the corpse of Naruto Uzumaki, becoming that which he despised the most, Sasuke became the same as his brother Itachi, a murderer that only used others for testing his potential. Sasuke let the rain hit him as his former sensei approached the scene and stared at the scene, Sasuke turned towards his sensei before walking back to Konoha carrying the battered the body of Naruto Uzumaki with him on his shoulder back to Konoha knowing he was most likely going to be punished for the crimes he just recently committed.

* * *

Purgatory

Naruto stared on at the white world, the white seemed to go on as far as the boy could see. "Where am I?" His thoughts rung aloud, trying to make heads or tails of where he was.

"Stupid ningen, were dead or next to its door, thanks to your shitty aim, and the Uchiha's lightning attack." The fox reasoned out with utter growl, as it pondered the reason he was still sealed into Naruto. A shout of "Next!" was all the warning Naruto got before he found himself flying forward by some unknown force, and slamming into some wall. His eyes lingered upwards as he began to panic. The wall he just slammed into was not a wall, but in fact a corpse. The corpse was in the shape of a pony he'd seen in books, but the comparison stopped their. The pony's skin, sinue, muscles, and guts were missing. Instead it was just a skeleton with what appeared to be wing scoming out from it's ribs, and what seemed to be a horn adorning the top of the pony's skull. The only tale-tail signs of it once being alive, were the onyx black mane and tail, the latter swishing back and forth touching the patch of skin with a strange symbol located on it's right flank. Naruto normally wouldn't have noticed the strange marking or the patch of skin for that matter. But they were both mighty remarkable, the image was the standard scythe with some sort of orb either dripping or hanging off the said weapon.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki, I take it you are having a near death experience, otherwise you whiskered face shouldn't meet this little mare for quite some time." Naruto's face didn't betray his emotions, he was confused, unsettled and scared if he was completely honest with himself. The skeletal alicorn looked left and with a smoky poof an amber-colored book, haunting moans and many pleas that sounded like "Help me!" towards the poor blonde, which he chose to ignore instead focusing on where the book came from in the first place.

"Let me introduce myself then, I am Death, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of who he was standing in front of, the poor boy really was trying to rationalize everything, as Death skimmed through the book. "Ah ha! Here we are, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, container of the yin half of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yadda,yadda, yadda. lets see what is the problem." The skeletal alicorn's horn glowed ominously before the pages kept turning, the aura of death emanating off the skeletal creäture before the book snapped shut.

"Well this is rather unfortunate, you were supposed to die from food poisoning thanks to an expired batch of ramen sixty years from now, but it seems that Kami has another idea in store for you, hence why your dead." Naruto stared on in confusion as Death, with a wave of it's bony hoof made the book disappear before a phone appeared in it's hand. "Uh-huh, that's right, you like seeing people rough don't you. Wait you can't stick it their, that not fair at all, fine you win, but you me big time for this you hear me." The dead ninja stared off in confusion and with a small blush trying to make heads or tails of the conversation he just overheard.

Death's head turned towards Naruto, before opening its muzzle and letting a glob of something pour out of its mouth. The glob shifted before taking a much lighter, and tamer form of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Yeah, Naruto was lost now, the Kyuubi was in his gut, and now one was in front of him. "So here's the deal fox, first off, stay out of the public eye we don't need to explain why the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune is running amok in a village when it's container is supposed to be dead." Then with a poof the kitsune was gone from sight. "Now that's settled, how do we get the fox out of you?" Naruto's brow furrowed, trying to think of something to get on the better side of the Alicorn of death.

"Umm how about you just send for the Fourth Hokage? He was the one that put it in me, so shouldn't he know a way to take it out?" Death thought of this, it was a sucker for family drama, so why not.

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki, a great idea shouldn't be put to waste." Death again opened its muzzle letting another glob come out of its mouth before taking shape into Minato Namikaze. the blonde father blinked as his eyes adjusted to the white world, before settling on the two before him, his son and Death itself.

Minato stared at Naruto sadly while he spoke "So it was as I feared. Not even my son was able to stop them. "Naruto stared at his now appointed father before slamming his fist into his face, again and again before stopping halfway as he let the tears run down his face.

"Why did you do it?" Another fist slammed into the father's face, not giving him a chance to reply, while Death calmly watched the scene unfold.

"You're a bastard you know that, the village hated me because of the damn fox, and then when I die I find out my father was the same man who sealed the damn thing into me!" Another fist came crashing down on to his father's face before he pushed himself off and regained his composure, tears still falling freely down his face.

"Son you can't begin to understand the reason I sealed half of the Kyuubi into you. Just know I had faith in you, your mother has faith in you and we both will always have faith in you. Do you know why Naruto?" The blonde roared a slur of words no one could understand. "It's because Kushina and I, will always love you Naruto." Naruto's eyes never stopped crying, whether out of anger or happiness Minato would never know, instead Death approached the two blondes interrupting their tender moment.

"Alright that was all good fun, but I didn't call your father here to watch you two duke it out. He's here to unseal that furry little abomination in your gut, now get to it." Minato looked on at both before shrugging, and did as he was told. The minutes passed by, but nothing ever happened, which seemed to irritate the Skeletal alicorn and scare the two blondes, as the eldest informed it he didn't have the key. "The key... You kept a key to harbor the third most powerful entity to ever walk the elemental nations? Do you know how irresponsible that is! Okay then I believe you have served enough time in my stomach, it is time for your judgement Minato Namikaze. For the murder of thousands of shinobi and civilians, constructing an unreasonable contract against the god of death, I hereby sentence you to live a life in heaven, for all the crimes you committed, you also saved twice as many people even stopping a certain man from starting another unnecessary war." Minato's eye widened before thanking the Alicorn, then disappeared with a flicker of light, before Death turned its attention back to Naruto, magically lifting him off the ground staring into the boy's eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is the responsibility of death to know the life of every being in its given realms. I am glad to have been put in charge of your dimension, Uzumaki. There are countless things you were supposed to achieve, but the single greatest thing that you did or would of ever done was never tainting your soul. Whether it was the heart of gold you have, or the morals you taught yourself, you truly are an inspiration to those of the ninja world. Every dimension needs a hero and sadly the elemental nations will find one in Sasuke Uchiha thanks to your untimely demise. You set him on the right path and kept your word like a true man would so again the world owes you another great favor." Naruto just listened intently as he smiled at what his once rival/best friend had become even if it came at the cost of his life.

"I wish I could give you the life you deserve, but Kami's will stops me from even trying to bring you back to your old world. So I offer you something that only the rarest of people ever get, a different life. This is a one time offer, you can take it and have a chance of a life full of love and happiness with the possibility of much more if you accept. This life will be full of hardships, and many more than you have faced in your short life, not counting the villagers of course." Naruto's eyes widened at the prospect of what Death was saying. A chance at life again, this was so awesome! "Uzumaki before you make a decision, let me warn you what will happen to if accept my deal, you will lose everything but your name and the fox that is currently residing in your stomach. All your friends and jutsu's will be a distant memory and nothing more. Now I will ask you again do you accept my offer Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto didn't know what to do or say as the skeletal alicorn let him free of his magical bonds, his body didn't move or breathe as he readied himself for his choice. "Death, I accept your offer." His cerulean eyes roared with the same intensity as he swore to save Sasuke, and many promises he had made before. "Naruto Uzumaki, doesn't back down from anything." Death didn't say anything as she heard his loud proclamation, instead she began to giggle, which turned into full-blown laughter. "Hey! Don't laugh I'm being serious here." The blonde glared at the laughing alicorn before it stopped.

"Oh, Naruto it's been a while since I laughed so hard, I'm grateful we met. Since you so graciously accepted my offer. This new world you'll live in is called Equestria, a land where I once resided boy." The boy blinked in wonder at what ever Death had just said, before settling on the word. "Equesta what now?" Death didn't falter at the stupidity shown in the boys eyes in fact that's what made him special, the carelessness was a charm of itself and would fit perfectly where he was going. "Naruto, you will do well where you are going, but I need you to relax for a while now." The Alicorn's horn glew an azure color, before Naruto's yells of pain rang throughout the white world. The burning pain coursed through his body, his innards felt set aflame as begged for the pain to go away. Then in Naruto's eyes the world had gone blank, as his body went limp.

"You may come out now Kurama, it's been a while since I talked to a deity as yourself." The boy's body shot back up instantaneously as his eyes burned with intensity at the mention of his name.

"Don't mention my name you insufferable bastard." His fist shot out towards the Alicorn, before being stuck in place by Death's azure flames.

"Kurama, we both know you could never beat me our skill sets differ too greatly." Death's azure flame danced across the blonde's body seeping into the seal that held the powerful fox at bay. "What are you doing, don't you understand what I could give the boy, power to protect and to destroy its all the same. Don't you understand?" The power that emanated off the boy only decreased as the flames continued to seep into the seal. "Your fate was decided long ago to be made whole and it will be done, sadly even as I leave you without an ounce of chakra you'd still live. That's why you will be his guide in Equestria, even if you are only a walking almanac on the various animals and mystical creatures of the world."

Kurama snarled, not seeing any point in helping this pathetic fleshbag besides the fact that Death was practically threatening him at this point. "You will do this and I assure the next time we meet you will be set free from the shackles that bind you to this boy. Though I'm going to insure you won't tamper with the boy's life you understand, every time you go out-of-bounds then what is required of you, a tail will disappear and when you have lost all your tails, you will disappear from existence just like that." Kurama snarled at the point, sure it knew anything it would ever meet, but was the boy that important. "Kurama the only thing I want you to do is lead the boy in battle against his future enemies, even as a sixth sense for the carnal pleasure of battle. YOU shall not mention his previous life ever even as he meets me again." The boy nodded again smirking at it's only purpose needed was to help him fight, ah it could do that in fact it would probably enjoy doing it anyways. "Death it feels like I'm making a deal with the devil himself, but we both know your better than that."

Thud!

The boy's body dropped to the ground as the lasting effect of Kurama's chakra faded as his whole chakra system faded, changing the boy's body into that of an a resident of Equestria. His legs and arms changed slowly into hooves before the rest of his body turned as well. Blissfully unaware of the pain Naruto should of died thrice over, Death watched as the metamorphosis from human to pony finally finished. It was proud of it's work the boy looked the age of a stallion and Death would make sure he was the age as well. The orange coat covering the boy's body, a testament to the passion for the color even during his uncoincious state. The blonde mane and tail twitched constantly. The wings folded against his frame giving him a surreal warmth, the horn that sprouted glowed with magic as it covered the body in a reddish glow. "Effects of Kurama's influence, but nothing more. His magical reserves are even higher than me when I was at his age, though I doubt he will find it as easy to control the overwhelming magic he had without any proper guidance, but it's time for him to leave, and myself to tend to my duty." A flame appeared hovering over the alicorn before opening a large hole underneath him, sending him crashing into the lake near the everfree forest.

The image of the skeleton faded as a withered old pony stood in front of the hole in its place. "I pray to Celestia and all those of her caliber, you live a rich and wonderful life. I gave you the chance for another life as I was offered so many years ago. Though the difference between us, was that I have already achieved my goals in life and you a filly in my eyes will be needed in this world, I'm sure of it." The old unicorn stood back at the white world, before waiting for another chance to change someone's life-like he just did moments waited for someone to greet him in this eternal purgatory.

* * *

Near Fluttershy's house

Naruto's body crashed into the lake scaring off various animals which attracted the attention of a certain light yellow colored pegasi. Fluttershy stared at the water as the orange alicorn floated ashore. The pegasi looked frightened at the sudden pony's appearance, but even more she was concerned for the poor pony's well-being, so she asked her fellow animal friends to help carry the sleeping alicorn to her cottage. "I wonder what the poor guy was doing to make him crash into the lake."Her thoughts only towards helping the poor pony, even as Angel the small white bunny tapped his foot on the ground in what seemed to be anger. "Please Angel only for a bit, I'm awfully worried about him. Besides we still have a week before the Summer Sun Celebration." The bunny tapped its foot once more, but let it slide as he knew the poor pegasi would only worry herself to death if they did nothing for the Alicorn.

"Thanks, Angel I'll make your favorite meal as an apology." The bunny nodded his head as both seemed startled hearing the groan as the pony started to stir. "Uhh, what in the name of Celestia hit me." The orange alicorn turned toward the present company, one a small white bunny and the other a pale yellow pegasi with a pink mane. She had a three pink and cyan butterflies on her right flank. "Umm, excuse me if it's not any trouble, can you possibly tell me you name, if it isn't so much trouble to ask." The pegasi tried to cower behind the small bunny, despite the fact it was easily twice his size. "Oh sorry, it only proper for me to tell you my name first. It is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you miss..." They both exchanged a glance as blue eyes met blue eyes and they both blushed as they looked away. "My name i-i-i-is Fluttershy." She looked away as Naruto stood up stretching his legs, before noticing the absence of a cutie mark on his side.

"Umm, Fluttershy do you mind if I ask where I am?" Her thoughts interrupted by his question.

"Oh we're outside of Ponyville Mr. Naruto." They both stared at each other in silence as the day had just begun for both ponies.

Author's note:ALright that's the end of chapter one Review it and tell me what you think. Another chapter and then we'll go to the real storyline beginning of course with Nightmare moon. SO please give some feedback.

Vaughnd22: So here is my first ever beta'ed chapter. I know it's not perfect but cut me some slack. I'm only in Pre-AP English 2. Hopefully I get the next one finished faster. PM me what you think of it and this one.


	2. Alicorn Abuse

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: Okay first off I want to apologize to all the people who read this story and were anticipating another chapter, this story was all in purpose a make it or break it story, and I'm eternally grateful it made it so for that I thank every one of my readers and especially reviewers whole-heartedly. Now on to why I didn't make another chapter, even though I could reply to certain people through Pm's, I had no computer at all in fact I was supposed to have this chapter typed out a week ago but my lack of necessity gave you all nothing but sadness. On the bright side though this gave me time to think about the concept of this story and everything in general, like the surprises I have in store and everything else in general.**

**Issue's that need to discuss before I get to the reviews, I re-read the story and realized Death was star-swirl and I'm pretty sure that he was a guy but its death so deal with the fact he shouldn't have a gender thanks to his death. Naruto has a basic knowledge of all of Equestria thanks to Star-swirl, and even a back-story for his life and everything. Star Swirl is just that awesome, but that doesn't mean Naruto knows the world that well, so he will fumble along the way.**

**Now on to reviews and 21 damn I'm proud to call these out, still Review I needs them they like spew words of awesomeness. I will try to live up to expectations well some to say the least, others like making Naruto a god, no thanks he's already an alicorn peeps, that's as powerful as you get besides being a demon or dragon, or any creäture in the everfree forest. The poll closes at the End of the Mare in the moon saga, so if you haven't voted go do it for your favorite four or even one it doesn't matter just rock the vote. This is the last thing before I address the reviews, those that believe or read this story know this no matter thanks to the first chapters feedback this story will go through season one well parts of it, the end of it will be at the gala so to speak, and it will take a great deal for me to stop writing, So just have faith in me now let's get the show in the road.**

**Radiant Demon: How she'll react well I'm still thinking on that particular subject, but you'll know by the end of nightmare moon that can be for sure.**

**Dues-Rasengan: Thanks and as you can see I'm using the tip.**

**T-B-R: Thanks for the advice, and Queen chrysalis has went over well, and has a great chance of being in it thanks to the votes.**

**Honest Lunar Raven: We've chatted a bit actually on this story, and yes the Minato schtick felt forced along some other parts, but its been fun talking to you over these certain matters. There is no reason other than the fact it was the best way for him to die unless by villagers and I wanted it to be somewhat relevant, Naruto has barely lived his life as a shinobi, and the only other way of killing Naruto without changing the landscape of the elemental nations dramatically, every other way I imagined their was some repercussion besides Sasuke turning and him doing some time. Think of it this way the bout against Gaara it couldn't have happened nor with Haku or Zabuza for certain reasons besides the fact that many others would die alongside of him in some redeeming way, at least this way I could settle the issue of his death with some clarity.**

**Josher: That's why you read more than the first paragraph read the first chapter if possible, though if the chapter is a 100,000 words and if it blows not even halfway through well then really don't read it because its like 100,000 words and that is a lot of time to waste on what should have been an epic chapter but somehow lost its way, but thank you for the review all the same.**

**avatoa: I'm still thinking that one out, Naruto without making a copy of himself besides in an AU isn't the same, so he will be able to make a clone it's just, how do I carry out this without making him turn into an overly powered pony. So the answer to your question is yes.**

**FoxDemon1023: Meh in all sense Hinata is just the same as Fluttershy except she has a bigger fan base and Hinata is not a Pony, so what I'm saying it could work, but it's up to the voters, considering how the poll is going you don't have to worry.**

**Challenger: Great first chapter I was hoping for more encouragement than that, but I guess I got enough ego boost from the rest of the reviews on this chapter.**

**Everyone else thank you for the encouragement, and ask and you shall receive.**

**Disclaimer time, I do not own My Little Pony its owned by Hasbro, and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto because if owned either I would have lost the rights in some way or form in the couch where I lose all my valuables.**

**Chapter two: Meeting the Ponyville locals(Alicorn abuse)!**

Fluttershy's day truly couldn't get any worse in her opinion or better, it really was unsettling staring at the cerulean blue eyes of her guest, before he politely turned away gaining permission to take in his surroundings. Naruto was royalty in all but name, though that had an exotic ring to it as well. The alicorn trotted around in her small cottage carefully trying to make sure he didn't bother the exhausted animals as he looked around. He seemed nice, and she knew most of the animals already took a shine to him already even Angel seemed less cautious of the alicorn, and that's where the problem lied what he was an alicorn. She could only name off the top of her head and that was Princess Celestia, so why was an alicorn trotting through her house without any sort of guard for that matter. Curiosity got the best of her as she hesitantly called out to the mysterious alicorn. "M-M-M-Mister Naruto, umm don't mind me asking but where are you from, you don't have to answer it though I was just curious." She shied away as he turned towards her bumping into one of her tortoise friends before quickly apologizing to the gentle soul.

"Please call me Naruto, I'm not that old. Fluttershy I come from somewhere past Phillydelphia, in a cottage a little bigger than this one actually." The alicorn gave her a genuine smile as he talked about his life which was more of him inside a house as his mother whispered things to him. The pegasi couldn't help but smile at the cheerfulness as he spoke of both of his parents, reminding her to send a letter to her parents as well. "Fluttershy do you mind if you could give me a tour of the town, see I haven't been in any town to be exact, and since I'm kinda here I can take a bit of a break." His voice raised in cheer as he thought of visiting a city. "I got a letter to leave and head straight for Canterlot and meet the princess, when I became a stallion and well with all things considered I don't want to meet the princess just yet." The eagerness was clear in the stallion's eyes, each time she tried to speak Naruto's eyes would widen a bit more and she would cower away from breaking the bad news to him, this lasted for a few minutes before Naruto caught on to what he was instinctively doing, so he looked toward Angel letting the timid mare finally speak.

"I'm really sorry Mist-I mean Naruto, I'm terribly sorry but I can't show you the town I have to prepare for the summer sun celebration festival. I'm in charge of the music and one of the birds are off-key and well I'd like to but princess Celestia is coming and we need everything to be perfect for her well that's what the Mayor said at least. Please don't be mad at me I'm really sorry, you can ask Angel he might be able to help out, or at least lead you to ponyville." Naruto head dropped as she informed him of the situation, but perked back up as he looked hopefully at the white bunny. The bunny nodded slowly, it's ears twitching in frustration thanks to Fluttershy's request. Even if it was a simple one as showing Naruto around ponyville.

"Now Angel behave, for Naruto and bring him to Rarity's she can take care of the rest." She watched the bunny nod before climbing aboard the alicorn, inwardly cringing at the brashness of angels actions. She expected the alicorn to reprimand the bunny before letting it hop off the stallion, instead he just waited for angel to get adjusted. "I'll be back in a second." The mare trotted towards the kitchen before briefly pulling out a few bits giving it to angel as both stared at Fluttershy in wonder. "Just for when you get hungry, there should be enough for the both of you to get something to eat." The pale yellow pegasi nudged them out the door as gently as she could, before flying off towards the forest searching for the songbirds meeting place.

Half an hour later

Naruto trotted through ponyville, nervously as the residents of the town stared wide-eyed at him. Some muttering to themselves and others, while most just bowed as he passed by. It was unsettling for Naruto to say the least and angel wasn't making things any better tugging on the poor stallion's mane every time he ventured off path, ruining his natural style more and more with each tug. "So which way do we go to this Rarity pony?" He waited for the snow-white bunny to hop down and lead him towards a large looking store named Carousel Boutique, it reminded him of one of the big top tents a circus had, from the books he read. "This Rarity pony must be very rich if she can afford this whole place." His amazement ended as the bunny knocked on the front door then skedaddling behind the confused looking alicorn.

"Please come in, I'll be with you in a moment." Naruto looked at the small white bunny cowering behind him, letting him climb on him once again before trotting inside the boutique. The boutique was more stunning on the inside, in Naruto's opinion. His hooves trotted forward as they were on auto-pilot as he stared in amazement. The bright vibrant of colors caught his eye right away, many assorted in various arrangements in what resembled clothing each differing from the other in some way, even Naruto knew the work of an expert at their. His hooves stopped in front as he saw a white unicorn mare, her indigo mane and tail fit into curls. The blue diamond cutie mark reminded him of the fact his mark had yet to come in. Her horn glew with a light blue aura, as she magically lifted various colored ribbons into the air, before placing one forward and placing the rest into a pile. "Their now that is all finished, how may...you?" Naruto watched the mare sputter before just stopping altogether, and Angel hightailed it put of the seamstress' shop leaving Naruto to his fate, taking the few bits with him.

Rarity stared at the stallion before her and she was horrified at his appearance. Alicorn or not, this was no excuse for ignoring proper mane and tail treatment. "Can you help me find Rarity?" The unicorn ignored Naruto's question instead dragging the alicorn through her fashion boutique before plopping him down on to chair. "Hey what are you doi..?" The alicorn stopped as he was sprayed with water regardless of his protests about it. "I do not know who you are, but no one in my boutique will have such a rat's nest for a tail and mane do you hear me?" Naruto's only choice at this point was to nod and accept his fate. The unicorn's horn glew as she styled his hair looking at the various styles in front of her trying to decide on one of them in front of her. "Lets see Lyra's would go nicely this time of year, but his tail is rather short." Her mind settling on a style in particular, and so she began even as the alicorn protested.

Many minutes later Rarity stood and stared at the alicorn proud of her work, the mane atop of head was slicked back kept in-between both ears. His tail upturned at the end, letting it swoop back and forth similar to a dog's tail. The few seconds that Naruto's mane stayed in place was marvelous to say the least, but to Rarity's dismay the mane broke out into spikes again though on a much upbeat note his tail remained untouched to the outburst. "I see so his hair won't coöperate than an out fit to change the outlook than." The Unicorns eyes gleamed as a few outfits started to appear out of nowhere surrounded by a light blue aura, before being put away as Naruto glared at the unicorn. "I'm here to meet Rarity, not to be some now help or point me in the right direction, Naruto Uzumaki is nobodies show-pony." The unicorn seemed a little offended, but she calmed herself down it wasn't everyday she got to pamper an Alicorn.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to offend you Mister Uzumaki, but when I see a pony with such a horrible mane I have to do something about no matter how much you protested. On a different note though I am Rarity, now may I ask what does such a regal pony as yourself doing in my humble shop." She stared at the rustic orange alicorn as he began to go wide-eyed at her proclamation. "Now that I think of it could you be an envoy for Celestia herself." Her thoughts wandered briefly, before coming back to reality noticing the alicorn begin to make his escape from her grasp. "Please I implore you do not leave Mister Uzumaki, I assure you are in capable hands. So may I ask what you need of me, and I will take the time to aid you in any way as possible."

She watched him stop in his place and turn towards her, his eyes gleaming as she stared at her whole heartedly, making her realize that maybe she should have worded things better. She shuddered as he paced closer to her before stopping in front of her. "You'll do anything right Rarity, well I have something in mind." She gulped as he stared into her eyes hungrily, she knew what he was going to ask and silently cried to herself, he was an alicorn while she was some slightly famed seamstress everyone would turn a blind-eye to his actions most likely if both arguments came to light. "Can you treat me to some food, Angel kinda took off with all the money, and call me Naruto my name isn't mister Uzumaki."

She nodded dumbly at the sincerity of his comment, before laughing to herself fretting over nothing and letting her mind wander into much darker territory. "Sure let me get some bits I'm sure Pinkie Pie and the Cake family would love to have such a resounding figure in their shop." Naruto nodded imagining various foods, before being dragged with the same blue aura. "Come on Naruto, no time for dilly-dallying I'm quite parched as well, and I have only a few minutes to spare even with such company as yourself."

Her pace had come to a gentle trot, walking along side Naruto and sparking up a brief conversation with Rarity asking him about his past and everything about him in general. The conversation ended abruptly as Rarity looked on as he licking his lips. "So this is the place where we get something to eat huh." Rarity couldn't help but stifle a giggle, as Naruto's eyes darted back and forth before walking up to the store and going inside. The disappointment written across her face usually newcomers tried to at least bite the confectionary serving house. It was clear that he was some what smarter than the occasional visitor. "Come on in Rarity all of it looks awesome."

She trotted inside and sure enough the alicorn was practically drooling at the treats stowed away behind the glass counter. "Naruto, as much as it pains me to leave such a gentlecolt as yourself, but I need to prepare for Celestia and the summer sun celebration." He nodded dumbly before she spoke up again this time with a much firmer voice. "I recall you wanting to meet Princess Celestia, so why don't you stay here and let her come to you?" He stared at her while she briefly placed both of their orders. His face changed to one of deep thought as the cakes brought them both of their orders. "Naruto it was a pleasure meeting you, please do drop by before you leave at least visit one last time." He nodded, his mind still on auto-pilot as the option Rarity just gave him ran through his head, never noticing the ninja-like pony approaching him from the back of the shop.

Pinkie Pie noticed the new alicorn sitting alone in the shop, she saw Rarity leave and that's when she realized he wasn't busy. So she took it upon herself to make a new friend and an alicorn friend at that, which made him like a super friend. She slowly snuck behind preparing the confetti in her hooves ready to brighten his day and hers as well. She sprung out suprising him out of stupor, and falling back letting himself hit the cold floor. His eyes gazed upwards as cerulean blue eyes met a lighter color of his own, both unblinking as the pink pony starred on. "Howdy mister, nice to meet my name's Pinkie Pie, what's yours? Wait before you answer let me guess is it orange and blue, no wait that's already taken, how about mystery man, ooh that sounds awesome. Well whatever it is I bet it's cool as you huh but still not as cool as the cakes super supreme chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, you'll never know how much chocolate that we bake into it." She took a step back letting Naruto get back up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and please don't tell me that eveypony in ponyville happens to attack every newcomer." She shook her head with such quickness. He stared at the pink mare and noticed the darker shade of pink mane and tail in its poofy glory, and the cutie mark on her tail side . He now didn't feel as self-conscious about his spiky mane compared to Pinkie pie's. "So Pinkie, umm who are you? Why did you scare me and are you stalking me?" The earth pony disappeared in an instant, appearing back behind the counter of sugarcube corner, either in speed or something else entirely, Pinkie pie impressed Naruto all the same.

"My name is Pinky Pie I already told you that silly, and the reason I scared you because it was a surprise I mean hello if I wanted to surprise you, then it needs to be done without you knowing what I'm going to do of course. Your silly Naruto not knowing how surprises work. I don't stalk ponies, I follow them without them knowing, see a major difference. The reason I'm here though is because I work here, along with the cakes that is, and the reason I introduced myself is because your new here, I know that because I know everypony that lives, and I've never seen you before." He nodded in defeat as he just resigned to her answer, it made sense at least. "Naruto you should lighten up, otherwise you'll be turn into a cranky pants, and nobody likes a cranky pant, except the cranky pants in Manehattan but they are like cranky pants in a different sense." His head nodded trying to divide attention between her talking, and eating the cake in front of him. He lifted the piece of cake with a vermillion aura taking a quick bite and smiling happily as the taste just melted in my mouth. "I know right the flavor is so yummy, the cakes won't let me make this one telling me that vanilla is expensive. It's really tasty though, and the word's fun to say vanilla, you should try saying it sometime." Naruto starred on at the Pink pony's still talking away as the vanilla cake vanished into his stomach. He waited for any sort of pause coming from the pink pony, and thankfully she did stop to catch a breath, and with that Naruto bid her goodbye.

"Thanks for the awesome cake Pinkie, but I need to be leaving I hope to see you again." Naruto left as fast as pinkie pie disappeared behind the counter, leaving one confused pony already in the process of planning a party for the jumpy alicorn. Naruto walked on pretending like nothing happened in sugarcube corner, the earth pony was strange and hyper mixed into one. His expectations of meeting someone halfway normal in this small town was steadily dropping as each thought passed bye, and by passed it was more like their for a second and then gone the next. Naruto felt so happy, and hyper too bad his attentiveness to himself could have been used somewhere else. His body slammed to the ground as a blur landed on top of him. "Oww, oww why does this keep happening to me?" His head hurt, but he was sure he needed his eye-sight checked as all he could see was cyan and a rainbow of colors.

"I said lookout, why didn't you move are you colorblind as well as deaf." His eyes settling on the cyan coat in front of him. "And here Fluttershy told me to find you as a favor, I can see why now." The cyan mare pushed herself off Naruto standing over him. "Hmm lets see, Blonde spiky mane check, rustic orange coat check, a horn and pair of wings check. So Fluttershy wasn't crazy he really is an alicorn." Her magenta eyes scanned the down stallion as he still tried to regain his bearing. "So you must be the Naruto fellow she was talking about then, the names Rainbow Dash the fastest pegasi in all of equestria, at your service." Somepony was sure full of her self, he could feel the ego radiating from her. "Hmm can you at fly?" Her eyes beaming at the chance of comparing her flight speed against someone of such caliber, even if he looked like he had three left hooves on the ground.

His attention was turned towards the mane atop the tompony's head. "Wait is that real because that looks so buckin' awesome, I mean your hair is a rainbow." He didn't notice anything else about the pegasi besides the wings and hair, it just was epic and then thought left back to his earlier conversation with Pinkie pie a brief one at that. "Nevermind the first comment, do all pony's attack visitors or am I just the millionth visitor?" His sarcasm didn't go over as well as he hoped with the rainbow haired pegasi, instead it seemed to make her angrier. She snorted as she flew circles around him, flicking his nose with her hooves. "Hey stop it, just because I can't fly as easily as you doesn't give you the right to flick me their." His wings flapping rapidly trying to get his large frame off the ground, instead slamming his face into the ground as his back half raised itself five inches off the ground, giving Rainbow Dash a little smile.

Her thoughts of getting a few chuckles from his desperate attempt at flying, but she didn't have it in her no matter how bad he was at it. The whole scene just reminded her of the time in flight school with Fluttershy, she would fix this problem. "I see so that's how it is your grounded, that's pretty bad though it doesn't look like anything is broken." Dash looked on as his wings stopped and dropped his lower half back to the ground, his form was off for sure in fact it looked more like he taught himself how to fly instead of going to flight school. "So what school did you go to then, because whoever taught you to fly really had no idea what they were teaching?" She knew that look in his eyes all to well. "No one's ever taught to properly fly then, well that ends today." Dash's eyes brightened with a noticable gleam, before helping him up to his feet. "Come on we need to go to apple acres that's the best place to learn how to fly."

Naruto's didn't say anything instead letting her fly off by herself, he followed the rainbow streak having nothing better to do at the moment though he was a little grateful she was willing to help with his flight problem. Well problem wasn't really the right word for it he knew how to glide and that must have counted for something didn't it. The trail stopped and then appeared again as he ducked the cyan blur nearly taking his head off. "Hey watch it you foal I'm coming, I can't really fly you know that's why I'm following you on the ground in the first place." Dash's face turned to a sheepish grin rubbing her mane with one of her hooves, she honestly did forget the reason she was heading to apple acres. "Now get down here and walk me to wherever because I'm not going to look at you showing off that you can fly and I can't." He watched her flip her tail against his nose as she dropped to the ground next to him.

"Come on lets at least race their then since you don't want me flying." His eyes rolled as he stared at her flank, noticing the cloud with a rainbow bolt of lightning coming from under it. Dash took off in a gallop, as his gaze turned towards the golden shiny bell of the ponyville school. Smirking to herself as she left him in her dust. "Hehe I left him in the dust that stallion couldn't win against me, even if I let him have a head start to apple acres." Her galloping finally settled down to a slow trot waiting for him to catch up, before too long she came to a stop waiting for him to catch up in front of apple acres. Her patience wore thin as she waited, it had been at least five minutes already and he still was just coming into sight, his head towards the ground galloping. "Finally I can see him, well I'll let him get closer so I don't hurt his feelings too bad." Her brow furrowed as an orange body passed by her, and then the sound of Naruto slamming into one of their posts. She gawked as he dizzily walked around in the front gate signifying the race was still on, the blood dripping from his nose as he finally collapsed falling over the fence, beating Rainbow Dash with a few seconds to spare as she came barreling towards the gates. "Damn he must have did something to get that fast, I mean he was a speck last time I checked and then bam he passed me up." She wasn't really angry just confused about how fast he suddenly gotten. Ignoring the growing questions in her head, she helped the poor guy up dragging him towards the apple family before placing him down on the ground in search of Big mac, and hoping he'd lend his help in the alicorn's flight training.

His head reeled as Rainbow Dash left him in front of the house and tried looking around for the pony tapping her foot on the ground in front of him. "Celestia my head hurts enough as it is, can you stop the tapping?" Naruto's eyes focused on the orange blur in front of him, as she stopped "Next time to ask a little more nicely, since your face look like it got kicked by one of Rarity's karate attacks, I'll do you this favor for you." His eyes finally starting to focus and came eye to with a similar color to his own coat. "Now partner I don't mind you looking around apple acres, but here you respect our rules got that, which means using manners got that." His head nodded as his sight finally adjusted enough to stare at the Stetson wearing blonde in front of him. "Well since Dash brought you here, I guess you can't be all that bad." She helped Naruto off the ground and set on his body on a couch letting the fellow blonde as she searched for a cloth to wipe the blood off his face.

Naruto stopped and rested his head on the arm of the couch letting the fragrant scent of apple;s embrace him. the atmosphere and peacefulness made him feel right at home compared to the other places he visited. "I'm mighty sorry, but all i got is something to wipe the blood away, nothing to help yer situation to stop the blood spewing from your nose." He blinked as the Stetson wearing blonde slowly approached him as though he was some delicate object, with a white cloth hanging of the bridge of her nose. "Now ya stay still it should only take a second." The delicate approach ended as she starting dragging the cloth across his face, before eventually stopping and nodding at the job well done. "See now that you don't look like on of the rabble-rousing foals we get now and then, mind telling me darn name is?" She let him stand up and shake his head a few times, probably letting him shake the cobwebs from whatever happened to him.

"My name is Naruto, miss and thanks for your hospitality I'm really grateful for your kindness." He watched her nod and helped lead him again outside the door, as the night sky started to come in full force. "My name is Applejack, mister Naruto and please don't think nothing of it us apple family members try to do our part to help any pony in need, within reason of course." He walked across the fields along side Applejack, looking at the various types of apple trees as she told him about how they got each different type, or about how her family helped around the farm. He listened to most of what she said, but what caught his the attention the most was the dead looking trees in one particular area of their farmland, which she was happy to explain about zap apples. "So you're telling me that these apples are only found during five days of the year and that's if nature feels like letting them bloom this year for your little batch of trees." She nodded at the small summarization of their fastest selling product in jam form, making Naruto wonder how the Stetson never moved atop of Applejack's head. It was impressive to say the least as Naruto was concerned, he could only imagine how much work Applejack and Big Mac did daily not counting the social life she apparently had as well. The night got darker as she led him back to the farm-house, declining a place to stay the night as he trotted away happily.

His mind was already made up as he started galloping back into ponyville, watching the stars litter the sky one by one, thanks to Celestia's doing. The moon shone brightly as he stopped in front of Carousel Boutique, oddly enough the light remained on. He gazed at the door as the moonlight shined on him as though it was lighting the path for him. **"Knock, KNock, Knock!"** He waited for any sort of movement inside the house before he came face-to-face with someone else entirely, a filly that looked all but dead to the world. "Your Rarity's friend right, the name's Sweetie Belle." The poor filly looked ready to collapse every time she tried to move she stumbled towards him. The light purple and pink mane dropped over her eyes as snoring came from her small frame.

"Oh Sweetie Belle who is it?" Rarity's voice snapped the young filly out of her slumber, letting Naruto inside as Rarity approached them both. "Ah Naruto it's wonderful to see your face especially at this time of the day." Her gaze averted from her esteemed guest to the little filly trying to defiantly stay awake to meet her guest. "Sweetie be a dear and head to bed for me, I'm sure you can meet Naruto later." The little filly left them both in a zombie-like trance heading straight to bed. "Sorry about that Naruto, the little filly wanted to meet you since I told her of our brief encounter." They both chuckled as she let him inside the boutique. "I know it's rude of me to ask, but have you made a decision on that particular subject?" Her eyes never straying too far from the Naruto's frame, instead seeming to make mental measurements in her head.

Naruto never noticed Rarity's wandering eyes instead focusing on the new designs littering the pony shaped mannequin. "I'm going to wait for her to come to ponyville instead of walking to Canterlot." She briefly nodded to herself and giving the alicorn a dazzling smile. "Now since your staying I insist you stay here, and before you protest let me warn you I have no qualms with dragging you around ponyville, and then make a large spectacle of the situation which would embarrass us both but you more in the process." Again today Naruto resided to his fate letting Rarity once again take control of the situation. "Now please go up to the stairs and take a bath, you positively reek and no one staying under my roof will practice bad grooming do you understand me." She smiled at the retreating form of Naruto watching his backside all up until he turned away heading up the stairs. "Ahh I'm so glad that I've got something interesting is happening here, it's been positively dreadful as of late." She looked at the design board and smiled to herself at the initial concept of her newest masterpiece, the gentle prince.

**Authors Note:That is finally a wrap people, and I'm proud to say I'm not writing another chapter this long agian instead I'll opt out and make it a two parter instead. On an a related note the Mare on the moon arc will be two or three chapters depends on the length i put into it, then finally the poll will end andpossibly a new one will appear. Now for the unrelated news when I wake up I'll work on my other challenge fic peeps, so don't fret I never forgot about the story. Read and review please, and good night to all.**


	3. Best Day Ever

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: Sup people nothing much to say but welcome to the nightmare moon arc or what I like to call the Cosmo crisis. What's Celestia going to do about the Alicorn in ponyville, well we will find out after the review shout out. Also to let everyone know I'm open for discussion on anything about the story. Welcome to part one of three or four of the cosmos arc. Those expecting a Nine tailed Duelist chapter out don't fret I seriously botched the chapter and it looked crappy so it's being redone so be grateful I am now officially back on track.**

**Nate:"Normally I'd ignore this one but it's the principal of the review I don't story. Are you insulting me by saying make a new story, or were you saying make a new chapter and worded it wrong.**

**Noshadowone: Meh that would be true, but I already have that covered. I will make it clear that Naruto isn't some random oc in the ponyverse by the end of season one. So if you wanna chat just pm I'm open for discussion.**

**T-B-R: Thanks for reviewing again, and yeah that chapter a little part of it was forced, but I needed character introductions so he doesn't look like a stranger to everypony at least.**

**Disclaimer Time:I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the right to that. Hasbro owns MLP:FIM and I own nothing but my pride and they'll never take that Never.**

**Chapter Three: The Crisis of the Cosmos: Part one Enter Twilight Sparkle(Best Day Ever)!**

Five days had passed in Ponyville and in Naruto's opinion it couldn't have gone by any quicker. The days weren't awful, but he wasn't looking forward when sunday had come along. The flight training with Rainbow Dash went over well, considering he jumped off the apple family's barn about fifty times before finally understanding what he was doing wrong. Instead of letting his wings remain loose and adjustable to the patterns of the wind, he kept them rigid just as he used them to glide over Ponyville, and his lack of skill at gliding was the reason he was here in the first place. He laughed at the reasoning behind Dash's methods in her exact wording. "If you can't get yourself off the ground with those wings, then we need to find a way to make you stay in the air then." Which led him to start jumping off the apple family's roof trying to fly to a bale of hay. The plan seemed perfect in theory to both of them at least, but both forgot one basic thing he barely knew in the first place. After the first dozen attempts he crashed into one of the apple family's golden delicious apple trees. this led to an impromptu argument between Dash and Naruto about wing adjustment, and that led to him finally figuring out to hover his body off the ground for brief moments similar to what Fluttershy did according to Dash.

Though his day didn't end as he picked himself off the ground instead it was more of a nice noon before he stopped jumping off the barn. Dash had roped him in along with her into helping the apple family with their harvesting, so Applejack would have time to help Granny Smith and Applebloom with the food for their family reunion and the Summer Sun Celebration. This was more up his alley as Big mac showed him what to do, bucking trees was something that came all naturally for him. Two bucks and he'd move on to the next tree letting Dash swoop down and drag the baskets towards Big Mac, who carried them to the rest of the apple family. The little group worked together for about two hours before going their separate ways.

Another pony, Naruto visited quite often was Fluttershy, and thankfully she was nice enough to treat the few wounds that still lingered on him, despite his first protests he gave in to the gentle pegasi, but still promising to help her out not taking no for an answer. The pony never raised voice even as the concern etched through her voice. He was grateful for the mare's kindness as she would stop whatever she was doing to help him. His duties usually consisted of helping the animals out from feeding or giving them some attention as hers was preoccupied with the off-key songbird. Angel helped by rounding up the needed animals before taking off, something the blonde alicorn had come to expect. Naruto let the animals eat in peace ands instead focusing on brightening their day until the caretaker arrived caretaker returned. He entertained the aquatic life swimming with them as they nipped at his hooves, no doubt the most relaxing part of his day by far. It lasted for maybe an hour as Fluttershy came back accompanied with various birds all looking tuckered out as angel walked up to him tapping his foot across the ground expecting something from the alicorn. Which he happily replied with a quick splash drenching the poor bunny as Naruto calmly walked out. He was careful to avoid Angel after that little trick, who knew bunny's could hold a grudge.

Pinkie pie was the next mare he would meet whether he wanted to or not. Her confetti cannon was a great deal breaker in fact he still wanted to see the damn thing. Him meeting up with Pinkie Pie was a great way to meet the locals though, she'd always drag him along delivering sugarcube corner orders which led to impromptu meetings. These meeting though either ended with a generous tip or the door being slammed into his face, yep he screamed popularity. Though the time was well spent none the less, so he chatted with the pink pony and even getting a few treats along the way, it really explained the constant ball of energy that Pinkie Pie was, and she was the only one that could help with his taste for sweets.

The rest of his time was spent with Sweetie Belle and Rarity. He was very grateful to help them in any way possible for the hospitality, which usually involved watching Sweetie Belle and her friend Scootaloo. The two fillies took to him as vanilla took to cake, both looked up to him like the brother they never had and he was more than grateful to spend time with both fillies. Though it all stopped when Rarity asked Naruto for something, usually it was him posing for her in some outfit, or helping her with dinner. Today though was him watching the fillies prance around him as he laughed while trying to catch one. "Come on girls slow down, I'm not as good as your sister with magic you know that." Both of them rang out in giggles, as they galloped past him, running outside the boutique, he sighed to himself before heading to the door. "Rarity I'm going out to play with the girls call me if you need me." She didn't respond too busy in finalizing the decorations for Celestia's arrival, and his mind was too preoccupied with the purple unicorn and what seemed to be a lizard hopping out of a hot air balloon with Canterlot stitched on the front of it. "I don't think that they would be here that soon."

The fillies watched with Naruto, both in awe of the method of transportation. "No Naruto, the princess is an alicorn like you. She must be here for something else." Sweetie Belle nodded to herself, as Scootaloo started to nod in agreement almost in sync with her filly counterpart. "Well if she's going to check on everything, then shouldn't someone help her?" All three of them nodded in agreement before a certain pair of fillies stared at Naruto. "By someone you mean me don't you?" The two nodded again as he sighed and walked towards the two visitors.

Twilight Sparkle was having a terrible day, first it started off at the Canterlot as she uncovered the mare in the moon who would come back on the longest day of the 1,000th year which was tomorrow. She even informed her mentor Princess Celestia about the matter and all she got in return was a letter. It stated she believed her, but she needed to stop spending time with dusty old book and make some friends. The alicorn matter was stressed in the letter even stating to meet him was another request from herself that went with supervising the preparations of the celebration along with the friend making but she still saw little point in that endeavor along with handling the fake alicorn matter. So here she was in ponyville, having the daylights scared out of her by some pink pony. "Now Spike, lets go over the check list." She looked at the purple baby dragon, as he combed over everything on the list.

"First we need to ask a pony about seeing Naruto Uzumaki, then head to apple acres and check on the catering." The lavender mare's eyes staring at the orange "Unicorn" coming towards the duo, deciding to nip this alicorn buisness in the bud from the get go. "Hey mister have you seen an alicorn around here? No, well thanks anyway, come on Spike were wasting time." The purple unicorn yelled as she started walking away, not even giving the blonde "Unicorn" a chance to speak.

Naruto trotted closer to the duo, frowning as the unicorn yelled at him. "Hey have you seen an alicorn around here? No, well thanks anyway, come on Spike were wasting time." He blinked as the purple mare started walking away, his face turning to one concentration before his horn glew with a vermillion red aura as it slowly grasped Twilight's tail. The startled mare bucked backwards trying to free herself from the aura's grip, being dragged up into the air. "Miss you didn't even let me answer." The scowl seemed to grow on Twilight's face as his magic lifted her higher into the air meeting face to upside-down face. "Well since your so insistent have you seen Naruto Uzumaki?" She smiled as the name rolled off her tongue with dripping sarcasm, before a frown began to settle in as she took in his appearance, his wings beating at a slow pace as a constant pace, teasing the poor mare. "You're the alicorn?" He nodded as she slowly felt herself being lifted and lowered with each little movement from his head, her face turning into one of disbelief.

Normally Naruto wouldn't flaunt him being equestrian royalty in all but name, this time was different though he felt compelled to prove his existence to the purple mare even if he didn't know her personally, like a social tic he had and what really just pissed in his oats was anyone denying someone else's existence. "Now since you know my name miss unicorn could you tell me yours?" He set her down upright as she gawked at his presence folding both wings back as the lizard's emerald eyes studied him. "Hey I'm not here to cause any trouble, and I hope you both aren't either." Both nodded dumbly at him as he eyed the baby lizard thing, it looked reeal suspicious I mean it walked on its hind legs pretty shady to Naruto already.

"I see, I didn't expect their to be an actual alicorn here, but still this doesn't change my duties. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike and he is a baby dragon, so stop staring at him." Her face beamed as he tried to compose himself acting like she didn't see a thing. "So Naruto your here for the Summer sun celebration then?" He nodded as she started her inspection of blonde alicorn, and with a quick shake of her head she came to the conclusion that he was truly an alicorn. She needed to be sure it wasn't the first time that a pony attempted to be one, in fact canterlot got the crazies about every second sunday of each month. While she thought little of the annoying posers, Celestia would get a quick chuckle before sorting the fake alicorn ordeal out. She felt slightly in awe as she stood before him but it was nothing compared to her mentor Princess Celestia. Then a sudden idea hit her, maybe he could help with Nightmare moon, after all he was an alicorn Nightmare moon was an alicorn so who better to beat the nefarious mare then an alicorn. "Naruto would you mind helping me with something?" He slowly nodded as he backed away from Twilight, the gleam in her eye only spelled trouble, similar to the first time he had met Rarity. "Well come on then I need your help first with something Princess Celestia tasked me with. " Twilight insisted on Naruto showing them the way to apple acres, as he rolled his eyes and began leading the way.

Naruto was starting to regret listening to the two fillies, it wasn't like he was glad the unicorn wanted his help, but he was starting to feel more like a cupcake in front of Pinkie Pie neither stood a chance. That all changed as the three of them walked up to Applejack. The purple mare's studious nature didn't stand a chance against the apple family's hospitality, and even if she did Apple bloom was more than enough with one pouty look. He just watched the family crowd around her as he and Big Mac stood back watching the mare eat each of their family members specialties. "Two bits she eats it all Big mac?" Both nodded in agreement, as they turned toward the focus of their bet. Both stallions couldn't help but laugh as the unicorn practically shoveled the food into her mouth as everyone watched her, before letting out a belch blowing a few curious family members away. "Ha told ya Big Mac no one pony is ever going to put down anything from any apple family member, your food's too good." He smiled to himself as Big Mac pulled out the two bits from his harness and mumbled something about cheating blondes and delicious fritters. "Well I'd love to stay and spend these well-earned bits but it seems Twilight's leaving and I need to go show her around. So tell Applejack I said bye." The alicorn trotted away along with Twilight and Spike to their next destination.

"Spike take a note apple acres farm while having delicious pastries, I won't be visiting their anytime soon." The unicorn mare didn't expect to ever visit Ponyville ever again, but that was a different matter all together. "What's next on the agenda Spike?" The purple unicorn nodded as she listened to Spike tell her the next stop was weather and apparently a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash wasn't doing a good job. "**Crash!**" Now instead of feeling stuffed from that last fritter she ate, she could feel her head scream in pain, along with the taste of mud to compliment .

Naruto's view on this particular scene was a bit jaded at this point. He was seeing déjà vu all over again, but this time he wasn't the one suffering from the pain of having a Rainbow mare slam into him at mach speed, or covered in mud either, now if only he could get the two mares to wrestle then he'd say this was truly the best day in his life by far. "Sup, Rainbow don't tell me you still haven't perfected that trick by now." The blonde looked at the cyan pegasus expecting a reply in the form of "Nope I was just testing out the landing for my newest trick, that neither of you have seen before." but all he received was a nod in the form of a yes. "So I can't tell Scootaloo about your recent failings then." He got another nod, both knew the little filly looked up to her, and it was apparent when she usually asked Naruto to spend time with her watching the cyan mare practice her tricks when Naruto watched over the two fillies. He watched as Rainbow Dash picked herself off the ground and slightly laugh at the fallen Unicorns plight.

"Twilight Sparkle I would like you to meet Rainbow Dash, my flight teacher." Twilight just mumbled to herself as she let the pegasus try to make things better for her. First came a cloud that had its watery contents emptied which cleansed the unicorn of any mud and feeling of tasting the apple fritters a second time. Then Naruto nudged Spike backwards as the pegasus began her patented Rainblow Dry, which made Twilight look more ridiculous than before getting a few laughs from eveypony nearby and a baby dragon/assistant as well.

"Your Rainbow Dash, umm why haven't you cleared the skies of the clouds yet?" She expected something along the lines of a noble excuse such as helping the citizens of Ponyville with their problems, but what she got was a different story altogether. "I'll get it done in a jiffy just as soon as I'm done practicing my newest trick." Sadly the unicorn wanted to know what was so important that this silly little pegasi wanted to skip over the fact that the ruler of equestria was visiting Ponyville tomorrow.

"Practicing for what may I pray tell?" She could literally see the alicorn roll his eyes as each word came from her mouth.

"I am practicing for the wonderbolts, they are going to perform here tomorrow and I'm going to show them my skills." The boasting was complemented with a mid-flight somersault while landing on the cloud behind her. Twilight would admit she had a little skill in the flight department.

"The wonderbolts, the most talented fliers in equestria, pfft please they'd never except a pegasus that couldn't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight watched Naruto roll his eyes again as the pegasus proved her point by clearing the sky in ten seconds flat. She left the two Canterlot locals with their jaw dropped trying to regain some sort of coherent thought, and Naruto trying to snap them both out of their daze.

The next stop was at the town's center building, while Naruto swore up and down that the decor for the party was going to be nothing less of perfection, one Canterlot local though preferred to inspect the decor with her own eyes, hence why he was carrying a love-struck baby dragon back to Rarity's boutique. Again Naruto had a feeling of Deja vu as he watched Rarity insisting on fixing Twilights mane as soon as she caught sight of it. So here he was back home and watching a unicorn visibly cringe as Rarity tightened the girdle on her. "Rarity I know you have free time now, but Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are probably chasing Rainbow dash to see her complete her newest trick." He'd let Twilight off the hook for now, she needed to get things done and he wanted to get in a chat with the unicorn about Celestia. While one unicorn fretted over Rainbow Dash teaching her sister and her sister's filly friend anything the other three residents had escaped and began the search for Fluttershy the mare in charge of music. "Man when she figures out I lied to her I'm so dead, maybe Fluttershy can spot me a room for a day or two or at least Dash will now that I have a chance of reaching her place." Naruto would worry about it later instead he'd pray to Celestia the little white lie would make itself true.

Twilight was impressed with how the music sounded orchestrated from the shy pegasus she just wished the mare didn't encourage Spike to go through his whole life story. "...And that's been my life so far well all except today, you want to hear about that?" The unicorn felt her sanity slipping as she listen to Spike talk about his life, it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't there for every story he had. So she kicked Spike off letting him crash into the ground with a dull thud. "I'm sorry but little Spikey Wikey needs his sleep, see he can't even stay on top of me. So I'm going to tuck little Spike in, while Naruto and I need to talk about something important so good-bye Fluttershy." She smiled at the pale yellow pegasi as she dragged both of them into the library before slamming the door, leaving the pegasi alone in the dark night.

Everyponies sight became dark as Twilight had slammed the door shut and Naruto braced himself for what was to come, it could only be one thing a Pinkie Pie Party. He prepared himself as Twilight turned on the lights and lo' and behold he was right, so being like any pony that wanted to relax at a Pinkie Party he just faded into the background mingling with other ponies. "Surprise, were you suprised? huh, huh huh I mean if you were surprised then my surprise party would be a success." The unicorn had actually replied and Naruto started his mental clock to see how long it would be before pinkie pie stopped talking to catch her breath, it was more of a game to him and as long as he was stuck with Archie and Hazelton he'd be safe from being dragged into the conversation. "Boring! Now I was the first one that saw you when you got here remember? You were all like "hello" and I was all like "ooha" remember? I never saw you before so that must mean your new, because I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville. And if your new you hadn't met anyone yet, and if you hadn't met anyone yet then you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends that must make you a lonely pony, which makes me so sad, so I had an idea so that's why I went "ooha" so i decided to have agreat bis super-ginormous welcome party that I invited everyone in ponyville. See and now you have lots and lots of friends." Naruto's mental clock timed out at ten seconds before she stopped for a breath give or take a few seconds. Sadly due to Twilight's lack of attentiveness she had mixed poured a self a nice drink of Pinkie pie's extra hot sauce, and with one sip was all she wrote for the poor mare as she took to the nearest water source.

Twilight had it, first of all she just wanted to be left alone and figure a way to stop Nightmare moon and learn about the elements of harmony, but no someponies wanted to try and be her friend, she didn't have time for friends the world was going to be gone after tomorrow or all the sunlight would dissapear in the very least. So here she was holed up in her room at 1:20 in the morning with a party still going on and she was willing to bet it was all thanks to that pink pony. "All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!" She vented on the lifeless pillow, stomping on it to relieve much-needed stress. **"TAP,TAP,TAP" **and now she was hearing things oh great, what was going to happen next Nightmare moon was actually princess Celestia's sister, ha fat chance. So the Unicorn did the only thing she could do at the moment and that was watch the moon, well Naruto's flank blocking the moon to be exact, and with that image burned into her head she let the alicorn into her room via window. "Why were you flying outside my window Naruto?" She stared on at the blue eyes of his before she planted her hoof in his mouth. "Nevermind that I need you to listen to me Naruto, your my only hope since no one else will believe me." So she began to tell the Naruto everything she knew and when she finished, all that she could see in his eyes was feirce determination. "That's it Naruto unless we find the elements of Harmony by sundown tomorrow we are all doomed." She paniced as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her, it would be almost impossible to find the elements of harmony before sundown tomorrow.

"Twilight, I'll do something only a few ponies get from me, I promise when Nightmare Moon comes I'll beat her so bad I'll knock her into the next galaxy." The mare smiled at hsi declaration maybe he'd find a way to beat Nightmare moon, but it didn't matter right now because he trusted her so she would do the same in him.

**Author's Note: HA people what is up next chapter we get all funky in here, Nightmare moon appearing and some flank kicking will be here for sure. I think we can expect a lot of flank kicking in this story. Anyways peeps that was part one review and let me know what you think because today I closed the polls, and here is the Marem in order of the most votes. Princess Luna, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Zecora,Rarity,Cherilee and still working on the last one because that's my personal pick. All that aside I really was surprised with Zecora and Cherilee but I put them up their and that's what I got. Anyway new poll up doesn't affect the story but still vote anyways it's much appreciated. Till the next chapter I'm going to play me some more Borderlands 2 yo, beat that abomination and kill him dead.**


	4. Eternal night and the Slumber of White

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: Hola amigo's this is your favorite Trixie loving writer here and if I'm not your favorite I better be in the top three. So welcome to the second part of the Cosmo Crisis arc. Too tell you the truth I've seen this damn two-part episode at least a twenty times by now. Now for the Review shoutouts and finally Luna's entrance, and Naruto's reaction to another alicorn. ALso before you say anything Twilight sparkle currently believes she has sometime to beat Nightmare moon, actual time with sunlight not an hour or two in reality, so hot damn is this story going to be fun.**

**Ramen Junky:Indeed "yay" is my favorite line Fluttershy has ever said.**

**JAck:I can't only update as fast as I watch the episodes of MLP. Currently I've watched the Nightmare moon episode both mind you at least twenty times and then I go through the episode and look for anything besides the dialogue I can use very taxing work I do mind you, since I don't have the season one on DvD. THank you for the compliment it bolsters my spirit readin such reviews today.**

**Cf96:thanks for the support on the chrysalis I'm glad someone see's what Naruto can offer Chrysalis in a logical sense. I imagine if Hinata ever became a pony that she would be fluttershy hands down their personality are almost the same.**

**Nonya:Thanks for the luck I believe I do need it, though to be honest I'm only truly worried about only two of the ponies in the marem even my pick is still easier than two of the choices, but I'll work out the kinks It's kinda hard not to when you had a general concept for all the choices. Not to seem offended but you can add depth to characters countless authors do it all the time, hence why those fanfictions rock. I've read my story thrice over and still yet to see the word hands in it so please point it out cause I got nothing.**

Normal ponies talking

**Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon Talking**

**Today's disclaimer is more of a dislamer as the disclaimer dis's me and calls me lame for reminding me that Hasbro owns MLP:FIM and Kishimoto owns Naruto, and now I'm going to contemplate my existence and other heavy stuff.**

Chapter Four: The Cosmo Crisis (Part Two):Eternal Night and the Slumber of White!

Naruto's Side

Naruto's gaze turned towards the moon, he steadied his resolve as he swore to Twilight to defeat Nightmare Moon. "Thanks Naruto, I'm glad you believe me." He didn't mind the small show of affection as she wrapped her hooves around his frame. He hugged the mare back, it was all he could do for her at the moment. "We just need to find the elements of harmony before sundown tonight, then you won't have to fight Nightmare Moon then, or I could Princess Celestia to help you out..." He ignored Twilight as she trailed off into a rant, instead wondering how what would it take to put her down this time. "Don't get me started on library up keep it isn't hard if you know what your doing." The moon felt so hypnotizing for each second he stared at the shape of the mare etched into the moon, and then the image slowly faded away as he slowly fell asleep.

The mare stopped talking as she felt Naruto pressing against and as soon as Twilght released her hug the alicorn fell to the ground with a nice plop, before he picked himself off the wooden floor. "Naruto are you okay, you fell asleep while I was talking to you?" She let a held breath as he nodded and thanked her for the gesture, before heading towards the window. "Naruto surely the door would be easier for you I mean you don;t have anything." Again the unicorn's protest fell on deaf ears as the alicorn jumped out of her window towards the ground. "Naruto wait come back, Celestia's coming soon you should be here to meet her." Twilight jumped for joy when he stopped at the mention of Princess Celestia, he turned back and with a crimson glow he locked her window and headed off to who knows where. The last thought in her mind was the dull look in Naruto's eyes, and the remaining time before the sun came-up in sixty minutes.

Naruto stopped himself as he left Twilight long back at the library, his mind finally coming out of its trance-like state. The clearing bristled with a strong cold gust as he stood before the everfree forest, it was much scarier looking at it the mythical creaure filled forest at night. "So why am I out here, lets see I was talking to Twilight and then I got bored listening to her talk about the Canterlot library so I looked at the mare shape on the moon, then everything went fuzzy after the picture of the mare dissapeared." Yeah that was the gist of everything that happened so why was he here.

**"Thou do jest, I see an Alicorn in my presence, but not my dearest sister which I sought after for so long. Who stands before I speak swiftly, or suffer my wrath?"** His eyes looked around him trying to find the source of the voice as a violet mist settled in the clearing. "So you refuse my royal acquisition the audacity of your actions shall not go unpunished." Naruto stared in awe as the violet mist began to rise into the shape of a wave, he braced himself as the mist washed over him like a rippling wave. **"Beset your gaze on the mightiest alicorn in all of equestria, tis I Nightmare moon."** The mist dissipated from around Naruto and their stood the owner of the mist's voice. The very dark cerulean coat glowed, against her shimmering dark violet mane and tail as it seemed the stars were infused within it themselves. Her horn glew with an ominous cobalt blue aura, that set off her monstrously large wings stretched themselves. Naruto's eyes met the cat-like blue eyes both waiting for anything to happen and then the Moon Mare decided her next course of action.

**"Are you amazed at such rega..."** She never had the chance to finish as Naruto slammed his body into the the mare, never letting off the downed mare's presence he shot a vermillion ripple of magic at her watching the downed mare's form slide backwards landing back on her hooves. **"You dare challenge me, even as you are beneath my station. So I shall show weak you truly are."** Her horn glew as Naruto prepared another charge at the alicorn, before he froze mid-hoof, surrounded in Nightmare Moon's magical aura. "**Ohho you actually thought you stood a chance, how fortuitous that your barbaric tendencies led to your downfall. I thous require your name to be used as an example for these peasants."** The alicorn of the night pulled Naruto closer smirking at the foolish actions of her own kind, before he spit across her face with a grin across spread across his own.

"The alicorn that spit in your face and the stallion that is about to kick your flank all over equestria is me Naruto buckin' Uzumaki." The proud blonde alicorn's grin fell flat as he was thrown magically into the air as he stood high above the trees.

**"Thous death will doeth me no justice, instead I shalt revel in this mediocre task goodbye Naruto Uzumaki may you know your place amongst the peseant of the afterlife."** The violet alicorn's horn glew with a cobalt aura before a deafening explosion erupted from where Naruto once was held. "**Thous reaped what thine sows, and now on to more grave matters addressing the denizens of my lunar kingdom."** She laughed as she flew off ready to make her grand appearance.

Naruto felt pain as the explosion sent him flying, his body wracked with pain as he braced himself for impact like Rainbow Dash had taught him, hopoing that he didn't die. The impact wasn't as brief as the alicorn would have hoped for, each time he even touched the ground he found himself skipped off of it and sent back into the air, before returning to the ground. A wave of pain shot through his body each time he hit the dirt before finally he stopped and crashed into the ground. He didn't bother moving when he stopped, the only thing he could feel at the moment was the intense pain everywhere, not taking into account that he just ragdolled across the outskirts of ponyville, Nightmare Moon's magical induced explosion had really done a number on his body, in fact he pretty sure some of his feathers were gone thanks to it, not that the fact mattered since he was sure both were broken. "Never again, I'm never going to think of spitting in the face of anypony if this is what's going to happen to me. Come on Naruto, I can do this just need to warn Twilight, then get back at Nightmare Doof." His body tried desperately to push himself upright and as soon he did he fell to his right bringing the pain he bottled up back in full force and promptly blacking out.

* * *

Twilight's Side

Twilight thought's went back and forth on the alicorn issue, Nightmare Moon was due anytime today when the moon was up and it was already 5:45 A.M so that meant by Twilight's calculations six hours and thirty more minutes until the day was up and Nightmare Moon would be sealed in the moon for another thousand years. she could only hope that Celestia would come soon even a little early for the summer sun celebration, her gaze turned towards the clock again only a minute had passed by. "Twilight you up, its time to watch the sunrise." She watched her assistant excited knock off the lamp shade waiting for her to join him. "Come on Twilight stop worrying about an old ponies tale." She hoped to Celestia that Spike was right just this one time, not once looking at the moon as she left her room.

Twilight looked on at the countless pegasi, Unicorns and Earth ponies standing in city hall, waiting for Twilight's cherished mentor to appear and raise the sun. Spike riding her back as a horse, before pointing to a familiar pink pony running towards them. "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited oh except for the time I saw you walking in the town and I was like "HUUHUU", but really who can top that?" Twilight was thankful that the music started so soon saving her from trying to keep up with the hyper Pinkie Pie. The spotlight dropped to a single earth pony as she looked proud to be introducing Princess Celestia.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! As mayor of ponyville it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration." A loud cheer erupted from the ponies of ponyville each and everypony excited about the festival to come. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise , and celebrate this the longest day of the year. Now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bearer of harmony to all of equestria Princess Celestia." Twilight's mind was racing at this point, she snuck one glance at the moon already and the mare head was gone, this was bad, really bad. She wasn't suprised when Celestia wasn't there as Rarity pulled the curtains, she was probably battling Nightmare Moon alongside Naruto as Twilight stood here doing nothing. "Remain calm everypony their must be a reasonable explanation." Pinkie Pie hopped up and down as she spewed out guess's why Celestia wasn't their.

"She's gone." Rarity said to the confused pony crowd and Twilight felt herself shrink as Pinkie Pie took a deep gasp at the violet mist that started covering the balcony where Celestia was to reside.

"Oh no Nightmare moon." The weight off her back disappeared as Spike fainted and fell to the ground.

**"Oh my little avid subjects its been so long since I seen your precious little sun-loving faces."** Everypony cowered before NightMare Moon's gaze, Twilight was genuinely surprised as Rainbow Dash was the first to speak out against Nightmare Moon.

"What did you do with our princess?" She watched as the Cyan mare tried attacking the alicorn as Applejack held her at bay and wrangled the pegasus in from meeting her untimely end at one of the alicorn's magical attacks.

**"Muhehehehahaha! Am I not royal enough for you, don't any of you ponies know who I am?"** This time Pinkie Pie was the next to rise at her inquiry as Applejack swiftly stuffed a cupcake in the pony's mouth. **"Does my crown no longer count, now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend did no pony see the signs of my return?"** She had enough of the Royal Alicorn picking on the citizens of ponyville.

"I did, I know who you are, you are the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon." Twilight ignored the gasps of the ponies behind her, instead glaring at Evil mare.

**"Well, Well, Well. Somepony remembers me, then you must know why I'm here?"** The unicorns voice started to falter as the alicorn laughed at her pitiful attempt. **"Remember this day little ponies as it were your last, from this moment forth the night shall last forever."** The violet mist swirled around her as Lightning struck randomly inside the building.

"No you're not, when Naruto gets here he's going to kick your flank in ten seconds flat." The crowd gasped as one little filly walked out from under the curtains. "Naruto's the strongest and Kindest pony I know, so no way some Moonmare Night is going to beat him." Twilight smiled as another filly stood next to her and stared at the alicorn with only the slightest fear in both of their eyes. "Yeah Sweetie Belle's right no one can beat Naruto." Ponyville collectively nodded at the mention of the blonde alicorn, did he inspire that much in the people of this town for two fillies to foalishily challenge an alicorn, as she approached them both one hoof at a time.

**"Did this Naruto have a mane and tail that of a bright blonde color while his coat resembled something of your coat little filly?"** Twilight and the rest of ponyville could only watch as the pegasus filly nod slowly. **"Good, now young Sweetie belle wasn't it this Naruto he was an alicorn was he not?"** The unicorn filly nodded staring at who seemed to be Rarity in concern, as the seamstress mare eyes glared daggers at the back of Nightmare Moon. **"I see well I recall facing an alicorn of that definite description and name."** The alicorn let the residents of ponyville talk to themselves as she just listened to their small chatter.

"Then what happened to Naruto miss Moonlight Mare?" A third filly stood next to the two fillies as she looked on at Nightmare moon, Twilight was personally thinking that the fillies were intentionally teasing the proverbial dragon at this point.

**"The name is Nightmare Moon, you intolerable foals, and do you really want to know what happened to your precious Naruto?"** The fillies all nodded in fear this time as she stood defiantly over them all. **"It's simple really I blew the insufferable idiot up like I'll do to anyone that stands in my way, any further questions little foals?"** Twilight's heart sank at Nightmare Moon's proud declaration of Naruto's death, and the fillies bawled out in tears as the alicorn laughed at each sob coming form the poor fillies, before going back to the balcony she made her grand entrance on.

"Somepony arrest her, only she knows where the princess is?" The mayor proclaimed, and as swiftly as the royal guards rose Nightmare moon swatted them all away as if all they were gnats, before swirling back into a violet mist and leaving the town hall. Twilight watched Rainbow Dash break free of Applejack's grip and dashed off to chase after the violet mist. Twilight looked at the remaining ponies each confused or dealing with some sort of breakdown and the few sane one's left were staring right at her. "Well look at the time I got to tuck Spike since he's a baby and all so bye everypony." Twilight lifted the baby dragon in to the air and took off galloping back to her temporary library home. she tucked spike in as fast as she could after she arrived, wasting no time in searching fir a book on the Elements of Harmony. "Elements, elements where is that boook? I can't defeat Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Her horn glew with an etheral glow as she sorted through books left and right trying to find some sort of clue.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a spy?" The Rainbow maned pegasus came crashing into the library her eyes teary as she glared Twilight down, making random acqusations against the studious mare. "Simmer down sally. She ain't no spy, but she sure knows what's going on, don'tcha Twilight?" Twilight stared at the earth pony that barged right in along with a few other ponies, all staring her down.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon,s ome mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only thing that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them. I don't even know what they do." Twilight broke her gaze away form the group of watchful eyes to stare at the moon.

"The Elements of Harmony: A reference guide." Twilight's eyes turned toward the Pink mare before bumping her out of the way. "Where did you find it?" The pink mare bounced around telling the unicorn it was under E in a sing song voice.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie, Now their are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last location of the five elements are in the ancient castle of the pony sisters. It is now located in what is known as the Everfree forest." Twilight along witht he rest of the other ponies felt scared as she read the everfree forest aloud, as one violet cloud of mist went off into the night sky towards the everfree forest itself missing the body of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Now to defeat that marish rogue and make her tell us where she is hiding Naruto." Four of the six mares nodded in agreement at Rarity's proclomation, while Twilight stared on in disbelief. "Didn't you hear Nightmare Moon tell everypony she blew him up." She watched the mares glare at her before Rarity stepped forward. "I don't know how things are done in Canterlot dear Twilight Sparkle, but I am not one to believe what some charlaton says about Naruto unless he has some proof of the action he is very much alive and I will bet my boutique on that claim." She ignored the collective gasps from the ponies around her, instead focusing on Twilight just begging for her to make some sort of statement. "Well then come on everypony we all need to be heading towards the Everfree forest now don't we?" Rarity smiled briefly before heading out the door insuring that nopony saw the look of concern on her face.

A few minutes later

Twilight found herself standing before the everfree forest alogn with five other mares, the frightful loooking forest wasn't their looks of concern at the moment, all six mares attention was on one sole alicorn before them. "See I told ya Twilight nothing can kill that thick headed Alicorn." Rarity smiled at the brething form of Naruto, but a wave concern washed over her as she inspected his fallen form.

"What do you suppose happened to him Rarity?" Everypony knew what happened and Twilight was sure of that fact.

"Well come on then Twilight lead the way now I'll be right behind you all very shortly." The others sputtered as she lifted the alicorn with her magic taking a few steps keeping pace with the ponies ignoring the protests of one pony in particular.

"Put him down Rarity, you might injure him more." Twilights protest rang true as she glared at Rarity.

"Twilight I'm not going to leave Naruto behind while each of us move forward, it's not fair or safe." Twilight was sure that it was more for the sake of herself then Naruto's own safety.

"Rarity please we can't carry him through Everfree forest it's not safe." Twilight pleaded to the poor mare before she watched Rarity set Naruto down gently.

"Twilight please let me bring him along anything that happens to him, I'll take personal responsibiilty for his safety so please Twilight let me bring Naruto along?" Twilight stopped in her tracks she didn't have the heart to tell her no after the heart felt plee, and it seemed like no else minded that she brought Naruto.

"Fine but you all don't need to come with me, I'm perfectly capapbale fo handling this all by myself." This time it was the five mares to take a step forward.

"Now sugarcube were your friends and we'll stand by you okay, now letsa get going, so we can take Naruto back to the hospital." The lavender unicorn smiled as they trotted alongside her into the everfree forest, all intending on finding the Elements of Harmony and to defeat Nigthmare moon.

**Part two End**

**Author's note:What can I say another chapter down the drain and now it's being instilled into your brain Two more parts and then we bone with the Cosmo arc. Then I'm feeling a canterlot chapter or something along those lines I'll figure it out after I finish this damn arc. Now on to buisness I need a clop writer that has wrote for it before anyone will about do at this point in time but stillI hope some of you will assist me in this endeavor. Read then Review or i'll get Trixie on ya and we'll sing my rendition of Narupony's theme song. So peace out I need a few winks of Sleep.**


	5. Keys to the Minds of one!

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: Sup everyone and with a popular vote you don't give a damn about whatever story I choose to make as long as I update this story as you can see I'll live up to this matter, by giving you this wonderful chapter. I decided on doing a story for the following series: Mass Effect, No More Heroes, Disgaea 3, Borderlands and finally a stand alone Resident evil story with Naruto as a B.O.W. I will only do one of these stories at a time, because I have this and another story to deal with and that one is going along swimmingly. Another poll is up vote and fast or we because it ends after the next chapter. So love Trixie and get ready for review shoutouts.**

**Ramen Junky: Damn straight, but still great line and in the royal canterlot voice makes it even better.**

**Avatoa: Well I pm'ed you over that problem and well I'll state it for everyone to hear, I'm not a overachiever and I can barely handle the 7 ponies that I have in mind myself.**

**noshadowone: I swear to celestia and on Luna's awesomeness I'll get a positive review from you, so better prepare those happy thoughts because I'm not giving up dammit.**

**P.S, Their will be no songs in this story EVER!**

**Discalimer: I don't own MLP:FIM its owned by Hasbro or Naruto which is owned by Kishimoto. You should thank someone because I'd have ruined the entire series as my mind tends to wander and things go downhill fast, or it's be at an abrupt stop halfway through an arc.**

Normal talking "Ah why Scoot why?

**Royal canterlot talking or sound effects "Bang" "Naruto did it"**

_Senna talking in naruto's head "See now you're a crazy pony just like Naruto!"_

**Chapter five:The Cosmo Crisis(part Three): Key to the minds of one.**

Naruto's body screamed in pain as he picked himself up off the ground, his eyes fluttered adjusting himself to the surrounding area it was all white and then with a flash everything changed into a familiar sight. It was ponyville, his thoughts went straight from where to Twilight defeating Nightmare moon with the elements of harmony, with that little tidbit he smiled she was beaten and everything would go back to normal here in ponyville. "Now where is everypony, I figured they'd be out celebrating the Summer Sun festival." He looked towards the small village as it started to shimmer, as a door started appeared into existence in front of him. The alicorn's surprise was matched only by the sheer size of the door. His face looked on at the intricate design on the door, it was a giant fox with eight glowing red tails and one a black as dead as the door that it was carved into. His mind told him to run as he looked on at the beast, but he felt a calling at the same time. "What is this thing?" His mind raced as another tail lost its etherial glow and dimmed into a black similar to the other tail.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto turned his head and body towards the voice, his eyes fell on nothing as though the voice never existed. "I called this masterpiece the Kyuubi no Yoko, but it needs a more fitting name don't you think how about Kurama it has a nice ring to it. Do you have any thoughts on the matter Naruto?" His body turned back towards the door as he finally saw the owner of the voice. It was a small pegasus mare standing confidently in front of him. The mare's coat was a deep violet color as her vermillion eyes settled on him. Her mane was a deep crimson red reminding him of the blood he tasted inside of his mouth. Her tail was a different story altogether, it seemed to split into two each time it moved but every time it remained still the two tails seemed to fuse back into one. The tail was strange as it was on the mare's body, but even stranger was her cutie mark was a picture of his face on her dam flank whiskers marks and all, this unsettled him to the core as her mouth began to move.

"Well I was hoping for something along the lines as "Well miss the giant fox is a bit much don't you think?" with my curt reply something along the lines "Naruto please this is my passion, I enjoy drawing powerful being since I never have anything else to do until you came here." Then we'd hash things out over small talk before we get down to the gritty details." The pegasus smiled at him as she politely waited for him to speak up.

Naruto's mind raced at everything she said, he didn't give a damn about the stupid fox his mind wanted to know where the buck he was at and who the hay she was and what is up with that cutie mark. "No that' not what I'm going to say, what I want to say is, who are you, where is everypony, and why do you a picture of my face on your damn flank." His voice raised a tone as the pegasus looked on uninterested before beginning to stretch.

"I'll answer your questions since it is why I am here for you." Naruto stared at the pegasus as she floated towards the top of the fox door. "My name is Senna and well to be honest were not even here in ponyville that is why there is no ponies around her capiche." The pegasus rolled her hooves around as she made gestures of Naruto to come towards her, yeah he wasn't going to trust some crazy pegasus. "To be honest we are now somewhere inside the everfree forest in the real world that is at least I don't keep track of little things like that, but on the flip side of things we are inside your mind because you know you got your flank handed to you by Nightmare moon, it wasn't pretty and all you did was meet little old me. As flattering as it seems we were supposed to meet under more natural terms like once you met princess Celestia but you kinda scrapped that plan now didn't ya." He didn't know how to respond to anything he was just told, now he was in the everfree forest when he remembered landing just outside of it and this Senna didn't seem to have a care for him being in thi situation. "For your last question Naruto, the reason your wonderful face is on my flank is because *cue drumroll* I am your guardian pegasus." Narutos' train of thought stopped at that, guardian pegasus why in the name of Celestia would he need a guardian pegasus.

He watched her drop to the ground in a grandiose fashion for the alicorn, yes this pegasus was definitely weird and not the Pinkie Pie good kind of weird either. "Okay I give what is a guardian pegasus?" The mare stepped forward her chest puffed proudly as she held her head high.

"As a guardian pegasus, it is my job to make sure that you don't tap into all of your magical reserve and go mad with power and probably destroy all of equestria." Naruto's blinked his eyes a few times as it seemed that Senna graciously made a pointer appear into her hooves out of thin air, with a thick pair of glasses to go along for the added effect. "So I regulate your magical flow with my expertly painted door. You see Kurama as I like to call him is the barrier between you and like a monstrous amount of magical energy, the tails represent how much magic your allowed to excess. If I gave it to you all at once well as I said things wouldn't be too pretty for equestria or any pony for that matter, but don't despair by strengthening your body, morals and most importantly time can help you break past these limitations and gain access to another tail." Yeah this was going over his head magical energy, and the fact that a pegasus was doing magic in the first place confused him, and he was sure this wasn't one of the things that he had learnt earlier on in his life either. "Now when you come back here and I can assure you will be doing that quite a bit, please note that when a tail of my beautiful painting turns black that means you gain access to another part of magic, so now you can use about a fifth of your actual magical energy so be proud." The pegasus stopped as she let her rambling process itself in the head of Naruto and did it ever the pointer and glasses disappearing a puff of smoke.

God he hated thinking on this, why did he have so much magic and if his magic was so dangerous to equestria wouldn't him being able to get access to more of it be dangerous to everypony around him, which definitely made Naruto believe that he was a danger to ponyville. "So what you're saying is that I'm a danger to everyone around me then?" He watched the pegasus nod slowly before whipping her mane back and forth as if she was listening to some song. "You don't dance around the subject do you?" Again she nodded her hooves moving at some pace, sadly her happy mood went unnoticed as Naruto went further into depression. If he was such a danger then maybe being in the everfree forest was good for him, he knew that now. "Uhh thanks for being honest with me I guess." She stopped midhoof before her eyes set firmly on him again she wanted to say something, but it seemed to Naruto it was only words of condolence. "It's alright Senna, I just need some time to think."

The pegasus stopped mid-track in her own dance, this was seriously going down hill fast if Naruto thought on something this meant it was deep, and anything deep meant that it was going to probably destroy the stupid alicorn's self-confidence and that was absolutely the last thing she needed. Gaara back when he was a human, practically destroyed the blonde when they battled, if it wasn't for previous battle and the words Haku told Naruto before they fought, Senna was sure that he would've died a nameless death. She needed to fix this fast and now. "So Naruto tell me what's got you down huh, is it because I'm not an entertaining host, I get that a lot well not a lot to be exact because you're the first so now it's like a hundred percent ratio that I am a bad host, which is kind of a bummer if you think about it now." The pegasus glanced at Naruto trying to get some sort of reaction even the slightest show of sympathy would give her the opening so Naruto would confide in her. It was a fool-proof plan and Naruto fell right into it.

"Sorry Senna it isn't you. It's just what am I supposed to do, my magic if it's so powerful then I shouldn't be around anypony or anywhere near ponyville or any place for that matter." Naruto's mind thought of everypony and how to tell them and each time it brought him deeper into depression.

That was what he was concerned about his magic hurting people that'd be how he used it, because their was no way that idiot was getting access of any more of magic anytime soon. "So that's why you're so glum, god I thought it was you was something more morally debilitating like your scared of Nightmare moon. Being scared of yourself please that's nothing do I need to explain the difference between your accessable magic and what you can't touch." She looked on as he nodded hoping for some sort of good news as she slammed an apple into his jaw. "Okay let me put this in perspective Rarity is this apple, and my left hoof is you using your magic. Watch my hoof closely or you'll miss the demonstration." Naruto's eyes followed the hoof as it slowly surrounded the apple before gently touching it, then stopping as she put her hoof down.

"That's it, I was expecting something you know insightful since you act like you know a lot, but instead all I got was you touching a damn apple how is that helping at all?" He felt anger at her how dare she toy with him, this was serious. He could see the mare tremble as he glared at her, Naruto didn't care he just wanted a buckin' answer. "Well is that it or do you have something else up your hoof or was everything else a bunch of crap like you trembling as I raise my voice." His voice faltered as the pegasus mare stopped trembling and began laughing.

"Oh my god this is so funny, I really was hoping to see you angry, but god this is so rich, are you ready for it Naruto I'm going to show you why I'm here." Naruto stopped as the pegasus mare stomped on the ground destroying the apple under her left hoof all mirth lost in her eyes as all that remained was a serious resolute. "That's what happens to the ponies of equestria if I wasn't here. You're a noble alicorn with morals that everypony that should be proud of, but I fear even with such resolution you'd lose yourself to the intoxicating power as many ponies of equestria have done before. I can't make a promise of you obtaining all of your magic because you might never meet the requirements of my standards and that of your body, but I have faith in you to overcome my expectations for you, like the mares carrying your body through the everfree forest have faith in you to wake up." He didn't respond he just stopped in his tracks this single pegasus told him that he was the reason she was here and people counted on him.

"You don't have to carry the weight of equestria on your shoulders Naruto just be their for your friends is all I ask." He looked on at the pegasus as she raised a hoof and clonked him on his head. "Now it's time for you to wake up your friends want to talk to you and you need to see the elements of harmony Naruto. Now another thing you can't mention me to anypony Naruto no matter what do you understand?" Naruto nodded as Senna stood over him this time he felt fear as he watched Senna raise her hooves and slammed her hooves into his head, effectively knocking the alicorn out or killing Senna never paid much mind to the details.

"Well that settles that now on too more concerning matters." The pegasus flipped her hair towards the door as the fox inscribed on it began to move before giving a utteral roar of protest promising pain to come. "Calm down stupid fox I have this handled it's bad enough that I have to deal with your personality, but I have to manage three other ones as well and the fact that I'm the only sane one out of the bunch isn't really helping that much either." She ignored the fox giving her the evil eye as two more doors appeared, one with the insignia of konoha on it and the other opened. "Now on to real matter how to keep the memories behind this door from leaking out." The mare's eyes glazed as she stared at the open door trying to figure out some way to protect Naruto from the horrible truth that he died. "You know Kurama, I miss him already, but he'll be back and by Celestia he better not get his damn cutie mark soon'." The Pegasus glanced at her flank and sighed as she had work to do if she wanted that to stay next time he visited.

Back with Naruto

The first thing Naruto did as he regained conciousness was scream, and to any of the other six mares it sounded quite feminine. "Celestia be damned if I'm... wait why am I not in crippling pain?" He put that thought on the back burner for now, as five of the six mares gathered around him waiting for him to push himself off the ground. "So I take it Nightmare moon was defeated and were in the everfree forest was to give myself a brief tour of the place." He wished the joke went over well the concerned mares as they crowded around him, his cerulean eyes met one white unicorn stared at him in particular, and the one thing his eyes stared at what was the short stub of a tail.

"I see so I take that your attempt at humor is some way of apologizing to us and the ponies of ponyville, well I'll wait for something sensible to come from you, but until then please aid Twilight with these elements of harmony, so we may leave this dreadful place." Rarity's voice was full of concern as she glanced at him, her worry faded as righteous anger took its place. Naruto was indeed fortunate that Nightmare Moon took priority over his well-being.

"So are these the elements of harmony, what now Twilight?" The alicorn approached the lavender unicorn as she was deep in thought both concerned over the threat Nightmare moon held over all of equestria. "Well this is real productive Twilight, do you have any ideas at all?" He got no answer as his faith in these stone spheres diminished every second that passed by, he was more sure that the sphere were more likely rocks than the real Elements of Harmony. His thoughts stopped as the rest of the mares decided to join them on this little pow-wow.

"I have one idea Naruto. The book said that when all five elements are gathered in place a spark will cause the sixth element to appear. Everypony stand back I don't know what will happen." The five mares took a few steps back before eventually turning away to give Twilight the space she needed to do whatever was required. Naruto stayed behind for curiosity's sake if she was going to make the elements appear then he was going to see the whole damn show. He watched Twilight's face became one of concentration as her horn began to glow, Naruto's eyes watched as a violet mist started to surround the spheres before becoming a swirling vortex lifting the elements off the ground. "Twilight hurry we got trouble ." Naruto watched as the unicorn furrowed her brow in concentration before being thrown into the swirling vortex along with Naruto, before disappearing from the room.

Twilight's coughing could be heard over the ringing in his ears and the smoke clouding his sight. The alicorn waited for the smoke to disappear as he stood before Nightmare Moon herself. **"Oh my, I didn't expect to see you standing let alone alive Naruto Uzumaki. Now I see you foalishly wish to oppose me again and you brought a mare along how charming." **Naruto didn't do anything as Moon mare let the spheres drop to the ground as she glanced at Twilight stomping her hoof on the ground preparing to charge. **"You're kidding right?" **THe Unicorn's horn glew with a bright light as she began her charge, Naruto watched the alicorn start charging towards Twilight as well. Naruto's eyes turned away as they collided only to be rammed by Nightmare Moon herself before a vermillion aura stopped her from completely turning towards Twilight. **"Unhand me you foal I'll destroy you where you stand."** The griping of the Moon mare stopped as Naruto's hind hooves slammed into her face, blood dripping down her mouth.

"So have you ever been a bucking bag?" The alicorn's head slowly mouthed a no, as he held her head in place with his vermillion aura, before slamming his hind hooves repeatedly into her face, with each kick Naruto was sure their was another bruise forming somewhere on her face. "He stopped for a second inspecting the damage done on the alicorn mare, her lip split as a large gash marred the top of her left brow. The swelling around her left eye, just made Naruto feel slightly bad for the alicorn his eyes gazing at hers one set becoming a softening set of anger and the other quivering waiting for Naruto's attacks to start again. "Are you done yet because I can kee.." He felt the impact as the lavender unicorn slammed into him freeing Nightmare Moon from his magical grasp, as she went back over to the Elements of Harmony as they began to spark. "Mare bucker I almost had her I just needed a bit longer." His thoughts turned back towards the alicorn beaten and bloodied alicorn her composure regained and Naruto was sure that telekinesis spell wouldn't work the second time around.

**"No, No this can't be."** The alicorn voice sounded troubled as Naruto watched the light sparks fly before it faded into nothing, and with a billowing laugh she destroyed what seemed to be their only hope of defeating the fiendish mare. **"You little foals, thinking that either of you can defeat me, now you will never see your princess or your sun. The night will last forever."** The alicorn laughed as she let her magical mane float through the air, as all three ponies heard the other mares ending their journey to reunite with their friends, and with that little thing a spark shined in Twilight's eyes.

"Huuh, You may think you destroyed the Elements of Harmony like that, well your wrong because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here." Naruto inched away from the six mares knowing his use was now practically up, he watched the elements begin to glow and rise from the air. "Applejack who reassured me while I was in doubt, represents the spirit of Honesty. Fluttershy who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of Kindness. Pinkie Pie who banished fear in the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter. Rarity who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity. Rainbow Dash who couldn't abandon her own friends for her own hearts desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty. The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Naruto could see the fear in Nightmare moon's eyes well the unswollen at least and even he was a tad intimidated by the magical aura surrounding the ponies Twilight named off.

**"You still don't have the sixth element the spark didn't work."**

"But it did a different kind of spark, I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, see you, cared about you. The spark ignited inside of me as I realized that you all are my friends." That moment Naruto was sure that he'd be witnessing something as a blinding bright light took the shape of a sixth sphere. "You see Nightmare Moon, when those elements are ignited by the spark that resides in us all its the sixth element. the element of magic." Both Alicorns eyes fixated on the gems surrounding each pony as they all took the shape of a necklace and for Twilight a crown. The magic didn't stop as a rainbow of magical energy twisted around each other before combining and slamming into Nightmare Moon twisting around before an explosion shook the landscape.

"That's the elements of Harmony, no wonder why it was hidden those things are... Celestia I don't know how to describe it." Naruto's word's struck home as the dust had yet to settle, but one thing was clear he was never going to forget what he saw today. _"Naruto shut up and listen she's still wants to fight."_ The alicorn blinked trying to find the owner of the voice. _"It's me Senna, I'm in your head idiot just get ready, the dust is going to settle soon."_ The alicorn scoffed at the thought of Nightmare moon getting up from such an attack. The dust settled and sure enough Senna was right, there at the epicenter of the attack happened to be standing Nightmare Moon. Her body was beaten and battered as flakes of what appeared to be her coat all across the ground, with blotches of a blue where her black coat should of been. Her left-wing was the same color as the blue blotches of color across her coat, and the armored crest gone as it remained broken across the ground. The thing that startled Naruto the most was the alicorn's eyes , both fully healed and both displaying different emotions. The right eye showed loneliness and despair as though it was pleading for anyone to pull her away from the monster it had become or put her out of this miserable existence, while the left stared in anger at the orange alicorn dissecting him with each subtle twitch of the eye. "Senna, I need to save her." His eyes settled on that pleading right eye, he'd save her from that pit of despair like these ponies did for him not too long ago.

**"So you're the first to stand against me, so be it Uzumaki you will die under my hooves."** Her body began to erupt in a magical aura as the mane flickered and licked at the tips of the ground.

"Oh Mare Fucker."

Author's Note: I think that's a nice place to end this chapter, now to see the forgone conclusion it should be up sometime this week or the stays for this story before hand her part is cruciaal in things to come, but if you can think of a better name for this little pegasus I'd be glad to change it. How will Naruto save Luna from Nightmare Moon's grasp, what was behind that door, what is Senna hiding, Where in equestria is Celestia, and who is my mystery pony find out some of these answer on the next exciting chapter and finale to the Cosmo Crisis arc: The gentle Kiss of the Moon! Now review my chapter and don't forget to vote for the next arc on my poll you have until the posting of my next chapter. Peace out pony lovers!


	6. The gentle Kiss of the Moon!

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: Sup peeps its finally the finale of this arc the Cosmo crisis, which entails that one Naruto Uzamaki facing off against the Moon god herself Princess Luna. Note that while the splotches of color and all are all across Nightmare moon's body, she still is the same size even her wing span is the same because it's impossible to fly with to different wing spans. I can't think of any other way to hype up this showdown. The poll ends a week after this chapter is posted. Now on to the review shout-outs and then the fated battle between future star-crossed lovers. The Mane six are out of it after using the Elements of Harmony.**

**Frytix:Dude that idea is epic in itself, I personally believed to was more of a split personality thing, where Luna's insecurities manifest itself in a not so positive way, Hence the jealousy turning her into Nightmare moon, but still I might use that idea somewhere down the road it seems like such a great arc I could use.**

**Royal Canterlot voice: "Does this make my flank look big?"**

Normal voice: "Yeah it kinda does."

**Sound Effects: "SLap"**

_Senna's thoughts: "You should always avoid those type of questions Naruto"_

**Any pony Screaming: "Thank You Senna!"**

If you see a * it means that I'll explain it at the end of the chapter and it's probably going to be part of a horse's anatomy.

**Disclaimer time: Hasbro owns MLP:FIM, Kishimoto owns NAruto. Nothing witty today time to get this show on the road.**

**Chapter Six: The Cosmo Crisis finale: The gentle Kiss to the moon!**

Naruto's eyes met the moon mare's and then one took off, one flying through the air in a violet mist intending on taking the her opponent's life and the other trying to find a way to stop these conflicting emotions. _"Naruto you need to stop her, you can't save her this isn't a game."_ His thoughts roared at Senna's comments, he didn't want to believe it his guardian pegasus told him to give up, didn't she see the look in that mare's eye it was pleading for someone to save her. _"Naruto this isn't something you can fix by good intentions."_ He could hear her pause as though trying to think of a way to word it differently, he ducked under the swooping mist as his eyes following after the target and his mind fighting another battle in itself.

"_Somepony's can't be saved Naruto, and this Alicorn wants to bring eternal night think of the world not just Equestria if that happens. You have to think of the many, __instead of just one pony"_ His body froze mid-hoof as the mist plowed into his chest slamming him against the wall, the pain was nothing compared to this helpless feeling that was coursing through him now, he didn't know what to do no option seemed available at the time. _"Think of your promise to Twilight Naruto. You swore you would defeat Nightmare moon and Naruto Uzumaki you can't go back on that."_ He didn't register the alicorn's front hooves slamming into his front chest, until the pain coursed through his body as she threw him across the room as if a cat playing with a mouse. The sound echoed through out the hall as six mares laid uncoincious from their earlier attack. His body ached as he pulled himself back to his hooves, his brain finally settling on an answer that made sense to him. _"Dammit Naruto you are going to die, attack her and end this stupid fight." _

He didn't bother arguing at this point, he grinned as blood slowly dripped from his mouth as his horn began to glow with a vermillion aura. "You're right I did make a promise to Twilight that I'd beat Nightmare Moon, and now here's another promise for all the ponies listening I'm going to save you Nightmare moon." All eyes were on Naruto as he made his bold declaration to save the enemy. Nightmare moon's reaction was one full of joyful laughter and plans to make the insufferable nuisance pay for all that him and his foalish friends did to her. Luna's reaction was one of hope, the alicorn always got up from what her jealous counterpart did he even saw the despair she was feeling, she'd allow herself this brief glimmer of hope she'd cling to it, no matter what happened through this battle. "I don't back down from no pony and I keep my word, everypony knows that." His left hoof scraped the ground in front of him preparing to charge the violet mist.

The mist swirled and weaved through Naruto's attempts at a charge, and for each miss Naruto made the mist would scratch the blonde alicorn across the belly as a reminder of his failure. His orange coat sported small freckles of blood as the minor scratches finally began to show. _"Don't you see how pointless this is Naruto, she's toying with you even if you did hit her nothing would come from hitting her."_ Senna's voice finally came back after the brief absence, it's tone full of concern as she pleaded for the alicorn to end this foolish attempt.

"I can't stop she's the same as me before I came to ponyville, that's why I have to save her Senna because if I don't who will?" His voice a whisper watching the mist as it waited their taunting him to try another foolish attempt as charging at it.

_"So what then Naruto, die for equestria as Nightmare moon rules the land with an iron-hoof?"_ He didn't rise to Senna's comments as she expected him too, instead he slowly started to rush towards the Alicorn his horn glowing again intent on finding a way to save his foe. He rushed forward and twisted his head as his horn passed through the mist as it made its way to dodge, the scream of pain erupted from both alicorns as a large slash appeared on Naruto's frame as both combatant's passed by each other. His right side of his orange coat smeared with his own blood as the drips of blood dropped to the ground at a meticulous pattern. The violet mist slowly reformed as it took the shape of her left hind leg held a deep gash as every second the defiant Moon mare stood, the more the puddle of blood got larger and larger. "Had enough Nightmare moon?" His breathing became a tad labored as he gave no sign of stopping even as the drips of blood falling to the ground became more frequent.

**"Oh you jest little foal, your buzzing and futile efforts will make my victory all the more entertaining."** Her mismatched colored wings started flapping in the air as the blood started flowing more freely from her hind leg. "**Uzamaki prepare yourself, the time for games are over."** The Alicorn's horn began to glow with a violet aura turning into the mist he was oh so familiar with, it swirled in the air branching off in countless directions before crashing into Naruto's frame each pass of her magic mist left another large cut across the blonde alicorn's frame. The mare sneered as he picked himself up each time the mist dragged him back down to the floor. He'd already lost the ability to fly as the mist cut into his wings, orange feathers covered the ground as even she inwardly cringed at the pain he must have been in. Nightmare moon's respect for the tolerance of pain this pest had, but she would end this façade here and now. **"You shall now fall to the might of Equestria's new ruler."** The Moon mare snarled , but resided to the fact that she'd have to dirty her horn to finish the poor creäture off.

Naruto's voice gave out as the pain echoed through his body, the only thing he could feel from his wings was the burning sensation as blood dripped from each cut. He couldn't move his back hooves as the deep slashes into the *hock, bled freely and faster as each time he tried to adjust himself the pain, in fact Naruto was sure that this was his death-bed, but his mind still wanted the moon mare to be saved even at the cost of his life. Naruto's eyes glazed as he saw the alicorn dive-bomb towards him her horn pointed ready to impale his still form. _"Naruto do something she's ending it here."_ His mind snapped to attention as his horn began to glow for a last time, as the horn impaled him and his scream finally rang out. A hush fell the entire ruined castle, his head slumped as his last magic stored horn brushed across the moon mare's right eye.

Naruto's head drifted through the pain as he stood across another Alicorn it's mane similar to the opponent he had just recently lost to but with a lighter tint to it. The defining trait was the light blue eyes staring at him. Her eyes full of sadness as tears travelled down her muzzle each time she looked at him. Naruto knew who this was, it was Nightmare moon's true form, the real person behind the evil façade of attacking ponyville. "Don't worry miss moon, I'll save you I just need to wake up." Even as mentioned the word waking up his body felt as if somepony set it on fire. His body shuddered and shivered as he could visibly see the magical emanating around him, the scared alicorn backed away at such destructive magic, she uttered one sentence to him as he backed away from her. **"Naruto, my name is Luna."** She pulled him closer to gaze into his eyes , she leaned over and planted a kiss on the alicorn's lips and with that simple gesture she watched him fade away back to the real world, her hope gone as she knew that this was the last person to fight for her personal safety, and the inevitable fate of her fighting her sister again.

Nightmare moon pulled her horn slowly through the alicorns shoulder it coated in his blood, grumbling at the fact her aim was off by just a tad thanks to his last spurt of magic. She could feel her sister's magic form the roof of the castle waiting for her to slip up, she wouldn't, not today, not when everypony stood in her way. **"Dear sister you should come and see my handy-work I'm sure even you would find this horrifying."** She could her Celestia's wings flap from outside, it was a mesmerizing sound of power and all that it foretold was to come., but she had a testament of her own. Her gaze fixated on the body on the ground, to her it was a testament of what pointless ponies would try to accomplish, but fail against the greater power. Even as Celestia entered the room the moon mare's attention was still on the body, she decided to let her sister see the horrific acts that it took to keep him down. **"See sister this is what happens after a thousand years of banishment, the Elements of Harmony couldn't defeat me nor could this foali..."** She stopped as the sense fo dread came from behind and her speech stopped as a vermillion red filled the entire room.

Everywhere in the castle could see was a vermillion red aura, the ceiling the windows even the night sky across the castle was bathed in its reddish tint, and like a zombpony rising from the grave Naruto stood back up the blood dripping had stopped, nopony knew what to say as his once cerulean eyes became slitted and a ruby red color. **"LUNA"** His yell shattering a wall behind him in a show power, the magic just kept pouring off his frame as one pony mentally freaked out. _"Naruto calm down it's alright she's still alive don't go any further."_ Senna was internally freaking out, she didn't expect his emotions to become this powerful until he matured more. She didn't know what happened when he was impaled by the horn, but she was sure it did something as the black tails on Kurama's door began burning a bright red again. "LUNA! I'm going to save you, you here me Luna!" His voice echoed out again this time his shout slammed into the moon mare sending her careening into the wall his gaze fixed on Luna's alter ego. He never budged an inch as he stood in place letting the mare pick herself up and charge at him with her mist. His eyes blinked as his horn glew stopping the alicorn from piercing his heart like she originally intended the first time, both eyes met and Naruto's vermillion aura began to fade, the wounds across his body bleeding again as his horn touched the tip of her in a bright light.

Celestia was having a hard time believing this, first her sister overcame the Elements of Harmony, she's defeated the real reason Twilight was sent here for along with making a few friends. Now he practically emanated his magic throughout the castle grounds, the magical aura was thick to no area was diluted to thinly with it as he rose form the ground like a Zombpony, and now he practically beat her sister without ever-moving an inch, it scared her as he looked on at the scene unfolding, she was literally draped in the air poised to kill him and all he did was stare at Luna. She couldn't utter any words, she could see the wounds littered across his Naruto's body as he stood still, she wouldn't blame him for his actions Luna had brought this upon herself. She looked away at the bright light and then let the dull thud ring through her ears, he'd done it Celestia wasn't going to get the chance to talk to her sister again. SHe gazed back at Naruto his eyes changing back to a cerulean blue as his body wobbled, as his hooves keeping him from collapsing. "She looked over and nearly cried as she saw a sight she hadn't seen in person for a thousand years. "Luna is that you?" Her voice faltered as she nodded a slow yes stepping on the remnants of Nightmare moon.

Naruto's head was one of excitement as Senna jumped for joy celebrating in the fact that he'd repressed the intoxicating magic by himself, to her it was something nopony would ever carry out in a million years and still keep their sanity, she was proud of him even more than ever before in his past life. _"Naruto, you kept your promise even when your guardian Pegasus said you couldn't."_ She would let him have his peace after all he practically did the impossible.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was seeing thing or not as he now saw two alicorns one he briefly met and another he'd never seen before. "Umm this isn't me hallucinating is it because their is two alicorns in front of me." His head swimmed as both sisters laughed at his declaration.

"No Naruto this is no mere hallucination, I am Princess Celestia." She expected the alicorn to bow as she proclaimed her place of power, instead he spit a wad of blood into the ground, she didn't fret though he looked like he came through a battle with a manticore so any disrespect was probably a show of his fatigue. "I offer my deepest condolences for the grievous wounds you have received dealing with my sister, and I offer you my deepest gratitude for forgiving my sister for dealing these injuries to you, I assure you that she will be punished for her crimes." She watched as he stiffened at that remark.

Naruto didn't like that for all he was concerned Luna was just an innocent bystander in this whole Nightmare Moon fiasco. "Miss Celestia, I can't let you do that Luna's innocent, it was all nightmare moon's fault with the eternal night thing, and my injuries well I am in the everfree forest so I'd imagine my carelessness is the reason I'm so banged up." He stood proudly as both alicorn's stared in awe, as Naruto just acted like his life wasn't in peril not even a few moments ago, instead proposing that he got them of his volition just from being in the everfree forest.

**"Thous do jest Naruto, none of these mare's would believe you got such incredible injuries from frolicking in the woods of everfree."** Luna spoke different then the alicorns expected, but that was to be expected when you were stuck on a moon for a thousand years. "**Thous should not offer more than you can give Uzumaki, your sentiment warms my heart deeply, but I shall atone for my crim..."** Her head reeled back as she saw a vermillion aura lifting her mane into the air.

"I didn't see anypony getting their flank kicked so they can save you only to watch you get locked up in the moon again." His voice raised as he glared at both alicorns daring either of them to speak up. "Well now that is settled, give me a second to think of a reason why I'm beat up okay." His eyes darting between the both of them as he hoped for Senna to think of some sort of excuse. _"So Italian Stallion, I saw what happened and now that was sweet even if it was a little kiss."_ The Alicorn blushed briefly at Senna's proclamation as she continued on. _"Alright I got one for you now repeat after me."_ The blonde nodded as both alicorns stared in wonder. "When the bright flash of the Elements of Harmony faded, I saw everypony collapsed on the ground and thanks to the magical burst the creatures of the everfree forest started approaching the ruined castle, Celestia found me in my present state and her presence scared off the weaker creatures and assisted in the defeat of the few remaining creatures. You brought me back to the unconscious mares as Luna was the first to arise, we reconciled about the brief battle we had outside the everfree forest." The alicorn waited for some sort of acknowledgement as the alicorns practically beamed as he finished.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I believe I speak for the both of us. Thank you, for this selflessness again you surprise me, I hope you continue to in the future." She watched both alicorns beam at her approval as he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. "Come on Luna we have a few ponies to save." She smiled at her sister lifting the blonde off the ground carrying his form back to ponyville, letting Celestia raise the sun once more and carrying the bearers of the Elements of Harmony back to ponyville. "I wonder if he knows what he did for equestria?" She giggled to herself, he probably didn't care instead what he did he just focused on what mattered to those around him.

The Cosmo Crisis Arc End

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did, this ends the Cosmo Crisis arc, and the next chapter begin an original arc because I can't see the point of doing some of the episodes such as ticket master, or theOver the Barrel episode. I'm going to instead focus on certain episodes and put more of a spin to it for Naruto's sake. So until next time bronies Review this chapter and don't forget to vote to see which arc I should do next.

Hock*:The hock of a horse is important to it's mobility. It's the joint of the body that moves in a backwards motion opposite to the knee. For further information please look up the term on the internet.


	7. Oh a Canterlot we will go!

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: So it wasn't really as close as I had imagined the poll to be closer but we have a clear winner of Naruto going to Canterlot. Well this takes place after the Ticket Master episode I got nothing else to say but let's get on with this chapter, After the review shout outs!**

**T-b-R:Glad we settled everything so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**That guy you alway forgets:Yeah I'm glad you liked it and the kiss well i beat the crap out of him a little incentive can't hurt.**

**Cf96: Well the next chapter is out but if your reading this then technically this one is out as well. I thank you for the compliment it felt was my best chapter yet but that's me just be awesome, it has to happen no matter what all these personalities clashing heaven help Naruto when Hearts and Hooves Day comes.**

**No-Named-Dude: Your name is awesome, and glad your search has come with great results.**

**Shisarajage: Nice profile pic, the laughing man symbol fantastic and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wish to discuss something along the lines of you becoming my beta reader or something along the lines of that nature. **

**slice141:It has to happen sooner or alter I just haven't decided on when though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mlp:Friendship is magic, but the show needs more Trixie, in fact every show needs more Trixie.**

**Chapter Seven: Welcome to Canterlot Arc: Oh a Canterlot we will go!**

It had been two weeks since the Nightmare moon episode and thankfully nopony knew what actually happened. It was divine luck to Naruto that Celestia was nice enough to pay for his hospital bill, although he was still feeling the effects of the battle as he stood on his hooves._"100 bits for all the injuries Nightmare moon gave and with all things considered, Naruto it actually sounds like Celestia got off with a cheap bill."_ This was another problem well for Naruto at least, he figured Senna would become a one time thing with the fight, sadly he was greatly mistaken. The guardian pegasus as she put it wanted more contact with him more than thanks to his lack of need for any sort of power. The constant voice in his head was nice for a while as he stayed cooped up in the hospital, but now that he was back in the Carousel Boutique his once busy life now seemed dull.

"Hey Rarity need anything I'm going out?" He waited for a reply, wishing Sweetie Belle was around the little filly would have been great company as he scoured ponyville for some sort of work or anything to keep him busy. Speaking of the little filly, Naruto was making it a constant reminder to stay in touch with Sweetie Belle as she begged her parents to attend school in Ponyville to be closer with her new filly friend.

"Naruto darling can you be a dear and fetch a book I ordered Twilight should have received it by now, I would do it myself but this stitching is proving more of a hassle then I expected." The alicorn nodded as he set out, hopefully Twilight would let him borrow Spike for a while. A few letters to Luna couldn't hurt and he was sure that Spike would appreciate the time off and much needed dude time with the alicorn, a win-win for both parties except Twilight.

"Gotcha Rarity be back in an hour or two, if not I'm hanging with Spike." He didn't hear any sort of rebuttal or anything so Naruto just chalked it up she was already back to working on whatever her outfit was from the grand galloping gala. He smiled towards the ponies of ponyville taking in the sights as each pony began their daily business. Time Turner setting the town's clock, Mayor Mare went through the streets of ponyville smiling and purchasing certain things from each ponies stands, countless ponies just seemed to be finally settling in as they all talked with each other reminiscing about the activities that had started to pass and how they fared yesterday in sales.

Naruto's heels ached as he stopped at Twilight's another testament to his lack of recovery, he knocked once and waited plopping himself on the ground, waiting for somepony or Dragon to open up. "Hold on a second." The dragon's voice sounded off through the library as Naruto wondered if it was always like this at the library, it didn't matter as long as he could get to do something." His eyes followed the door as it slowly opened revealing Twilight standing in the door way.

"Naruto the alicorn I wanted to see, no time to explain, you need to help me prepare to go visit Canterlot." The unicorn looked frantic packing a few books in her satchel set across her back, whatever was happening in canterlot must have been important because even he'd never seen the unicorn move this fast, before stopping sliding into a bookshelf. "Wait Naruto you can come with just get Rarity, and pack fast as possible we need to be there soon as possible." Naruto looked at Twilight dashing around like a pale imitation of Rainbow Dash grounded.

"Sorry Naruto it's just Twilight's excited about the fact she can compete in the M.T.P.E. happening this year, thanks to Luna's return Celestia can finally watch over the competition." Naruto looked on at Spike, as if he grew a second head as he tried to explain what this meant to Twilight. "Hmmm, okay imagine this Naruto the most talented Unicorns in all of Equestria gathering in one place, showing off their magical talent, and Celestia and a few others judge those ponies to see who is the best. Now imagine it happening the day after tomorrow, that's why Twilight's in a hurry." Naruto nodded in excitement as Spike had gave him the short version of the little unicorn get together, and apparently from the look on Twilight's face this wasn't even half of the what this thing stood for.

"Spike finish finding the practical spell books that I need, I'll explain the Magically Talented Ponies of Equestria competition to Naruto. The competition is a proud equestrian tradition that dates back to when Starswirl the Bearded was around. In fact Princess Celestia was the very first winner of the competition, which made her his impromptu student for winning the competition. Princess Luna won the next one as she learned under the tutelage of Starswirl. Since before the passing of Starswirl there could only be one winner of each competition, but since he is no longer with us, Celestia thought it wasn't fair for their to be only one winner since their was so many different types of magic, so she split the categories into four different competitions with each their own prize. The competition lasts a day, but the festivities is what draws the unicorns in. It really is the only time for us magic folk to celebrate anywhere in Equestria." Now this was awesome who knew that they had something so exciting happening in Canterlot.

"So Twilight can anypony enter the competition or is it just for unicorns?" Twilight had Naruto's full attention something new was right up the alicorn's alley, and this sounded fun.

"Yeah you can Naruto, it's open to anypony with magical talent, and the only pony's that are restricted from entering are anyone without magical talent and no-pony can enter more than one category. Speaking of categories there are many and everypony brings some sort of new spell to show off in their in respective field." She watched Naruto blink this time, she had his attention and the mare was going to milk it for all it's worth. "The categories are as follows, practical use which is something that any unicorn or alicorn in your case show off a new spell of their own creation which is supposed to be used by everypony, last year's winner made an animation spell that was simply amazing and real easy to us one small objects. The next one is a show of grace or the use magic fluently with the best of ease, many unicorns falter at this competition once the distractions start, I'm going to compete in that one, hopefully my teleportation magic will win the crowds heart." Naruto could see the barely contained excitement as she shuffled her hooves in anticipation.

"The other two are defensive magic and attack based magic usually military based ponies win these categories as it's only practical for them to learn such spells, like Shining Armor won the defensive spells last year, his magical barrier spell impressed many ponies watching even Celestia was taken with the spell no pony could break. "She trailed off at the thought of her brother winning the competition last year, she would follow in his hoof-steps and win the best magical talent like he did last year. "The best part about the competition, Naruto is that the best of each category compete and trying to win the best in magical talent. This year countless Unicorns are going to enter so I need to be at my best." Naruto nodded as his mind already went to him doing a victory lap and being praised with as he celebrated with Rarity and Luna. "So are you thinking about entering the competition Naruto, I mean I'm sure everypony won't mind you entering especially since you'd probably be entering the attack competition, with you defending us against the creatures of the everfree forest." He grinned at that nopony knew what he had up his sleeve.

"Yeah I'm going to enter this Twilight, I mean how many times does this chance come around?" His hoof planted squarely against her muzzle, as he knew what she was going to say. "It was a rhetorical question Twilight." He watched her eyes narrow in on him. "I know what Rhetorical is Twilight, well what it means I think, just quit looking at me like that Twilight." He could see the mirth in the eyes as she chuckled in to his *pastern, as his hoof went further into her muzzle. "Fine I get it, I'm stupid just stop laughing Twilight." He removed his and met the laughter head on as she finally stopped, as Spike came crashing toward the two littering the library floor with countless spell books. "Well since you both look busy, I'm going to get Rarity to help with the packing and see if she wants to come with." He didn't bother replying he just gave the unicorn a grateful nod as he started galloping back towards the Carousel Boutique.

Twilight sighed as she helped Spike pick the last of her books wondering what Naruto had up his sleeve to impress the judges of equestria. "Come on we need to pack properly, a properly prepared plan will win over the ponies of Canterlot and finally make them all proud." Twilight's head went to the clouds as she thought of her family and Celestia cheering for her victory as she took the pedestal and became immortalized as she would stand next to her brother for the years to come. "Spike I need you to ask Celestia for some a larger hot air balloon for Naruto and Rarity."

The alicorn galloping through the crowd of ponyville, never noticed the bottom half of the door as he slammed into it sending him crashing in too various outfits, landing in front of Rarity causing her to shriek in terror at his appearance. "Oh no I thought I taught you better than this. Naruto we know that you are more of an autumn or early winter, green just doesn't go with your tail or your coat. What you should be wearing is something more of a deep dark red, maybe a tad of black to go with it but that's not the point. The point is don't dress youself." The unicorn sighed as she placed another stitching her ensemble, before draping a piece of deep red fabric on Naruto. "Stay still I'm begging you Naruto, I'm almost positive that this will suit you." She ignored the fact that his hooves kept moving as she started trying to adjust the fabric around his frame.

"Rarity come on, I got something important to tell you, so stop for a second." He let out a sigh of relief as the black fabric stopped in mid-air hovering just above his head. "Okay well, Rarity have you heard of the Magically Talented Ponies of Equestria?" He looked at her with bright blue eyes trying to gauge her emotions. "Well Twilights entering so I thought I could give it a try myself. Nopony knows what I can do besides Celestia and she's not going to tell anypony so I have a good a chance to take this thing, besides it's in Canterlot so you'll fit right in and I could use the cheering support I mean you and would make a great team," His eyes didn't betray him as she relented somewhat as she heard the name Luna her eyes flinched in fear.

"Naruto please don't go, I mean try next year I'm sure then you'll have time to prepare for the next contest." Her eyes softened as she knew he'd relent at such a heartfelt plea, it wasn't in his nature or heart to turn down a request from her. She didn't need him to meet Princess Luna again especially after she witnessed the look Luna gave him as he rested in the hospital, one full of compassion and longing each glance just made her feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Rarity I can't listen to you not this time. I mean yeah if I wait a year then sure I'd be twice as good as I enter now, but I want to meet the ponies of Canterlot and everywhere if nothing else I want to see Canterlot like I was supposed too. I'm going to enter Rarity maybe I'll find some cool spells their. Twilights going and I'm going too so I'll see you in about a week." The alicorn didn't bother paying attention to Rarity's sputtering, his mind elsewhere as he focused on the things he'd see and the ponies he would meet. Luna would cheer him on and he was sure Spike and Twilight would as well, he'd just have to prove that to Rarity and every other Unicorn their. His saddle bags packed lightly as he magically lifted placing it on his back. "Hey Rarity can you help me, I need you to tie this saddle around my *barrel?" Naruto dragged his saddle bags with him as he slowly trotted down the stairs seeing the unicorn already preparing herself.

"I thought you didn't want me to go Rarity?" He watched as she sighed to herself, magically lifting the saddle bags from his grip as she prepared settling the bags on his frame. The bags tightened across his form, as she turned away from him as he assisted her with saddle bags.

"Naruto I don't approve of this one bit, but I'm not going to change your mind, so that's why I'm coming with so you don't anger some Unicorn?" She didn't bother checking her attire she was going to be cheering for Naruto and Twilight no reason stealing the spot light from them as everypony would be doing the same. "Well come on Naruto, we should head to Twilight's." They both trotted off toward their intended destination both minds trying to think of something to say along the trip.

Author's note: Well that's that chapter peeps and the next chapter you are finally meeting my mystery mare chose for the Marem. So with that the next chapter is entitled New places and not so familiar faces! Here's some horse knowledge on the equine anatomy!

*Pastern: the connection between the coronet and the fetlock, made up of the middle and proximal phalanx

*Fetlock:It's called the ankle of the horse, though it is not the same skeletal structure as an ankle in humans; known to anatomists as the metacarpophalangeal (front) or metatarsophalangeal (hind) joint; homologous to the "ball" of the foot or the metacarpophalangeal joints of the fingers in humans

*Coronet: the ring of soft tissue just above the horny hoof that blends into the skin of the leg

*Barrel: the body of the horse, enclosing the rib cage and the major internal organs

Read Review and then review again just to double check that review.


	8. New places and Familiar faces!

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: God the reviews for this chapter was freaking awesome I even got Pm's guessing my mystery mare, and while some were lucrative others were pretty good and creative if anything else, but the best part was no one complained about the canterlot arc. For everybody to know beforehand Celestia, has already informed Canterlot of Naruto's identity during his time in ponyville. So no reviews on how did they find out about him being an alicorn. Now to those that reviewed here is your shoutout.**

**The guy that you always forget: Yes you should detect that jealousy, too bad she doesn't know the extent. I'm glad that all i received was positive reactions for these stand alone episodes instead of the regular ones, it helps build and show off Naruto's character in more than one way.**

**The perfect Crime Party: You don't have me with you so I can't say the crime party is perfect.**

**ramen junkie: I'll let you decide on your own accord.**

**RX78-3: Yeah I figured including real terms would help me if anything, and I didn't know half the terms so I imagined that you the reader wouldn't know the terms either, so that's why I included the definitions.**

**Frytix:You've been a loyal reader and reviewer, so here is hopefully another great chapter.**

**TwiceMarked:I will update soon as I can though the problem will be practical episodes like boast busters for dialogue, and other episodes as well will be slow until season one comes out on dvd which I hear is coming out in december.**

**Shisarakage:Yes let's get a few more chuckles.**

**Cf96:Well I don't aim to dissapoint!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own My little pony: Friendship is Magic or Naruto, but I want to own it and is that so bad?**

**Chapter Eight: The Magic of Canterlot (part two): New places and Familar faces!**

Naruto just stood in place, as he walked off the train. His body mesmerized at the city, words couldn't describe the awe he felt. He was grateful as Rarity draped a coat over him so he could walk through Canterlot with the piece of mind The towers of ivory pierced the sky with golden spires. It was so lively compared to the dull activity in ponyville, his eyes scanned the streets as unicorns came pouring out of the woodwork. "Naruto this place is packed with all kinds of unicorns it's kind of intimidating, with this many unicorns here your little mist trick is probably going to flop now." Naruto couldn't argue with Senna she was right, he could not begin to imagine the magic spells they were going to use, but what was unsettling was the stares of everypony all focused on his frame.

"Isn't that him?"

"I heard he was there when Princess Luna returned."

"Celestia's cousin Blueblood must be a little jealous of him, I mean sure Blueblood is Celestia's first cousin but Naruto's the alicorn second cousin or not."

"Such a scandal Celestia's cousin with her apprentice and another Unicorn, I must tell Bonbon this."

The crowds murmurs of excitement and curious stares, scared him as he just wished everypony would stop looking at him like he was some sideshow. "Well we need to go everypony Naruto and I need to go meet Princess Celestia, so if you all could please move we would be gladly on our way." The alicorn was eternally grateful of Twilight defusing the situation, letting the crowd finally get over the initial reaction and began gossiping over the newest addition to the Royal family, giving the group some room to head toward the Canterlot castle. "Spike lead the way we need to meet Celestia as soon as possible, especially with the deadline today." Naruto's first concern was how Luna and Celestia were doing in Canterlot, but with everything that just transpired maybe he would need to add a few more questions plaguing his mind. Naruto let his thoughts settle on the biggest question what did they mean by "Celestia's Cousin" and who was Prince Blueblood.

The trip to Canterlot castle had some minor stops along the way, and by minor it was many, and by stops it was Naruto being magically dragged into a shop and then out of it by either Twilight or Rarity. The stops aside Naruto's first Canterlot experience was pretty awesome so far, he had met quite a few nice ponies along the way, and wondered why he had to meet somepony named Fancypants. "So this is Canterlot castle, it's bigger then anything in ponyville." He ignored the stares as he followed Twilight towards the castle, Rarity was definitely loving the little trot towards the castle especially the attention she was getting.

"I'll talk to Celestia Naruto see if she can sign us up for the competition, Spike would you mind showing them around?" Twilight's gaze stopped as two pegasus guards blocked her way, stopping her as she attempted to attempt and pass her each time she passes.

"Celestia only wants the presence of Naruto Uzumaki, all other business is to be taken to Princess Luna for the time being so please move on miss."

The alicorn's brow furrowed as the words rung through his ears, Celestia wanted him and eveything was handled by Luna this didn't sound as a sound idea form someone who ruled over Equestria for a 1,000 years alone. "So I can go in, but nopony else until after my talk with Celestia?" The guards nodded as the alicorn thought on it and started his first few steps glancing as the pegasus guards moved aside letting him pass. "I'll talk to her Twilight, you go and get us all signed up." He looked back at the trio before stepping in as the doors closed behind him, Celestia standing in the center of the room her mane of countless colors whipping back and forth as the door clicked signifying that the door had been locked.

Cerulean eyes met a pale magenta both staring at each other as Celestia grinned at the blonde alicorn walked closer. "Naruto please sit we have much to discuss, especially since I have a very busy schedule to uphold." Her legs bent down as she gazed eye-to-eye at Naruto.

Naruto swallowed the collective spit in his mouth, the last time they had met he didn't really care who she was he just wanted to save Luna that was all that mattered then it was different this time. His legs felt like iron as each step he made towards the equine royalty, his knee's buckled every time he stopped to stare at her presence once more. He stopped halfway as his body collapsed on itself as he mustered the courage to stand back up his body feeling lighter as his gaze hit the ground. The courage came back to him in fact everything felt better as he broke away from Celestia's stare his body even felt better than he entered. "What was that I just stared at her, and everything felt as if I wanted to just turn to stone." His mind paced itself at the imposing question trying to figure out what to ask first, and then it hit him everything that's what he wanted to know. "Celestia what was that, everything became heavier as I tried to walk toward you?" Their was no joy or even humor between the two alicorns Naruto gazing at the reflection of Celestia on the ground as she stared at him.

"Sorry Naruto, I just wanted to test something." The gentle voice spoke volumes of how concerned she was, but he made no motion to gazing back at her or towards her direction at the moment, the reflection was just fine. "Personally I was hoping you would come sooner, but I'm not one to rush things. Naruto I'm not going to sugarcoat this Luna returning was supposed to be beaten by the Elements of Harmony or myself, I never considered you getting involved in this and thanks to that well things escalated here in Canterlot. The people wanted to meet you and find out about your relation to well the royal family." He looked at the Celestia's reflection across the floor, he could see her still standing proud as her voice betrayed her posture. "The Canterlot newspaper came to its own conclusions about your heritage, and I'm sure you can understand where this is going." Naruto's eyes raised only a little to meet the hooves now trembling. "Will you become Equestrain Royalty Naruto?"

He understood the question, it just didn't mean much to him, the words she spoke. "Equestrian Royalty?" He rolled the thought in his head trying to think of something more to say as they stood across each other, his eyes finally met hers, the overbearing pressure gone as the emotion clearly showing in her eyes. "I'm not related to either of you though." The sun alicorn nodded as Naruto bristled at the comment. "So wouldn't that be lying to all of equestria?" The words echoed through the main chamber as Celestia's eyes deepened with anticipation.

"I would love to tell you Naruto that Equestria is a place where our history has been nothing but the truth, unfortunately that's not the case Equestria has many lies buried here in this very castle, and many more across this fair land. One of those lies was the story of the my dear sister Luna and her ties to Nightmare Moon." Her face showed no concern as Naruto's horn began to glow its usual vermillion color. "I mean how would it look in the history books that my sister was corrupted by jealousy and sought to change the land to eternal night?" Her concern didn't change as a familiar mist began to surround the chambers. "It was the only act of war we ever committed you know, I hope you understand that I did what was necessary?"

She could feel the mist thicken as he stared at her, it wrapped across her legs tightening as his gaze fixated on her. "Naruto, what I did was wrong yes, but it is a necessary price to pay of I wanted everyone in equestria to live a life of peace then one of stirfe and conflict." Naruto's anger waned as the alicorn continued. "You did something similar Naruto, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save her from the lonliness she felt, an admirable trait and no different form my own sacrifice. Albeit you sacrificed much more and saved my dear sister instead of imprisoning her against her will." The tendrils of mist dissipated as Naruto looked on at the ruler of Equestria. "I'm not asking you out of some fleeting thing such as quelling the gossips of Canterlot. this is something that I want to do to repay you for all that you did for Equestria and saving my sister."

"Can I stay in ponyville or will I have to move to Canterlot?" Naruto watched as Celestia walked closer to him, her eyes shined with cheer.

"Oh no Naruto you can stay in Ponyville my niece doesn't even live in equestria, this is more of a formality of things. If you choose to agree I'll make arrangements at once and everything will be set up as fast as you can imagine." Celestia waited on hopeful ears as Naruto muzzle began to move.

"I accept." Naruto's eyes bulged as Celestia hugged his frame, pulling him close before breaking apart and staring at the blonde alicorn. "Uhh thanks Celestia, do you mind if I go sign up for the competition now?" He ignored the gaze as the Equestrian ruler unlocked the door and bid him an adieu.

* * *

The alicorn stood still contemplating the pro's of what he just agreed to compared to everything else he had done so far, and yet here he was waiting for a chance to talk with Luna while he signed up to be a show pony. "Didn't I tell Rarity I was nobodies show pony and yet here I am competing like one, well at least it's just magic." The alicorn waited as the line grew ever shorter as the minutes passed on as he let other hopeful Unicorns pass in front of him, until he was among the last of the registering ponies.

**"Thous have taken thine time to meet thee, do we repulse you so much like fair maiden Rarity exclaimed so vehemently?" **Naruto's nose bristled at the thought of Luna being repulsive, she had this aura of charm around her he just couldn't quite place as they both stared into the others eyes**. "So does thy memory mistaken on the eve of my rebirth or was it a flimsy flight of fancy that you and I had?" **The alicorns stared off as the two pegasus guards and the few registering unicorns speculated what seemed to be a quarrel between the two.

"I don't remember it being passionate more like a one and done, and not even enough time to work things out." Both alicorns butted heads as they both glared trying to make the other back down, the rest of the crowd sputtering as they spoke to each other.

**"Does thy have a proposition to suffer our quarrel or will we spat verbal insults against each other?"** The pegasus guards prepared themselves for anything ready to happen as Luna flipped her mane as it draped across her forehead smiling at the blonde before her, signing one of the sheets.

"We'll settle this tonight than Luna you and me somewhere in Canterlot, say at eight?" He glanced at her, every spectator confused or twitching on the floor at the boldness of their statement. He just turned away his tail whipping at random intervals as everyone regained their composure, gaining the attention of a mint green Unicorn curious about everything that just transpired.

"Come on Lyra we gotta get you ready you have to compete tomorrow." The mint-unicorn nodded as her mane bristled just at the look of the competitor's names. "You think you can outshine Celestia's student?" Lyra just nodded dumbly as her eyes scanned the other lists looking for any familiar names.

"Twilight sparkle celestia's student, Naruto Uzumaki somepony related to Celestia and that's just the tip of the iceberg theirs a Lulamoon entering why did I have to enter this year." Lyra's eyes scanned the sheets as she prayed to Celestia to help her win this competition.

Author's note: ALright Everypony if you don't know who the Mystery mare is by now, well it is Lyra Heartstrings. You all probably know the next chapter is going to be a date and then finally the competition. Also please note that their might be a Halloween Omake coming your way. So read and review people!


	9. Omake Nightmare Night

**Narupony**

**Author's note: This is a omake special for all you out their. This has no relevance to my story besides the fact that Naruto is in it. No shout outs until next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro owns it. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto but maybe with the power of friendship I'll own both of them, highly unlikely because I need some friends for the power of friendship to work in the first place!**

Halloween Omake special:Night of the living Zomponies!

The night bristled as Naruto stared at the desolate streets of ponyville before looking for anypony, his hooves clacked against the ground as he strolled down a street his horn glowing the usual vermillion aura lighting the misty night of ponyville. "Anypony there?" His hooves stopped as the dragging of hooves rang in his ears the slow steps finally reached his vermillion light. Naruto's hooves froze in place as his eyes met whatever it was in front of him, a dull orange ridden coat and the hanging jaw as it muled out something intelligible as it shuffled closer into the light. His eyes gazed at the pony's flank as three red apples laid on its right backside. "Applejack?" The pony didn't register Naruto's pleas instead letting out a gutteral growl, it stopped any sort of sound that tried to erupt from Naruto's lips his horn still glew hoping for a response from Applejack. He watched her move closer and closer to him before lunging at him, her jaw nearly clamping down on his shoulder as tendrils of vermillion magic wrapped around the insides of her muzzle, it was the only thing that stopped him from an unpleasant bite.

"Applejack what are you doing?" He backed away as the poor mare struggled against her bindings trying to break free, the alicorn just watched her once bright eyes now lifeless as he stared into them. "What happened Applejack talk to me?" the tendrils loosened as they began to dissipate one by one, he watched the mare dive at him again crashing inot the ground and with the crash, Applejack fell to the ground he neck broken and jaw moving at irregular intervals. Naruto stared at his fallen friend in shock as he tried to think of something to say or do, watching her defy the laws of nature as she stumbled back to her feet, Naruto watched as a spear slammed into her head impaling the skull as her slowly slid to the ground with a squelch at each passing inch. Naruto cried at the sudden impact as he tried to rationalize the situation, someone just killed Applejack after she survived such a gruesome crash. He slowly backed towards the nearest trying to disappear from whoever the murder was, he stopped as another spear passed my his right impaling another pony to the wall its jaw hovering close to Naruto's flank. "Who's out there?" He scanned the mist as he readied himself waiting for the spear to impale him.

"Naruto is that you, thank Celestia now I can find help looking for poor Scootaloo." Naruto's eyes strained as his horn began to glow a vermillion light, as a figure walked out of the mist. He gazed at the mare standing before him as he breathed a sigh of relief as the Zebra walked out and glanced at the fallen two ponies. "Aha so my aim did strike true, too bad there is still more to do." He panicked as the zebra slowly pulled the spear from Applejack's head, rolling it across the ground as blood oozed from where the spear had once been. "Don't be alarmed my dear friend, all these ponies today will have to meet an unfortunate end." The zebra stared brightly as Naruto's horn grew brighter and lashed out spastically one tendril impaling itself into the pony next to him his magic cauterizing the wound as all forms of movement stopped. His control waned as Zecora backed away from the monstrous power. "Naruto calm down , let me explain this without you burning the town." The tendrils of magic whipped back and forth destroying whatever it came into contact with.

"Now listen closely and you will hear, how ponyville came to be like this to dear. It all started with the mare named Pinkie Pie, the confectionary baking one visited my shack in search of some rye. She didn't find what she need so she began to leave in a huff, but not before taking a potion among other stuff. She mixed it into her cupcake batch, little did she know the trouble she would soon unhatch. My brew was special you see, it was something that made a Zompony." The tendrils of magic died down as he settled his quelling hatred now turned into concern as Zecora kept talking. "The batch of cupcakes went over well, and only after a few short hours ponyville became hell. I watch pinkie Pie plead, but she had already done the deed. Today there is no hope, but even still there is no time to mope." She stopped as his tendrils slowly started to move again, his hooves clacking in place as he watched her impatiently. "Naruto calm down, we need to find scootaloo while we are still here in this ghost town." His rage quelled at the mention of the young filly, he'd find her and even if it killed him.

"What about every other pony?" His voice faltered as imagined what happened to the rest if Applejack became one of them then what pony hadn't been transformed by pinkie Pie's cupcake batch. His voice faltered as Zecora shook her head giving him a subtle no.

"Miss Lulamoon was the one of the few in ponyville that refused her cupcake, claiming she didn't want anything the pink mare baked. Such a smart mare and an incredible notion, too bad that everything was set in motion. I watched her look at me giving a silent plea, as the swarm surrounded I had no choice but to flee." Her words rang through Naruto's head, Trixie had died and it sounded like Zecora didn't bother lifting a hoof to help her at all.

"Did you try lifting a hoof to help her, or did you run away with your tail between your legs?" His gaze hardened on the zebra as she looked at the area with nervous glance.

"I did what needed to be done, even if abandoning even with my help the mare couldn't have won." He watched her back away, the spear rolling in front of her with each step she took kicking it forward always within reach. "I see this is where we must part ways, may both of us from here on see better days." He didn't bother with any sort of reply he wouldn't seek vengance or anything, Zecora would live with the guilt as she continued on or that's what Naruto hoped she would at least.

"Zecora, is there a cure?" He looked hpopeful as the zebra turned towards him.

"If a cure it what you seek, then you must know the answer is quite bleak. Nothing can save us from this curse, so we'd better survive or fear the worst." He watched her turn away walking towards the mist covered night leaving Naruto alone.

"Well this sucks." He sighed to himself as he plopped his ass down on the ground, he ignored the clacking of hooves echoing through the mist. His horn glew as he wanted things to end hopefully a miracle would happen as the dregs of zomponies came into the light. Most were an acquaintance of the alicorn in some shape or form, their teeth dripping with blood and smeared with frosting as he regained his semblance and stood his ground against the herd. Naruto's horn glew brighter as he stomped on the ground snorting, a tendril of magic hastily slammed into the nearest pony. His magic swiped furiously trying to bat the ponies away as the swarm finally caught up with him.

They bit into his wings as he pushed him back with the last of his magic, the feathers and blood marred the ponies teeth as his wings flapped flapped irrationally trying to calm himself as the pain settled in. He cringed as the rest of the zomponies backed him against the wall as he cried out as Sweetie belle bit into his leg ripping sinews of flesh and muscle, dropping him to the ground. "Ahhh" His scream rang out as another clamped its jaw on his throat latch destroying any chance of him surviving this ordeal. The last few words were just gurgles of blood spewing through his throat as he laid on the ground lifeless. His body trembled as it rose from the herd his eyes dull and lifeless as those around him. His horn never stopped glowing as it grew brighter and brighter before his body just erased itself and everything around him in magic. The only traces of ponyville left was the deserted buildings the citizens once resided in and the signs of blood covering the walls.

* * *

"The end!" The violet coated pegasus stared with crimson eyes at her jailer as he tried to think of anything coherent to say. Her mane swung slowly as she floated in the air, pushing clouds as the fox painted door stood behind her.

"What the hell was that Senna?" His cerulean eyes cringing at the sight of he just witnessed, he didn't even know where to begin with what was wrong with his guardian pegasus, and what did that say about him if she was that messed up.

"That was my rendition of a play starring you for my nightmare night story, wasn't it awesome?" Her wings began to die down as her hooves began to touch the ground.

"Awesome isn't how I would put it." His stomach fell into knots as the story played again in the ponyville of his mind.

"Oh please, your just jealous that you died in my story."

"I'm the main character of course I hate i'm pissed, besides who were those ponies you mentioned."

"Oh those well I made them up for the story, but I made you believe that they were real or at least one of them."

"Senna, I hate you so much right now!"

"Keep telling yourself that and I'll keep writing stories for you to scare little fillies on such a joyous night." Her eyes brightened as all ponies from her scripted story disappeared, her eyes gleamed with another prospect as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie appeared. "I have an Idea!"

The alicorn choked on whatever bile that rose to his mouth trying to hold in as he heard the screams of Rainbow Dash. "I need some help, and maybe a cupcake."

**Author's note: Sup peeps I hope you liked my little special a little short yes but it's a omake so that shouldn't matter so much next chapter is in the making so to all that read this on halloween night, when you wanna scare Senna is always up for delivering a good fright. From Spencersaurus and Senna we wish all a great Nightmare night or Halloween so just read the story and continue on with you merry way!**


	10. Tales of the night

**NaruPony**

**Author's Note: Sup peeps how is my favorite fanfic site doing, me I'm awesome so I can't complain, but you don't wanna hear about me and my greatness do you, well let's get on with the show, after these review shoutout of course and the disclaimer because i do need that. On a side related note from the responses I did recieve so expect one for the holidays.**

**dogbertcarroll: Ha you said foreplay hilarious, now time for my serious face. I do understand what you're saying and I'm grateful you will keep reading the story besides some of the flaws you pointed out. I never heard the gun on the mantle saying before, but I understand the meaning of the expression.**

**Ricchy1991: Indeed it is.**

**Ramen junky: How could you forget Lyra she's awesome well her hair color is in my opinion.**

**Shisarakage: It is curious, but that's the point of everything to keep you guessing in some sense isn't it?**

**Frytix: I plan to rectify that this very chapter!**

**The Perfect Crime Party:I'll be taking that little envelope then. I can't divulge anymore information as it pertains to the chapter, except that your excitement is well deserved.**

**The Guy You Always Forget: Well I hope it's like that because if not you'd be spying on me and that would be creepy, but congrats on winning ten dollars.**

**The King of Ranting: I'm glad my humor has amused such royalty as yourself.**

**FoxDemon1023:Well I can't really kill Shining armor off because that would throw off the meet Queen chrysalis thing and the plot for the royal wedding not to mention severely upset the balance of power in Canterlot. Fluer De Lis to be honest I never heard of her before and now after seeing her online I wish I knew about her sooner.**

**Cf96: The whole Dischord thing won't be happening for a while and even though I state that he is still at the front of my mind, Dischord's like epic in so many ways so I need to find something to suit his and my style, but I have one key moment in mind for that part of the arc.**

**No-Named-Dude: Well that being said it does kinda look sarcasm a little, but it's probably still paranoia.**

**Disclaimer time: The Spencersaurus does not own MLP:FIM as it is apart of the Hasbro corporation, and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, there let it be said.**

**Chapter Nine: The magic of Canterlot part three:Tales of the night!**

About eight at night or around the time.

The Canterlot hotel buzzed with excitement as their esteemed guests arrived all bowing before the two unicorn stallions trotting casually through the lobby. The first a withered old stallion that coat was as gray as the mane on his back, his flank held a mark resembling a drop of water, as his tail barely swished at the scene of the hotel staff bowing before them. His eyes held years of wisdom as it scanned the staff for any sort of weakness, his search came to a disappointment as they all seemed well-trained. "See boy the name Lulamoon strikes respect into everypony of equestria, this is what our name brings so don't be like your sister and throw it away on paltry things." The withered stallion watched as his companion just stared into his book surrounded by a yllow aura, seemingly dead to the world around him. "Bah stubborn mule even Celestia's student will have a hard time beating you, and yet your nose still finds its way in between those books." His cries of outrage again seemed to fall on the deaf ears of his companion, his interest all but lost in the unicorn in front of him until the book slammed shut getting everponies undivided attention, stopping the bellhop from removing the younger unicorns bags.

"I'll carry my own bags thank you." The soft voice echoed through the lobby as the book floated back into his satchel. The Lulamoon stood still as the tension began to ease through the staff, his black mane bristled as he adjusted to the newly added weight to the bags. "Can somepony show us to our room?" His scarlet eyes looking for anyone to deal with his grandfather even for the slightest of moments, he would be the one dealing with him once they began their stay here, as he had come accustomed to it since Trixie had left. His navy blue coat shivered as his grandfather stood next to him, the unease between the two clear as day to anypony present. "I believe it's under the name Crescent Lulamoon, or perhaps it is under my grandfather Azure Lulamoon?" The trepidation between the staff left as one lone mare stepped forward eying both stallions closely, the key hanging from her tail as she began to lead the way.

"Right this way please, we accommodated you as asked elder Lulamoon." Her voice held the slightest bit of fear as both unicorns walked beside her. the fear increased as they all entered the elevator, the mare couldn't imagine either one of them making small talk as they waited for them to arrive at their destination.

"Ah good, it has been a great while since either of us have visited Canterlot, I'll see it many more Manehatten equine come this way indeed." The oldest of the trio smiled as they stepped off the elevator, ignoring the ache in his hooves and the look of suspicion on his grandson's face, instead processing the finer details of the hotel decor. "Just think tomorrow you'll be showing all of equestria your own brand of magic." His mind clear as the day he'd achieve his cutie mark, tomorrow was going to be the day that all of equestria remembered why the name Lulamoon meant something. He was sure of that and nopony was going to upset, what he worked so desperately for. The mare led them through the , smirking at the glory this would bring him.

"Here we are, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." Her smile lingered as the eldest of the two unicorns passed her by, the other remained in the hall staring into her eyes.

"Thank you miss, you assistance is much appreciated, I don't think will be needing anyponies help for the remainder of our stay so please do relax." His voice soothed the wary mare as she walked past him with the slightest smile. "Now to deal with grandfather and hopefully I'll get to finish my book then." His hooves trotted slowly into the room, it was bare of any sort of decoration, the faucets running water and both of them knew why, it was almost a matter of time before he'd see the real side behind the elders actions.

"Got anything to say now boy, or is that book too important to listen to your elder?" His voice raised only slightly to get the message across, ripples of water hanging in the air waiting for his grandson to close the rooms door. The first splash of water came crashing into him soaking him and the walls along with it, he waited for the stallion to rise back to his hooves before slamming another torrent of water into his chest. "Everypony respect me got that, no mule has ever disrespected me and by Celestia not some trash that thinks he special just like his moronic sister that abandoned him. I gave you both everything, and all either of you did was scoff in my face. You will not lose to some no talent trash or I swear the next time someone mentions the name Crescent Lulamoon will be in an autopsy report." His voice lowered to a hush whisper as the idle threat lingered between the two, his horn glew an aqua color as the water started to lift off the ground, and head back towards the gushing sink as it began to die down before turning off.

The stallion just watched as his grandfather left him drenched with water, each step he made his chest pounded to stop and take a breath. He was used to this sort of thing by now, the wounds were light compared to previous encounters when he was angry and he knew why tomorrow was too important for some injury to falter his prowess. Yes everything depended on one day to show equestria the Lulamoon pride, he couln't let anypony down tomorrow.

His horn glew with a sunny yellow hue as it the warm glow dried him off. "Don't worry Grandfather I'll win tomorrow, I'd bet my flank on it." His gaze turned toward his cutie mark a playing card with a crescent moon in the center, a constant reminder of his special talent. "Well time to finish that book and hopefully go to bed without disturbing grandfather." His horn glew removing the book and gently setting it down on the table as he read the night away lost in his book and the glowing light of his horn could be seen through out the city.

* * *

"Now tell me everything Lyra and don't shirk the details, I mean you are the one that brought it up after all." Bonbon looked at her lifelong filly friend Lyra hoping for anything juicy on the newest gossip topic Naruto Uzumaki. "I mean anything will do Lyra his height, the color of his mane even the size of his horn would do." She could hear Lyra giggle at the last part, both mare's were curious about the newest alicorn adn so far Lyra was the only one of the two to see him up close and twice at that, so here Bonbon was trying to get even the tiniest bit of information form the minty unicorn.

"It's complicated Bonbon, trust me he isn't like Princess Celestia or Luna at all." The mint unicorn thoughts of the alicorn as he first arrived in were dismal at best, when he arrived Lyra honestly expected a stallion with the composure only the rulers of equestria could match, which was dashed as soon as he appeared. The alicorn looked more of a bumbling fool as he looked on at everypony with wide doe-like-eyes. She was sure that if it wasn't for Twilight the alicorn would have stumbled around Canterlot as the locals gossiped on and on about him, and somepony took advantage of him.

"Come on Lyra, Prince Blueblood isn't like Celestia either, Lyra so I want more details than that." Bonbon's hooves clacked against the ground as she waited impatiently, knowing that her unicorn pal would eventually give in to her pleading, or clacking whichever got her the answer she needed.

Lyra glanced at her friend as she clacked her hooves constantly much to her frustration, Lyra truly hated when Bonbon got like this. "Stop it, please Bonbon." The clacking never stopped as it just got louder and louder as each passing minute went by. "Fine I'll tell you, just stop it already Bonbon." The clacking slowly died down as the mare finally stopped letting Lyra regain her thoughts. "Naruto looked stupid, really stupid the first time I saw him. The way he stared at the crowd as we all stared at him just grated on my nerves. He looked like one of those tourist that get off the train and then stare dumbfounded at the city." The thoughts of the alicorn bothered Lyra as she only could bring herself to say the flaws in his character, it was what drew her in though.

"Well what about the next time then, you're the one that said the first time." Bonbon's curiosity soon gave out as her hooves began to slowly clack against the ground in anticipation., before coming to a sudden stop remembering Lyra's distaste for such loud and unneccessary noise.

"He was different the second time, not the timid wall flower I expected him to be." Lyra watched Bonbon nod as the gleam of anticipation twinkled in her eyes, waiting for her to start again. "He was different the second time I saw him, like the awe of Canterlot wore off and everything around of him lost the appeal or I could be imagining that, anyways he got in a fight with Princess Luna, which I think now that they are meeting up later." Lyra could literally see the cogs running inside Bonbon's head as she processed the information. "Well you think on that and I'm going to practice now if you don't mind." She glanced at the Unicorn as she prepared herself letting her harp glow as the strings hummed waiting to be plucked. Her hoof barely grazed the first chord as the magic rang out echoing through the city as she played practicing under the full moon.

* * *

Naruto glanced at the present company, Princess Luna had come but sadly she didn't come alone. "Can you tell me why those guards are here?" He scanned the two as both glared back at the alicorn.

"We are most sorry Naruto, but my sister Celestia insisted on pegasus guards to protect me from wary citizens its more for their safety than ours." He could see the sincerity as the alicorn pleaded her heart out to him. "If thee is disappointed we can offer another night outing, perhaps at a later date say three moons from now?" Everypony stared at the orange alicorn some hoping for him to call it quits, while Luna just stared hoping for any answer.

"Naw that won't be necessary, I'll just have to think of something different then." His eyes scanned the group of guards as their glare insensified , as eh ruined the duo's night watching over the couple.

"Pray tell what do have in store for we, or does though expect we to think of our nightly acti..." She stopped as their eyes met, mischief was all she could see in those eyes, reminding her of the first time she had met him.

Naruto watched as the two pegasus guards looked away as they both talked. He leaned closer as his horn touched the tip of her head. "Tag your it." He smiled as he galloped down the light covered streets, his ears trying to listen over the constant clack of his hooves. He took the nearest left, travelling down a deserted street before stopping lookoing for the rest of his company to catch up. The pegasus guards shadows covered the ground below him, they grew as the pegasus shadows came closer towards the alicorn, before finally landing in front of him.

"Uzamki, we are not here for the leisure and games of one of Celestia's relatives."

"You're hindering our duty to protect the rulers of equestria, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry but it's just a little fun, too you know lighten the mood. The princess needs something to cheer her up after I kept her busy all day, especially since I was one the last one to sign up for this competition." His reponse didn't have the effect he wanted as the two pegasus stepped forward both nodding in agreement.

"We think you are offending the princess with your silly notions and games, yet she doesn't have the heart to tell you to leave her alone."

Naruto didn't gain the chance to reply as the clacking of hooves stopped right next to him. "We don't feel offended by Uzumaki's playful nature or is it your duty to think for we as well?" Naruto felt the warmth of Luna as she stood next to him, her wing touching his as she stood in front of her escorts. "We believe that both of thine have done your duty, we shall return when our buisness is done." The guards shuffled in place as the wings began to hesitantly flap, flying back to Canterlot castle.

"Thanks Luna, I could have handled them though." The alicorn stood in the lamp lit street as Luna laughed at the thought of him getting into even deeper trouble."Hey come on I can be serious, I saved you didn't I?" His voice a whisper as they now stood in front of each other.

"We know what you can do all too well, and we shall never forget your thoughtless deed Naruto." Her voice fluttered as she inched towards him, her nervousness was begining to override any courage she had as the gap closed inch by inch, before their muzzles met.

Kissing Luna the first time was something the blonde barely registered at the time the taste of saffron was evident. This was more of a warm cream as her tongue touched his wrestling for a short breif dominance, before parting letting his nose inhale the scent of saffron tickled his senses. "Luna did you mean that?" His body felt ablaze as the kiss had yet to wear off, even as Luna backed away from him.

"We were the one that initiated the kiss so yes, we believe that explains everything we feel for you Naruto." Luna stood opposite across form Naruto in the street, the taste of vanilla on the tip of her tongue a constant reminder of what she had just done. "Do thou not feel the same for me?"Her hooves gave a nervous shuffle as she waited for him to speak.

"I do fell the same, but I can't explain it's more than that, can I have some time to think about it?" He could see her wings stretch out as the lights dimmed around her, with a flap she rose off the ground and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto time is something you request, then on the day of the finale we shall speak until then I wish you good luck."

Naruto didn't need to see the tears rolling down her face as she flew away in sadness. "I'm sorry." His whisper reached no one on the desolate night as trotted back to his room, contemplating what he just did and what just happened.

**Author's note: Yo peeps I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are liking how things are turning out. If the date happened at Ponyville it would of been longer without interupptions. I think it's kinda cute how things are progressing between the two, will I continue their relationship oh yeah vut to what extent is the question.**

**Crescent was supposed to be orignally Lyra's brother, but I stated Lulamoon and that's what you get. Now for a fun fact on Trixie. During the episode Boast Busters she never once stated her last name, only reffering to as Trixie or The Great and Powerful Trixie, no mention of Lulamoon at all. The merchandise of Trixie is the reason why her last name is Lulamoon, though it opens a whole door of possibilities for all of equestria. She will appear in the boast busters arc and that's the next arc in my repitoire. **

**The next chapter will finally be the competition, and maybe another bomb could be dropped, but it is doubtful though. I just need You read it, now review it and then just review it ot get a shout out, I mean who deson't want to be mentioned in my storied even breifly?**


	11. All eyes on the Prize

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: Sup peeps how are you all I can't tell if Crescent went over well or not, no matter the Lulamoon thing happened and nothings changing to the story we nearing the end of this arc and then the Boast Busters as I already claimed. Probably followed up by the sonic Rainboom episode which should be about two chapters and then another original arc from yours truly, that is if the world doesn't end first. Probably not going to be anymore Oc's that have to play an actual part in the story, since I already have put two in the story and they are staying in it. New poll out it's more to get a feel of something. You know the drill so here is the Review shoutout!**

**Frytix:I have the whole reconciling with Luna thing figured out, and I still ponder about that as Trixie, Luna and Chrysalis isn't making my job easy.**

**Cf96: I think it had to be sad in opinion as I needed more interaction between the two alicorn's and this does set things up for more visits to canterlot or ponyville.**

**No-Named-Dude: It was indeed in my opinion, now to work out the rest of this arc.**

**Nightmareblade:First off there are two of you. I made the word Marem it's so ingenious, and the next chapter is out right now so great timing.**

**Blackholelord: Luna is epic no doubt about it, if it wasn't for my love of everything Trixie represents and her talent Luna would be number one. Anyways they are the perfect couple for a MLP crossover, and we will be seeing more of her in the time to come especially in my original episodes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, I think I'm going to vomit now.**

**Chapter Eleven:The magic Of Canterlot part four:All eyes on the Prize!**

Naruto looked on in amazement as he stood next to Celestia knows how many Unicorns as everypony waited for Celestia to grace them with her presence. Every unicorn was gathered in the canterlot garden each decorated with a number on their right flank, Naruto glanced at his own thirty-seven wasn't exactly too bad for his category. He'd seen countless ponies trade numbers in their respective category, not counting the idle gossip of everypony of the crowd watching the magical showponies this whole contest was bigger than he ever imagined. "Naruto there you are me and Rarity searched all over for you after we signed up for the competition." Twilight smiled as she pushed her way through the rest of crowd as Naruto watched it all unfold comically, a number fourteen on her flank.

"Sorry Twilight, I had to practice something I just thought of for the competition." He could see the small twinkle in her eye as she wanted more information on the subject. "I'm not telling you a thing, that could help or harm your performance, so you go think of something to do in your category." Naruto didn't look her straight in the eye as he would most likely fall for whatever face she made. "Look the guards are coming so buck up."

"Please bow for both of Equestria's ruler Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

Naruto watched as everypony kneeled for the equine royalty himself included, his eye met Luna as a frown began to form across her face. "Please stand everypony, today isn't about me or my sister Luna, you all are here to show equestria your magic and make everypony you know proud of having such talented friend." Naruto smiled as everypony rose to greet Celestia's smiling face. "Now to keep the contest as impartial as possible we have judges from all across equestria Luna has made sure that they were the brightest of their respective fields." Naruto could see a gleam of disapproval in Luna's eyes as he refused to meet Celestia's like every other unicorn was doing. "Luna, and three other judges will be watching each of your performances and then finally choose a winner of each category." Celestia smiled as she watched the two alicorns reminding her of the lack of love life she had. "All the participants of the newest spells please be ready when you enter the waiting tent for your number to be called, while everypony else prepare for your category to come up." Naruto just backed away now interested in everything that was about to unfold, as he followed the rest of the herd into the tent.

Lyra just stared in disbelief as the number of ponies seemed to increase as they all fit into this one cramp tent. She could only cry out as the number of competition truly made her head spin at the thought of beating all of these equine. Normally she didn't suffer from stage fright, but she had yet to perform for this many ponies and she never had to compete against anypony in her recitals. "Will Sparkler please come forth, you may begin your demonstration." Lyra froze as she watched the tent flaps as the judges took their places as the first unicorn trotted forward. She could see the rest of the competition as they all gathered around the opening waiting for him to be critiqued by the judges.

"This is so nerve-wracking." She inwardly groaned as Sparkler came trotting past them all his face full of disappointment as the next pony went to dazzle the crowd and judges."Only seven more to go Lyra I can do this." Her minty mane bristled as she felt something brush across her hindquarters and backside. "I Swear if some cops another fe... Oh I'm sorry I thought it was someone else." Lyra's coat reddened as tangelo eyes met cerulean blue, and their before her stood Naruto, her mind drew up the only possible thing as Bonbon's gossiping fantasies came to mind.

"It's alright it was my wings fault." Naruto watched on as the unicorns cheeks became redder and redder as got closer and closer to her frame. "Do you mind if I stand here, I want to see how they judge everypony." Naruto gave Lyra a small smile as his gaze went towards her flank noticing the number nine adorning it.

"Huh, it's alright please stay nothing to worry about. My name is Lyra Heartstrings, and everyone knows you its Naruto Uzumaki." Lyra's nervousness didn't drop as the fifth pony came walking back a few tears adorning her face, she needed someone here and if he wanted to talk she would oblige him, prince or not. "Well you can see how they do it, just not hear anything. See Celestia put up a sound barrier that distorts what they say so no pony knows what they are saying so it's anypony's guess, well that's the rumor at least." She smiled as he nodded now turning his attention towards her. "So is it true are you a prince like everypony has said?" Now she was certain that now the alicorn was nervous as she was.

"Please just call me Naruto,and about that prince talk can you kind of drop it, Celestia told me not to talk about it and I'm sure that includes everypony else." Naruto just smiled as the mint unicorn slowly backed away looking as if she angered him somehow. "I'm sorry it's just I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He could feel the stares as he stopped the subject from becoming a full-blown conversation as another stallion came back the first to have an actual smile adorning his face. "So only a few ponies left until you have to compete." He seemed to not the nervous laugh of his tangelo eyed companion as she looked on as the next pony walked past them.

"Number eight please step forward."

Lyra sighed as her horn glew, bringing her harp next to her as she scanned over it one last time as her magic plucked each string letting the music fall on to the preparing ponies as they all slightly smiled. "Everything is in order all I need to do is wow the judges and then I will be going to the gala." She didn't bother listening to anything else as the word number nine rang out through the room. The small smile adorned the unicorns face as she passed him bye walking out to the roaring crowd watching her.

She watched in amazement as she slowly walked toward the center of the garden, the crowds hooves stomped as the judges looked on as her harp settled itself on the ground."My name is Princess Luna, and I will be judging you along with Spirit Walker and Ru neigh, please state your name and the magic that you intend to show us today." Lyra watched as the alicorn and the rest of the judges staring on at her waiting for her to begin.

"My name is Lyra Heartstrings and the spell I want to show is what I like to call echo magic, I made this for my concerts since I couldn't invest in a speaker system, and believe it would help aspiring musicians as it helped myself." She stared on at the judges as the judges marked something down. "I'll begin now." She ignored the booing of the crowd around her as the harp began to play sending notes throughout the garden quieting the crowd. The melody touching all those around as they all seem in love with song as each string was plucked, as the melody soon to pick up pace, as a gong rang out through the beautiful song. Lyra lost all thought as she played her harp before a large gong rang out through her ears, tangelo met cyan as she the music stopped and looked down at the ground.

"You may go now, tell the stage hand to give us time to deliberate on our decision, before sending in the next competitor." Lyra's eyes burned as she held back the tears that threatened to spill out, she wanted more time even a few more seconds would have helped wrap up her symphony. Naruto watched her trot pass by everyone stopping in front of the stagehand as she walked to the back corner. Naruto just watched as the young mare cried her eyes out going unnoticed by the rest of the competition. Naruto did the only thing he could in the situation comfort the minty unicorn as she cried.

* * *

Crescent watched the shuffling of everypony as they all tried making small talk with the competition, even a few had tried to approach him asking whatever he was reading before scampering off talking to someone else. "Equestrian by-laws: laws that you should know for all of equestria. I have a copy of that somewhere where in the library in ponyville. Oh I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just you're the only one with a book and well I was bored and couldn't help but , well my name isn't bored it's Twilight Sparkle actually. Sorry I'll leave." He watched as a lavender mare shuffle her hooves as the book shut gaining her attention.

"Please stay, Twilight was it, you are Celestia's student right? I wanted to meet you in person ever since news of you defeating Nightmare moon reached Manehattan. I imagined you to be much older, but still it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Crescent Lulamoon." He could see the sparkle in her eyes as his name left his lips in hushed tone, he was sure that she had as many questions as he had for her of not a few less. "Do you mind if we talk then, I have so many things to ask the mare who saved equestria and I can't think of a better person to ask then you." Only smiles were written across both unicorns as they idly chatted among themselves almost ignoring the world around them.

"The grace categories number one you are up."

"Well that is my number hopefully you will be seeing me soon enough." He could see her already nodding as he left and entered the cheering crowd his smile never leaving his muzzle. The crowd roared as he stood center stage staring at the judges wondering what to do as the cheering began to die down as a judge stood.

"We are the judges of this part of the competition my name is spirit walker, the others beside me are Princess Luna herself and Ru Neigh. We ask to perform something graceful and majestic after you finish your introduction, when you stop talking your time begins." He watched as the crowd waited for him to begin his introduction, his eyes scanning the entirety trying to think of something feasible.

"My name is Crescent Lulamoon." His horn began to glow a sunny hue as a card floated through the air before multiplying, stopping as thousands of cards covered the air above the crowd. His eyes scanning the crowds as the cards fell towards them catching themselves in midair as countless ponies reached out to catch one for a souvenir. His eyes darted left as the cards sprang to life gathering together taking the form of an alicorn. It's body billowed with a rosy tint colored coat as it stood as tall as a house and it's eyes staring down at the judges as it hoof touched the ground, its mane fluttered in the sky as the sweat began dripping down his forehead as his horn glew brighter letting out another stream of magic the constructed alicorn wings whipped in the air startling the one's that watched it hypnotically.

"Time, please remove your construct and send in the next contestant." Crescent only nodded as the card came tumbling down disappearing as it touched the ground relieving himself of the magical burden. He slowly trotted back to the tent ignoring the cheers of the crowd as all he wanted was a nice and quiet place to nap, as his magic came back to him.

* * *

Twilight watched Crescent come back and she knew right away he did something that took such a great toll on his magic. It wasn't uncommon to see a unicorn over exert themselves, she knew first hand about using too much magic and what harm it could do to you so it wasn't a big surprise when he laid down on the grass, fast asleep. She watched as the rest of the unicorns surrounded him some lost in thought, others teasing him while he slept and all probably wondering what he did to make him so exhausted in the first place. She watched as other unicorsn pass by her all with the same tired look on their faces, none ever collapsed but her new friend Crescent. Hours passed as the hot sun seemed to be finally lowering for night to come. "Everypony that signed up for the defensive spell category please prepare and be ready when I call your number." She watched as stallions all across the tent preparing themselves letting their horn glow as a bubble appeared thanks to their magical aura. "Number one please step forward and begin please." Twilight didn't bother with anything else as she prepared herself with what was to come the stallions passed one by one as she waited her turn. "Number fourteen please step forward."

Twilight nodded as she walked out to the crowd as they all stared in silence as she stopped in front of the judges. "Number 14 you are much different then I imagined you to be. No matter my name is Ru Neigh and the others beside me are your judges Princess Luna and Spirit walker. You must protect this apple from the guard for an allotted time or until it pops." Twilight looked at them all as she watched the ball roll towards her, nothing short of a children's toy. "Okay let the trial begin."

Twilight watched as the guard walked out his helmet gleaming in the sunlight as he snickered as he looked on at his competition. Twilight watched as countless spears floated towards her ball all dead set on piercing it, the largest thrown through the air dead center as it missed only hitting the ground as the ball appeared next to Twilight. She watched him the poor stallion try his damnest to even approach the ball as every attempt made him seem foolish even as the spears came closer and closer to Twilight. Even as the last spear landed a few inches away from the mare the ball remained safe.

"Time." Everypony watched as the Unicrons horn lost their magical glow as they both nodded to each other. She felt winded as she made her way back smiling at the work she had done. She doubted nopony did as well as her and she knew Celestia had to be proud of how far she had come since her stay in ponyville.

* * *

Naruto watched everypony walk in and out, as he comforted the mint mare sleeping under his wing. Her crying stopped as soon as the next competition started and he was sure she fell asleep not soon afterwards. He listened to Lyra's plight as her friend Bonbon put so much faith in the poor mare to help get them both a ticket to the gala she stressed herself out, so now here Naruto had taken it upon himself to help the two mares. "Number thirty-seven please come forward." Naruto slowly rose waking Lyra as he trotted through the unicorns gaze as he finally passed through the tents flaps. The crowd exploded as he stepped out of the tent, the cheers increased as they realized who he was. Prince Naruto echoed through the gardens of Canterlot.

"Quiet, everypony as we begin the introduction of our last participant." The crowd settled as she glanced down at Naruto her cyan glaring silently at him. "Number thirty-seven please state your name officially if you would please." Luna glanced at the Alicorn as he kicked his front left hoof across the ground. "Please so we can deliberate on our last choice or would you like us to skip over your application?"

Naruto didn't bother rising to the threat as he had brought Luna's mood upon himself, and he'd be the one that dealt with it after this was all over. The crowd murmured as he stared on at Celestia looking for some sort of approval, and with a hesitant nod he grinned at what she unleashed. "My name is Prince Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled as the crowd stared in silence, all speechless as their declarations came true.

"Indeed, Prince Naruto it has been many years since a alicorn has competed so we had to adjust our program for you." Cyan eyes hardened as Naruto glared right back at her. "So we have decided to pit you against a barrier of my creation. The rules are as follows Prince, you must pop the ball with in the time limit or find a way to pierce his defenses for a proper grade. Ru Neigh, Spirit Walker and my dear sister will judge you on your performance." The Alicorn smiled as she floated down to meet him eye-to-eye. Her horn glew as the smallest barrier wrapped around the ball as it stood still. "Now come Uzumaki, show me something new."

Naruto flinched as the ball became enveloped in a blue aura as it stopped in place. "Fine something new then, glad I came prepared then." nopony looked away as his horn glew with a vermillion color as a magical aura surrounded him, before cling to his frame. His orange coat became a more crimson color as it clung to his frame taking the shape of another tail. It whipped in the air as it flickered back and forth with magical energy as it swiped at the ball inbedding it into the ground, popping under the pressure form the blow. "Anything else?" He laughed as the crowd roared in apporval as the magic around him disappeared.

Fortunately Celestia was the first to regain her composure as her coice rang out through the crowd. "Prince Naruto, please go and gather the rest of the competitiors as we choose the winner of our glorious celebration." She laughed as he nodded passing by her stunned sister to fetch everypony else. The minutes passed as they all trotted out of the tent each looking on as the crowd smiled at the guts of each competitor, they all waited as both princess's stood ready to announce the winners. "And the winner is..."

Author's note:Booyah Cliff hanger peeps, and if the last part feel a little rushed well meh blame it on exhaustion. I'm so happy with the season three première as it unfolded I could see what I have planned for his interaction with Sombra and meeting the crystal ponies. The finale is up after this chapter and the intentions of everypony there will be made some not as clear as the rest, and it should be up sometime around monday or Tuesday. I now have a beta so here is too better things. Read then Review because reviewing is important.


	12. And the winner is?

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: It's another finale chapter well for the Magic of Canterlor Arc. Who is going to win, will Naruto and Luna sort things out and finally what will I do with Lyra and Crescent. All these answers and more on Narupony! After the review shoutouts and then the dreaded disclaimer. If you do read this part of the chapter I ask you my beloved readers to re-read chapter one, it has been redone thanks to my beta's help named vaughnd22 so the chapters should be remade to look all sparkly and fancy sounding and a reveiw even if it is an anonymous would let us know how it turned out.**

**No-Named-Dude:Gotta love the emotions in the chapter. I personally wanted to make a whole bigger deal out of it to let all Equestria know, but this worked perfectly.**

**cf96:Well if you want to be technical Naruto can't use the rasengan without knowing about it. See he copied some of what he saw from his battle with Nightmare Moon and incorporated into his own style which got us magic tails instead of chakra tails.**

**Nightmareblade:MEh i needed some fluff in the story, and I'm glad you were the first to comment on the Naruto tail thing so kudos or whatever that means.**

**NeoNazo356: You used pazazz in a review that automatically makes you cooler in my book, but yeah cliffhangers are needed.**

**frytix:Odd Ideas, no my first idea was for Lyra to be a villain and use her music to hypnotize the crowd into attacking Canterlot, funny yes but Celestia awful delivery, not to mention how was Naruto and the other Unicorns going to save the day if she can easily hypnotize them with her magic. Crescent was the only pony that's orignal concept actually stuck everything about him was what I wanted it to be. I can go on and if you want to hear more please pm me. **

**Ta1ia: thanks for wonderful words of encouragement.**

**Guest:Yeah we all need a little Lyra in our life.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto as it is the creation of Masashi Kishimoto and Hasbro owns My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, and yes I do have a problem with that.**

**Chapter Twelve: The magic of Canterlot (Finale): And the winner is...?**

"And the winner is...Sorry but you will have to wait a few more minutes as I announce the winner of our categories." The crowd paused as Luna's voice echoed through the garden everypony watching her as she skimmed the paper again. "Now to our first category, the winner of our newest spell is Lyra Heartstrings." She glanced as the mint unicorn stepped forward tears of joy rolling down her cheek as the crowd pushed her to the front. "I'm sure you have many things you want to say but let me announce the rest of the competition's winners first, Crescent Lulamoon, Naruto Uzumaki and Twilight Sparkle please come forward. You all displayed magical talent which won you your respective categories." She watched as the three walked forward all glancing at the crowd around them. "Each winner is entitled to one ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala, and a reasonable request from Princess Celestia or myself."

She watched them all glance at each other all wanting to speak up, even as she cleared her throat. "Crescent Lulamoon, It was wonderful seeing everypony compete but you stood out as you used your magic to create such a masterpiece that came to life and even startled many equestrians with its detail. So it is with great honor to grant you as the grand winner of this years M.T.P.E., I hope you use both requests to there fullest extent." Luna stared on as he smiled at the proclamation as the crowd cheered on as one unicorn left the stands. "You may now speak up if you wish to do so, we must prepare for the rising night so please turn your attention to my beloved sister." Luna's wings flapped as she flew off towards Canterlot castle, leaving two alicorn's frustrated in her wake as they both decided on what to do.

"I apologize everypony on my sister's behalf these past days have been troubling for her, I assure you she will be here to participate in many of the other festivities." Celestia smiled as her eyes followed each of the winners as they all stared at her impatiently. "Does any of you wish to speak up, I'm here to listen and possibly help if reasonable enough." Celestia watched as Lyra stepped forward her tangelo eyes quivering in anticipation.

"Princess Celestia may I have another Ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. See I promised my friend Bonbon we would go together if I won this year." Her hoof stomped on the ground as she could hear the small thanks as Bonbon's voice echoed through the crowd, Lyra could only smile as she watched Celestia walk towards her.

"I'm sure we can accommodate such a simple request, is there anyone else with a request or may we call it a day for now?" Celestia watched as her pupil took a hoof forward as everypony watched in wonder trying to figure out what Twilight would ask for. "Are you sure you want to ask me something Twilight, usually you are the first to speak up and the last to ask for anything." Celestia watched her favorite pupil's eye quiver, her hooves shook in place of the anticipation of what Twilight would do. The crowd gasped as the mare took another step forward, Twilights hesitance disappeared as she met her long-time mentors eyes with the same intensity she had faced Nightmare moon with.

"I've meant to ask this since my stay in ponyville, can I have some books from the Canterlot Library. The ones in ponyville offer great research material, but they don't offer any sort " Celestia could only smile as the pure honesty of both mares, she smiled nodding at the simple request as she watched her pupil back away standing next to the stallions that stole the show each in their own ways. Her eyes turned toward Naruto, he stood with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes the thought of him being a prince and what it entailed, hopefully he wouldn't let this declaration change anything about the alicorn she needed people as caring as him in equestria. The other stallion was odd, even as her gaze lingered on the card using unicorn he didn't seem fazed, his eyes looked on almost impatiently as she looked for any other sort of emotion, sadly she could only see desperation to go with the impatience clear in his eyes.

"Boy you better not have wasted those requests on something frivolous." The spark of fear emerged as a withered old stallion approached the competition, bowing before Celestia as he settled next to Crescent. "Go ahead boy, make the request all of equestria is watching, make your ancestors proud make your mother proud by denouncing that trash you call a sibling." Blood littered the air as a tendril of magic slammed into Azure sending him crashing onto the ground, a slight scratch adorned his muzzle as the crowd glanced at the events unfolding as Naruto stepped forward. "Boy what do you think you are doing, mind your own business gutter trash, it seems any piece of filth can become a prince, I offer my deepest condolences Celestia. No matter the Lulamoon line would never bother with such demeaning matters." His voice croaked out as he pushed himself off the ground, watching Celestia and the foolish alicorn that had just attacked him.

"Who cares what you offer, which pony gives a two bucks about what some old geezer has to say? No one cares about some stupid name Lulamoon or what you have to say, so sit down, shut up or buck'in leave." His tail whipped in anger as he gazed at the older stallion backing away from him. "You don't have any spine do you?" His anger rose as the sneer shown across his face as Crescent finally stepped forward, only for Naruto to block him off . "I know it's not my place, but don't be his tool you are better than that." Naruto's pleas fell flat as he watched the unicorn stop in front of Celestia.

"Celestia I have only one request for you, please allow me to join the Royal equestrian guard." He stared on as she kneeled her head down gently tapping his left shoulder with her horn knighting the unicorn as he just backed away smiling. "Thank you Celestia you have no idea what this means to me." His mane bristled with excitement as he imagined the people he would meet protecting both Princess Celestia and Luna, ignoring the constant verbal lashing his grandfather was giving him, as the guards dragged Azure away.

Naruto just stared on at everything unfolded around him, he was glad everything was finally settling down the crowd whispering to each other,a reminder of the small date they had and the events that transpired leading up to this. She left him in a difficult spot and yet still here he was about to settle things with the alicorn or risk losing someone precious to him. "So I guess since everybody else is making their requests, I should make mine as well." All eyes settled on him, his neck stretched out as prepared himself for a quick take-off. "I want to talk to Luna alone."

The request echoed through the garden as the moon slowly rose in the sky, the twinkle of star light lit the garden in a spectrum of colors, stealing the attention away from the blonde. "I'm sure that she wouldn't mind either so please go right ahead, I'm sure you have much to discuss, she's in the main chamber where we had our own discussion." Naruto could only nod as he backed away before taking off, ready to settle everything with the princess of the night. "Good Luck Naruto, Luna isn't the easiest to talk with."

* * *

Luna watched as the moon rose, the stars parting ways for her magic. The hoofsteps echoing through the chamber she knew Naruto was coming, the large amount of magic was undeniably his and nopony elses. Even as the doors opened she never hesitated in what she planned for the alicorn that stole her heart. "We were expecting you much later, but we guess that is part of your charm isn't it?" The door closed as Naruto entered, her magic caressing his muzzle as Luna began to walk forward with each step the pressure of her presence began to grow.

"Don't do that." Cerulean eyes shined as his face moved away from the small magic caressing it. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He watched the pain slowly start to show in her eyes as he brought it up. "Why are you rushing things?" Naruto waited as Luna poked her hoof into the floor trying to think of some sort of answer.

"We just wanted to make sure you returned the sentiment Naruto. If you did and we consummated our love then I would know you loved me in return. That is the traditional Canterlot way."

"You mean the old Canterlot way right?" He shook his head as the alicorn slowly nodded her head. "You can't do things like that anymore Luna, Canterlot has changed the rules are different fro..." Naruto didn't finish he understood what was going on mid-sentence, she was still stuck in the past. The tears streaming down Luna's cheeks only made him feel more guilt for pressing the matter.

"We know that, We knew it when Celestia and I returned to Canterlot. Everything has changed and it keeps changing and I don't know how to handle it Uzumaki? We have been gone for a thousand years and the first thing we did upon my return was trying to enslave my own people. I'm out of touch with the my kingdom Uzumaki and even as it became clear to me since my return, we still wanted to be with you though. We wanted you to stay with me, you didn't care about what I did before, even after nearly killing you, you still did everything to save me and succeeded. Naruto we are grateful you spared our life, perhaps we should part ways it is better this way." Her voice croaked as she turned away from him, the tears kept streaming down her face the only sound were the few sobs coming from her and the clacking of his hooves.

"You don't mean that last part, Luna you cannot possibly mean that." His voice echoed through the chamber as he walked closer, getting no response from the alicorn. "You can ignore me all you want, but this isn't what you want and I don't want this either. I understand you care for me like that, I just don't know what to do with it, can't we do things slowly?" His question echoed through the chamber as the sobbing stopped. "Luna I'm not going to promise you things will be better and I'm not going to stay in Canterlot, but I can promise this I'll be there when you need me and I'll always be happy to help." Naruto watched as the alicorn slowly turned toward him puffy cyan eyes met his own, this time he took the initiative as he pressed his lips against her a clumsy kiss. "I'm going back to ponyville tomorrow, it has been fun here but it's still not the same. Next time we meet I want to see smiling face okay." Naruto gave her another quick kiss as he trotted away leaving the princess of the night alone to stew in her own thoughts.

* * *

The Next day!

"Naruto may I ask why we are leaving today, I was hoping to spend some time in Canterlot's fashion district to learn of any upcoming trends that might help me out." Rarity stared on as Naruto's wings flapped in anticipation, a nervous twitch she had come to realize staying with him.

"You can stay if you want Rarity, I made someone a promise so I want to keep it, I'm waiting for the train to come and I'm sure Twilight and Spike are coming with so the trip back won't be lonely." Naruto just stared on as he waited for the train to come, a few steps rung in Naruto's ears as he stood still. "Rarity, go on, I'll be alright Twilight is coming and I can't get in any trouble standing still." His neck cracked as he turned toward the nearby pony his eyes meeting a navy-blue coat. "Gahhh, Its you, I thought you were a soldier now." There stood the winner of yesterday's competition Crescent Lulamoon standing next to him.

"Oh sorry I forgot Celestia gave me an important mission last night." Naruto could only smile as he looked on at the guy that did something he wanted to achieve for so long, he couldn't help but admire the trait. "I am here to help you in any way possible, while you reside in Ponyville, so until then meet your new roomie." The enthusiasm was misplaced as Naruto watched the unicorn stomp his hoof into the ground in annoyance. "I wanted something more exciting Naruto, or at the very least to be Luna or Celestia's guard at least then I would have had something to do in my spare time like study the history of Equestria."

"You know it's not my fault you were assigned to watch over me, besides can't you use that last request you have I'm sure Celestia would assign you her royal guardsman or something if you asked." He watched as the unicorn shook his head.

"I'm not wasting my last request on something that like that, I'm sure I can deal with the dull life in ponyville it's not like I'll be hard pressed to do anything dangerous." His sigh rung out as Naruto looked on irritated.

"What about your grandpa then, can't he help?"

"No he been arrested for his ludicrous behavior at the ceremony, along with my glowing account of his behavior towards countless manehattan locals and family members he should be getting out of prison about the time I'm his age."

"So what you're saying is we are stuck with each other for the time being?" He could see the slow nod as the train pulled in Rarity passing the stallion duo, as the hoofsteps of another mare passed by them, slipping a piece paper under his wings. "Well come on then Twilight is here and you have to figure out what you are going to do with your residence problem in ponyville." His mind slipped off into thought, as he looked on at the piece of paper.

* * *

_Dear Naruto_

_I hope your get this otherwise this would be kind of awkward. I want to thank you for your words of encouragement to my sister. I assure you I will not do anything to hamper what you have going on between the two of you, just make my sister happy she's had a thousand years of loneliness and yet you cleared that void in a single night. _

_I hope you find your newest companion to your liking. He's inexperienced but what better way to gain some if not to protect my favorite cousin. Please do take care and watch over my pupil as I imagine with the two of you in ponyville will bring life back to the town or perhaps more. _

_Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia_

_PS: Your accommodations in Ponyville have been taken care of please ask Twilight about the key._

* * *

Naruto stared on at his four companions all talking with each other, as the train took off taking them all home. "Ponyville here I come."

Author's Note:AH did you expect that if you did good on you, if not well still good on you for reading this chapter. If you don't know it by now the Boast buster's arc is up next. How will the two Lulamoon's interact, can Trixie outshine the new-found Prince of ponyville and when will I make an actual ninjitsu appear in the story only time will tell. Since you read it, go do Vaughnd22 and myself a favor, go review the story and then do an anonymous review so it looks all shiny because we are about to finally break a hundred reviews. Until next week Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate and if you don't well still happy thursday to you all.


	13. The same ole Trot and Dance

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: Sup Readers, I now have one hundred reviews well that's what I counted out anyways. I want to thank my dedicated reviewers for helping me gain this marvelous achievement without you all well I would still be at zero. Myself since I did write this story, the challenger for giving me an idea of the story and finally to both the respective owners because otherwise this would still be a pipe dream.**

**Booyah peeps now to treat you all with another chapter. Welcome to the Boast Busters arc, we got Trixie finally appearing and her joining the cast of my group of characters. Thursday was good for all of those that cared now on with the story. Here is my review shout outs and then the disclaimer!**

**That Guy You Always Forget: Thanks and you are reviewer number 100. I wish this chapter arc will do as well as the previous chapters.**

**The perfect Crime Party:I could pair a lot of different mares with Naruto and it would seem a perfect fit his personality is just so easy to help an equestrian in need.**

**Frytix:Yeah and here is the next chapter.**

**Blackholelord: Yeah that was what I'm hoping for. Naruto would usually be the first to cling to someone if they acknowledged him. Luna has the same concept, I mean she was locked up for a thousand years so same principle just more cling.**

**SpeeDemon:Yeah I got there.**

**CorbenikTheRebirth:Great name, but yeah I have plans and said plans involve a lot more luna, and other mare's.**

**A:Yeah I'm confused with this review.**

**nightmareblade:I can't do Naruto godlike, it's not in my nature. I mean if he could beat everyone with the flick of his horn then that just defeats the whole story of him having a life in equestria. Also Luna and Naruto equals win, and just saying that makes me want to draw a picture of the two together but instead I offer this.**

**Shisarakage:That is a first the word refreshing, I don't know how to feel with that except pleased. Derpy will appear and I had a great revelation on how to do it.**

**ssjgokillo: I don't view your review as a flame. I want to say that every chapter can't have something major happen in each chapter. That being said I have to disagree with nothing happening between Luna and Naruto on the part that they are settling things between them, even if it was harder to tell. Crescent has a larger part in this story, though I can't reveal any details in case of spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto and My Little Pony: Friendship is magic are owned by their respective owners, so I'll drink Egg nog until some tells me otherwise, and I swear to god if it's Braeburn and utters the words Appleloosa I will not have pity on that stallion's soul.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Great and the Powerful(Part one): The same ole' Trot and Dance!**

Appleloosa a few days later.

In the middle of the bustling settlement stood a large wagon stood in the center of town. A unicorn propped against it her grayish-violet eyes scanning a four-day old newspaper held in mid-air with a magenta aura. Her bright azure coat sprinkled with flakes of dust, her cornflower blue mane clung draped behind her ear. "Prince of Ponyville, dealt a staggering loss at the hooves of a Lulamoon." the mar just grit her teeth as the stallions voice reached her ears. "You know miss you've been staring at that same page for the last three days. You'd think that a sophisticated mare like yourself would read the current news or something more fancy-like." The mare scoffed as the paper lowered to the most irritating pony she had ever met in all of equestria, and his name was Braeburn. The pistachio eyes always cheerful and full of life, and never did she see him frown it just irritated the buck out of her. "Well we all can't wait for your next performance here at Appleloosa." His voice raised a few pitches as he stated the settlements name once again, and from what she could tell this was the twenty-seventh time since her arrival.

"Braeburn, Trixie must take her leave, this place has been...fun, but Trixie is needed elsewhere, Ponyville specifically." Her violet eyes fell back on the paper, ignoring the hoof ruining the article. "Trixie would care deeply if you would remove your hoof from the paper, I won't embarrass you in front of the town." The hoof slowly removed itself, Trixie could only huff in disappointment as the stallion didn't leave. "Is there a reason you haven't left Trixie's presence?" The paper lowered the slightest bit to look the annoyance dead in the eyes.

Braeburn looked on, his eyes unrelenting trying to get the show-mare to do something else, as each second chipped away at his already thin patience. "Please Miss Trixie do something else, like one of those magic shows you're good at." His voice pleaded with the mare as her eyes averted and the magenta aura disappeared as the paper fell to the ground. "So your going to stay for another day?" His hat furrowed as the mare walked away the wagon slowly lurched forward, its wheels glowing and rolled in rhythm to the showmare trot.

"No Trixie isn't going to stay in Appleloosa, The great and powerful Trixie is a traveling showmare and Trixie intends to keep it that way. Do not persist any further Trixie's mind is made up, any more of this and you risk a punishment that Trixie saves for a few that dare try to upstage her." She paused waiting for anything as the mare began her steady pace out entering the edge of town as the male's voice rang out.

"Please Miss Trixie wait a second." The stallion's voice only sounded like a desperate plea to the magical equine's ears. "I have an idea for you just hear me out. What if you took the train instead? I'm sure it's much safer and easier to get to ponyville than walking through a desert all alone." The stallion looked on as he waited fora response from the showmare.

"Trixie doesn't believe the conductor and train company will allow the wagon to be added as an extra cart, so taking a train would only hamper Trixie's abilities which makes walking towards ponyville the only viable option." She could practically hear the gears roll in the young stallions head as he watched her drag the wagon into the unforgiving desert.

* * *

Ponyville One and a half weeks later

The sun had slowly began to shine on the apple acres farm, as three different equine stood around one Naruto Uzumaki covered in mud."Come on Naruto you're doing it wrong, your posture is correct you just need some uplift, try using your magic this time." One cyan pegasus sighed as she just shook her head in irritation. "We got about another hour before I have to go Naruto, the weather patrol needs me today." Dash could only watch as Applejack assisted the alicorn pulling him out of the mud. "You want me to help clean you up, Naruto?" She ignored the small snicker from the other stallion with them, his scarlet eyes followed her as looked on trying to gauge the situation.

"Don't let Crescent ruffle your feathers Rainbow, he's just laughing at Naruto's attempts at flight, nothing else I assure ya." Applejack just shook her head as Naruto finally picked the rest of himself up, glaring at his bodyguard. She could see the Pegasus' reason to jump on the unicorn's case, even Applejack was hesitant to trust the unicorn at first, but he earned her trust assisting Naruto and Big mac on the farm. "Crescent could you apologize to Rainbow and clear things up, and after that these two right here get ready to start plowing the field." Applejack just watched as the two shuddered in sync with each other as they both remembered the hours of working on the apple acres farm.

"Rainbow Dash I'm really sorry, I never meant to offend you, it's just Naruto is going to begin learning some magic under Twilight, and if her basic magic theory is anything to go by then I can't wait to see his reaction to everything else she has to teach them." His legs clocked together as he stared on at the pegasus, watching the little anger fade from her face, replacing it with a small smile. "So I hope this apology is enough for you as it's all I have to my name until I work out something about my payment with Princess Celestia." He could see the alicorn grumble under his breath as the unicorn got a small nod of acknowledgement from the cyan pegasus. "So it brings me up with another question may Naruto and I go ahead towards Twilights today, you've seen how the poor mare is with preparations. Instead of letting her make things much more complicated than they already should be, I wanted Naruto to catch her off guard and get the mare to lighten up on the book reading." Crescent could see the doubt in both mare's eyes as they both stared him down trying to detect any sort of lies in what he just said, too bad the two magic using equestrians knew that Twilight would shoo them off until the last preparations were complete.

"I reckon it's fine today just don't make it a habit, Naruto made things easier for Big mac on plowing the fields and you help with other things so we are expecting you during apple bucking season." Naruto could only nod dumbly as he realized that the his bodyguard was actually helping him play hooky for the day. "Tell me how it goes I'm sure you'll have something to tell us tomorrow then." Naruto couldn't help but feel bad as he just nodded helping the unicorn lie to the most honest pony he ever met.

"So you're telling me that you and Naruto are going to convince egg-head to stop her lesson making just because you arrived early." Crescent nodded as the mare only flew towards him hoping for some sort of real answer from him. "Come on tell me what your really going to do and I'll let you both go and do whatever you want." Crescent shuddered as Rainbow Dash whispered into his ear, her mane brushing against his face letting the sweet smell of cinnamon filling his nostrils. "Come on I'm sure it's nothing that bad." Her voice constantly teasing as she pulled back for him to whisper in her ear.

Naruto could only stare on as the pegasus mare backed away from the unicorn, any prodding gone as they both grinned at each other. "You coming Crescent?" Naruto's watched as the unicorn ran towards him, grinning ear to ear as they headed towards Twilight.

* * *

Outside Ponyville

A wagon stopped just outside of the small town the unicorn riding inside of peaked out of the curtain flaps as a small smile crossed her lips. "the prince of ponyville and the famed student of Celestia all in one sitting Trixie believes that this showmare will upstage the simpletons especially if he did it so can Trixie." Her horn glew as one simple flier flew into the air holding itself above the bustling crowd as copies appeared in thin air dropping on to the unsuspecting ponies. "The Great and Powerful Trixie now must wait as everything falls in place." Trixie could only imagine the dejected face as she stood proudly over Naruto Uzumaki, little did she know the chaos she would unfold.

* * *

"The great and powerful Trixie wants to welcome this place as her next stop to Canterlot. Trixie also wishes the best and brightest of this fair place to show their talents center stage. Trixie will never turn down anypony wanting to rise the ranks of stardom. Meet Trixie in the center of town at four P.M. today." Four collective ponies stared on as one Sweetie Belle read off the flier, her friends all smiling at the declaration of whoever this Trixie person was. "You know Scootaloo, Snips and Snails we should get the coolest pony we know and get her to show up and perform for us." The pale gray filly looked on as all three of them nodded in agreement each thinking of the coolest person they knew, unknowingly having another filly drop in on the conversation.

"Sweetie Belle you are right and I have perfect mare in mind for the job, and that has to be Rainbow Dash."

"Nuh-uh Scootaloo, you are wrong, but I have the perfect choice has to be Naruto I mean he's an alicorn that means you almost win right away, not to mention that he's now the prince of Ponyville."

"Snails have you seen his bodyguard, he is the one that won that contest in Canterlot, so he is the one we need to win over Trixie."

"No way my sister has the best choice with her fashion I bet she'd mentioned through equestria from that Trixie pony." All four glared at each other each set in their own ways. "Everypony I propose we bring our choices and make them show off for us and whoever did the best wins and proves they know who the coolest person in equestria is." Each nodding in agreement as they all took off back to class each waiting for the bell to ring, no pony noticing the flier popped out of existence with a poof of smoke surrounding where it once was.

"There is no way any of those ponies can stand up to my sister Applejack." The last filly stared on as the rest of her competion walked off to gather their respective choices, too bad in Apple Bloom's eyes she already knew the coolest pony in ponyville.

* * *

Omake Special Penpals part one The Mail never seemed so sweet

Lyra could only sigh as she looked on at the letter she recieved from her ponyville freind Derpy Hooves. She had met the mailmare a long time ago on a field trip to ponyville and ever since the two had written to each other. since their first meeting the two mares have never met face to face. Yet here she was riding the nearest train to ponyville with her best friend Bonbon expecting her good friend to put her up until the two could find a place to stay. "I'm the worst pony that has ever lived, I'm going to Derpy's just to meet a prince who's probably forgot me two weeks ago." She could practically here the romantic gossip Bonbon praising her for having the courage to follow after the stallion of her dreams.

Derpy wings couldn't help but flap in excitement as she read the letter over and over again, her body plopping onto the ground as her wings stopped for a breif second. Lyra was coming to visit her in ponyville and possibly live there with her, this was truly the best news that had ever been delivered. The mail mare would be the first to admit with her wandering eye she was rarely out and about with other pegasus folk, but the mail that was some thing different she enjoyed delivering the mail the joy it brought to everyponies face was the only reason she became a mail mare in the first place.

to be continued in the next chapter

* * *

Author's note:So the chapter is out and that's what I call a wrap for now. It kinda sounds familiar to my previous arc I know, but this is majorly different in fact I'm sure next chapter you'll find out why. Now I know it was short but this chapter needed to be in my opinion as the rest of this arc is going to get longer for me to type especially part three, but you guys can speculate on that chapter. That doesn't count as derpy's first appearance because I do have something for her in this story. Sweetie Belle will be staying in ponyville for now on so it will make things easier for arcs involving her. You know the schtick by now review and do it for Trixie she doesn't get as much love as she deserves!


	14. Best in Equestria?

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: So our fair ponyville got interesting again. Glad Trixie's appearance went over so well. How are they going to deal with the true showmare and will any of the fillies and colts get their hero to show up and best her. Now I will be the first to say this before anything else I did make a mistake in the last chapter so I'm rectifying it now, none of the school ponies left the school to find their hero because school hasn't ended yet. Why not skip it because it would mess witht he usual time frame of things and we can't have that.**

**How will the next part of my Omake go, Speaking of Omake they do have some relevance to the story, it just doesn't pertain to the current story. Find out by reading. You know the drill by now so get to it.**

**Neonazo356: Yep and all we need is to light this powder keg and watch the fireworks go off.**

**Cf96: Of course we will be having a Naruto and cutie mark crusader arc or omake not sure on which but still since he's a blank flank it is a no brainer.**

**Ramen Junky: I don't have a muffin button so sad but I have made this, it's called a pie launcher and it launches pies at anyone in a ten foot radius.**

**Nigthmaremistress: You are right about those two, Crescent and Rainbow Dash are perfect for each other in my opinion both balance each other out. Naruto will learn it in time will he be good as Rainbow Dash and any of the wonderbolts probably not anytime in season one at least.**

**Frytix:Well it was short but hopefully have the point that I'm trying to convey.**

**Shisarakage:I couldn't have said any better myself so I'll just use the internet to find me that recipe.**

**Disclaimer:I hate Braeburn... oh wait I'm supposed to say something else. I don't own MLP: Friendship is Magic nor Naruto its owned by its respective properties.**

**Chapter Fourteen:The great and Powerful (part two): The Best in Equestria!**

Naruto looked on at the few fliers remaining his eyes scanning over the contents again and again, before they were all cut down as six cards ripped through them. "So do you know this Trixie or do all showmares piss you off?" His eye looked on at his companion he had said nothing after destroying any fliers he saw with a swift card cut, so far Naruto had counted thirty fliers destroyed and seventeen angry ponyville locals he had made. "Fine ignore me, Twilight needs us anyway or are we going to lie to them?" The unicorn stopped mid-hoof letting out a large exhale as he placed his hoof down, turning toward the library's direction and continuing his destruction of any fliers in his sight. "Well at least he keeps his word." The alicorn just sighed as he followed the brooding Unicorn wondering what the hay was going on.

"Spike get ready for the next spell." Twilight watched as the dragon prepared himself already decked out in a tuxedo and top hat, her horn glowing with a grayish orchid tint, as hair began to sprout on the scales of her assistant's upper lip taking the form of a mustache. "Spell 38 check now maybe one more before I prepare Naru..." Twilight jumped in fright as her front door slammed open both of her future anticipated guests walking in the library tree. Crescent's eyes full of anger something she hadn't expected to see, and Naruto's one of slight irritation. "Will someone in the name of Celestia tell me why you both are here and early at that?" She gazed between the two hoping for one of the two to give her a straight answer.

Naruto could only inwardly sigh to himself as Twilight stared them both down, he knew by now that Crescent wasn't going to say anything to Twilight. "Sorry Twilight we just wanted to surprise you, it was Crescents idea to get a head-start that is if its okay with you?" The alicorn sighed again as his eyes lingered on Crescent grumbling something unintelligible to himself.

"It's fine Naruto, I just thought you'd be here a few hours later you know helping Applejack with the farm." She watched Naruto hide his face from her already showing his admission of guilt, while the other just continued grumbling. "So you guys are playing hooky then?" The concept wasn't foreign to Twilight she'd seen many friends in Canterlot play hooky during her training under Celestia, and each one got caught by her. The subtle nod from Naruto was all the answer Twilight needed, as the alicorn braced himself for the verbal tirade he expected from her. "Usually hooky involves goofing off or something mindless and entertaining, that's what the book says, but maybe you find this entertaining but why would you find it fun when it is supposed to be educational." The lavender mare brain began working overtime as she tried to process the information, after a minute of thinking Twilight decided she would put it off till later. "Well since you shown up early I guess we can start now then, I hope you like Magical theorem and the principles of magic recovery." Her eyes met only one of her guests as the door to the library shut leaving her all alone with Naruto. "Hey wait, I thought Crescent was supposed to be my assistant, get back here now and help me educate this growing mind." Twilight grumbled as she watched Naruto pulled out a small piece of paper from the back of his tail. "How do you have a cheat sheet when you haven't even seen the study mate... oh that bastard of a mule giving you a sneak peek I knew not to trust him,. Book lover my flank wait till I see him again."

Naruto sweatdropped at Twilights verbal tirade of Crescent, it was amusing at first, but the second minute was so unlike the lavender mare did teaching really mean that much to the studious mare, either way he needed to stop it. "Twilight look at it first before you dehoof him alright."

"I wasn't go to dehoof him, that's too barbaric, I was just going to give Crescent the biggest verbal lashing of his life, and then redo the curriculum with the easy parts gone."

"Just look at the paper Twilight."

"Fine... okay so what is so important about the Great and Powerful Trixie that you had to bring it to me in the middle of class."

"Technically class hasn't started yet, and I wanted to know if you have ever heard of this showmare?" He looked on hoping for some sort of answer as Twilight studied the flier.

"Nope can't say that I have Prince Naruto, but I can tell she wasn't at the competition in Canterlot that's for sure, why are an admirer of hers or something?" Twilight watched hoping even for the slightest bit of reaction from the alicorn, only to come up with nothing.

"Huh no way, I just saw one of the fliers and took it that's all, and can you please stop calling me that I have yet to do anything princely." Naruto contemplated whether or not telling Twilight about her teaching assistant's behavior regarding the flier, ultimately deciding against telling her. He wouldn't pry in his bodyguard's personal life by asking him questions about his past, instead he would ask Trixie about it instead. "So wanna come to Twilight I'm sure there will be countless ponies showing up, and Trixie's magic show might be cool to watch."

"That's perfect Prince Naruto we can watch and study her form of magic. Celestia would be proud to have a student like you to teach." The alicorn just sighed at the persistence of Twilight and her constant teasing of his now appointed title.

"Sure Twilight, that's what I meant."

* * *

A few hours later

The bell rung as all the students were talking about the Great and powerful Trixie's show, none more than four foal friends all still arguing about who had the best personal hero. "So we are all agreed whoever wins knows what cool truly is." The three youngsters nodded in agreement as they all separated each hopefully knowing where to go, each with only less than thirty minutes to do so. Snails sighed as he slowly picked up the pace hoping that Naruto would be home even once considering the countless times he attempted to visit before, his long time friend Snips walking to his left. He was obviously here to meet his hero as well. The trip through ponyville was abnormally long as he pushed himself through the crowd wasting time as both apologized to another mare. They both had less than fifteen minutes as they stood before the hero duo's household, ready to convince both in the sake of their pride.

The house was rather small compared to what the colt had first expected, it was a two-story house similar to the cakes bakery, yet with plain yellow paint decorating the house, no curtains or anything decorating the outside giving the home a rundown look. The colt slowly walked forward his hooves shaking as he approached his idols door, waiting on the front step as he just stood nervous as Snips looked on at him. "Well are you going to knock, or are we going to just stand here all day." The portly colt sighed as he slowly rose his front left hoof to knocking on the door, and then again for another good measure. The colts stood patiently. "Do you think he's not here?" Snails only sighed as Snips stated what was on his mind at the moment.

"What are you both doing on my porch?" Naruto watched as both colts jump and turn toward his voice. "This is where you answer my question and then run off colts." He glared at the duo, his mood ruined by the teaching of one Twilight Sparkle.

"W-w-w-w-w-we, Snips you tell him." The golden colt, just stood still flabbergasted the coolest pony he had met in equestria was talking to him and here he couldn't even bring himself to talk to him.

"Fine I'll do it snails, What my good friend wants to ask is Prince Naruto will you do some magic for ponyville when Trixie comes to town."

Naruto stared at the duo of colts his front left hoof scratching the back of his head as he looked on at them, it was odd when people called him prince yes he did make a bold declaration about it but the title still felt stuffy to him., and Celestia help if "Yeah sure I don't mind, I was going anyway so why not go all the way with this." The alicorn couldn't help but feel pride as he watched the golden unicorn smile and just nod dumbly at him, and from the other colts expression it looked like he hit the jackpot.

"So that means your bodyguards going to show-up right Prince Naruto?" Naruto rolled his eyes as the portly colt made his intentions clear.

"One don't call me Prince I have yet to do anything remotely Princely, and if that's not enough to convince you then I will order you to stop calling me Prince." Naruto looked on at Snips and Snails nodded dumbly again this time in sync, he was sure by now that the two had this dumb thing down pat. "Second, Crescent my bodyguard as you put it probably isn't going to show up, and even if he did I doubt he'll even consider performing for ponyville so sorry about that Snips I think." He could only sigh as the colt named snips lips quivered as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Can't you order him to do some magic or something he does work for you P-p-p-p...Naruto."

He watched as a few more tears hit the ground as the colt sobbed a little. "Look want to help you out colt, but I'm not going to boss my friend around because you wanted to see him do some magic. Come back tomorrow I'm sure he'll give you a great magic show." Snips slowly nodded as he began to walk away back to the crowd of ponies. "Umm Snails right?" Naruto watched as the colt nodded his head. "So can you tell me why your friend looked like I just ordered him to go take the historical tour of Filthy Rich's "Barnyard Bargains" ?"

"Prince *insert menacing stare by Naruto* I meant Naruto, Snips wanted to see the Crescent perform against everypony else so he'd win the bet and prove that he knew what was cool."

"So what you're saying is that you friend Snips made a bet with someone and he can't deliver because Crescent isn't going to do anything right?" Naruto watched the colt nod in agreement. "Now I'm sure that since you want me to compete, so that makes you the other person part of this bet right?" Again the colt nodded a little slower this time. "So I guess you win than congrats Snails you know who the coolest pony in ponyville is." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the bold declaration, until he noticed the unicorn shake his head. "So there are more ponies you made this bet with?" Again a nod. "You're not going to start talking again are you?" One last nod. "Fine let's go prove I'm the best in ponyville." Naruto sighed as he turned back towards the crowd wondering if the colt was going to follow him, either way the alicorn was going to do what he did best.

* * *

Trixie peeked slowly through the curtains as she waited a little longer for the Prince to arrive. "He better show, Trixie didn't come all the way here to entertain these ponies, Trixie came to prove that she is the Best in Equestria, maybe then he'll come out and meet Trixie like the coward he is." The mare huffed as she looked again through the crowd for a pair of wings and a horn atop of any of the pegasus's heads, her search ended with nothing as the clock turned to four. "Trixie is never late, and Trixie swore she would never disappoint a crowd." The mare tightened the cape around her as the sapphire held her ensemble together. "Mares and Gentlecolts! The great and Powerful Trixie is here." The crowd blew up as fireworks began to shot off from the wagon everypony loving the vibrant colors and display of shapes, something that brought cheer regardless of the age of whoever watched it. "Trixie has traveled all across Equestria, and thus my hooves bring her here." the crowd watched as she walked out on stage. "Trixie has beaten the foul Ursa Major and saved the denizens of Hoofington from a debilitating loss." The gasps of the crowds to her white lies made things relieved any stage fright she was holding back.

Naruto watched the light show coming from the wagon it was something that he couldn't take his eyes away from even as he gently nudged his way towards the front of the crowd. "Trixie will now prove she is the best showmare in equestria by doing anything you ponies will do I can do better." Yeah now he could understand why he wasn't here, probably a bad run in with the traveling showmare or something of the sorts in the past. "Who is the first to challenge Trixie, be quick and decisive as Trixie's time is something nopony can afford to spare." Cerulean eyes met violet both staring each other down, a smirk adorning the face of the mare as she realized who her eyes had come across.

"I reckon since nopony is gonna shut ya up, I'm obliged to do it for the sake of everypony here in ponyville."

"Oh, may Trixie have the name of the Earth pony that thinks she is Trixie's better."

"Ya' darn tootin' I'm better than y'all if you keep bragging like that. My name's AppleJack miss showmare."

"If you are so much better than Trixie, then go ahead and prove it by all means."

Naruto watched as AppleJack dazzled the crowd with her rodeo rope tricks, each little trick she performed getting an ooh and awe out of her audience. "Now lets see you top that little miss magic." The mare showed no hesitance as her horn began to glow, letting the rope spring to life. "It's hypnotic dance mesmerizing the earthpony as it coiled around her legs, slowly tying itself with each loop it made. The crowd erupted in laughter as the rope's dance ended with Applejack hog-tied.

"Does anypony else want to prove they are better than Trixie?" Naruto's felt the cold stare directed at him, each second of eye contact was just another gesture to goad him on stage.

"Tch, if you wanted the coolest in ponyville then you got it." The Cyan pegasus smiled as the crowd cheered for flying daredevil.

"Oh my another pony questioning my talent, no matter Trixie shall prevail as Trixie always does."

Naruto could only watch as another of his friends was embarrassed for all of ponyville to see, the dazzling rainbow the mare pulled off was nothing when the unicorn brought it to life, to further embarass the competition. "Does anypony else want to test themselves, perhaps someone with any magical talent." The crowd stayed silent as he arrived at the front of the crowd, each wondering who would at least topple the showmare.

"The Great and powerful Trixie right, well I have a nice nickname as well, it's called the Prince of Ponyville, and this prince would love it if you didn't embarrass his friends to help promote you show." The crowd erupted into cheers as he flapped his wings once.

"Well if you would have walked up here earlier this wouldn't have had to happen now would it Prince?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'd appreciate Trixie if you would call me by that name."

"Oh no Trixie wants to defeat a Prince and until then you shall be called that understand Prince?" Both glared at each other, neither showing the slightest bit of hesitance only trying to one up another.

* * *

Omake special: Money talks!

Lyra felt the train slowing down as it came to its inevitable stop into ponyville. "Still thinking on how Derpy is going to take the news?" The unicorn could only nod as she sighed to herself, Bonbon had been desperately trying to brighten the mood since the train took off and had yet to do so once. "Look Lyra what you did might seem shallow to Derpy, but in case she says no I brought enough bits for a week stay okay." That was something Lyra didn't expect to here from her life long filly-friend, she'd only been able to hold on to enough money for the necessities and rent everything else went usually to some sort of sweets.

"So where'd you get the money Bonbon?"

"I won it, at the festival."

"You only had twenty bits the last time I checked and there is no way you earned even enough money to cover the trains tickets let alone enough to cover a week in ponyville."

"I gambled okay, I put thirty bits on you winning your competition and came out with tons of bits, so this is my way of thanking for getting me a ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala." The minty haired could only just shake her head at Bonbon's actions, but she wouldn't complain it was thanks to herself and Bonbon's curiosity of the royal life of equestria that got them on this train, so she wouldn't complain. The two got off looking for any sign of the mailmare as they hopped off.

* * *

Author's note: Well the next chapter is out and man it's looking to be a doozy. Naruto versus Trixie, so that has epic written all over it, anyone else smelling the tension... oh wait that's derpy's muffins. Anyways since I imagine my next chapter will come out sometime next saturday or maybe this sunday but it will not be coming out this tuesday because I have to watch tons of episodes of MLP that day. On a side note this story just broke fifty-thousand words, congrats to me. Now go Review and help promote this story. Peace out my Bronies, and Pegasisters.


	15. I made a Mistake

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:so Trixie, or Naruto the question who is the better at magic, the answer is simple to me, but you need to read it to find out what that answer is. Will we find out whatever is bugging Crescent, most likely. On a side note I will be getting a wonderful dvd named my little pony: Friendship is Magic Season one, which will help greatly in the story production and annoy the hell out of my brothers. Now on to the review shoutouts then the disclaimer and Finally the story.**

**Omake news this is probably the last part of the Penpals arc, next will be the daily morning of Naruto with a roommate or something along those lines.**

**NeoNazo356:Yes and to be honest I thought I'd of made 50K words in a few more chapters or by the end of December. That is really an interesting theory well lets see how much of it does come true.**

**Cf96:Thank you for noticing that I completely forgot all about it.**

**Shisarakage:Meh someone can pull it off just not Rarity, and I accept all forms of bets as the Lulamoon's do not turn away from a good bet or a free booze. The Muffin Queen will appear in another arc all together, I already told you that, so you'll have to wait until then.**

**NightmareBlade:I can't tell you since that would ruin this chapter but Trixie doesn't technically use cheap tricks, just tricks that embarrass her course Twilight would be offended, Twilight is a big book nerd so the thought of teaching Naruto anything would appeal to her and the fact that her assistant gave away the answers would have unhinged her.**

**NightmareMistress:You'll find out and I'm sure things will finally make between both the siblings. The colt crying I'm sure their will be a lot more tears to be shed in this story as I finally realized what is happening in season two.**

**Disclaimer:If you look closely in the everfree forest you can find an unmarked grave that's where Braeburn lies... oh wait I'm supposed to say something else. I don't own MLP: Friendship is Magic nor Naruto its owned by its respective properties.**

**Chapter Fifteen:The Great and Powerful(part three): I made a mistake!**

Naruto stood before Trixie the showmare licking his lips in anticipation as they both waited for each other to make the first move. "So Prince, are you going to do something or shall Trixie steal the spotlight back from you?" The alicorn did nothing, but blink as it waited for Trixie to make the first move, he'd seen enough of the showmare's tricks to know going first was practically suicide. He would let her go first and give her a taste of her own medicine like she embarrassed his friends. "Fine if you will not show these ponies a show to remember then Trixie shall do it herself." Naruto watched as the mare walked forward her horn glowing as a few fireworks shooting off as the crowd gasped in awe.

Trixie felt the crowds eyes turn towards her as the fireworks dissipated, the knots in her stomach was back in full force as they looked on expecting more. "Oh Trixie were waiting for something or was that all hot air you were spouting?" She knew the alicorn was smirking behind her flank, she'd show them all that she was the best in Equestria. Her horn slowly began to glow as everypony watched her in interest none more than three ponies. All eyes on the magenta aura as it slowly covered her frame, each inch it covered the showmare's coat glistened with magic as it finally reaching the tip of her horn then dissipated into thin air. "Is that it Trixie, cause I'm sure I can do that easily."

"Oh by all means that wasn't the trick Prince." Naruto watched as her horn glew again sparks of magical energy coming off from the horn, a large cloud of smoke enveloping the stage. "How do you like this trick Ponyville's Prince?" Naruto ears strained as he could have sworn he heard multiple voices speaking in unison. The billows of smoke clung to the air as Naruto looked on waiting for something to jump at him, only receiving the showmare's slow trot as a reward instead.. "So are you impressed or not Prince, I don't just show this too anypony, in fact I was saving it for someone special." The voice seemed to echo again Naruto could only watch the showmare as she took another step forward, a set of hooves appearing out of the smoke.

"What in the name of Celestia did you do?" Trixie could only smile as the smoke finally scattered revealing ten more identical versions of herself stood the crowd gasping at the sheer sight.

"Yes bow down to Trixie as she is the master of one of the most difficult spells of all time." She could only smirk as the crowd murmured with each other, not knowing what else to say as they looked on hoping for something just as miraculous from their prince. "Prince the crowd is waiting for you to show them something. I mean it's not like you rushed to the stage to save your friends from further embarrassment by defeating Trixie, oh wait you foalishly did." The mare in front of him slowly trotted forward and with each step she took the remaining ten would follow in sync with the same smirk written across their faces. "Face it Trixie is the most Powe..." Trixie stopped her tirade of insults as the sound of her magical clones popping behind her rang out clearly, she craned her neck as the unmistakable alicorn of moons stood imbedded in the stage. "Crescent show yourself, Trixie has somethings to say to you and it can only be said to you face-to-face." She shook in frustration as he stared a hole into the card, wanting to settle things.

Naruto looked on at the card thanking Celestia that Crescent did something to stop the showmare in her tracks, because if he was honest there was no way that he could have topped what she just did. Naruto regained what little composure he had as the mare slowly turned back to him, her eyes quivering as he realized whatever was going on between the two, was a lot more complicated than he originally thought. "So are we continuing, because I don't think either of us want to do this now." He watched as the showmare just walked past him, the boasting and flare she had before left her eyes as remorse and some sort of pain, Naruto now had to know the past between the two.

"Trixie will humiliate you later, Trixie needs time to think about what just happened, okay Prince." The mare didn't even bother acknowledging whatever he had said after her statement, instead relishing on the solitude of what she called home, well what would have been solitude if the constant knocking on her wagon's frame wasn't happening.

"Trixie, Its me Naruto, I have something to ask you." His voice croaked as he peeked through the few curtains as various brushes slammed into his head . "HEy what was that for I just wanted to ask you something, that's all." The alicorn flinched as he waited for another product to slam into his face, only for the curtains to push him forward to meet Trixie.

"Trixie is busy so please make sure that your questions are something that is worth her time."

"Yes I understand Trixie."

"Well ask I have other important things to do."

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Crescent?"

"What's it to you Prince?"

"He's my bodyguard, so I'm a little curious about him alright?"

"Wait he follows you around, Trixie will tell you, if you can insure Trixie can meet him?"

"I don't know, I'm sure he's going to attack if that little card throw was anything to shake a hoof at."

"Trixie assures you that anything he can do,Trixie can match if not counter herself."

"Fine but I'm still staying I don't want you to get hurt because of something I got in the middle of."

"Fine you win for now Prince, Trixie will indulge you with the truth, it all started many years ago back in Manehattan."

* * *

Outside of Manhattan 13 years ago

Two ponies stood alone as the group behind them murmuring for their loss. One a filly no more than the age of nine crying in what appeared to be a colt's body. "Why did he have to go, dad was a great stallion, why did have to happen to him?" The azure colored coated filly cried into her brother as he gently pulled her closer not shedding anything as they both stood before the grave.

"I don't know Trixie, but what I do know is that Grandpa Azure is coming soon." The filly cried deeper into the brothers navy blue coat wrapping her hooves around his frame as he rubbed his hoof through her mane. "Everything's going to be okay Trixie, grandpa was nice to both of us remember, we just need to wait with him until mom gets better." The filly pulled away the tears still streaming down her face as she smiled at him for the first in a long while.

"Crescent can we see her today, it's not far from here and I'll behave I promise."

"I'm sure Grandpa will take us there Trixie?" She smiled as the unicorn colt ruffled her mane laughing as he silly smile written across the filly's face. Their attention turning to a much larger and older stallion with a gray coat approach them both, joy was written in his eyes as he saw his grandponies.

"Grandpa can we visit mom today please?" The old stallion laughed as graciously nodded at the younger unicorns, his eyes turning towards the crowd murmuring to each other about the two unicorns actions just moments ago, only two of the three Lulamoon's knowing what was actually going on.

"I'm sure we can visit her today, Selene and I need to discuss grown up things before you two talk to her though, is that alright with you two?" Both ponies shook knowing whatever that was to be discussed wasn't meant for their ears.

"Thanks Grandpa Azure you're the best." The two ponies followed their grandfather happily blissfully unaware of his intentions.

* * *

"Wait your telling me your his sister?" A small nod and smile came from the mare.

"That is correct Trixie's last name is Lulamoon, does it shock you that she is one?"

"Yeah it does I mean So do you have anything else to tell me, like you are a distant relative of Celestia's or something along those lines?"

"Of course not you don't see me claiming to be Princess Trixie, or something along those lines so no Trixie has nothing to offer you in life changing information."

"Can I ask you a question then Trixie?"

"You may prince?"

"Why did both of you go with your Grandfather, didn't you have some other family you could have gone with?"

"Back then Prince, Trixie was sure we didn't know that our grandfather changed so we followed him, it was both of our last life line for a happy family since our grandpa was the only sane family we had." The mare shuddered as she remembered the hardships they both faced under his hoof.

"Trixie I'm sure your grandpa was a bastard, but he's rotting in the Canterlot jail right now, probably getting his hay pitchforked by another stallion." the snickers of Trixie brought music to his ears, perhaps she wasn't as bad as he originally thought. "So can we get back to how he hates you Trixie, because so far all I got was why he was with his grandpa two weeks ago." The alicorn could see the frustration grow on her face as she started again.

* * *

Three years ago In Manehattan

"Crescent come with me please, it can be just us on the road no Grandpa, no beatings, no anything just please come along." The mare pleaded with her older brother as his crimson eyes shown in the night, his eyes already showing the answer to her question. "Why not you are always there for me any other time, why is it this time is so different?" Her voice echoed through the empty streets as a few lights flickered on to see what was going on.

"Trixie I can't go with you alright lets just go home and pretend like this never happened okay." His voice barely above a whisper as his horn glew a sunny color ready to settle the problem with if magic if neccesary.

"So this is it, you're going to drag me back to Grandpa's and watch him wail on me again for messing up that stupid spell, you changed Crescent you don't care at all for me do you?" The mare knew she struck a chord as he took a back step and the bright yellow hue disappeared from his horn. "Please come with me, I need you." The mare raised her front right hoof motioning Crescent to come with her.

"Trixie, I can't people need me more than you do, maybe we;ll meet up and I can travel with you next time alright." He watched as her horn glew with a bright magenta tugging at his mane to get him to follow after her. "I'm not going Trixie, people need me here and some need you." His voice never wavered as his horn started to slowly glow, a card cut through the air the colt's mane shreeded as strand of hair fell, letting the mare stumble backwards falling onto the cobblestone streets.

"Who needs me huh, huh, some decrepit old stallion who only cares how we present ourselves in Manehattan, or perhaps the insane mother that never raised us, at least dear old dad has a reason to not be around because being buried six feet under kind of makes things complicated, or is it you that needs me because if you did care, Crescent you would be right beside me, but you aren't going to are you?" The tears rolled down the mare's eyes as she hoped the words stung as she realized what she said.

"Trixie just go before Grandpa Azure comes, he isn't as forgiving as me." The colts face showing nothing as the mare tried to gauge him for any sort of emotion.

"I'm going to leave and when my name is heard all through out equestria and I assure you it will, you'll know that you were the one wrong this day, and The Great and Powerful Trixie was right." The mare glared at him pulling herself off the ground trotting away.

* * *

"That is how I became a showmare pretty cool right?"

"Cool doesn't begin to describe, what I want to say about that last part of the story, sure your grandfather deserved whatever you said about him, but I cannot imagine even the anger I would feel if I had anyone tell me that, especially my sister." Naruto just shook his head as he watched the mare frown as she looked on at him.

"I admit, what I said was in anger and something I will never be able to take back, but Trixie just wants to apologize to Crescent and thank him for the help."

"You know I should just let you wallow in misery and let things lie like they are, but you both deserve closure and I'm not one to decide what you two are going to go from there."

"So will you help Trixie out?"

"I made a deal and even if I regret it, Naruto Uzumaki is a pony of his word, so yes Ill bring him here but what happens after that " The alicorn sighed as he felt the curtains wrap around him dragging him towards the wagon's back entrance.

"Don't take too long Trixie would like to talk to her brother before tomorrow if possible."

Naruto's eyes rolled as she called out to him, he'd find the damn stallion and he'd let the two settle things peacefully, that was a going to happen, even if he had to intervene more. "The more I find about this, the less I wish I was involved." The alicorn slowly trotted away shaking his head at how foolish he was for involving himself with someone else's problems.

* * *

An hour later behind the ponyville school

A group of young ponies huddled around each other all still debating who knew what was cool and who stole the show at Trixie's performance. "It's not fair, Rarity never got to show her magic off to everypony." Sweetie Belle cried out as the other ponies nodded. "How are we going to know who's the coolest if she never got the chance to show off." Again the three ponies nodded at the filly. "We should do something to make sure that no matter what we know who's the coolest mare or stallion in equestria."

"Yeah Sweetie Belle's right, we need to find or do something that will make it where nopony can deny that he/she is the coolest pony in equestria, So I propose a race." Scootaloo smiled as the other three sweatdropped all-knowing the results of the race she was proposing.

"No way everypony knows Rainbow Dash is the fastest flier in all of ponyville and maybe in equestria, so she would win the race hands down scootaloo." The portly colt stared down the filly as they both stared each other down, ignoring the approaching filly.

"Uhh how about we find those ursa thingies then, if Trixie can beat one then everyone else's could right?" The three looked on at snails as if he had grown another head. "That's if any of us know where one is." Each pony looked at each other scratching their heads as a pale yellow filly poked her head in the brain trust, startling the four as they began to realize it was just Apple Bloom.

"You wanna find those Ursama thingies right?" The four just nodded, as they listened to the filly. "Then they should be in the everfree forest, I mean every other bad critter lives in there so why can't they be in there?" The four nodded in agreement as a small spark of an idea started turning in their head.

"So is everypony else thinking what I'm thinking?" The orange pegasus filly smirked as the rest grinned alongside her. "Were all going to the everfree forest aren't we?" They group just nodded as Scootaloo led the group all in an unspoken pact to undo the others hero with the Ursa thingy and show that they knew who was number one.

* * *

"I know you are around here it's the only place that I haven't checked yet." The cloud home sit above them casting a long shadow over the small area of ponyville, a popular spot of anypony that wanted to sleep in the shade. The alicorn didn't bother looking as the unicorn walked in front of him, his eyes already nose deep in some book acting like he had nothing to do with what happened earlier to him. "Thanks for earlier, I got in over my head and you bailed me out, something you didn't need to do." The unicorn barely gazed over the book as Naruto prepared himself.

"It was nothing really that Trixie unicorn just irritated me, so I what comes natural to me, which was finding a way to stop the annoyance." Naruto could only roll his eyes as the countless thoughts rolled through Naruto's mind. "If that's all, can you leave me alone for the rest of the day I want to finish this book and perhaps chat with Dash and apologize to Twilight for what happened earlier today." Naruto knew he was just hiding from the showmare and he couldn't blame him for avoiding her either, sadly he made a promise to her and that was something he did intend to keep.

"I know the truth about Trixie, she told me everything about how you both are siblings." The book slammed shut as the unicorn walked over to him, a scowl written across his face. "She wants to talk to you, and apologize for what she said all those years ago."

"You pried in my personal business, I thought you would respect my privacy you more than anyone?" The unicorn pressed the matter as he glared at Naruto. "I hoped you better than one of those gossiping mare's but it turn out that my faith was misplaced, big surprise there I guess got anything else you wanna say like I order you to go meet Trixie or something along those lines? Well I have news for you I'm not your damn assistant I'm just here to protect nothing else so but out of my life, I'll talk to my sister before she leave and not when some nosy ass of a prince decides otherwise." Naruto paused not knowing what to say as the unicorn walked off practically daring him to do something.

Chapter Fifteen end!

* * *

Omake Special: Penpals: Do you know the muffin pony?

Derpy looked on at the train as she gently balanced the tray of banana rum muffins on her head. The group of ponies slowly walking off the train as Lyra in her minty glory talking with somepony the female pegasus had never seen before. Her eye wandered lazily as the duo chatted idly, probably waiting for her arrival. Derpy slowly inched forward trying to eavesdrop on the two as her muffins began to slowly fall off her flank.

"Do you think she'll let us stay Lyra?"

"I hope so, Bonbon but we'll see what she decides okay Bonbon."

"Is that her?"

"Yeah I think it is?" The gray pegasus looked around as she slowly backed away already caught eavesdropping on her penpal, she could only imagine the things the mare would say to her now. Her wings already flapping spastically as her left side rose from the ground. "Derpy calm down its me, Lyra and the earth pony behind me is named Bonbon." The gray pegasus calmed down as they came closer their tone full of cheer, the platter of muffins dropping to the ground as she looked on in horror, an amber aura stopping five from landing on the ground. "Sorry Derpy, I'm just not as good as Telekinesis as most unicorns."

"It's nothing Lyra, you saved most of my muffins." The pegasus only smiled as she watched Lyra fit them back in the tray. "Come one Lyra, I'll show you my home."

* * *

Author's note:Sup people how do you like that chapter the next is the final one of this arc and then perhaps a Omake holiday special, and then I don't know I'll find a part I like an episode to do maybe Dragonshy or something involving Gilda who knows. I have to say this chapter had my favorite line in it, personally I wish I could make soem line stand-out like this one does to me, but I can't. ANyways since you read it, review it and be patient for the final Chapter for The Great and Powerful arc, I Major in Minor problems.


	16. I Major in Minor problems

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:Sup the finale of the Great and Powerful arc, which means a giant problem is heading Naruto's way. Can he perhaps hug it out with the Ursa, doubtful so I'll stick to the violent approach. Remember that when in doubt in Equestria violence will solve your problems and then open a bunch more problems in its wake and that's how you start cause and effect, but enough of me rambling I got a story to post. This The reason you didn't get this sooner family problems. Read some of Spike Draco's stories as well considering he did give me some generous tips on a certain future chapter. So review shout-outs then and my epic disclaimer.**

**Cf96: The relationship they have is definitely one built on a shaky foundation of trust and I do have something in mind for Octavia at least.**

**Kierun-kun89:Well I apologize if you cannot keep up with the constant changing.**

**TheArchive:If you want a story written your way then do it yourself.**

**Guest:Yeah that sums up everything I have been called in my life, anyways I think its about the Lyra crying thing and if so it's the pressure of the competition nothing more, many people cry after putting their heart on stage only to meet with silence from the judges.**

**MaximumDrive:One I have to thank you for making an account just to review my story that means the world to me. Second you can ask me almost any question because you know where to find me.**

**Shisarakage:Damn straight and Crescent jumping the gun is something that anypony would have done in his situation, well not anypony but most would. ****The whole Cmc fiasco that is about to happen is something that will probably be in the history of ponyville for years to come, poor ponies don't know what they have brought on to themselves. I got nothing but respect for the Omake and now another new one will appear. Yes you got that spot on and I was hoping someone would ask that. The alicorn is the ace of each suit and thanks to the presence of one Uzumaki the card making business has boomed. The suits are as follows, sun for Celestia, moon for Luna (even as she was stored away in the moon), heart for Cadence (though only a few actually knew who she was) and finally a cloud for Naruto (everyone is waiting on that cutie mark to appear). the joker would of course be Dischord. The rest is famous pegasus, unicorns and Earth ponies through out Equestria's history, unless you have the cards custom-made of course though the Aces cannot be changed.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto plus My little pony equals win so Hasbro and Kishimoto should get on that, because I don't own either of them.**

**Chapter sixteen: The Great and Powerful (finale):I major in minor problems!**

Deep in the everfree forest

Five ponies stood on staring at the cave that they believed would solve their dispute. "So who's going in the creepy dark cave?" The grayish coated filly looked on hoping somepony would step forward to do it, sadly this was not the case.

"Ehh I'm not going in there it's dark and it's full of those ursathingies." The group of fillies rolled their eyes as, Snips looked on at his life-long buddy snails nodding in agreement as the two glanced at the filly that so proudly led them here. "What about you Applebloom, you are the one that brought us here shouldn't you be the one that goes in the cave?"

"Now hold your hooves I brought you all here to help wake up the thing, but I'm sure not going in the cave with those things in there. You were the one that brought it up so you should go in first." The group slowly bickered among themselves, their voices echoing through the cave stirring all its inhabitants from their slumber.

"ENOUGH, somepony come with me already I'm tired, and cold, and not scared of some stupid Ursa thing, so either one of you three unicorns get your but in that cave or so help me I'm going to yell." The pegasus looked on as the colt duo slowly walked forward with her. "See was that so hard, now let's go get us some ursas." She ignored the chattering teeth of the two fillies behind her their horns lighting the dark cave, she wasn't scared Rainbow dash would save them and she would be right about who knew the best pony ever.

"Scootaloo, I don't think there is anything in here we've gone far enough so lets head home." Snips shivered as the filly glared at him pointing her hoof at the two fillies still visible as they waved back at them. "Sorry I'll be quiet now." The portly unicorn sighed as the pegasus picked up the pace practically pushing Snails in front of her to light the way, the two fillies disappeared in the distance, the entrance gone as they pressed on, only stopping as they approached a dark blue thing hindering their path. "So I guess that means we head back now since we can't go any further." Snips proclaimed hoping the pegasus would call it a night and forget about this whole thing.

"No way I'm going back without one of those stupid Ursa things, and no stupid blue thing is going to stop me." The pegasus filly's hind hooves slammed into the blue obstruction, hoping it would just disappear as she looked on at the two colts backed away from her. "What's up with you two it's like you just saw one of those ursas?" Her neck craned as the obtrusion magically got smaller, her body turning itself around to see the wonder as her purple eyes traveled slowly upwards inch by inch noticing how long the obstacle had gotten longer instead. The pegasus shivered as their search finally ended as the Ursa lazily stood before them.

The two colts looked slowly at each other as the Ursa's gaze directed towards the duo, wondering what they could do against the massive beast. They gazed at their filly friend shaking as she gaped at the monstrosity's size. It's front left paw moving over the filly as it shook the nearby ground as it landed. "Snails I think we should start galloping about now." The colt ignored the look of shock on his friends face as he started backing away.

"We can't just leave Scootaloo behind." The golden coated colt slowly backed away from his friend expecting something else entirely when he first opened his mouth.

The colt just glared back hoping he could talk some reason into his companion as the Ursa continued towards them with another step. "Look, Scootaloo is either gone or perfectly safe, we on the other hand are not so lets leave while we can before that thing eats us both." The unicorn cried out as Snails horn slowly died down as he approached Snips.

"Were coming back for Scootaloo right?"

"Of course we just need somepony to beat this thing."

The golden colt nodded slowly as the two began galloping away from the giant bear as it roared in anger at them. It's black eyes dead set on devouring the two as a small snack. It's jaw hanging loosely as the three ran out of the cave two dead set on heading towards ponyville to end the beasts reign of terror and then go save Scootaloo. The duo weaved between the tress ignoring the roars of anger as the Ursa destroyed the surrounding foliage in search of them, his only clue was the faint glow from Snails horn.

"Hey turn it off or he's going to follow us."

"That's the plan though isn't it bring it to ponyville and then somepony beats it up?"

"Yeah but were not supposed to get killed process." The portly colt screamed out as another tree fell to the ground, echoing out as it collapsed to the ground,

* * *

The two fillies looked on in confusion as the duo of colts galloped past them screaming at the top of their lungs about not wanting to die and something like "We'll be back Scootaloo" which only made the two fillies think harder on that subject. Sweetie belle didn't need further explanation as a giant bear came chasing after the two, ignoring the two filles as it ran off into the woods. "Do you think that...Scootaloo...?" The pale yellow earth filly couldn't choke it out the last words as tears streamed down her face at the very thought of losing a classmate.

"Of course not Scootaloo is the toughest out of us all she probably got lost in the cave or something." The grayish unicorn looked on into the cave as she slowly moved forward into wanting to find her friend now more than ever, her face full of concern for her long-time filly-friend.

"Hey wait, where do you think your going?"

"Inside the cave, duh! How else am I going to go get Scootaloo then?"

"Shouldn't we go an adult or something?

"We can't risk it Applebloom what if we forget and Scootaloo gets hurt? Its our fault that she's in their so I'm going in there whether you come with me or not." The filly's horn glown with a light green magical aura lighting only a small part of the cave's inside. "Applebloom are you coming with me or are you going to stay out here...Alone...in the woods." the filly was already scared out of her mind, so she was hoping to coax the earth filly into going in with her as she searched for Scootaloo.

"For the record, this was an incredibly dumb idea, and I still think we should go get help."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Trixie stared on at the alicorn before her alone, it didn't really surprise her that he was alone, but his excuse needed a little work. "So you met him, but he didn't want to come back with you is that right?" The alicorn nodded, as she plopped to the ground, he'd been here for a good ten minutes .

"I'm sorry Trixie."

"Oh a Prince apologizing, this would be interesting if you haven't been doing it since you came here. Please say something else or leave already."

The alicorn's stare was one of confusion as the blue unicorn "Umm, yeah like I said I'm sorry Crescent would have come to you probably without me trying to get him to talk to you, but I kind of ruined that."

"You make it sound like Trixie's chances of meeting him are all but nil, Trixie has planned on meeting him again for two years this is just a setback."

"So what was the plan when you came to ponyville?"

"To embarrass you in front of the citizens of ponyville and use your embarrassment as a calling card to drag that idiot out of Manehattan and face me, but things worked out better than Trixie could have ever hoped for." The unicorn giggled as she watched Naruto gape at her bold proclamation, of using him to drag out her brother. "Prince, you did ask Trixie her plan and she has delivered so no complaints."

"Bu..." The alicorn paused as he watched a single colt run toward them his breathing labored as he recognized the dull look on the grayish opal coated colts face.

"Naruto, Trixie you have to help us." The colt looked on as the two older ponies ignored his outburst, going back to their conversation.

"A friend of yours Trixie presumes?"

"Kind of, I mean we met before all three of us went to your performance."

"Hey."

"Really so they are more of an acquaintance then."

"That sounds so impersonal though Trixie."

"Heyyyy, were talking to you."

"So what do you propose then, oh great Prince?"

"How about a loose-friend then?

"I guess that works."

"HEY! Quit ignoring us, and giving each other the googly eyes, we need your help Naruto." The portly colt shuddered as the two glared at him the only thing stopping him from retreating was that he needed them more than they scared him.

"Fine so what did you want me for? Do you need me to win another bet or something?"

"No it's something much worse we went into the everfree forest."

"And you both are out of the Everfree forest if neither of you haven't noticed yet, or does Trixie seem the type to sleep in the forest?"

"No but that's not it, it's a real problem this time."

"Why do I find this hard to believe?"

"Let them speak prince or are you still miffed that they caught you?"

"Shut up Trixie, it's not like that, didn't somepony tell rude not to look at somepony when they talk to you."

"Hey listen there is an Ursa MAjor coming." Both ponies blinked as they both registered what the short portly colt said.

"Your lying."

"I'm not lying, one's coming to ponyville now."

"You do realize that the last sighting of an Ursa Major was over six hundred years ago."

"Then what was that all about defeating an Ursa Major?"

"A lie of course Trixie is a showpony and as such I must adore the crowd and capture their attention so that she may entertain them with my countless tricks."

"Then why did you tell us I'm sure he's going to tell everypony that it's a lie and I am going to tell everpony I know and that's including both Princess's."

"Trixie can tell you that neither of you will tell her secrets or else, and I'll tell you why as well." The Showmare smirked as the two looked on at her in confusion. "It's because you owe me still Prince and this is how you can repay me, no buts about it." The mare smile grew even wider as she stared on at the colt. "And how would you like it if Trixie told your parents about you going into the Everfree Forest late at night hmm, Trixie thinks they would be pretty mad and even punish a certain colt." Trixie looked as smug as she sounded, ignoring the golden colt approaching them. "So lets forget this whole Ursa business okay?"

"Hey Snips I think I lost him." Naruto stared on as the newest addition to their conversation slowly walked forward to them. "Yeah it wasn't easy tricking that thing but it's gone no doubt about it." The alicorn stared back and forth between the two as the two youngsters conversed with each other. "So you think we can go rescue Scootaloo now?" The words slowly echoed through his mind as rescue Scootaloo came from the Snails mouth. "We promised her, so we have to go back and find her." Naruto blinked again, his horn flared to life burning a bright red as he looked on at them.

"What did you two do, start talking NOW!" The alicorn glared daring anypony else to speak up besides Snails. "You said Scootaloo is in trouble tell me where she is." The alicorn nodded slowly as the colt told him everything that had transpired between the five ponies. "So you're telling me that you left Scootaloo in the cave alone, and that thing is headed back to her as we speak? Even if I galloped at my fastest pace there is no way I can beat the damn thing back and find Scootaloo without fighting it." The red magical aura swirled around him as he glew brighter and angrier at the hopelessness he was feeling.

"Yeah but umm he's not going to go back to the cave now." As if on cue to the alicorn the Ursa appeared through the grove of trees its eyes settling on Naruto.

"That's an Ursa Major right?"

"Yeah that's about right Trixie can't believe how large it is though it seems unreal."

"Move, I'm angry and this thing is the only one I can take my anger out on, so I don't want you to get hurt okay." Trixie watched the alicorn slowly walk forward the swirling vortex of magic around him dying down as a tail of magic formed on his ass. "Scratch that go look for your brother this isn't going to be fun for either of us and I'd rather this night end on a good note for you." Trixie didn't budge as she watched him stand in front of the Ursa Major, she had to admit that no matter her personal problems this was something she couldn't afford to miss.

The bears paw lifted into the air as it roared out through the town challenging anything that dared to get in its way of the meal it planned, and with a swift motion his paw slammed down onto the orange prince dust billowing at the collision, it roared out as it lifted its paw again to crush whatever was left of the poor dead prince. "What power that thing has, it destroyed him in an instant." The dust stopped as a tail shot out knocking the paw back off course destroying Trixie's cart. "My home that bastard, it destroyed my home." She didn't even stare at the demolished wagon as the anger rolled off her glaring at the lumbering giant, her anger only fading as a tail shot out slamming into its jaw blood spurting from its lower jaw, a few drops covering the alicorn's forehead. The large blow sent the beast crashing backwards into the ground as it roared in pain. "What the hell I thought you were dead, you better kill that bastard then."

"I told you to leave."

"I'm not going to miss this and besides he made it personal now."

Both watched as it slowly rise from the ground, the alicorn waiting for it to regain its bearings, his hooves stomping on the ground as countless ponies started flocking to the center of town to see the alicorn to defend them. _"Everyone needs to leave or you can't really fight this thing."_ The alicorn slowly nodded to himself as he realized what was going on, or what just happened. "Wait where the hell were you it's been two weeks since we even talked and I've done everything to try to talk to you." HE could practically see the pegasus sighing inside of his head, "_I've been sleeping of course besides you didn't need me apple bucking or learning how to fly idiot."_ The alicorn's wings twitched in annoyance at the not so subtle jab at his pride, the bear made it worse taking its time getting up. _"Why the hell is it taking so long, you think it would be on its feet by now right?"_ The alicorn nodded slowly again his anger dying down as the pegasus voiced what he wanted to say, he was truly thankful for a voice of reason at a time like this. A Unicorn slowly brushed by him, only slamming his flank into his side to gain his attention.

"So I take it you have a way to beat this Naruto or did you pick a fight with an Ursa Minor for no reason?" The alicorn blinked as the stallion walked up to him. "Well I'll take it from the stupid look on your face, that you didn't know what it was and started beating the crap out of it."

Naruto shook his head as both watched the minor finally beginning to regain its bearings."Wait how did you find me, and why the hell are you here I can handle this."

"That was easy, I wasn't to far from the center of town and well that red magic beacon just begs to be investigated, because I can name the number of ponies that can do that on all of my hooves." The unicorn nodded slowly as it contemplated what to say about the alicorns foalish actions. "You know that thing is a baby right?"

The alicorn stopped midhoof as he glanced at his bodyguard. "I call horse shit on this, there is no way in all of Celestia that this thing is a baby, so stop buckin with me."

"I'm not kidding that's an Ursa Minor, but damn it's freaking big, it makes me wonder where the mother is?"

"Did you say mother?" Naruto's magical tail slammed into the bear sending it crashing into the ground again, only getting a slow nod for his trouble. "Is it bigger than this?"

"Probably, but it's still possible that it could be the same size, I've never seen one before so don't take my word for it."

Naruto stared on at the Ursa, his mind racing as he tried to process the information, Scootaloo was in danger still even if fought this thing to the death he still had to find her and pray that this things mother didn't devour the filly, only one option came to his mind as he wanted to save everypony. "Crescent can you do me a favor?"

"You want a favor from me?" The unicorn card still dangling in mid-air as he rubbed his foot in the ground.

"I need you to beat this thing so I can go and save Scootaloo from being eaten." They both studied each other before the unicorn slowly nodded.

"Go ahead I'm sure I can think of something to knock him out if not I'll just find someone who can." Naruto slowly smiled as he lifted Snips up and started running off towards the everfree forest. "Now how do I defeat a Ursa minor without killing it." The unicorn slowly looked back at the bear growling at him. "Well at least he's paying attention to me, now to figure out how to deal with this thing, well does anypony have a good idea to stop this thing?" The unicorn looked back to see a unicorn he wasn't expecting trot forward, his sister was gone and replaced with one Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Scootaloo stood still as the she searched the area for any source of light only to come up empty-hooved. "Somepony, anypony please help me." The tears stopped flowing after the few minutes of being alone, now she just wanted this day to end already. Her wings flapped as fast as they could still keeping her grounded a nervous twitch all the same. The faint echoes of voices could be heard through the cave, each all too familiar to the pegasus filly, but she couldn't tell which way to start walking. "Come on Scootaloo, think. How do I get their attention?" She looked on only sighing in frustration, plopping on the ground as she sighed to herself, realizing how scared she was about to look. "Anypony please, HELP!" Her voice echoed through the cave, hoping that the two fillies would find her.

"I'm telling ya she's musta' left here already because there's no way in tarnation she'd ever stay in here." Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes as the earth filly pleaded with her to go back, it wasn't something the unicorn would ever do abandoning a friend was something that was frowned upon by everypony she admired.

"I'm scared too Applebloom, but we have to find her or something might happen to her."

"Like what?"

"There could be another one of those things."

"Fine, but still how do you know if she's in here." As if on cue the duo heard Scootaloo's plea for help startling them both.

"See I told you she is in here so let's get moving we are getting close I know it."

The pegasus filly looked on at the bleak darkness, a violet light finally piercing through the darkness and the pegasus filly slowly inched towards it, like a moth to the flame. "That must be them, so great I bet they brought Rainbow Dash and everypony else back to help look for me." Her wings fluttered back and forth in excitement as she slowly approached the violet colored light. The filly jumped in excitement as she felt the warmth exuding off the light, galloping as fast as she could stopping in the clearing. Her eyes widening as she looked on at the figure before her. "Wh-wh-what is that thing?" The large figure snored as the filly began to cower beneath the sheer size of the creäture. "What is this thing?" The filly back pedaled away cowering behind the nearest stalagmite she could find. Her head peeking out behind as one of the bears eyes opened, his head only rising as it searched the area for its cub.

Its head turned left and right frantically in search of its child, slowly rising to a full stand before roaring out loud, it's roar echoing through the cave, shaking the ground beneath Scootaloo's hooves . The poor filly could only stumble forward catching herself, to only be standing in front of the towering giant of a bear. Its eye narrowed on the poor filly trying to think why would such a morsel come to her. Scootaloo's legs shook as it sniffed her, before snarling as it attempted a lazy chomp at the pegasus filly, only to hit nothing but air. The bear only snarled more as it front paws slammed into the ground the pegasus already fleeing from its sight back the way it came, it would chase the filly hoping it would prove an appetizer for her, in the search for her son.

The orange filly dashed between the stalagmites galloping as fast as her little legs could carry her only stopping as she plowed into a familiar face. "Oh god you came in Sweetie Belle, we need to go now." Her wings fluttered as she picked herself back up her hooves moving in place as she ignored the looks of confusion the two were giving her. "Don't give me that look something chasing me and its big like bigger than that Ursa major I saw." She could see the two roll their eyes in Sweetie Belle's glowing aura, the ground shook slightly as the pegasus looked behind her in fear.

"Calm down Scootaloo were here and all, besides were the only ones in the cave you probably just saw a shadow or something." Sweetie Belle could only watch as the pegasus looked back at her with the most frightened expression she'd ever seen on her filly friend, before running past her tears in her eyes. The two fillies stood in shock for a second before chasing after the pegasus filly both pondering if being alone in the dark cave scared her that badly.

"Well come on then we should go after her or else she might hurt herself." the two nodded galloping after her as the pegasus flank was the only thing that could be seen through the aura light as they all finally slowed down exiting the cave standing under the full moon. "Now what has you all spooked Scootaloo, because we sure as hay didn't see one living critter in there when we went searching for ya."

"We need to run right now that thing was chasing me and I beat so please lets just go home and warn everypony what's about to happen." The pegasus looked on at the cave backing towards the forest slowly ready to run at the slightest sight of purple, she ignored the looks of concern written across her classmates faces. "Look I'm not crazy and I'm not imagining things, there is something in that cave and it's hugs so lets leave." She jumped in fright as a twig snapped behind her scooting backwards towards the three fillies.

"Well Trixie imagined that you would all be grateful if someone came to save you, but it looks like some poor foal scared the poor pegasus filly." The three looked on as the showmare walked out dragging an exhausted snails behind her. "You four should scamper back home." The unicorn's eyes turned toward the cave ignoring the three fillies surrounding her.

"Miss Trixie you can't stay either something big is coming, real big." The unicorn sighed lightly, brushing the pegasus filly's mane as she looked down at her, the fear in her eyes reminded her of such a distant memory, of her past. She hugged the filly as she cried into her coat, the unicorn really was at ends trying to figure what to do next.

"Not that again, there is nothing in that cave Scootaloo."

"I'm telling everypony the truth why don't any of you belive me?"

"Trixie believes you, it's why Trixie is here after all. Who else but The Great and Powerful Trixie could defeat an Ursa Major, nopony that's who." The showmare could hear the muffled protests as she went back to crying in her coat. "Scootaloo that's your name right? I need you to listen to me very carefully, it's very important that you four leave and you go find the prince he's looking for you."

"What about you?"

"Someone has to stay silly filly." The Unicorn only smiled as she pushed the pegasus away smiling as she slowly trotted away.

"Th-thank you Trixie for this."

She listened as the ponies took off and she couldn't help but smile at the filly's foalish notion. "Well this is everything Trixie has prepared herself for, I just didn't expect it would be against what Trixie bragged about defeating all this time, talk about the irony." Her horn began to take a pink glow as a single thread appeared over the caves entrance the unicorns eyes following the threads taking place the net finally finished. "I hate this spell so much but its the only that save those ponies." She didn't bother with any other sort of spell as the Ursa major came billowing out of the cave it roaring in anger as the strands of magic thread broke free. "I wonder what its seeing right now?" The unicorn slowly backed away as she watched it thrash back and forth its eyes seeing unknown tortures.

* * *

What's happening in Trixie's spell

Red that's all she saw, her child impaled by some random orange pony, another of her kind cut down by these miserable ponies. She thought the two was safe hiding away in the everfree forest, but yet here they were hundreds of various ponies ready to kill her. Each claw swipe did nothing but thin the ranks as she was sure more took the place of their fallen comrades. She ignored the countless tendrils of magic that attempted to pull her down to the ground, all failing as she snapped free. More ponies approached all charging at her as her front left paw crashed down onto them bringing another flash of light rang out as all the ponies disappeared all but one standing alone. They were back in the woods and the one that it saw first standing there, another one of these ponies parlor tricks, the drips of blood traveling down her forehead, the forestry destroyed around her a testament to the ponies bravery.

* * *

"You hit me a lot faster than Trixie expected, but the Nightmare net was intended for somepony else." Her eyes didn't falter as the beast just growled at her stepping closer and closer towards her, its jaw opening ready to devour her. "Everypony I'm sorry." Her eyes watched as the jaw clamped down and everything went pink, as the major roared out in victory.

* * *

Crescent looked back between Twilight and the minor that was once lulled into a deep sleep only for its mothers roar to wake it's fuzzy but up. "Twilight are you okay?" The unicorn's cards ready to snap at a moments notice to protect the lavender mare. The bear played away with a ball of cards created in haste to save Twilight sparkle, the cards folded under the massive strength bouncing to the next paw narrowly avoiding its destruction.

"I'm tired that's all it missed when it stretched Crescent." He sighed to himself as he thought of the danger she was just put in. "Don't worry about me just find a way to put this big guy to sleep and do it peacefully if you can." The unicorn contemplated with what she said, defeating it was now a bigger priority than anything else. His mind riddled with countless idea yet none seemed to hold weight in subduing the creäture.

"Can you find Rainbow Dash and Applejack in this crowd?"

"Yeah of course, but why I don't think they can help us?"

"They can with what I have planned."

"Do you mind sharing it with me?"

"Just find them before the ball crumbles that magic can only last so long."

The unicorn walked away in frustration at the lack of trust displayed by him. "AppleJack Rainbow Dash where are you?"

* * *

Everfree Forest

Naruto stopped galloping as he watched four ponies walk out into the clearing all debating with each other. "I can't believe I found you guys thank Celestia you all are okay." Naruto noticed the tears streaming down the eyes, not a dry between the lot. "So what happened back there did somepony get hurt?" The group of fillies only nodded as they looked back into the everfree forest.

"It was Trixie, she came and told us to leave while sh-she stayed to fight." The colt broke out in tears at the thought of somepony else giving her life to save his it didn't feel real, Snails couldn't accept the fact that she was dead not yet.

"Naruto you have to go back to save her, she's in trouble."

"Where can I find her?"

"Just find the giant bear I'm sure she's there."

His gaze looked up at the towering figure standing over the trees, his hold on snips let go letting him drop to the ground. "Snips, everypony else go home I need to go save Trixie." He didn't bother listening to their hoof steps as each pony left him alone, this thing demanded attention and he'd be damned if he dropped his guard around it. "So any ideas how to beat it Senna?" The alicorn stopped any train of thought as a gut wrenching roar came from the bear's mouth. _"You don't beat something like this Naruto your going to have to kill it."_ No this wasn't something the alicorn would ever do, how could look anypony in the eye if he killed this creäture. _"This one isn't up for debate Naruto, this creäture will devour everypony in ponyville if it isn't stopped here and who knows how many else as well."_ The alicorn froze again as the giant took its time sniffing the area around it, most likely for any sort of prey. "We can't just kill it, how about we hurt so it doesn't ever come back?" He personally wished that the thing would just up and leave, but Naruto was sure as hell that it wasn't going to leave ponyville or equestria alone. _"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't going to be easy, but you will have to do it."_ The alicron galloped forth his mind settled on finding Trixie before he did anything stupid.

* * *

Ponyville

"I found them all so now will you tell me the plan?" The lavender mare glared at the stallion watching the minor play with the ball of cards still. "HEy answer me why are we getting Applejack and Rainbow Dash involved?" Her hoof stomped the ground in protest as he finally turned towards her, his eyes fixed on her and the two mares nervously shaking their hooves behind her.

"Oh that's simple were going to knock it out, that's why you brought these two here." The three mares looked on in confusion as the unicorn smiled at the group. "See here's the plan Twilight and I are going to restrain the baby's paws while you my good friend Applejack will lasso its mouth shut and Dash you have the most dangerous part." The unicorn looked away back to the bear, he could practically see the bear losing interest in the toy. "Dash I need you to slam into that bears skull, with how fast you fly you should be able to knock him out with one hit." Crescent turned back towards the group, hesitance was the only thing he could see in Applejack and Twilight's eyes, Dash's only held a spark of interest at the thought of being the one to stop the large monstrosity.

"Listen Sugarcube, I know you want to be smart and all but can't we just get Twilight here to take care of that thing, you know lull it back to sleep and what not?" The cowpony looked on at the group hoping that she didn't have to be the voice of reason especially with two of the smartest ones we know.

"Yeah Applejack's right, I can rock him to sleep again and then we'll just put him back where he belongs."

"There is a few problems with that."

"What are those, cause I can't see any problems with this sort of thinking?"

"One Naruto is probably fighting the mother now." He watched the two nod in agreement.

"What egghead here is trying to say is if roars again then we have to put it to sleep, instead lets just beat it up and deliver it without getting eaten."

"See even dash gets the idea and she's all for the plan."

"Because the plan is stupid and somepony can still get hurt, why can't we think of something else?"

"Listen Applejack we need to do something, and as stupid as this plan might be it can work if you help us out." Applejack just lowered her hat at the stallions pleading, she would help the three so nopony got hurt in the process.

"Let's just do this before I change my mind, but how are you going to stop it from tossing me around like a bushel of apples?"

"MAgic of course we'll keep you grounded and hold its legs down."

"I guess that sounds like a plan

"Thanks all of you."

The four trotted forward all-knowing what they had to do, the ball of cards popping covering the front paws almost instantaneously, pressing them against the ground. "Well that takes care of my problem everypony else know what to do?" The group slowly surrounded the bear, Applejack twirling her lasso waiting for the perfect chance to muzzle it as Twilight already began forcing the back paws firmly on the ground. Crescent watched as the bear roared only for its mouth to be lassoed and roped in by the cowpony. Her body steadied as it attempted to thrash its head back and forth only to growl as it remained unmoved. "Rainbow Dash its your turn." The Mare nodded as she took off her arc was perfect everything flawless to the stallions eyes as a snap rang out the rope breaking free. The mares watched in horror as the minor turned it's head toward the dive bombing pegasus ready to devour her.

Twilight blinked and missed everything as the blood splatter across the pegasus scared her, but not as much as the spire of cards rested next to her wings. The blood slowly dripping as the minor collapsed to the ground dead to equestria. "What in the name of Celestia happened?" Twilight turned towards Applejack she was right this shouldn't have happened even if the roped snapped there must have been another way to beat the Ursa minor.

"What happened was the rope snapped and I didn't want a friend to die, so I acted first." The stallions eyes traveled upwards glancing at the cyan pegasus her frantic wings flapping as she slowly dropped to the ground. "Rainbow dash I'm sorry for that I didn't think that would ever happen." He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she finally dropped to the ground. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Don't, please don't go." Her voice croaked out as the tears dropped freely from her magenta eyes, his hooves stopped as she steadily approached him her wings folded as she walked up to him. "Thank you for saving me." She cried freely as he stood next to her, his hoof wrapping around as the sobs continued.

"I'm sorry." The words echoed through the town as the Ursa minor dissolved behind the pair, the stars returning to the place they once was in the night sky.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto stopped at the clearing the major clearly in front of him and no sign of Trixie from what he could see. This rattled him did she really just up and leave after she told them all to run, nos he wouldn't have done something that cowardly. "TRIXIE WHERE ARE YOU?" His eyes searched the area hoping for a brief shine of magic only to narrowly miss a well placed swipe from the Ursa major. _"See she's angry Naruto, and we need to deal with this while Trixie gets away simple right?" _No it wasn't as simple as Senna made things seem, he truly believed that unicorn wouldn't have abandoned those filles, not without some sort of plan. "Senna please be quiet, we need to find her first and then we can deal with that thing." Any protests stopped as he dodged another swipe from the bears paws his senses helping him agin. "What the hell's your problem I didn't do anything yet to piss you off." The alicorn jumped back his wings opening slowing his fall as he landed on his hind hooves. "What the hell Senna, a little warning would be nice." The alicorn waited for any sort of response expecting some sort of reason for her lack of response, only silence echoed through his head.

"Fine I'll beat it myself, just stay silent then." His hooves shook with anticipation as his wings started flapping only getting him about three feet off the ground before he dropped down to the ground. "I guess, flying still out of the question." The alicorn folded his wings back as he ran around the beast trying to escape its sight, only for each piece of cover he took. _"It's no use hiding or trying to flee from it, it has your scent."_ The alicorn didn't bother responding as another paw came swiping at him his tail blocking the forceful blow only for him to be pushed off the ground into the air only to barely dodge a bite from the creäture. "_It smells her son on you the blood in your hair is a dead give away, and a mother never forgets the smell of her son."_ The Alicorn only spread his wings floating to its left his eyes following the body trying to find some way to topple this beast. His eyes locking on thing in its lower left body, there inside the belly of the beast was Trixie floating on a piece of dirt probably in the stomach. _"You found her now what?"_ The impassiveness of the pegasus was starting to irritate him as he floated down to the ground the bear glaring at him.

"We rescue her of course."

_"Might I remind you she's inside that things belly."_

"So I'll just find a way to get her out simple as that." The alicorn's eyes turned to the dripping maw as a plan began to formulate in the back of his head.

_"Your plan is stupid forget it."_ The bear mouth slowly moved toward them the alicron's cerulean eyes following each move, his tail ready to act if need be.

"No I like this idea, I just need to work on the delivery." His magical tail braced itself as the mouth plowed itself into the ground, closing as the Ursa major devoured the earth where Naruto once stood. His tail wrapping around the beast's neck as he choked the beast tighter and tighter. He could here the claws scraping at the ground as it nudged its head trying to free itself. "Just stay still you can wake up later." His voice echoed through the Ursa's ears as its front paw finally dropped to the ground unconscious. _"So you choked him out now what?"_ The alicorn growled as his eyes settled on the mouth of the beast. "We go in of course." His magical tail wrapping around the front tooth as he began his descent into the bears stomach.

* * *

Pink it was all she saw inside the Ursa major, but that was probably thanks to horn lighting up the area around her. Trixie personally imagined after being eaten that would be the end of everything, but no it had to devour her alive. "You giant ass, you just had to eat me didn't you well Trixie has been through much worst, Trixie just can't think of anything that tops this situation at the moment." Her voice echoed through the giants stomach as the dirt below her floated just above the digestive acid. She could feel the dirt crumbling slowly under her hooves it was only a matter of time before she'd end up falling to her death she was sure of it and this things constant movement wasn't helping her situation at all either. "Well Trixie has a few minutes to live let's make them peaceful." The unicorn just sighed as she glanced at another piece of dirt falling into the digestive track. The stomach gurgled something as all movement stopped, her platform of dirt getting smaller and smaller.

"Hello anypony in there?" The voice echoed through the stomach as Trixie watched as the prince of Ponyville peeking his head through the stomach. His eyes scanning the area, looking for something, his eyes locking on to hers as he smiled at the confused unicorn. "See I knew I'd find her." The alicorn grinned at the confusion written all across the unicorn's face as he motioned her to come toward him.

"Why are you here, and how did you find me?" The unicorn looked on impassively as he lowered himself some more still smirking as he held out his hooves trying to coax her into jumping towards him. "Trixie is not going to jump especially, when Trixie doesn't know why your here in the first place."

"What else would I be here for, I'm here to rescue you Trixie, so jump to me so I can pull both of our flanks out of this mess." He could see the look of confusion disappear as a small smile graced her lips. "Now can we leave I don't want to be inside this thing when it wakes up." It was as simple as plummeting into the throat of an Ursa major all it took was a jump, the alicorn embraced the mare as tight as he could. Naruto's only loosened the further they went up a quick ten minutes and they were safely back on the tongue.

"So you're not going to tell anypony about this right, I mean me getting eaten?" She watched as the magical tail faded away.

"Not a soul cause then I would have to explain how I got you out of its stomach and I don't need anypony telling me how stupid that was." He looked on as she slid through the bears mouth landing on the soft patch of grass its head rested on. His hooves shook as he freed himself from the wet prison, his eyes finally seeing the moon in its glory as the stars gave off a small twinkle. "Come on let's go back to ponyville."

"Do you think it's okay back there?"

"Yeah they have tons of options besides it's just a baby how much damage can it d..." Pain erupted through his side as he ragdolled off the grassy patches strewn across the ground, even with all the pain he was in he knew it oculd of been much worse if he actually broke something. All the pain was nothing compared to the anger he felt, watching the bear force itself back on to his front paws, snarling at the cowering mare in front of it. Naruto's hooves shook as he stood up, his magic flaring with whatever magic he had left. "Wings please do this just once that's all I'm asking." He grunted as they began to flap slowly rising him off the ground dragging his body as he flew across slamming into the bears right front paw toppling it over once again. "Gah I guess that's what I get for forcing about a month's worth training into a one short burst." He ignored the blood dripping down his nose as he glared at the Ursa major his horn's magic fading as the tail dissapeared into thin air. "Of all the times for this to happen, it does it now." The alicorn cried out as he felt the wind from a wild claw swipe meant to kill him, his body rang in bliss as he felt magic slowly coursing through his body.

"You've done more than enough to earn so please just kill this thing and let me sleep already." Senna's voice rung through his head as he felt the magic pulsate through his horn, his tail made of magic came back in full force. The tail swished back and forth as he waited for the Ursa major's next action, its front right paw slowly lifting into the air as the tail lashed out blood coating the alicorn's face as he looked on at the sight before him. "I'm sorry, but you didn't really leave me no choice in the matter." His magical construct of a tail pierced the bears skull, the once angry eyes now lifeless as the tail dissipated letting the former husk drop to the ground. "You can come out now Trixie, I killed it." His voice croaked as he said the word, he had done it so effortlessly and that's what made it so wrong to him. He could feel the subtle glances from Trixie as the corpse began to glow, dissolving before there very eyes. "What's happening?"

"I don't know but it's so beautiful you know." The unicorn could only beam at the miracle happening before her something she knew that she'd remember for the rest of her life.

"Trixie after this is done wanna go home?"

"Pretty forward aren't you?"

"I meant to talk to your brother."

"Oh...yeah I'd like that." The unicorn couldn't help but blush as she felt his wing draped across her frame pulling her closer as they watched a miracle happen.

Author's note: Sup people this is a long ass chapter that I couldn't find the nerve to break it in half, but if I get enough complaints I'll just do that. So Trixie's magic well what you saw, I call it the Nightmare net an optical illusion that acts as a trip wire that affects anything that triggers it. Though its easily broken with the slightest damage to the Trixie and she has to be able to see the creature or the spell amounts to nothing. Anyway next chapter is the begining of a new arc and a follow-up to this arc as well. Prepare yourselves because I got nothing but time now. Now will you please read and review this chapter while I enter the garden of madness.


	17. The Breakfast of Champions

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So now that everyone has read that long ass chapter it's time to derail the Mlp saga with another original arc wahoo. That being said Zecora should be like four chapters away from this or something like that. Oh I have great news a new story from moi has come out called the NEtherworld Hero Chronicles if you like disgaea and a powerful Naruto you will enjoy this, or perhaps you won't anyway go read it as I'm going to plug the hell out of this story for a while anyway so it can't hurt to check it out. So on with the story and everything that is to come.**

**Cf96:That sounds like a great idea, Naruto as a hybrid of the two would be so sweet and I'm sure he'd turn countless heads with whatever he chose to do.**

**Stallion6 of deviantart:I haven't seen a miscommunication yet.**

**Kiyoshi Fox:If you want humor then go to my new story called Netherworld Hero Chronicles starring the same blonde, but with more humor and one girl for him instead.**

**LeviathanTamer: A DnD guy, I can respect that I don't know much about it but I can respect it.**

**IAMABRONY MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE: So many caps and your name is interesting, but yeah thanks for the compliment sometimes things are hidden in chapters, I'm one that wants people to understand what is happening but not give too much away where it's blatantly obvious.**

**MaximumDrive:thanks and to keep up with that five-star rating is another chapter just for you.**

**Darkcloud02:Well she's a guardian Pegasus but her methods don't have to be really pacifistic compared to everything. All she is concerned about is Naruto's well-being what he does and chooses to do is ultimately up to him, but she just wants whats best and safest for him. She doesn't want him to die some nameless death at the hands of any foe she wants him to grow old and watch him have grandfoals instead of one filled with violence. Your not out in left field that much is for sure your theories are sound and hold ground, but in baseball terms no matter how clean your hit was a foul ball, is still just a foul ball.**

**Shisarakage:Well if I killed one the other was going to have to die because well the ursa minor without his mother would probably die anyways thanks to its childish tendencies, and Ursa major would have gone on a murderous rampage without her kid so both deaths were inevitable in a sense, glad you caught on too that though about their death but now for a brief history lesson. ****It took her a year considering everything, and she has a few other tricks up her sleeve I just can't reveal all of them just yet, and considering how it's meant for something roughly the size of a normal pony and how well it worked on a giant of that size, nopony wants to be caught up in that. I had a great Hearth's warming day.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Mlp Fim its owned by Hasbro and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto such a shame too, well back to the drawing board maybe I'll do something about misfit mercenaries that's original right?**

**Chapter Seventeen:Averting a Crisis:(part one) The breakfast of Champions**

Naruto yawned as he watched Trixie take his own room right from in front of his very eyes. The trip back was nothing but her praises at such a marvel they both witnessed all it did was remind him of what he had just done. His cerulean eyes scanned the second door closed, his bodyguard probably tired from the problem laid before him, hopefully he found a way to make things right with the Ursa minor. He looked through the house the guest rooms still unfurnished as he sighed a night on the couch it was then. "I wish I could take it back Senna what happened if I knew it was that easy I wouldn't have tried to knock it out." The alicorn waited in silence as he didn't expect a response from the pegasus maybe one day she's answer him when he wanted to talk until then he'd just dream the night away.

* * *

Naruto's dream

The forest devoid of life as he slowly followed the bare path, he already knew where he was going it just bothered him he couldn't stop and turn back. His eyes focusing on the battle in front of him, there he was standing before the Ursa major seconds before he ended the fight with one quick motion. His body felt cold watching as his tail plowed through the Ursa major's head something he regretted doing. Naruto cringed as the blood splashed across the ground the memory of him bathed in it. "This is a very unsettling you are having Naruto, I imagined your fears would be something along the lines of your friends dying or failing a promise not anything as dark as this" The alicorn blinked as he turned to his left to see the light blue alicorn of the night next to him, the smell of lavender wafting off her misty mane as she giggled at him.

"This is a dream isn't it?"

"Well you caught on faster then the other ponies I've visited, but yes you are correct Naruto. This isn't a normal dream though, it's a nightmare and one I fear you'll continue to have for a long time." The mare could only shake her head as the scenery changed into Canterlot castle, the alicorn stared in awe as she slowly walked in through the front doors, his hooves keeping pace with the mare. "Naruto do you know what you killed last night?" The alicorn nodded slowly as she slowly began to lead him through the halls. "Did you know I'm the reason they were like that?" She watched him gape at her as she took a left into some unknown part of the castle.

"Wait you made them?"

"Yes I made them Naruto, back when equestria was young and Celestia and I just arrived, things weren't looking so well for anypony during those tough times and the local attacks didn't make it any better. Many ponies didn't have any experience defending themselves and we could only do so much so I gave the star's life, to protect us from the creatures of the everfree forest." She didn't even need to look back to tell that had struck a chord.

"You gave them life, did they mean anything to you at all?" Naruto snarled as she turned towards him, the only thing stopping him from knocking some sense into her was that it wouldn't change anything.

"They did Naruto."

"They did why not now?"

"Because they betrayed that trust I gave them, what do you think they did after defeating the creatures?" She could see his nostrils flare as she continued talking he wasn't going to stop unless he understood everything. "They attacked us Naruto my own creations devoured hundred of citizens just because I made a reckless action and gave the star's life." She could see his face softening only the slightest. "While everypony else hid and blamed me for my actions, I was the only out there fighting them off killing any that dared to approach me or the citizens." The mare could see something twinkling in his eyes." "What you killed tonight Naruto was a mistake from my past that should have never existed in the first place." Luna turned away not wanting to take any sort of pity especially from the one she cared so much for.

"So why didn't you kill them all?"

"I was one Alicorn against a hundred of those things, sure ponies went on a Ursa hunt and destroyed countless numbers of them but the night sky was never complete. I could tell just from looking at the stars how many of them are still alive, and judging by the number of stars I gained tonight ponyville killed the last of them." Her throat tightened as memories of all the good she had done making them only for it to come crashing down as she took all the blame.

"Couldn't you have undone the spell or something you gave them life, how hard could it be to undo something like that?"

"Naruto, you don't understand this wasn't some animation spell, this spell was meant to give life to a magical construct."

"A what?"

"The thing you do for your tail?"

"Oh that's what it was called. I've tried to call it something since I use it all the time, but I guess I need something to go with construct then." Luna's eye twitched as he tried naming off some of his more creative names.

"How about we get back on the subject at hand Naruto?"

"Yeah go on so about these constructs..."

"Yes alone with just magic it's simple to control them, but with the proper spell you could easily give them life and that's what I did. They were given one order Naruto to kill the attacking creatures that was their prey and they devoured them any chance they got. It only took a few weeks before every creäture of the everfree forest stayed away from our city in fear of the beasts within it, and without any attacks our guardians had lost their purpose, and without that one thing driving them everything changed. They began to watch us, when the ponies were hard at work each ones eyes following some weak stallion or mare just ripe for the picking. This continued for a week or so and then at the dead of night they attacked without hesitation devouring the young and old as I fought back with a few others to drive the creatures away." She could feel his breath on her wings as she stopped mid-way only for him to stop next to her. "We did it but not without sacrifices and that's what made it worse, I watched as good ponies die because of one little mistake, so please forgive me if I wanted the beings that started my descent into jealousy and anger destroyed, the only thing I wish I could change tonight is the fact that you were the one that did it I would have gladly traded places."

"You don't mean that?" Naruto could see her hooves stiffen as she turned towards him, tears falling freely from her face as she glared at him.

"I meant ever..." Her words only stopped as he placed his hoof in her mouth his cerulean eyes once happy and full of life turning to an icy stare.

"If you meant that then say it to my face without crying come on I dare you to try." He paused his glare never-fading as she tried to choke out any sort of word to tell the alicorn off. "You can't know why it's because you regret what happened to them, you never wanted this to happen you just wanted everypony to be safe that's all. Luna, I know your better than that, you would have killed both of them if you were in my shoes but you would have at least apologized before doing it." Naruto glare softened as she embraced him the tears had stopped falling as he brushed his left hoof across her mane, his body shuddering as he inhaled her lavender scent it was pure bliss to him.

"You know we do this too often." Her voice a little muffled as she pulled back from his coat, her eyes puffy as she smiled at the care he'd given her.

"Well I'll try not to press your buttons next time we meet, though this does have its rewards."

"You know I can think of some other things we could do as well."

"I kinda like this Luna how about we just stay and talk."

"I was talking about showing you what equestria was like when Celestia and I were still young."

"Yeah sure that sounds better then what I was thinking."

"We could do that too just after we talk." Luna ignored the constant sputtering coming out of Naruto's mouth as she glanced watching the scenery change once again.

* * *

Ten hours later

His eyes glanced at Naruto's frame, the stallion wanted nothing but to blame him for what happened yesterday, but through it all Naruto placed his trust with him and what happened was his fault ultimately. Scarlet eyes met a pair of cerulean set an unspoken agreement already exchanged by a simple nod. "So for the daily coffee can you get an extra for Trixie?" Crescent's gaze hardened as the alicorn shifted slightly under his stare. ""I took the couch last night so don't attack me please today is not the day for this kind of horse shit."

"Is she alright, she didn't stay ponyville when you left things to me so I just assumed she left town."

"She wouldn't do that, not without talking to you first, but yeah she is fine, but I still think you should talk to her about what happened."

"I will, and...thank you for taking care of her."

"That's what friends do for each other." The unicorn face turned to a slow smile as he turned away, the word friend replaying over and over again in his mind. He still hadn't forgave him for snooping in his personal life, but if this was the measures he'd go to make it up to him then perhaps his first judgement about him was wrong after all.

The unicorn's trip through town was thankfully quiet his eyes already locked on sugarcube corner as the few vendors setting up their stalls. The bell rang as he entered the confectionary shop his eyes already set on the brown liquid behind the counter, the steam rising was all the scent he needed as his hooves shook in impatience. "Just a minute." His eyes wandered at the treats laid out for the morning rush, tantalizing as they were the unicorn knew where that he'd have only one treat, as the bottomless pit known as Naruto or any of today's guests would devour any chance of him savoring another tasty bite. Crescent's train of thought stopped as a cerulean blue coated mare stepped out form the back, her face full of surprise as he stared on at her. "Oh its you Crescent, I take it your here for the usual then?" The smell of fritters wafted of her as he slowly shook his head, his mind went back to the countless treats ultimately deciding to treat everypony, hopefully it would be a nice enough way to lean in to what exactly happened yesterday.

"Not this time, I'll have four cups of coffee three apple fritters, something breakfasty with vanilla on it, and a dozen cream filled doughnuts."

"All on the Prince's tab right?"

"Of course and what is up to now?"

"It's ninety-eight bits and counting, I know this is rude of me asking since you made a tab with my husband, but when exactly are you going to pay us? " Her eyes averted the crimson gaze as he blinked a few times in contemplation.

"I'll have the bits by tomorrow."

"I'll be done in a jiffy then." He could see the small smile gracing her lips as she walked back into the kitchen, his eye turning to the towards the smell of treats his mind. "A mighty big breakfast for the two of you to be eating all alone and all those cups of coffee can't be good for you."

"Oh no mam, we have some guests over today to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Speaking of that, did anypony get hurt last night?"

"None that I can think of."

"Oh that's good, it would be awful if someone got hurt." The mare walked out from the kitchen her head performing a balancing of act of all the confectionary treats he ordered.

"Well the prince has to write a letter to Princess Celestia about this one, so we might be back after a while for lunch okay ." His horn glew as the assortment of breakfast items lifted into the air getting a look of bewilderment from the mare as he slowly poured the cups of coffee. His trip back was as quiet as he the trip there no one spoke to him and this made the small trip back all the more enjoyable.

The house was almost as exactly as he left it, there was Naruto still laying lazily on the couch, but with Trixie performing some trick in the air. "I can't leave any of you alone for a second, can I?" His voice echoed through the house as the two sat straight as he glared at the duo. "I got food, so we can eat when everypony is up." He ignored the looks on confusion as he stormed past the two knocking on his door, it opening the slightest as he met a pair of magenta eyes. "I got coffee."

Naruto looked on his eye twitching as he watched a cyan pegasus walk past the unicorn, her rainbow mane in a mess and her wings only half stretched a clear sign she was either tired or bored, she looked on at the rest of the occupants, his choice words were only stopped by the vanilla cupcake dangling so haphazardly in the air, Crescent taunting him for him to say something inappropriate damn bastard. "So you were in there when we came home last night?"

"No we were still up and I'm surprised you two didn't hear us."

"Hear what exactly?" His tone became a bit sharper unnoticed by none as he glared at the unicorn.

"Wait you think me and him, no we were just talking last night well I was he just listened to me." The rainbow haired mane's hooves shook in front of her in protest, she wasn't that kind of mare and she was sure that he wasn't that kind of stallion if last night was anything to talk about.

"My bad then." The alicorn sighed to himself. "So what made you buy everypony treats today?"

"Well I thought after yesterday we deserve some sort of treat, and since the one pony I wanted to talk to is here so thanks again Naruto." His eyes shifted on his sister he had only a few words to say to her and he was sure she had just as many if not more. He gently set the food on the table before them all the cupcake on top as he watched the hooves scramble for the nearest food.

"Fair enough, though in honesty isn't this a little much it's like you expect us to eat all of this." The alicorn said dreamily as he bit into the cupcake his magical tail daring anyone to come near him.

"You eat this much on a constant basis, so seeing as we had guests I figured they would get something to eat because I know you would starve yourself for them."

"So what about you?"

"I have coffee Naruto and that's all I need." The alicorn deadpanned as the unicorn stated the fact without a care in the world, Naruto's eyes drifted to the clock as he devoured whatever was left of the cupcake. It was eight-thirty and he was sure with Rainbow Dash here his flight training was not going to happen and if that wasn't going to happen then he didn't have to work for the apple family today and with that he had a free day, if you didn't count Twilight teaching him about the advanced theories of basic magical spells.

"I'm going outside, Dash you are coming with me." The blonde trotted off not leaving the mare any chance to answer as he dragged her off leaving the two Lulamoons alone, and him with an angry mare that swore up and down that she'd de-wing him if he didn't let her go which brought an internal debate of freeing her as it's the right thing to do or just wait until this all blew over. "Look calm down, they just need some time alone."

"Why do they need to be alone?"

"They haven't seen each other in three years." He could see the mare's mind running a mile a minute, her hoof reaching for the door as she was pulled back out of its range.

"You mean she's his special somepony don't you?"

"No it isn't like that at all, its personal leave it at that."

"I'm not dropping it Naruto, you brought me out here and expect me to wait when who knows what is going on between those two." The alicorn just stared at the magenta eyes, she wouldn't drop this until he told her and he prayed to Celestia that either of them wouldn't be mad spilling the beans.

"They're siblings Dash, nothing more. Now when I let you go do you promise not to bother either of them." She didn't need to promise as her mind slowed down as she processed the information, if that Trixie character was his sister, she'd forgive her for embarrassing her in front of ponyville.

"I promise, I can talk with Crescent later." The magical grip dropped as Rainbow Dash floated to the ground her wings beating at a slow rhythm. Her eyes rolled as she looked on at ponyville her eyes settling on one gray pegasus barreling towards them.

"Watch out Everypony." The Pegasus' screams directed towards the two as she crashed into Naruto, her golden eyes force themselves to focus on the alicorn under her, she rubbed her face across Naruto's affectionately as she adjusted the mail bag on her right-side. "I told you to watch out Naruto, didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you Derpy, it's just didn't want you to get hurt."

"You are so thoughtful Naruto I wish everpony was like you. I got mail for you Naruto, it's an express delivery so its important." The bubbly mare smiled as she picked herself off the alicorn, her face sifting through the countless letters. "Here it is, here it is and see express is on it." The mail-mare couldn't help but smile as the alicorn delicately plucked it out of her mouth opening it slowly.

His eyes scanned the letter back and forth as he read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you are in good spirits while reading this, but I need your assistance. Let me first off apologize for the inconvenience of not receiving this by dragon-mail, but this was the only way to keep prying eyes from reading this, especially my student who knows how she would react to something like this._

_Equestria maybe going to war Naruto and you and your cousin might be the only ones that can stop this from happening. You and your guard Crescent must take the next train to Canterlot. Once you arrive Spitfire will lead you to your next destination and tell you everything you need to know. Appropriate attire will be provided for this occasion so be expected to talk with royalty, and behave like one._

_Naruto, I know you and Crescent are starting to adjust to life in ponyville or maybe you already have but I need you both to be on your best behavior. All of Equestria depends on this, both Luna and I are counting on the actions of everypony involved to lead Equestria into a brighter tomorrow. I hope to hear from you or your cousin in a few days after everything is resolved._

_Sincerely yours, __Princess Celestia_

_P.S, Please don't be a stranger to Canterlot, we enjoyed your visit and hope to chat with you sometime pony-to-pony._

"Does anypony know when the next train to Canterlot is?"

"About an hour from now give or take a few minutes why Naruto?" The mail-mare frowned as she watched the cerulean blue eyes harden as he read the letter. "Are you going to Canterlot Naruto?"

"Derpy I can't tell you why, but yes I'm going to Canterlot. Nopony can know about this Derpy, its important we keep this one a secret." He watched the gray pegasus nod. "Dash go tell Crescent to pack some stuff and tell him he has about fifteen minutes to talk with Trixie before we have to leave."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"It's because I'm sure you'll want to talk to him after he's done talking to Trixie, and I'm not sure you'll get a chance anytime soon."

"Fine!"

"So Derpy how has your day been so far?"

* * *

Canterlot

Her eyes shifted as she deliberately walked through the garden, her horn glowing with a red glow as her amulet jangled back and forth with each step she made. "Guards around here are pretty lax, well it's not like they could do anything to stop me anyways." Purple eyes traced the grounds looking at countless statues, all train of thought stopped as the mare smiled at the alicorn halfway across the royal garden. "Of course they'd hide you, don't need Equestria's little embarrassment out in the open now do we?" The unicorn never bothered moving towards the imposing alicorn statue, her amulet jostled back and forth as she imagined the turmoil Equestria would be in if he ever broke free. "Well we can't waste anytime here, I have places to go and people to meet." The unicorn ignored the amulets tugging as it's grip tightened around her throat, its will to be around its master was impressive indeed, but she was its owner now and everypony else would wait until she pulled the strings to start the first act not watch as some innocent by standard.

Author's note: So any takers on who that is, because there is your first real villain of Narupony. Anyways I can't wait to show you what I have in store with this character plus the alicorn. This will not be Derpy's only appearance in this story for the devoted fans to that lovable mare. So if you did not know by now Netherworld Hero Chronicles is out and faring up to have an overpowered Naruto, a gun-totting demon, an oracle, a mad scientist and that's just apart of the cast wait till you see what I pull from the netherworld to do this story. Now that you've read it all, please review because I'll love you more if you do, platonically of course not physically.


	18. Don't take the Train

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So no guesses on who the mystery mare is, that's alright you'll figure it out eventually. So we have a possible war on Naruto's hands sorry hooves, can he avert it and who with find out who in this thrilling installment. So Netherworld Hero chronicles go read it if you haven't it's got Naruto, konan and demon loli's what more could you ask for, well we have that too, but you all are so dirty for thinking about it. So this chapter has train rides, a meeting, and some fluff I think that's what it's called. Reader discretion is not really advised because I can't find anything too inapproriate about this story as of yet. So let's get to the review shout outs then the disclaimer.**

**Gerudo:Good guess, but no for many reasons as she's apart of the marem so I can't really make her a villain in a sense and the second reason she's in this chapter and so is the first true villain, besides I haven't used all the purple-eyed mares yet, you just need to think harder. That good and evil comment I think I can walk the line pretty well now on who is what or dangerously close.**

**Shadowbroker13: Yeah I knew derpy would go over well, and her return in later chapters should be just as well recieved. **

**Cf96:Well if Naruto and the others fail all of equestria better prepare for a fight, but yeah I wanted Derpy to give the affectionate and slightly concerned feeling to her. Her clumsiness is a skill in itself.**

**MaximumDrive:the problem isn't what she can do it's how to incroporate it without giving her a godmodding powers.**

**Shigiya:you wouldn't know it from this manly exterior, but I have layers like many onions and I hope you enjoyed my assistance.**

**Shisarakage:Yeah I knew you would enjoy her appearance, and I'm going off the small fact that Equestria tried to avoid wars as many as possible they are ponies and I imagine as badass as these ponies maybe casualties are really high even if they win the war, that being said I never stated the battle has started yet, but both lines are antsy so to speak. Last thing I want to point out is the mare had no interest in Dischord for obvious reasons, he'd never comply to her and she'd rather have someone who would listen to her than mess with her on a daily basis.**

**Disclaimer: My legal team informs me that I do not own Naruto or My Little pony friendship is magic and I have a restraining order from princess Celestia that states "I'm not allowed near Las pegasus", ah the power of court orders.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Averting a Crisis(part Two): Don't take the train!**

Naruto's eyes turned to Crescent slowly sipping his coffee, his eyes scanning over the letter once again, probably another distraction from the constant whirlwind of chaos that seemed to surround Naruto. "So equestria's going to war then." Crescent's voice rang through the empty train, Naruto bought every ticket if Celestia trusted him with something this important then he was going to take every measure to insure he wouldn't betray that trust even if it meant spending all the gold she so graciously given him.

"No we won't me and my cousin will work out some sort of deal."

"You say it like bartering a deal with whoever is going to be easy?"

"It has to work, I don't want what happened last night to happen again when I could have done something to stop it." The alicorn choked as he turned his attention towards the window finding the passing scenery then the empty train cart they were in.

"I'm going to the next cart to practice something I'll see you in a bit." The sound of hoof steps echoed through the train car as the door finally shut.

"Practice, how is he going to practice on a train?" The alicorn sighed as he looked on at the scenery, the minutes passed-bye like it was nothing and the beauty of the land changed constantly from towering mountains in the background with the occasional imposing shadow on the grassy plains it was a sight he wish everypony he could see. His enjoyment slowly faded as the train door open the conductor walking towards him. He was a unicorn from the looks of things, he had a grizzled coat covered in splotched of black and brown probably from working from the engine all day, his mane a fading gray and finally bright green eyes that just rubbed him out as they stared on at him.."So you don't need to be at the controls to do this thing." He got a short nod as the alicorn looked away from him and back at the passing scenery. "You know, you can talk right it isn't like I'm going to punish you for saying something stupid."

**"Scraw!"**

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you correctly?" His eyes following the few clouds over the vast plains as a pegasus destroyed a cloud.

**"Scraw!"**

'What the hell is wrong with guy can't he say anything english?' His head turned lazily back to the conductor only for it to be something entirely different. "What in the name of Celestia are you?" His eyes scanned this thing and from the few seconds he stared at it he came to one possible conclusion it wasn't equestrian. It's body was shaped like any pony he'd ever seen but the similarities stopped there. Its body held what looked like insect wings as they unfolded and flapped a steady beat. Its legs had countless holes in them as he watched at looked at each one of them. Its head had a horn protruding from the forehead, with fangs coming from its jaws and even after all that being said it still wasn't as creepy as the big blue eyes with no pupils it had. He moved his hoof slowly and the creäture repeated the process mimicking him. "What in the name of Celestia are you?" It didn't seem hostile yet, which was a first in his books.

"Scraw." It's mouth moved slowly as a dark blue magic covered its body, before he stood looking at an exact copy of himself, right down to his wings and mane style.

"So you can change into other ponies that's pretty cool, so can you talk or is Scraw all you can say?" He watched it nod changing back to what seemed to be its original form. 'I'll call it changey for now, though I guess I need to tell crescent about this thing.' The blonde watched it sniff the air, its jaw opening slightly as a black tongue poked through tasting the air. Even with the oddity of this train conductor his mind went back to the letter crumpled on the ground, and then back at the creature could it have something to do with the threat looming to equestria or did he not know the land like he thought.

"Scraw" Its voice rang out as it turn towards the train cars and another one of those oddities walked through.

"Scraw" Yeah so their wasn't any difference between the two beings whatsoever besides the dried red on its front fangs, and as quick as it walked in, it fell with what seemed to be a brick of cards smashed into the back of its head, and standing over the body was a glaring unicorn and floating cards behind him.

"So you found one too?"

"Yeah, god Celestia they are ugly." Naruto's eyes settled on the downed creäture the occasional twitch was all Naruto needed to know it was alive.

"So why the violence?"

"I found the conductor in one of the carts,I was training in, on the ground."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad."

"He was covered in bite marks."

"So somepony else could have done it."

"That thing tried to bite me, and almost succeeded."

"Well changey hasn't done anything hostile."

"For now that is." The alicorn could see the restrained look on the unicorns face as the cards taunted Changey to try something. The threat of violence lingered in the air as the train ride took a more serious turn.

* * *

The train began to stop Crescent's cards finally going back to his card pouch as the two equestria citizens began to walk away, the two changelings slowly trailing them their body already transformed to a pair of pegasus's slowly following the two. Naruto was sure if Crescent wasn't under orders to be on his best behavior that the duo following them would have been left back on the train along with the conductor but full of more holes than they originally had. "So any idea who Spitfire is?"

"You are kidding right?"

"No not really."

"Celestia you are so stupid some times Naruto."

"Be quiet and tell me who she is already."

"Spitfire is a wonderbolt, and probably the best wonderbolt that has ever lived." The blonde alicorn blinked

"No I think Commander hurricane was the best, but that might because she started the wonderbolts, and thanks to her I have this job in the first place." Spitfire said as she poked her head in-between the two talking to stallions talking to each other. Naruto's eyes traced the new intruder to the conversation his eyes fixated on the light golden coat with a what was stylized phoenix on her flank, she had a bright pair of orange eyes and her hair was a mixture of orange and amber colors that hung loosely over her right eye. "Oh let me introduce myself to you Prince Naruto, I am Spitfire Captain of the wonderbolts." The composure Naruto held faded as she giggled at the gawking unicorn to her left. "Well since the alicorn is obviously prince Naruto you must be his bodyguard Crescent Lulamoon. You both look younger than I imagined." Ultimately ruining the moment for unicorn as he looked back at the two following them.

"So Spitfire what's going on?" Naruto voicing his opinion as the two changelings inched closer.

"I'll tell you all on the train ride."

"Yeah speaking of train's, we should get on our train and wait things out."

"What did you two do?" The pegasus looked between the two it hadn't even been an hour with the both of them and something already happened.

"Don't look at us, it's not our fault those things did it not us."

"Just get on the train and you can explain everything to me." Naruto could see the irritation grow in Spitfire's eyes, as she led them on the train, all four following her as she turned towards them her scowl growing deeper.

"Wait why are those to pegasus with us?"

"Just take us where we are going and we'll explain everything." Her orange eyes hardened on the alicorn, a few seconds passed wondering if they was ever going to lynch like the two behind him. "You don't scare to easily, do you Naruto?" The pegasus sighed as she entered the private cart. "Now start talking why do we have these two in our cart."

Crescent shut the cart's door behind them as his cards slammed into the heads of each changeling, getting them both to revert back to their original form under the lingering threat of violence and possible death. "See why we didn't bring it up, we don't have a clue on what they are and if we should leave them alone or not."

"How did you find these creatures?"

"They found us or changey found me, and bitey tried to bite Crescent."

"Did he get bitten?"

"Of course it didn't bite me."

"Has it tried to bite you since then?"

"No I smashed its head with a brick made of cards, violence seems to keep them in line at least." The unicorn's eyes trained on the two as they looked around the train cart nervously. "So tell us what are these things?"

""They're called changelings, and they must have been sent to watch over you, Prince in case your attacked."

"So why'd they attack the Conductor and Crescent?" Naruto felt the train pull as it began to move

"Well these changlings feed off love, and affection so you must of had some lingering feeling or thoughts of a certain somepony."

"That makes sense, Crescent probably hugged it out with his sister before we left."

"That sounds about right then, any sort of affection would trigger an attack by them. Anyways back at the subject at hand, Naruto remember every what I just because this is what we are going to war against. THe changeling want more land to increase their hive's size and to do that they want to invade Las Pegasis along with someone for them to drain of all their love. The demands are unreasonable so Princess Celestia has sent Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and you Prince Naruto to barter and make manageable terms or we will have a small invasion on our hands, do you have any questions?"

"I have two Spitfire?"

"Go ahead Crescent."

"The letter said there were outfits going to be provided where are they?"

"Oh they are in the storage cart we'll unseal than tomorrow when were near Las Pegasus, now you next question."

"If we don't succeed were not going to come back are we?"

"You catch on quick don't you, yeah we are going into the proverbial dragon's den on this one."

Naruto didn't bother listening to Spitfire after she told them the gist of things, anything involving detail and planning wasn't up his alley to begin with, he'd let the two discuss what they would do, he wouldn't fail not again. His cerulean eyes glanced at the changeling as the talked among each other, wondering what the leader of such weird-looking creatures looked like.

* * *

The Hive

Princess Chrysalis was bored , extremely bored as she watched her subjects fight for her fathers amusement. The two changelings clawed at each exchanging cuts made by their horns. Green blood flowed freely down each of their bodies, miss Cadenza cringed as the splatter of green blood reached covered her hooves, Shining armor and soarin' sighed to themselves at the pointless act of violence. "Isn't this a little barbaric for our guests father, perhaps a game of wits would appeal to them instead of this?" The changeling princess stared on at the dark shadows as her father laughed aloud.

"Oh sweet child of mine your wisdom is far better suited to the lapse of luxury, let me shows these Equestrians a true Changeling experience isn't that right boys." His voice echoed through the main chamber as the changeling responded in kind with their hooves stomping on the ground. "See they don't mind the violence, they enjoy it." She rolled her eyes at her bigot of a father laughed as one of the changelings finer warriors stood over the corpse of its opponent.

"That's because most changelings are mindless idiots."

"Your words wound them deeply daughter, can't you see by their disheveled expression."

"My apologies then, I'll be more respectful to their feelings." Her attention turned towards the guests wondering why they hadn't made any sort of appeal to her father. "Miss Cadenza, may I ask why you haven't tried to making some sort of agreement now?"

Purple eyes focused on her frame as she looked on at her interest. "Oh Princess Chrysalis, all of our party has yet to arrive tomorrow, I imagine will be plenty long as prince Naruto my cousin will arrive, and hopefully your father will agree some better terms than the ones he has already laid on the table."

"My deepest apologies he's a bit..."

"I can tell, and it is quite alright I've experienced this plenty of times."

"May I make a personal inquiry, Miss Cadenza?"

"As long as it's not thing derogatory you may."

"Why do I smell your guard Shining armor on you, and ones of love and compassion at that?"

"OH and what makes you say that?"

"Us changeling have an acute sense of smell about the feeling of others, especially love."

"You can smell feelings?"

"Yes, and you should be mighty lucky that we were their when we arrived or a war could have possibly broke out sooner than anticipated."

"I see then I will keep that in mind miss Chrysalis, is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"What is he like, Prince Naruto that is?"

"Oh I wouldn't know, but if my aunts descriptions are true then he's a kind and gentle soul that wants the best for everyone he meets."

"I see, I can't wait to meet him then."

* * *

Back in Canterlot

The proud mare smirked as she walked towards the guard, her horn glowing a bright red, as it enveloped his head. "Miss you are no.."

The dull thud of the guard's body hitting the ground echoed through the prison chambers, his eyes blinking rapidly and saliva forming at the base of his mouth. The mare slowly stepped over his brain-dead body glancing at the estranged prisoners begging for freedom. Her purple eyes scanning between the grubby hooves noticing the one she was looking for wasn't present, her amulet glowing lightly at the thought of this inconvenience. "Settle down we'll find him after all they won't kill him and we still have plenty of time before he awakens." The amulet shook violently at the mare's lazy attempt at rescuing a possible recruit to the cause. "Be patient it's been a thousand years a couple of days longer will not mean a thing." The silent response was all she needed as she began her trot back out of the Canterlot prison.

* * *

Omake Special: Crescent field day of emotions.

The two siblings stared at each other waiting for other to speak up, Trixie was the first to break the ice as she placed her doughnut down. "I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago, I said such horrible things to you and never gave you a chance to explain your decision, instead I pinned my blame of loneliness on you." The mare finally stated as her eyes shut waiting for him to lash at her.

"I don't hate you for what you said or did back then, at that time even if it was hurtful you were right. What I hated is what you became Trixie, dad died being a showpony, and here you are traveling around Equestria just like he did the only difference was that you probably embarrassed tons of ponies along the way, but I could care less about that as long as you safe." The unicorn sighed out as he watched tears travel down her eyes as she cried silently to herself. "Trixie your my little sister, you'll always be that filly that performed her very first firework on Mom's mane to me." He couldn't stop the few tears traveling down his face seeing her in such a disheveled state. "I missed you kiddo."

Trixie sniffled as she listened to him, her head feeling the occasional tear drop hit her head, her brother was crying for her something she had seen him do only a rare occasion. "You destroyed my clones." She could hear him sniffle as he choked out a reply.

"Well you were embarrassing my boss, so I thought I'd direct the attention towards something else, you just happened to be the best way to do it." Her sobs stopped as she returned the hug, his hoof ruffling her hair as they stayed like that for a few moments.

"I don't know what to do now that my stage has been destroyed. I mean at first my shows were a means to an end, get enough to feed me, but it became so much more after my second performance. the bits just seemed to keep coming, until they got tired of watching the show and with that I just left. Crescent that stage was my life, what do I do without it?" She pulled away as crimson eyes stared at her in deep thought, trying to think of some way to keep her here.

"You could stay here Trixie, I know this place isn't much in fact it's not even but that idiot prince would definitely spare a room for you to stay I know it." His voice was a silent whisper as she looked at him in contemplation. "I know the appeal of staying in one place would be dull compared to traveling across equestria doing countless shows, but you'd have friends and family here." The mar smiled at her brother's gesture it was kinda funny seeing him act like this.

"I'd love too honestly Crescent, you seem to have changed and Naruto seems very friendly, but past that I can't think of anypony that would look at me let alone be my friend." The mare watched as his eyes dropped back into that all but familiar contemplating look. She hugged the stallion again, noticing his hooves wrap around her this time he let go, as the Cyan pegasus entered the house.

"Crescent, Naruto wants to see you when you're done talking with Trixie." The unicorn nodded as he smiled at the pegasus.

"See another thing, I'd be free loading while Naruto and you would be doing all the work."

"You could do something to help out the community, I'm sure you could think of something."

"I appreciate the offer but..."

"No buts, you gave me an option back then, so I want you too have one as well. I have three hundred bits in my closet you can do anything with you want with it its all up to you. After I;m done helping Naruto I'll know your answer." The unicorn left in silence as the mare smiled at his trotting form leaving the house.

Before the train ride

Crescent stood before the train watching Naruto be reckless with his bit spending buying the last of the trains tickets, the card pouch strapped to his hind legs. "So you're leaving huh, well I would've expected as much considering Naruto asked about the next train to Canterlot, so I wanted to catch you before you went off on some random adventure." He didn't bother looking back at the cyan pegasus behind him, only shaking his head as she stood still.

"It's kind of late to talk isn't it Dash?"

"Yeah but it's super short so please let me say this."

"I'm not going to stop you, but when I get on the conversation ends okay."

"That's fine it shouldn't be that long anyways. I wanted to say thank you for yesterday, you saved me from that Ursa and then comforted me about what almost happened, and stayed up all night talking with me."

"Dash, its okay I understand." The unicorn turned towards the pegasus as he felt her lips press against his, the kiss was short but still a lasting impression all the same.

"That's for yesterday, and good luck, come home soon."

The unicorn nodded dumbly as he watched Dash fly off, the taste of mangoes and cotton candy covered his lips, his senses only returning when Naruto yelled in his ear. "ITS TIME TO GO!" The alicorn clueless to what just transpired between the two.

* * *

Author's note: So was anyone confused with that part with Chrysalis being a princess instead of a queen? Well let me enlighten you with some knowledge on how I figure this Changeling leadership works. Most changeling are born how they seem but in a smaller form, and on the rare occasion a female is born and trained as breeding stock to create more of their species very barbaric and stupid yes, a changeling's pregnancy lasts about a month and the leader has pick of which ever breeding stock he wants and then the strongest of warriors get next pick, and so on and so forth, now if you are still reading this then let me inform this King is indeed Chrysalis's father.

Now that you have this information put in your head why is Chrysalis is different then this breeding stock and I believe it's clear by this chapter she not a moron, she has a higher thinking pattern she can differentiate between what she can and cannot do. Now on a further subject royalty, every changeling has the chance to be a part of the royal family until they turn five. Five is when a changeling is either at its peak or it can mature, it's either one or the other no go betweens ever. Those that display the ability to mature and reason are took in by the current leader and educated with the ways of the world, most taking up violent and barbaric tendencies as shown by the King of the changelings. Royalty may enter equestrian society when they turn twenty as it's their choice, and most do assimilating and never bothering to come back to the changelings. Chrysalis may not however, as she's the only female royalty seen in six hundred years, the first one being the founding mother of the Changelings. Leadership is also set by barbaric traditions as well, the strongest being the one that calls the shots as long as they are part of the royalty.

Now on to why this little tidbit happened was because the Challenger gave me a brilliant idea, next chapter will have a diplomatic meeting like no other, can Naruto barter a deal with a power-hungry tyrant, and how will Chrysalis react to him. The chapters out you read it, now please review it as I've got another thing to work on.


	19. Finding your way

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:Ah reading those reviews are refreshing but that just means I have to make another chapter which makes it three chapters posted in one week, high fives all around, now back to the story. We have many things in this chapter and yet still not one a single one involving soarin' odd yes but his love of pie only plays second fiddle to how much he interests me as a wonderbolt, Fleetfoot and Spitfire though are a different story. So let's get on with this than enough procrastinating Review shout outs than funny disclaimer and finally Story.**

**shadowbroker13: You've been a great help so far, for this story. We talked quite a bit about that a subject, which got us on a different subject and then you helped create something awesome, so keep up the good work. I'll state this because people might read the reviews, it can't be someone from the Narutoverse as a villian, as this wouldn't work out on many levels.**

**gerudo:Wait Cadence was your second guess, I don't know how to feel about that one I like Cadence personally, and I couldn't really imagine her being evil.**

**Shigdya:Wait no more because here it is chrysalis and Naruto.**

**MaximumDrive:This kiss was a spur of the moment thing for Dash, but yes she meant it. these changelings are epic in my opinion too bad I already deemed them just dumb drones that adhere to whoever's in charge. The mysterious mare villain wont' be making an appearance in the rest of this arc as I've hinted at her enough.**

**Shisarakage:Well I imagine she would taste something sweet like cotton candy, and mangoes since they are delicious. My take on Chrysalis was originally her supposed to be the power-hungry dictator, but when challenger gave me the brilliant idea of a King changeling I rolled with it, and hence why we have him as a focal point for the war. Changeling's are still an interesting concept to me, so it is a possibility that changey will be used. Side note I'm more of a blush wine drinker, merlot is fine and all but the after taste gets me.**

**Frytix:That wouldn't work in his case, even if Naruto came out victorious he'd most likely be mauled by the rest because of the species difference. They recognize power but only of its own species.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, These adorable characters form My little pony friendship is magic are owned by Hasbro, and that lovable little author of this fanfic is me.**

**Chapter Nineteen:Averting a Crisis(part three):Finding you way!**

The next day

Trixie stared on at the bag of gold placed in front of her, she had left the house once house since she was given this ultimatum. Yesterdays conversation still clear as day to her, and Naruto saving her life was another contributing factor to this internal debate. 'That was clever of him, giving me the option to stay or run away, like he did so long ago. A little vindictive though.' She had counted the bits not believing her eyes as she poured it on the table and did it one at a time 376 bits laid in that bag and he didn't care what she did with it.

"Trixie could go to Canterlot, like Trixie always dreamed of and do just one show to dazzle the crowd this would be more than enough to do it to carry out Trixie's dream." The thought of such a stage performance rang through the mare's head as she looked next to the bag of bits, two pictures solely next to it a reminder of what she could have if she stayed. The first was a picture of the alicorn giving a beaming smile with a bunch of fillies as they made funny faces towards the camera. she would admit that carefree charm of his, and that smile made her heart tingle each time she saw it, even in the belly of the beast he gave that small smirk letting her know everything would be okay. "Trixie couldn't do that to the Prince though, he sacrificed so much for Trixie and didn't ask for a thing in return."

Her eyes turned to the other picture the only thing she rummaged besides her clothing from wrecked cart a picture of her life before her father had died. She looked at the smiling family photo of her, it wasn't of a family pretending to be happy for a stupid photo it was genuine happiness. 'What would you do dad, I can't make up my mind?'

the coins rattled as the bag tipped over knocking the duo of pictures down. Her eyes turned back towards the bag and it's spilled contents Trixie's body slowly getting up from her seat, a pink glowing hue surrounded the precious bit as the jangle of coins echoed in the house. "Please don't let me be wrong about this." The mare sighed as she walked out with the bag of bits her mind made up finally.

* * *

Las Pegasus Ten in the morning

Crescent blinked as the got off the train, he looked to his left and right as the two fliers argued back and forth about the lack of proper and formal attire would show badly upon their standing of this delicate talk. "Prince be reasonable, we'd be better off with some clothes on from this city, then to arrive not dressed at all."

"Spitfire we can't waste time with stupid things like clothes, we have to get there now."

"A quick stop then?"

"No stops, I want to make this meeting the first and last thing we do today."

"But pri..." Crescent watched as the Pegasus turn away, her wings stretching out over her body as Naruto looked on at her, both realizing something strange about the pegasus actions.

"So can I propose something then?" His voice cutting through the tension as all four glanced at him. "Why don't we split up, Spitfire, Bitey and I go find some clothing, and changey and you go to the hive. Everybody wins and we can nip both problems in the bud."

"If Princess Cadenza and I can talk them out of war, then does it matter if were wearing something?" The unicorn could see the conviction in his eyes as he said the word war, he truly meant to end this little debacle today.

"Then we should get clothes anyway, if we avert war then you'll need something to look nice for the picture to document this in the history books."

"What are you getting at Crescent?"

"Give us twenty minutes to get supplies for our stay at the changeling's home, while you can leave now and get a head start I'm sure Changey wants to get home as much as everypony else here." His words were slick as the pegasus nodded next to him. "It's not like we won't be right behind you Naruto, we just need about twenty minutes and we will be done."

"Fine take your time, you'll just miss my awesome skills are at negotiating." Nopony said anything as the alicorn turned away his hooves kicking up dirt, as Changey led the way.

"Umm thanks for that, I'm sure we can find some appropriate clothes easily for everypony here. Do you wear a medium or large shirt?"

"Just get Naruto a bow-tie and you some normal clothes I'll find me a t-shirt or something to wear that's appropriate, the clocks ticking and we can't be late for this." The pegasus nodded as she flew off, his eyes scanning the .

* * *

About forty-five minutes later

Naruto stopped in the desert as he glanced at the changeling its legs still moving from the beating heat, his aching hooves finally giving out from under him to the ground tired, skipping meals on the train ride wasn't as good an idea as he originally thought. This was a terrible idea Crescent came up with, that horse's ass probably knew what was going to happen from the beginning and just appealed to the pegasus's clothing crisis, so they'd pick him up and taunt him a little. 'Who knew somepony so strict would have a problem with just being in her coat.' His eyes drifted back towards changey's moving form going farther into the desert. "Changey lets just rest for a few seconds okay." His mouth felt dry as he rested his head against the hot ground, the sounds of changey yelling from wherever he was.

"SCRAW, SCRAW,SCRAW"

His eyes glancing upwards, the changeling walked towards the blonde screeching out another call, his eyes swimming his head dropping to the ground eyes closed. The ground shook as the changelings hooves slammed into the ground near the blondes head, plumes of dust rising all around him changey nudging the equestrian royalty some more."SCRAW!" Its blue pupil-less eyes looked off into the desert, looking for the one responsible for the call, a flash of brilliant green happened in the distance as a lone figure walked towards the two, his neck craned as he slowly bowed to the figure. "Is this him?" Changey's head nodded at the imposing figure as she walked up to him. "You did good I promise you'll be greatly rewarded for this service, but where's the one I sent you with you?"

"Scr-Scraw."

"I see, so he's with the bodyguards buying some clothes I guess he is allowed some freedom then. Lets get him up and back to the hive before father wakes." Her eyes turned towards the changeling, its eyes following the blonde's chest moving up and down her eyes softened as she could feel the warmth of his emotions exuding from him even in his sleep. Her horn slowly lowered to his, the briefest touch of a brilliant green aura rose the sleeping alicorn from his slumber. "Hello Prince Naruto, it's a pleasure to finally put a face with the name."

His eyes snapped open staring at the figures around him, one changey and the other being somewhere behind him. "Who are you, where am I?" His voice croaked out as he laid on the ground ignoring the few kicks to his backside.

"My name is Princess Chrysalis and you are a mile or two past the equestrian border, about six miles away from Las Pegasus if I'm not mistaken." Her harlequin eyes traced over his body, her nose crinkled at the smell of at the smell of despair wafting off of him.

"So you're a princess like Luna and Celestia that's good."

"I'm a princess yes just not like the others."

The alicorn slowly pushed himself off the ground, with a renewed strength he was didn't have just moments ago. Cerulean eyes finally locked on to the one he was talking to and slowly understood what she said. "Who are you?"

"Let me introduce myself again, my name is Chrysalis, Princess of the Changelings." She expected fear to dance through his eyes and the detestable smell of hate to linger off of his body, as she stood in front of him, instead the sweet smell of happiness exuded from him instead, as though she rekindled some lost spirit with in him.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at Princess Chrysalis, she was a very happy change to what he imagined Changeling royalty to be like. She had longer legs with a few more holes. Her body was a dark coat with a green back, if the alicorn was to hazard a guess they stored a pair of wings similar to Changey. Long dark cerulean hair parted by the oddly shaped horn in the center of her forehead, on the small occasion it looked as though someone punched a hole in her hair. Her harlequin eyes stared on at him in amusement, and finally if he gazed up he seemed to find a small crown resting on top of her head. "You aren't messing with me are you, cause I thought all changelings looked like that?"

"I assure you I'm the real deal, but I'm not the you should gawk at my father is the one that wants war." She followed his movements as he stretched his wings out, wondering if he was going to try anything against her. "What is your take on the war?"

"War is something, nopony or changeling wants and I'm going to find a way to stop it."

"Would you do anything to stop it Naruto?".

"No, anything means underhanded tactics it isn't a real peace then, if Princess Cadence and I are going to do this, then I want it done right."

She imagined the alicorn would say something like that, the words etched with deceit as he smiled at her with a handsome face, she was only half correct in that assumption. The words were full of hope as she smelled the air as he talked, every word he uttered gave off the smell of hope, he honestly believed in every word he said. "You are very odd Prince Naruto, you speak with conviction and belief, even if you look like a bumbling idiot."

"I stumble around, but I'll make it happen Chrysalis just you watch."

"I'm sorry if its hard to believe you, I did find you laying face down in the dirt not a few moments ago."

"That was different, I was hungry and had no strength, nopony can stop me from helping out the changelings and Equestria now." The alicron grinned as he practically could feel the energy flow through his hooves, he hadn't felt this amazing ever.

Chrysalis looked on at the alicorn it was alarming to say the least, yes he did give him the slightest fraction of magic to wake him up, and enough to get to the hive, never did she imagine that this little boost of adrenaline could bring so much energy to him. Yet her he was practically bouncing off his hooves ready to run a marathon. "Ready to leave Prince Naruto?" She got a quick nod from him as she wondered how he felt teleportation, well it didn't matter he was probably used to this type of thing anyways by now.

* * *

THe hive

Princess Cadence glanced at the changeling and two royal guards in front of her, shining armor was consulting with soarin' about something as she wanted to deal this matter personally. The three appearing out of nowhere and startling the changelings. This wasn't a problem, Cadence knew about how adept magic users could use teleportation spells, most unicorns familar with this didn't use it much as it tends to come with a hefty risk, if you were to teleport into something your life would end, that was not the problem here that she was staring at one pegasus and one Unicron was indeed the problem where was Naruto at. "Can you please run that by me again?" She heard them clearly the first time, she just wanted to hammer in the fact that had royally fucked up and unless some divine miracle happens, Equestria was going to war. "Do you have any idea where he..." A brilliant green flash of light stopped any train of though as her divine miracle just occurred with the alicorn looking on at the rock formation the Changelings called home.

Teleporting was a weird feeling, you were at point A one second and then poof you're in point B, and that is what deeply confused the alicorn more than anything, but all those thoughts came to a screeching halt as his eyes met up with a pink coated alicorn, her mane was a mixture of pale gold, a dark vioet and a moderate rose colors. The alicorn's purple eyes holding back a fury that Naruto was sure one of them present had caused. "I'm sorry I'm late Cadence but I kinda got lost."

"Its fine, I'm just glad that you are alright Naruto." The alicorn looked away her composure coming back to her, silently thanking Celestia for the miracle of somepony finding him. "Well now that everpony is here, we have much to do and discuss Naruto before we can start talking with the King of the Changelings." she watched as the small grin he had plastered on his face became hardened at the thought of war loomed clearly in the air. "Come on there is no time to goof around, when we still time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" She stopped mid-track, he was already awake and knew that everypony was here. "I mean its nice to see you **Equstrians** out here talking and scheming amongst each other is quite amusing, but may I remind you all ow what you are doing, and that is WASTING MY TIME! I am a Changeling of action, your words and plans will not persuade me at all. **Equestrians **know this the both of you one week is all you have to sway me or NOTHING will stop King Metamor and my changeling army from invading your land. Do you understand?!" Cadence didn't bother turning around, it wouldn't of mattered confronting this bigot on his court.

The alicorn looked on at his true obstacle to peace, and he wasn't like anything the he had expected. The king was the same size and height of chrysalis herself, but that's where the similarities ended, His coat was a dark brown compared to the black he had expected. The King smirked as he sniffed the air, his sapphire eyes grinning at the emotions he was holding back. The mangled horn he also expected was perfectly straight, until it reached the tip as it split apart into two segments.* There was no mane to hide on top of his scalp, his wings a vibrant see-through orange as he flapped them once to gather any attention that wasn't directed towards him already. "Do you have something to say Equestrian or perhaps do I can smell the anger emanating off your body, it's quite funny compared to the Miss Cadenza's irritated look."

Naruto wanted nothing more than to beat the living crap out of this guy but it wouldn't have solved a thing. "Can you keep your face like that the whole time we talk?"

"Why should I do something so trivial?"

"Because I want to Crescent to keep track of how long it took, before I make a deal to stop this war." He didn't need to look at everypony else to know what he'd just done, his cerulean eyes stared on at his target, no his goal, Cadence and him was going to stop this war and all that stood in their was him.

This was again different than Chrysalis had expected ,she honestly believed that bravado the alicorn held in the desert, would disappear as he tried to politely sway her father into more reasonable demands, but this alicorn just told him off this and this just screamed...

Diplomatic nightmare, that's what this was to Princess Cadence at least, but she couldn't find fault with her cousin. This king deserved whatever more than that little jab but that would be enough, and with one week they couldn't afford any more blows to his ego. She expected Shining Armor to say something crass tot he changeling, she expected to tread through this water at some point, but to do so vehemently, this was either a genius move on her cousins part or he just started this war, and with how the King of the changelings held himself this was goign to be a nightmare.

"We will see Prince until then, welcome to our home."

* * *

Somewhere else ooh mysterious

It sniffed the air, yes there was no mistaking it she used her magic and so close to him as well. The creäture walked through the catacombs its occasional glance at a pile of bones did nothing but infuriate him, how long had it been since that morsel escaped from this tomb, twenty years that's how long he had waited to plunge his fangs into her throat and suck the life force out of her, twenty years of searching day and night for his prey only for it to appear again out of the blue, no it expected this for a while now, the changelings were such a insignificant race compared to itself, master Dischord did make him after all.

* * *

Author's note:What is up guys, this is Crescent Lulamoon here to talk to you about this latest chapter. Anyone notice Crescent didn't offer to teleport Naruto to the hive instead of him just walking, well that's because he can't necessarily teleport more thna three people at once, and one has to be him. So he got lazy and let Naruto do his own thing, knowing the alicorn could handle himself. They have an unspoken trust between each other, like don't screw things up because if you do its my head not yours, and I promise to be on my best behavior just catch up when you can.

So I made Cadence a little oc this chapter, and made Chrysalis give Naruto a much-needed pep in his step. Ohh I have to explain that too, see all Unicrons or alicorns have their focal magic point being their horn, the less magic they have the less energy they got, Naruto's magic however is enormous but it requires substanance to keep up with hais active life, so no food just means the magical flow begins to cut off, and his movemnt becomes a snail's pace of what it once was. before the dam just halts all together. Chrysalis adrenaline jump punched a whole in said dam and brought much-needed energy back to the alicorn.

If you need help imagining Metamor's horn just imagine a Kabuto beetle's horn that should cclear things right up. Now since you have read this much and I know you are dying to read another chapter why not do me a favor and review


	20. Political Mud Slide

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:SO I'm stepping up with another chapter and hoping to hit this one out of the park with this Royalty mash-up. Can Naruto persuade King Metamor, with his conviction or will he enforce his will the old-fashioned way through violence. Can Princess Chrysalis find a way to sway her dad and dodge whatever lives in the catacombs. A new poll is out and please vote on it as it matters, oh and cf your vote will count if done through review. On a side note I'd love to thank all my readers for this accomplishment, I am now over fifty-thousand views, my goal is way beyond that but still over fifty-thousand is incredible in itself in my humble opinion, I want over 200,000 by the end of the year or my stories all together cumulatively. Now that is out-of-the-way let's get to the review shoutouts and then finally the disclaimer!**

**Maximum Drive:Well it would be weird if the stories got worse in the long run so I have to make it better like this chapter will be.**

**shadowbroker13:I think the author wants that more than you Metamor's personality clashes with me happy-go-lucky vibe.**

**cf96:Of course I rbought in chrysalis early, I'm going to change the playing field by the time I get to dischord, well lets just say things will happen with him.**

**Shisarakage:Ooh interesting I can see how it looks that way definitely, but I;m not going to confirm or deny Chrysalis's feelings. King Metamor's color coat color has an real reason to it, sure there was a debate about him being like the other changelings, but like Chrysalis I wanted him to be is own changeling. Maub now that is interesting name but good look with the scour of your memory banks, for this detestable creäture. Now the whiskey your toting around don't taunt me with it.**

**Ramen Junky:Haven't seen or heard from you in forever I'm talking about on this site, but yeah it was good work.**

**waffle192:Yeah you're going to have to wait longer for the whole what's in the catacombs, but yeah I can see your curiosity, but in the mean time settle down with this chapter.**

**Shigiya:Yeah Naruto and the king of the changelings seem to be at each others throat, but maybe their female inquiries will help things out.**

**Aero H. Gundam:Yes I can see Naruto going off on the King for threatening the people of ponyville and equestria in general, but he also now knows the value of taking a life as shown by the nightmares plaguing him.**

**guest:Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:Narupony is a fanfic made by me based off the creation of Naruto by its owner Masashi Kishimoto, and Hasbro is the owners of My little pony. If any other party owns or is a partial owner of these two things I'm not aware of it, but I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter Twenty:Averting a Crisis(part Four): Political Mud Slide!**

The hive three days later the last minutes of the negotiations

"We don't intend to die of starvation Princess Cadence or did you forget that we will not forage for food in the bad lands." The pink alicorn nodded respectfully her ear drums beating at the constant screeching of the changelings watchers. "It's a matter of necessity you have land and food, we want it those things." Her eyes turned toward the changeling crowd as all around her every crevice and hole that she could see was filled blocked off by a group of changelings. It was odd being under the watchful of every changeling and proposing idea after idea, the unanimous scraws of disapproval only disheveled the group of equestrians before. "Does your idea of peaceful co-existence still exist Prince Naruto, or have the cries of my people changed your beliefs so easily." Cadence watched on as the alicorn walked backwards, she could tell he was straining to bark out something, the King had deliberately attacked him and his plan from the start. "I guess you still are going to grovel in the dirt, thinking of something."

"May I say something, your Highness?" Everything stopped as white stallion walked forward his light cerulean eyes scanning the crowd as they chatted among each other. His mane and tail a mixture of pthalo, cerulean and sapphire blue as he stopped right besides his loving marefriend. The changelings lifted

"It is an open floor, I just didn't expect someone of your class to say something." The king smiled as he saw the flash of hatred in each equestrians eyes, oh he knew politics real well was he good at it, no, but that's why it was an open floor with Chrysalis here anything that he couldn't comprehend she was sure to pick up on. His eyes averted to his loving daughter, following her gaze back to that abominable prince as he stared back at the both of them.

"Why won't any of the changelings go and forage for food in the badlands, Celestia stated you used to live quite far into the badlands and held good relations with Equestria while prospering." It was an immediate reaction from the changelings their scraws of disapproval were higher and louder than any of their earlier times. "THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT." His voice echoed over the chamber his cerulean eyes glaring at the king wanting an answer so he could go home.

"I'll ask the same question to you then commoner, why did you equestrians settle in equestria, its simple food became scarce and the opposition grew larger so we retreated further towards the bad lands border to equestria."

"Then why not seek help we would be gladly to assist you in reclaiming your land and lending you some food."

"We will not stoop ourselves to grovel to Celestia or any Equestrians feet to save my kingdom." The room remained silent as the King's proud declaration shook each of the guests resolve, as it finally made sense of what was really starting to go on. His wings flapped as he flew through the air glaring at each equestrain he could see, this trash, no filth dared offer to help him when his nation was doing fine, he'd kill them all and he would make sure that white stallion would be the first to go.

It was over, Princess Cadence knew it, his outburst was just the thing she expected as they pushed their luck so far. Her coltfriends questioning was just and spot on, it was just directed at the wrong person, if it was perhaps Princess Chrysalis they'd have that opening they needed. Her cousin had already left Spitfire and soarin trailing behind him. "So that went rather well, I wonder what's tomorrow's going to be like?" She glanced at the his assigned bodyguard looking straight without a care in the world, did he actually know something about Naruto's appeals.

"Do you know something that we don't?"

"Not in the slightest Princess, your guess is as good as mine." She looked at him once more trying to see if there was any trace of lying in his eyes, nothing still just that stare at the throne.

* * *

Soemwhere else still kinda mysterious

It licked its fangs in anticipation, it had been two days of searching but he had finally found it. "Chrysalis my dear you'll be here soon, first a bite, and then you'll be mine." The catacombs echoed with movement, his gaze turning towards the cowering larva in the corner it was barely two years old and still the first snack it had in ages. "You are scared aren't you?" He could see the small creäture slowly nod as it waited for its reaction. "You should be, and I'll show you why." The fangs dripped with venom as it plunged into the child's neck the cries echoing out, it's fangs leaving the poor childs side as green blood coated his teeth. "Yes chrysalis, you and the world shall see the beauty of Dischord's pet and all that mocked my beauty."

* * *

An hour after the negotiation

Naruto's retreat outside the hive had become a normal occurence, as the blonde would destroy some unsuspecting land around the changeling's home as a way to relieve stress, under the guise of learning the magic bolt. Today however was much different there were no streams of unintelligible grunts coming from the alicorn instead it was a lax pace, confusing Cadence to no end. "Prince Naruto, we need to think of a new plan so far all we have done is infuriate him, and every chance we could possibly get to extend the olive branch has been knocked out of our hooves." The pink alicorn looked on at the blonde deep in concentration, his horn glew a crimson glow as he glared at a random rock, he could feel his horn twitch a crimson aura shot out a bolt of magic like a missile, the alicorn thrown backwards to the ground as chunks of rocks and dirt scattered everywhere, a growl of frustration coming form Naruto as he destroyed antoher boulder so easily. "Are you even listening to me?" Her tone one of irritation as the alicorn picked himself off the ground, his horn twitching with pulse's of magic as it finally settled down.

"Of course I'm listening to you cousin, but we can't really change anything, King Metamor isn't going to change his mind, so we need to change it for him." His eyes turned towards the unicorn making various figures out of cards, goggles securely covering his eyes from the sandy terrain. "Hey how was that one, I think this shot was smaller?"

"If the rock is still in one piece then you are doing it right, until then we'll just call that a magical hiccup." She watched as the alicorn walk around, most likely searching for another rock to shoot at.

"Can you listen to me please, we need to talk to Chrysalis, if we can appeal to her maybe then we can make some ground and finally talk some reason into her father."

"I know that, I'm going to talk to Chrysalis tonight about what Shining Armor brought up." The blonde looked on for his next target hopefully this time he wouldn't destroy his target in one blast.

"When do you have the time to talk to Chrysalis?"

"After dinner, around midnight, and when ever she sends changey to look for me."

"Do you think I can perhaps join, maybe we can think of something together to change her father's mind." The pink alicorn nodded to herself, maybe this was their chance to finally figure something out.

"I don't know, it isn't you but we just talk nothing really important she's just curious about life in Equestria, or anything in general."

"Why does she want to know about that?" Cadence glanced at Shining Armor, wondering if he could help persuade the blonde to let her come with.

"I think she's had a sheltered life so she's just curious, but you can tag along maybe you have some interesting stories to tell her, uh I kind of ran out of mine."

Cadence blinked at how calm he was, up until three hours ago it would take the slightest mention of a changeling to get him rattled, now it didn't even seem to bother him, he had to know something she was sure of it. "Yeah I guess, Naruto why aren't you rattled anymore, yesterday the only times I didn't see you angry was when you were eating and sleeping every other time it looked like you were going to impale the next thing you saw."

"Oh we finally did something that's all, did you see how angry King Metamor got when we asked about what Shining Armor said? That has to mean we did something right, and if we just press on we should get an answer from him a truthful one." The alicorn stood across a rock the same size as him, his horn glowing in preparation for another attack to be shot off.

"Antagonizing him tomorrow is just going to make the changelings go to war sooner, we are trying to avert a war not start it."

"I'm aiming for the same thing, but if we can help them then isn't that better? The king said that the changelings were driven out of their home by something so if we can find out what it is maybe they'll just go back home."

"That is a very stupid plan Naruto, don't you forget that he told everypony that they left for food as well."

"It's still something I want to ask him, even if its stupid. You might want to move Cadence, the debris hurts if you're not used to it by now." The bolt shot off slimmer than his earlier attempts, it slammed into the rock punching a clean hole through it. Naruto grinned at his progress, it had been three days since the unicorn opted to teach him something to make up for Twilights absence. "See I told you I could do it."

"Yeah now do it again."

* * *

That night at the hive

Harlequin eyes looked around slowly as her hooves slowly touched the rock ground, something the princess of the changeling was still getting used to by now. The nightly visits were becoming something special in her eyes. She slowly crept towards the window her eyes studying the ground as each step she made sounded out through the silent room. 'Just a few more, and I'm home free.' Her thoughts running wild as her first hoof shined in the moonlight, three more steps and she'd be home free.

"Princess are you up?" Naruto whispered softly as she peaked through the window, her eyes greeted by a sight of not one but two alicorns in mid-air. The smell of anxiety wafted off the both of them, she slowly retracted her head not wanting to know what the two had concocted. "Wait don't go, please Cadence wants to talk, and she came up with this awesome idea." The changelings eyes twitched, of course the pink alicorn wanted to talk it wasn't like she was wanted to actively socialize with her, but if the blonde wanted her to hear the princess out she would.

"Go ahead, before I change my mind."

"I heard that you wanted to leave the bad lands, is that correct?" Harlequin eyes twinkled at the thought of visiting Equestria, the glitz the glamour of everything only few changelings ever told her about, a dream she had for the longest time now. "I could teleport us to Las Pegasus for a brief while that is." The thought lingered, was it so simple, could she really teleport the three of them to the city and back. "I'll do it, I just want to ask some questions tomorrow, if that isn't much trouble?" Chrysalis's eyes hardened, she knew there had to have been a catch, and she could take a good guess at what those questions were about.

"You want to ask me about my father, don't you?"

"Yes, I just want something we can use to avert this war."

"Can you teleport us that far, none of my books have told me that nopony can teleport that far."

"Oh yeah, I could teleport to Canterlot if I need to all by myself."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll teleport me the day you ask my father those questions."

"As long as what you give me works, then yes I'll teleport to Las pegasus for sure."

"Deal." Her hoof slowly reached out, the alicorn taking it with such ease a simple deal between princesses.

"Lets get to the top of you home it should be easier for me to teleport us from there." The changeling princess nodded in agreement as her wings buzzed slowly carrying her out the window.

* * *

Somewhere Mysterious some during the talk

Its eyes followed the moon settling over the badlands, the scent of her decorating the wind. "She's being careless, ooh naughty little princess, maybe a nibble a day would teach you." It was sooner than it had initially expected, but without Dischords will who cared when it got to devour its prey. "Tonight she dies, and then the changelings one by one. No, not Chrysalis, he ahs to die first, Metamor curse him for killing sister, Webeddo woul be avenged, I'll stake my fangs on it." The creäture yelled into the night as it's eight legs pushed itself free form the tunnel to those catacombs, intent on ddestroying it's natural food source. Miles seemed to only be minutes as the spider lept to the ground each jump seemed to be only

* * *

At the hive

Metamor stared at the moon his rage hadn't even begin to settle as the thought of retreating could even occur to him. 'We can't retreat all we must do is press forward and wait then we strike.' She left again to talk with the alicorn, he'd known from the very beginning that she was speaking to him. The first night it was just her asking him questions about the outside in general, he expected the alicorn to ask for something in return, he asked for nothing telling her in detail the looks of Equestria's capital Canterlot. Her fascination with the outside world was justified, he knew it more than any changeling, but he couldn't give her that not with what he knew. 'At least the brat is good for something, I'll spare him when the invasion happens, Chrysalis could use some more intelligent friends.' The smell was good tonight's feeling were brimming in the air as happiness lingered, and then it he felt the disappearance of the happiness Chrysalis's nightly chats, the anticipation of what the blonde wanted to say, the fear of war wafting off the everything gone in an instant.

His hooves couldn't gallop fast enough as he exited the hive, Metamor's sapphire eyes stared on as the dreaded bastard stood before him. "Where is she Equestrian Scum?" The white unicorn stared on, the moon hitting his multi-blue mane.

"I couldn't tell you, shouldn't you know you are her father after all." The playfulness in his voice irritated him further, as the unicorn looked at the moon in interest.

"Don't play with me boy, you are meddling with things that you can't comprehend." The words hissed out as he glared at th unicorn.

The sound of gentle wing beats and hoof steps behind him of course the Equestrian wouldn't be alone, they didn't do anything alone. "Can you enlighten us on what that is?" It was that other unicorn the snide tone was a dead giveaway, both of them always watching the changelings as the meetings went underway as if we were some sniveling pieces of horse shit that knew only of violence. "If you would explain it to us I'll be more than happy to tell you where they are."

"It's complicated, and the two of you aren't even on the same level as myself, so answer or I'll crush you under my hoo..." Pain it had felt this before even as the fangs sunk deeply into its neck and the venom seeped into his body, it had been twenty long years but he finally found them, Arachne. IT was why they retreated from their home in the first place, this abomination hunted them mercilessly when she was born a gem among gems. He had slain the first one his horn ripping into its partners neck as the spray of brown blooded permanently covered his coat. A small price to pay for her life and he had kept it that for so long. His eyes turned to the bodyguard as his body slipped out of conciousness, he hated that bastard so much now the both of them. "SCRAW"

The word echoed through the desert night waking every inhabitant as the four guards looked on at the hulking beast that just bit into the kings neck. The creäture slowly pulled away it fangs coated in green. "Oh my equestrians, little nectar much joy in playing with you all." Shining Armor horn began glowing as he glared at the beast a bolt of magic slamming into the beasts front leg nothing happened.

"What in the hell is that?"

The beast lept backwards clinging to the hive's wall as it stared on wondering if it should play with the new pets or go after Chrysalis herself. "Doesn't matter go help the King we need to stop the bleeding." Its beady eyes glanced at the unicorn surrounded by the pegausi, its orders confused the spider greatly, did it not know of Arachne's prowess, did it not fear him like the changelings did.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE TODAY!" Its voice rang out as countless changelings ran out barreling through the tunnels, all ready to visit Las Pegasus.

* * *

Author's Note:So this chapter you finally get to see the creäture I hinted at, it is a spider if you haven't noticed by now. Webeddo and Arachne a cool concept if I say so, one already dead and the other bent on devouring it's prey one at a time. Can the four royal guards save the king, and defeat Arachne? Will Las pegasus be turned into a battlefield that will ultimately bring the sun and moon mares wrath, or will they find a way to avert it and finally what will happen between Naruto's and Chrysalis's date? All these answers and more on the next thrilling installment of Narupony. Now that your curiosity has been sated I have to work on NHC so don't forget to read and review!


	21. A love bite

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:SO last chapter Arachne, pretty weird spider thing and you haven't seen the scope of what its capable of. So I got about two or three more chapters to do with this arc, then I swear on the power of Trixie we will have Zecora finally appear and then I have no idea what to after that arc, I should write things down in a note-book but then that means more work and listening to paper which I don't do, unless it's an absolutely brilliant idea. I already alluded to what might happen this chapter now for you all to find out what really happened. **

**Shisarakage:To be honest, Arachne was supposed to be something else entirely but I went the spider route. Arachne's weakness to be honest I don't have the slightest idea what it is, like I said previously in the author's note I don't plan unless you count dischord. ALso thank you for the various gifts, nothing helps an author write better than being drunk.**

**Cf96:Yeah it's the likely way to stop the war, but I already alluded that the attack has begun. The poll is who should Naruto get together with first check my profile if you haven't seen it until then, enjoy the chapter.**

**MAximumDrive:No I wouldn't call them allies, more like business partners.**

**Ramen Junky:Yeah I'm playing Devil may cry as you read this most likely, so yeah I can't blame you for playing a good game.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto MAsashi Kishimoto owns it and My little pony is owned by Hasbro I mean I have typed this out how many times now do think that would have changed anytime over the past four months?**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Averting a Crisis(part Five): A love bite.**

The Hive

Shining armor stared on as the changeling swarm passed by him, war was imminent and whatever that thing was, clinging to the changelings hive was most likely the cause of it. His cerulean gaze turned down, on to the king stumbling back and forth as blood dripped freely from his neck, the only thing keeping the changeling was most likely his will to fight. "Armor we need to treat that wound." Soarin's yell rose above the changelings his eyes already scanning the downed king. "Do either of you know any healing magic?" Both unicorns stared upwards at the mysterious creäture, an unsaid no as they both prepared to kill the spider. "Fine I'll figure something out, it can't be that different from a pegasus body can it?" Soarin glanced at the king's body from afar, he was a certified wonderbolt medic and not that bad, but he wondered if all the medical knowledge he knew about pegasi could help him save Metamor's life.

"Can you save him Soarin'?" The captain's watched as the pegasus stopped in front of the king, his emerald-green eyes already scanning over the king's body looking for any signs of the poison taking effect.

"I will just take care of everything else, but I need some time to figure out the poison." His hoof touched the kings eyes, what was once a bright sapphire now a dull and lifeless ruby-red. 'It must have been whatever that spider injected into him.' The pegasus looked closer at the changeling's wound the occasional blood tinkling down his neck, the wound was shallow the Soarin could tell that much for sure, and with that he was sure whatever the spider injected into his neck. "What are you?"

"I am Arachne, the distinguished pet of Lord Dischord himself." It was at that moment that each member of the royal guard realized what they were up against, a remnant of a chaotic plague that once fell equestria, the changelings were suffering from equestria's own burden. It's mandibles crossed each other as the cries of Soarin alerted the equestrian guards as King Metamor's two fangs dripped with blood.

"What happened Soarin are you alright?" Shining Armor cringed as he looked at the pegasus backed away his hoof touching the wound as Metamor looked at him.

"I got bit what does it look like happened?" The pegasus glanced at his wound, his head pounding at the constant blood dripping down his hoof.

"What did you do to the changeling king?" All looked on as the spider clicked it's mandibles again, the Kings head cracked almost in understanding as his horn began to glow, the emerald eyes of Soarin became a dull listless red as he glanced at his captain. The pegasus' hooves shook as he walked forward, blood dripping down his collar lunging at his commanding officer, his head slamming into a protective barrier. "What did you do to my friend, what did you do to them answer me?" His horn glew as the two mindlessly crashed into the barrier their eyes becoming hallowed with rage as they looked on at their target.

"I gave them what they wanted, the freedom to forget everything." The spiders mandibles clicked again as the red color in the two eyes deepened, the futile struggle against Shining Armor's barrier finally ending.

"Don't mince your words, doing that just pisses me off. We can tell you are controlling them, we just don't know how." his eyes not even registering the two controlled puppets looking at him, the sunny glow of his aura wrapped around his cards. "What you are doing is unacceptable, so I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to go get Naruto to stop this war, got it TRASH!" His voice echoed out as the cards slammed into Arachne's exoskeleton, his crimson eyes echoed in anger as he watched the spider get back up.

* * *

The two puppets dashed forward Metamor's horn glowing with a vibrant green hue, intent on ending the unicorns life as he tripped into the desert ground, his target narrowly avoiding death. "King Metamor, are you still in there can you understand anything?" The changeling turned towards the captain his cerulean eyes sizing the king up as he growled at him. "I guess not." His eyes closed as the galloping of hooves charged at him, his horn slamming into the barrier as it enveloped the king ending the battle before it truly started. "I'm sorry Metamor, this is the only was I can subdue you without hurting you, now go to sleep." His eyes slowly losing the reddish tint, now a sapphire tint.

"You equestrians are all... the same... too soft." The Changeling king grinned as he looked on at the unicorn his eyes showing nothing but respect and hatred at the same time. He wouldn't retract those orders, not unless this bunch proved they were worth the changelings time and even now he saw nothing but disdain for them.

**"Click"**

The unicorn looked on as the changeling's eyes began turning a deeper red. Green surrounded his horn as it started taking shape, a blade-like shape. "what is that thing?" The captain looked in wonder as it cut through the barrier like it was tissue paper. His eyes a brighter red as he charged at the unicorn his horn breaking through the barrier as it slowed down stopping just in front of Shining Armor's muzzle. the blade-like magic and horn slowly being pulled out as he glared at the unicorn. "He's stronger than I originally thought, and that magic I can't even comprehend what it can actually do."

* * *

Spitfire tackled her longtime comrade and wonderbolt to the ground as his wings flapped spastically trying to break free of her grip. She would let the magic folk deal with the bigger problems, this was her subordinate and she be damned if she didn't slap some sense into him. "Now calm down that's an order." His eyes slowly turning back to an emerald-green. "Much better now tell me what's going on with you now."

"I don't know mam it just this thing it keeps saying bite kill it's all so confusing, if I don't make it I wanted to say something since we were jr. wonderbolts." HEr hoof pressed against his mouth as she looked at him with understanding.

"You are making it soldier, we were not trained to be quitters do you understand." She looked on at the emerald eyes full of worry and concern, did this creäture have some sort of influence over the mind of everypony it touched and they touched. She slowly removed her hoof wondering if whatever was bothering him had passed.

**"Click"**

Spitfite watched the emerald eyes she knew and loved turn ruby-red, as the pegasus' front hooves slammed into the mare, pushing her backwards on the ground. This wasn't the Soarin she knew, the one that loved pie, racing against recruits and brightening her day to levels she couldn't imagine. His hoof pressed against her throat as she coughed out trying to push him away. Tears slowly dripping from his eyes as he raised his hoof slamming it down on to her own as she pushed herself away. 'I'll save you Sold..Soarin I'll save you that's a promise.' Orange eyes hardened as she flapped her wings once, wondering how much of him was still left in there. "Soarin lets play tag." Her words full of resolve, both disappearing in the blink of an eye the only sound in the desert was the occasional swish as they passed somepony or thing by.

* * *

"Get up it's you against me and I'm not wasting time with trash."

"Oh my is that the best you have, I gues..." the spider's eyes watched as volleys among volleys of cards came crashing down on him the only thing protecting him was the rock-like armor exoskeleton. "Let me fin..." Its eyes widened as he braced himself for another onslaught of cards all intent on taking his life.

"The dead don't get to speak." His ears didn't register the growl of irritation as the spider got up again, Crescent's plan was simple find a chink in the spiders armor and then capitalize on that and kill the bastard. He watched as it got back up again, his eyes following the beasts legs as the card laid scattered around him, his face turning to a crooked grin as the spires of cards appeared countless attempts to skewer his body, dull thuds echoed between the two as the spires of cards stopped on Arachne's underbelly. 'What the hell is his skin made of?' The unicorn neighed in disapproval as he his horn stopped glowing, his mind racing to find a new way to hurt this beast.

The spiders eyes trained on the unicorn it was crafty, not as crafty as master dischord, he could play that game too Arachne did learn from the best after all. **"Click"** His mandibles smacked together the desert carrying its tune to his wayward puppets, he expected the unicorn to be beaten as he strolled forth to his broken body savoring the fear he would hold in his eyes, and then he'd sink his fangs into the vermin. his delusions died off as his three of his eyes looked left, those Equestrians were holding them back, these vermin were more frustrating than he originally remembered.

"Can I ask you something?" The spider's eyes lazily turned back towards his target, wondering if the unicorn had reached his limit already, "It's actually a small question and should be relatively easy to answer that is, how is Soarin affected by whatever is controlling the king?" Arachne wished he could grin at the poor equestrian in front of him, was he that concerned for his fellow comrade's he'd forsake his own life to save theirs. "If you tell me, I'll make it painless."

Crimson eyes stared on, the spider glanced on all seventeen eyes staring at him as the moonlight shined down on them. "I'll indulge you, vermin. My venom passes through bites. My mandibles act as a conductor so when I click them each they enact the sense of mind control."

"So certain clicks or sounds cause them to do certain things. I have one last question can it be cured?" Arachne stared on tilting his head, his spinnerets already hard at work creating strands of web to destroy his opposition. Its back right leg moved slowly around the web, the barbs coated in strands as it moved it right leg forward entangling the next one with its barbs and so forth. his front right leg held the tools of the unicorns downfall.

"It can, but you'll never know how." The unicorn looked on at Arachne, the spiders shot forward the strand wrapping around the unicorns leg dragging him across the ground, his fangs dripping with venom as the unicorn struggled to get free. "Don't fight it, the strands I make are harder than the rocks you see in this desert." Crescent frowned as a sunny glow enveloped his card all slamming into the strand breaking him free from the sticky situation, only for his next leg to be wrapped around in another. "I almost forgot about those, too bad you can't create them, like I can create my endless supply of thread."

The spider laughed as the unicorn began untangling his leg each tug of his left leg pulled him closer, it was amusing at how crafty the unicorn was , but it bided its time with the vermin long enough, he'd be a meal and nothing more as he hunted down Chrysalis. It was only fitting as the unicorn grasped to his leg a plea for mercy as his horn began to glow, both disappearing into the night.

* * *

Earlier in Las Pegasus

A magenta unicorn with harlequin eyes looked on at the brightly lit city in amazement, this was truly a paradise, and they brought her here even if it was for one or two nights she would make the most of it. "So what do you think, is it everything you imagined?" The pink alicorn's voice one finally of sincerity, Chrysalis' eyes gazed at the pirate ship hotel in wonder.

"Its amazing I've never seen anything like it before." The changeling princess ignored the stares of wonder as she hugged Cadence. "I can't thank you enough, for this I mean it."

"Well now that is out-of-the-way, I'm going to enjoy my aunts work tonight, Naruto I'll leave her safety to you." The alicorn giggled as the changelings 's coat changed form a magenta to a darker tint. "Now everypony give them space, the prince wants to spend time with her date." Her pink wings already flapping as the crowd gave her much-needed space, letting her take off flying on top of one of the building her gaze turning toward the stars.

Naruto watched as Chrysalis backed away taking cover under his wings, as he gazed at the crowd wondering if they were going to adhere to his cousin's words. Few photographs were taken of the couple before the crowd dispersed in fear of scorn from the alicorns. "So what should we do first Naruto, I mean it all looks so amazing." The changeling said looking at the various sights Las Pegasus has to offer.

"How about we take a tour of it, and find something you like Chrysalis?"

"So anything I want right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to go there." His eyes followed her magenta hoof, pointing towards a casino. "I smell lots of emotion in there so it should be fun."

"You are in charge so let's go." His hooves slowly clacked against the cobble ground, slowly entering the casino.

"So what can we do in here?" Harlequin eyes traced over the crowd, people playing countless games of cards sinking deeper into depression as the dealer flipped the next card over. Countless pegasus dancing on poles, all looking uninterested as stallions gathered around them. 'Where is it the smell of happiness?' Her eyes turned to a toweled unicorn walking out of an odd-looking door, his face one of relief, the smell of tranquility and peace wafted from him. "I wanna go over there Naruto, it smells nice." Her body already weaving through the crowd as she walked through the strange door her nose assaulted with the euphoric sense of peace.

The alicorn had only seen this sort of gaze once before, Rarity usually had an identical look when she was in the midst of her current project. "Chrysalis what's up?" Naruto turned away, staring at the earth ponies servicing countless equestrians in various relaxation techniques, from a simple hoof massage to hot stones it seemed they did it all openly.

"Welcome, how may I hel...oh my you're the new prince aren't you? I'm so glad you have decided to visit our luxury spa part of the hotel." A salmon pink earth stallion grinned as he rubbed his hoof across Naruto's wings, getting a shiver and glare for his troubles. "I'd personally see to it that you are...Treated with a delicate touch." The alicorn blinked at the stallion's strange behavior, it wasn't often anypony touched his wings, he would wrap his wings around some ponies that was just how he showed affection, this however seemed wrong though.

"Don't touch my wings."

"I see how about, if I polish your horn then free of service."

"No thanks."

"You have to let me touch something then, how else can I relax you?"

"Actually my friend here wants your services, I'm just here to make sure she has a wonderful time." Chrysalis paused was that all was actually here for to chauffeur her around and pretend he cared, that wasn't what she wanted. The changeling princess enjoyed his tales of bravado though they seemed farfetched at times, it was exhilarating to hear those stories, was it all a lie it couldn't have been she smelled his emotions every time they talked, only sincerity oozed off of him,so what caused this turnabout in his attitude.

"You mean this portly mare, I guess though it seems a waste when there are more exotic items out in Las Pegasus." The stallion's eyes followed the magenta mare, such a disgusting thing yet here she was with the upper echelon of society, if only he could fill those horseshoes.

"Can you get somepony else to help my friend out?" The alicorn's words were a bit higher than he initially wanted but the salmon stallion's reaction was worth it all the same.

"I don't see why, I'm more than capable enough to help your friend out."

"No it isn't that , I'm sure you could aid her in whatever she needed, but every time you smile I want to smash your snide face in. I don't take kindly to those who insult my friends in front of my face." She blinked as he said the word friend, did he mean it the anger radiated off of him was agreat start if he was telling the truth.

"But sir I can hel..."

"No you can't, Chrysalis here has only a short time to spend in Las pegasus, then she has to go back home. I'm not going to let some random stallion ruin her and my night so buck off before I make you." It increased as he kept talking, the air was full of anger as she slowly inched away being near him like this was suffocating the joy was gone and only hatred and anger radiated from him.

"Such foul language, I'll go fetch the supervisor then."

He turned back towards Chrysalis, her eyes watered as she shivered uncoinciously when his hoof moved forward. "Hey are you alright, that guy was an ass, he's gone though so come on we'll go somewhere else."

"I want to stay it looks nice here. Naruto it wasn't him that scared me, it was you that anger it was overwhelming, like you were pure malevolence." She shied away as he reached his hoof out to her, the anger disappearing with her revelation.

"I'm sorry, it's just you seemed so happy and I wanted it to keep that feeling of joy for the rest of the night."

"So when you said that your job was to make this night wondeful for me, you meant that since I would only be here for such a short time right not anything else."

"Of course not, I don't have any other reason to see you happy besides that smile, it suits you." The truth washed over Chrysalis like a refreshing tide in the bad lands. "I don't mind being pampered here, it's just that stallions eyes were creepy and he insulted you, then that happened." The duo never noticed as a timid earth mare walked forward, her silver coat shined deeply, her amber eyes gazed deeply at the two smiling it made her envious of the two's relationship.

"I guess, but were going to do something in here that you like okay. Maybe a show or something, it isn't fair that I'll have all the fun." Her eyes glanced to the left seeing the timid mare standing there biding her time. "Can we help you?"

"Sal said you were being rude, so can you please leave we just want to help other ponies relax here not cause trouble."

"Sal is the pink one right?" The mare nodded at Naruto's question. "He insulted my friend when all she wanted to was relax and enjoy herself."

"Sal can do that sometimes, but we can't overlook your threat of violence despite your stature."

"Its fine Naruto and I were leaving anyway, we wanted to relax here for a bit, before going to a show. Please have a nice day miss." The alicorn blinked at Chrysalis's change of opinion, did she smell something funny or did she just change her mind. His hooves slowly followed after her his head stilll in wonder about her what just happened, she stopped at some gate her eyes searching for something they could both enjoy together. "Lets see the Blue Stal Group, Chris Alicorn, and the amazing showie, which do you think we'd be a good show Naruto?"

"The blue Stal group sounds alright, but what's going on Chrysalis why did we have to leave?" He watched her horn glow with an etheral green glow picking up the show he chose. "Did we really have to leave?"

"No we didn't, but it wouldn't have been right."

"I don't understand, we did nothing wrong Chrysalis."

"No we didn't, but even so forcing something like that would be pointless. That mare was terrified of us, the only thing I smelled besides fear was admiration, and that was all I didn't want to make her fears come true so we left."

"That's so cool Chrysalis."

"My specialty is reading the emotions of others, most ignore the obvious and do whatever they want, I'm going to be different."

"I understand, let's go find us some seats and maybe you can tell me more." The blonde's interest was always sparked at Chrysalis's attitude it was different from anything he'd ever seen and he appreciated that about her.

Cadence watched them for a bit, the couple reminded herself of the dates Shining Armor and she had. The romantic candlelight dinner was always her favorite as the unicorn tried to do anything and everything for her as he bumbled around trying to please her. 'You remind me of him Naruto, that aura you exude is something I don't think I could resist if Shining Armor didn't approach me two years ago.' Naruto had a great heart she could say that at least about him, those eyes never reflected anything he truly felt at the moment. She watched the two laugh and talk amongst each other, heading off into some random casino, she lost sight of them as the night sky twinkled, her interest going towards her dear aunts work, a twinkle of yellow had caught her eye.

A brief flash of sunny yellow as two figures appeared on one of the casino's, the unicorn directly under the spider his hooves held on to Arachne's legs, with a powerful shake he was thrown off sliding across the concrete roof his hooves already bleeding from the barbs coating the spider's legs."Is this all you have, I expected more from a proud equestrian that spoke so highly of himself and those around him." It took its time as the unicorn scrambled backward his back hooves only pushing him as he finally stood over him.

Crescent stared upwards as the spider hovered over him the creature's mouth widening as his card spire skewered into the abominations mouth, brown blood staining the ground eliciting a laugh from him at its misery. "Buck you, and your stup..shit that things still alive!" The crimson eyed unicorn braced himself as the front left leg slammed into his body, Arachne's barbed legs tore gashes into the unicorn's stomach sliding him towards the edge of the casino's roof.

"See this is what happens when you oppose Arachne foolish equestrian, you are going to die not by my fangs, no you'll be a reminder to those princess' that I still live and their downfall is imminent." The unicorn expected the next blow to be his last, Arachne's right leg already lifted into the air, the scent of Chrysalis was the only thing that stopped him from being impaled. "I can smell her, that smell that alluded me for twenty years it's here and all mine now, you brought me to her let me repay that kindness by making it painless."

The unicorn laughed at the thought of helping the spider and whatever his obsession with Princess Chrysalis, the spider lifted him with his forelegs his mouth widening, ready to rip off his head. "No you got it all wrong, if I couldn't beat you I brought you to the only one stubborn enough to do the damn job." The unicorn's hooves pushed against the legs, freeing his and letting fall towards the citizens of Las Pegaus.

The unicorn expected his body to be riddled with pain, his crimson eyes looked upwards at the smiling pink alicorn that set him on a different roof altogether. "Are you alright Crescent, your injuries look pretty severe." Her purple eyes traced the wounds across his body, what was he trying to carry out such a reckless action, surely he would have died.

"Did you see it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Changelings...spider...Naruto...invas..." She wanted more as he slipped into a deep slumber, blood dripping freely from his body, the unicorn was alive but she would have to treat him or he'd most likely bleed out, something she wouldn't allow even if he exhibited nothing but ineptness and the demeanor of someone who cared little for politics.

"You did well." Her horn glew with a blue hue as it enveloped his body the injuries slowly closing as she looked on at the city. "Shining Armor please be safe, and don't do anything reckless."

* * *

Author's note:So yeah if you are wondering the size of Arachne he's about the height of big mac stacked on top of shining armor. Since you read this chapter do me the courtesy of reviewing it.


	22. The power of Love

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So new chapter same arc, we got things heating up and the ever looming threat of war on the horizon can our fellow equestrians pull a rabbit out of their flank and stop this upcoming madness. Another chapter after this and then Zecora, big things happening down the road I can tell you that for sure. Word of Warning there is a tiny lemon(lemon is pervy stuff for those that didn't know) in here so yeah if don't want that skip over it, if not don't complain about it.**

**Shisarakage:Oh yeah and with all things considered, Arachne was one of my better creations. Regarding that survivor thing this chapter was a toss-up for who I wanted to do, this was one of the harder chapters looking at the long-term of things to come.**

**Mi'Kael-No-Fuzei:well I'll take your advice on the creature thing, but yeah this update is coming at you at the speed of something.**

**LevianthanTamer: I feel the same way, I mean I just destroyed my Oc in a fight and he only scratched the beast, so yeah falcon punch if you want.**

**hired-reader:Yeah I'm trying to figure something out with that, until then please bear with me.**

**shadowbroker13: the chapter was ideal for me would've taken longer without the Vegas help, but the spa was just gold for me.**

**Cf96:So a vote for Chrysalis then, may remind you that Naruto has shrugged off the advances of Luna who has been trapped in a moon for a thousand years.**

**Ramen Junky:The spider's been here for about three chapters, but the title was good.**

**Frytix:I want to say I understand, but seriously I can't believe you asked that.**

**Guest:The next chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony friendship is magic nor Naruto, they are owned by there respective owners of course, like how my girl friends owns me, until I break-up with her that is.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:Averting a crisis(Part six):The power of Love!**

Naruto glanced at the earth pony on stage and sighed, yes they had failed to buy tickets for the Blue Stal group and now Chrysalis and him were watching this Chris Alicorn. The entire show had been a joke, since he got on stage all he did was simple sleight of hand tricks that he was sure a certain showmare could perform back in ponyville, but this was the first ten minutes hopefully the next hour and a half would be worth the price added to Celestia's tab. "For my next trick, I'm going to call forth a creature, no equestrian but myself has seen before." The blonde looked on interest, if this Chris Alicorn did summon something cool, he'd buy out the next showing. "Alright is everypony ready?" Naruto cheered in excitement as the crowd looked on as a plume of smoke rose from the stage, it slowly rose revealing a large spider looking at the earth pony, the alicorn's hooves couldn't help but clap at the sheer awesomeness of this performance. The spider towered over the earth pony, its legs seemed as long as Celestia's mane, and the gruesome underbite couldn't help but get a snicker from the crowd, its exoskeleton a large bulky brown as .

"Did you see that Chrysalis, that was pretty cool compared to all of his other lame tricks so far." His eyes glanced away from the show wanting to see her expression of awe, she was trembling at the sight of the spider. "Chrysalis what's wrong, come on answer me what's wrong?"

She couldn't respond to his question, if she dared open her mouth all she would do is scream and then he'd find her. She would never forget that creature, it plagued her nightmares ever since she was a larva, her father standing over one of those things ripped in half as the other skittered away leaving a trail of violence in his wake. Metamor consoled her on countless nights reassuring her that it was just a dream there were no such things, but she knew better and here was undeniable proof. "Chrysalis come out I can smell you." Its proclamation echoed off the walls as she slunk farther into her chair, it fangs coated in blood as it looked on at the crowd. "If you don't respond, I'll kill each pony until you are the last one left."the crowd went into a panic as they realized what was truly going on, they scrambled towards the exits as strands of silk flew through the air covering each door and what ever pony that was caught in it.

Naruto watched as the spider looking on at the crowd, its mandibles clacking together searching for her. "What is that thing Chrysalis?" His eyes never wandering too far from the spider.

"That's why we left Naruto, Dad said we left because there was no more food but the bad lands is full of emotions." She closed her eyes remembering the vivid details of the night once more. "Naruto can you do me a favor?" "She looked at him, his eyes full of determination the only thing stopping him from attacking was the chance someone else would get hurt.

"Yeah sure, but can it wait that thing wants you and it doesn't look friendly."

"No it can't wait Naruto, I want you to kiss me please."

"But why" Naruto turned towards her, harlequin eyes full of emotion hoping he'd find an answer to her sudden request, realization dawning on the alicorn knowing what she was about to do. "No you can't do that, he's probably going to eat y.." Her lips pressed against his, her tongue stopping any real words coming from his mouth.

She savored the kiss, it was her first and probably her last so she'd enjoy this momento even as the arachnid did unspeakable things to her. Chrysalis's body reverted back to its original form, she could imagine him weeping in sadness as the thought of her dying echoed in his mind, she was just grateful she sucked the anger out before he did anything rash. "You know that was nice, I'm glad I got to kiss you before everything went downhill. Please don't come after me Naruto." She didn't resist as the silk stuck to her wings, yanking her towards the creature.

The blonde froze, his emotions in turmoil he didn't know what to feel as he gazed at her smiling form. 'Is it that easy to accept defeat, I thought she was better than this, didn't she want to see all of Equestria when they made an alliance with the changelings?' Why couldn't he act, what was stopping him from plowing into the that monster's face and ripping him apart one leg at a time. He glanced as the spider wrapped her in a cocoon, he wanted to know why he couldn't do anything. "What did you do Chrysalis?"

"I made a choice Naruto, and I hope you will respect my decision." Her eyes showed the sympathy of what selfless actions would do to the alicorn.

"What are you going to do to her, spider?"

Arachne turned toward the vermin, his back legs already placing Chrysalis on his back. "I'm going to devour this fine specimen of a morsel. Do you want to stop me like your fellow equestrians, let me tell you they all failed." Its eyes watched the alicorn stood still, his body trembling most likely with rage, it wouldn't matter his legs were ready to jump on a moments notice. "See you later stallion, I can't wait to meet again."

Naruto watched as the spider jumped away, his hooves already galloping to the stage the crowd letting the alicorn barrel past them. "Shit where'd that Spider go. " His magical tail latching on to the roof as he pulled himself up, cerulean eyes following the spider as it jumped from building to building with Chrysalis's screaming on its back. "I'm coming Chrysalis!" His shout roared over Las Pegasus, as everypony looked up to see the shadow of an alicorn passing over them.

* * *

He grunted as the king's horn pressed against his, the only thing stopping the brute from slicing off his own horn was the barriers wrapped around it. Cerulean eyes stared into a mixture of sapphire blue and ruby-red as the both jumped back, it had been a stalemate ever since the spider left. "Are you still under his control?" His mind pondering the situation as his attacks became swifter and more precise.

"No I'm not equestrian filth." His words carried on through the desert as the king grinned at the discomfort of the stallion. "I've been bit before equestrian, and I'm the only one to have killed one of those spiders."

"Then why fight, this won't solve anything!"

"If I don't stop you here, more of your kind will come and stop my people from taking over Las Pegasus." His eyes settled as the ruby-red swirled around it his mind clearly made up as his beetle like wings flapped rapidly carrying his body into the air. "You'll die here, the ones you brought here will surely die and when everything is all done, my people will assimilate into equestria and destroy it from the inside out." Words dripped with venom as the king dropped towards the unicorn his horn enveloped with magic as both collided once again the Captain of the guard sliding across the dirt his hocks aching at the sudden pressure from the kings dive bomb attack. "Tch, why do you persist with those pointless defense's do you not see me as an equal in combat? Perhaps if I made the pink one my personal whorse would you change your mind then?"

"I don't see you as an equal, but I can't let what you just said slide. I'll show it to you once, why I'm the captain of the royal guards."

"One time please, you better show me everything that you have if you want the slightest chance of beating me."

"That's what I intend to do." His horn began glowing a red darker than the light rose the everypony he knew was accustomed to. He didn't bother watching as the changeling dive-bomb at him again, the clash of the magical produced blade faced off against the magical coated horn of shining armor's the victor was decided in an instant as blood splattered across the unicorn's face. "The difference between us wasn't our resolve to protect those precious to us, it was what how far we would go to protect the ones we love. I hope you remember that when you see your daughter again." The unicorn didn't bother looking back at the scene, he soundly defeated the changeling king with that attack, the lopped off horn to his left still brimming with magic.

"Is that it you think that I will quit with such a petty injury, I am KING METAMOR RULER OF THE CHANGELINGS!" He roared out at as he tried to form magic where his horn used to be, the realization of how powerless he was now just began settling in. The king now knew why so Celestia sent so few of her fellow equestrians to the hive, they didn't never saw them as a threat only what the chaos they could incite scared them. This was their battle already, the equestrians had won the war before it even started. "Why didn't you finish me?"

"I swore to Cadence, I wouldn't take another life and despite what you said I'm a stallion of my word."

"Will you spare my army?"

"That isn't up to me, but I can't imagine anypony finding the genocide of one race justifiable so you shouldn't worry." His eyes just stared on at the moon, wondering if Cadence was alright. "Now its your turn to answer my question, how did you defeat one of those spiders?"

"I don't know, my magic cut through the one so easily, my second attempt did nothing but bounce of its shell, we retreated after that attempt the rest is history."

"Then answer me this, why could you use reason when it was so clear that it was controlling you?"

"That one is simple, I despised you unicorn I still do, but I know when I've met my superior so that overcame the stupid mindless berserker attacks."

"So emotions overcame the venom coursing through your veins that's good to know. Metamor that spider you saw it will die today." His hooves slowly moving forward as the

* * *

Ten minutes has passed since the outcome of Shining Armor's battle

Cadence horn glew as the wounds slowly started to disappear on the unicorn by her side, the alicorn's thoughts elsewhere as she felt Shining Armor's magic flare a sign of things weren't boding well for her special somepony. 'You promised Armor, I hope to see that you didn't change your ways.' Her eyes travelled downwards the stallion finally opening his eyes, her work was done for now. "Don't push yourself Crescent, I did heal you but you will be sore for many days to come." She watched him nod as he slowly rose to his hooves. "Now tell me what happened and why you thought it was a smart idea to jump off that casino?"

"That wasn't my intention originally, but the other option wasn't ideal."

"Oh and what was that option?"

"Getting my head ripped from my body and becoming his dinner doesn't seem like a great idea."

"I see so you took the option with the best chance of survival then. What did you want to tell me before you collapsed?"

"The changeling army is coming to invade Las Pegasus, what are we going to do they should be here any minute?"

"You can't do anything but sit and watch I'll take care of the changelings, Chrysalis gave me an idea and I want to see if has merit." She gazed down the streets of Las Pegasus wondering if anypony here ever cared about one another. "Crescent do you have a special somepony?" The army of changelings began walking through twon the citizens of Las Pegasus in an uproar as the very sight of them.

"I don't Princess, but what does that have to do with anything Princess Cadence?" He watched as the citizens locked themselves away into whatever homes they could.

"It has everything to do with the current situation, Love and all sorts of emotions is why they are here, and that's how we will conquer these simple-minded creatures." She waited for a response, only to see the unicorn preoccupied with the citizens well-being, her horn took on a cornflower blue glue as a small heart floated to the center of tow, it slowly began to get bigger and bigger, the changelings drawn to the smell of love wafting off the magical first to approach the giant heart was a changeling no bigger than a filly, its fangs bit deeply into the construct as the power of love flew through its veins, its eyes turning a shade of pink as the heart popped, a flood of pink magic filled emotion sweeping over the streets of Las Pegasus.

"Princess Cadence what did you do?"

"I gave them the feeling of love that they wanted, but they most likely interpret as lust."

"So what you're saying as they are going to..."

"Only their own kind of course, we can't have these changelings raping countless equestrians now can we?"

"We can't really let them do that in the public either can we?"

"No we can't, can you make a barrier for them to exhaust themselves with such carnal pleasures?"

His horn glew a bright yellow as cards encompassed the lust driven changelings, the darkness did nothing to stop the grunts of the sexually frustrated changelings. "what about the rest of Las pegasus that was caught up in that wave of magic.

"I'm sure they won't do anything too unnecessary, my concern isn't really about what just happened rather what is tomorrows headlines going to be."

"I'm sure you can cook up a good lie." His eyes still scanning the card made dome, a rainbow haired mare coming to his head. "Can I ask you something Princess Cadence?"

"I'm sure you will anyway, but yes you may." Her face couldn't help but smile as he regaled her with a tale of what happened to them before receiving the letter to help her with negotiations.

* * *

2 minutes after Cadence's victory

She didn't bother looking back, she knew he was right on her flank, the only thing stopping him from outright crashing into her was the constant turns she would take to throw the pegasus off. A sharp right did nothing but send her male comrade off by a mere second, he was just too fast to lose track of so she could retaliate. Every trick she'd used didn't deter the pegasus, as his presence only changed the slightest. The mare only had a few tricks left and it didn't seem like anyone of them would help the pegasus in this situation, their was only option left as her wings slowly retracted, her body slammed into the stallion both crashing into the cold desert ground.

"Bad idea, horrible idea god hanging around both of them has rubbed off on me." Her wings weren't broken, but she was willing to bet a hefty amount of bits that she wouldn't be able to fly straight for about a week. Her eyes turned towards her enemy/friend, his body crushed under hers, the wings mangled beyond all recognition and yet those ruby eyes still looked on at her. "So your still awa..." His hooves immediately wrapped around her throat, his hooves as strong as ever as she failed about trying to get free for the slightest bit of air. Her elbow slamming into his muzzle finally letting him go, the reprieve was all she needed to roll off the stallion and get much-needed air.

"You had enough yet?" She glanced at the pegaus starting to stand on his hooves, her first concerns for both of their well-being took a turn for the worse as she saw the full extent of his wounds from her impromptu idea, he wouldn't be flying for a long time. The wings were easily broken even she knew that they weren't supposed to bend backwards, a few bones stuck out at the oddly bent wings, the blood dripped heavily to the ground. "Soarin, please stop if you keep this up you are going to die." She didn't want this, Soarin was always there for her and he loved her, and each step he took more blood dripped to the ground, his breathing labored as the adrenaline of their game of tag finally wearing down. "Soarin, you love me right?" she could see that small freckle of green slowly appearing in his eyes, as he took another step forward, more blood dropping to the ground, she had to say it now. "Soarin Skyrider, I love you, and if you don't snap out of it, I swear to Celestia I'll never forgive you."

Soarin couldn't move, in fact time froze for him when she said those five words, did she mean it that nagging voice begged to say otherwise in fact it screamed that she was toying with his emotions. He watched the mare approach him, tears streaming down her face as she looked on at him, emerald-green finally returning to his eyes. "Do you mean that, what you said?"

"Of course I meant it, now please lets just stop I don't think I can take kicking your flank anymore than I have too." She chuckled as the last flicker of ruby flickered from his eyes. "Soarin, I have to ask can you walk?"

"I can barely stand Spitfire, so no I won't be going back with you, I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Like Celestia you are, I'll carry you back if I have too."

"You know that wouldn't work I could wrap my front hooves around you but my lower half would just hit you each time you walk."

"Then you'll just have to mount me then won't you." Her eyes dared him to say something, in fact she wanted him to think of something, so she could prove how dumb his idea was, not that Spitfire's was any brighter.

"You are serious about this aren't you?" His voice showing the hesitance of the idea, he loved Spitfire yes but this was a little extreme even as she backed up into him.

~~~~~Skip if you don't want to see a slight lemon~~~~~

"Soarin, if it makes you feel any better I order you to mount me." She didn't even bother looking at him as his front hooves wrapped around her neck, his length sliding into her cavern, both adjusting to the strange predicament and imagining the first time with each other much differently. "Soarin one last thing." Her inner walls clamping down tightly on his member getting a groan of satisfaction from the stallion.

"Yeah Spitfire?"

"I don't want a foal yet so if you know, pull out."

"Gotcha." The pegasi said nothing as they enjoyed each others one more than the other, Spitfire walking towards the brightly lit city of Las Pegasus.

~~~~~You guys can read now the lemon is over~~~~~

* * *

About forty minutes after that

Naruto's hooves ached and body chilled as the wind blew against his frame, but he was here where ever that was. His eyes stared on at the giant rock in front of him, countess holes, most likely tunnels etched into the cliff's face. He could hear her yells of pain echo out the tunnels, like a constant taunt of which one to pick. his eyes went back and forth between the countless tunnels desperately trying to keep the element of surprise. 'I forgot which one that thing went in.' He looked back at the tunnels trying to recall some sort of memory that had the answer to it, his options seemed meek as he mustered his courage. "CHRYSALIS, ANSWER ME!" The roar echoed through the tunnels as a faint green glow came in response, gave him the answer he needed.

She didn't want to die, so when that loud call echoed through the catacombs of the cave she responded with the only thing that could help her savior. Blood dripping freely across her stomach as another leg made a scratch across her skin a few droplets hitting the ground. Arachne lapped at the blood dripping from her like some dog, it was disgusting just watching as it looked up at her. "Why don't you kill me now?" The sound of galloping echoing through the cave, her hope all pinned on whoever was brave or dumb enough to follow her.

"Foolish changeling, when you wait twenty years for such a morsel you don't devour it like some animal you savor it." It could hear the sound coming closer and closer to them, Chrysalis was just leading another to its grave and he'd oblige whole-heartedly. Archne's legs clung to a thread as it climbed upwards out of the green light.

Naruto charged forth the tunnel twisted but never turned, with each hoof step he made the blonde was more positive that this was the changelings former home. Countless strands of webbing clung to him as he burst forth into the main entrance of the old changeling home, his horn glowing with intense vermillion red as the blonde studied the area around him. The changeling Princess was right in front of him, but yet no spider those cerulean eyes could see. "Chrysalis your old home sucks it's a bunch of tunnels, and web no scenery at all."

She held back the tears as she watched Naruto crack a joke at such a crucial time. "You are a complete idiot you know that, you would've saved countless changeling lives but instead you came here for me."

"Then let me ask you this one question and if I don't like the answer, then I'll leave okay." His cerulean eyes hardened as the Harlequin eyes glared back. "do you want to live?"

"Yes."

"Again!" his face never betrayed the icy stare he wanted more than that simple answer.

"Yes!"

"Louder!"

"I WANT TO LIVE, I WANT TO SEE ALL OF EQUESTRIA, SPEND IT WITH THE ONE I LOVE!"

"That's all I wanted to hear Chrysalis, I'm going to save you." He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as the shadow of death loomed over him, his eyes glancing downwards his horn discharging all the pent-up magic he stored, his body crashing into the spiders like a missile as they both jettisoned into the wall deeps cracks embedding around the two crash site as the both fell to the ground. Narutp getting up almost instantaneouslt "Well that should about take care of hi..." The long leg swiped across his body, barbs creating small scratchs across his torso as he finally stopped skidding on the ground.

"The one at the city, of course you had to be a hero, too bad all that boasting will do nothing but satisfy me with another meal." It smirked as the few drops of blood dripped to the ground, it wouldn't die by this pathetic being it would live to see the day its master returned in its righteous glory.

"I don;t want to fight, I just want Chrysalis and I'll leave." His voice steady as the spider drew it's fangs once more, a bolt of magic crashing into its legs a small spurt of blood trickled down where its appendage use to be, leaving two of the rooms occupants in the catacombs in a state of confusion of what just happened. "That was supposed to trip you, sorry about that."

"I'll kill you for that." It fangs widened as another blast rang out, his left fang missing and the fear of death actually seemed possible.

"So want another one or can I leave with Chrysalis?" his eyes never wavered, but his brain begged to find an answer, those attacks were relatively weak and the alicorn knew it first-hand, so why did it lop off a leg and one of its fangs so easily. 'What am I doing wrong, that thing should be howling in pain without the bleeding.' The blonde stepped forth his confidence never wavering as the spider lunged forward again a giant blast of magic shot forth enveloping half the spiders as blood scattered across the room, its innards falling loosely to the floor as the blonde looked somberly at his kill. "I just wanted you to stop, that was it spider if you would have let us leave, and you could have lived a life in solitude."

She sniffed the air, she had a small inkling of what happened, her nose sniffing the blonde's body as he freed her from the cocoon prison. It was love that saved all those years ago and that same affection did it today. The changeling princess was sure of it as she glanced at the body, her thoughts mulling over what she knew of its master Dischord. A being of chaos that said to have only one true rival in magical strength, yet was it capable of creating a being that could only be slain by love, it seemed ridiculous no matter which way she looked at it. Her savior glanced at the corpse his eyes still ashamed with what he had done. "Don't be ashamed or ever feel guilty for what you have done today Naruto, you saved me today and saved countless others from meeting death by this one's hands."

"Chrysalis have you ever killed something?"

"I have killed Naruto, all changelings have to it's a right of passage before they are accepted into the swarm."

"Does it ever get easier than?"

"No it doesn't but the fact that you ask that means you are better off than most."

These words comforted the blonde, perhaps tonight he'd be able to get a peaceful sleep. "Chrysalis let's get you home." that said, a small green flash of magic and the three bodies disappeared.

* * *

Authors note:I liked this chapter, but I considered killing off two characters this chapter, and none of them were changelings. So instead we got a small lemon and well epicness all around in my opinion. This chapters lemon is not going to be how the others are written, it was poorly made yes but necessary all the same. Next chapter will be most likely an epilogue of what happened here and a prologue of the Bridle gossip to all of my readers, my laptop is acting wonky so it might be a while before you get another chapter that being said I'm looking for a replacement or a way to fix it. Now you read it do me another courtesy and review this chapter.


	23. Breaking bonds and Chains

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So new chapter and in-between two arcs how does everything play out after the tide of battle has turned in the equestrians favor and how did things in ponyville turn out. We will find of course in this chapter, well you guys will I already knows what happened.**

**Shisarakage: (\ That is right Spitfire and Soarin are an official pairing, it's better than him bleeding out in the desert like I originally intended. Still you can't forget the small accomplishment of Cadence defeating a small army. Shining Armor though I can seeing him being that badass, I need to add him more to this story. Arachne had a small part to play and it did enough said, compared to other villains it just couldn't cut it at Naruto's current level.**

**Frytix:Expect some not much, but I can now see people getting behind the pairing of Chrysalis and Naruto.**

**Shadowbroker13: Yeah I don't know how I'm going to work things out, but I'll find a way I always do of course.**

**Cf96:I'm sure he realizes it, he just doesn't know how to act on such a declaration, I mean he's got Six mares chasing after him and he only knows two are interested in him.**

**Ramen junky:I thought we established this already it is a marem of six ponies.**

**Guest:I'm glad you caught onto that, its true that part of the movie is one of my favorite scenes.**

**Lol: I can't really double space the lines for the paragraph sorry for that inconvenience, but you can do it on each chapter if you search the fanfic. Other than that glad you liked my story.**

**MaximumDrive:I thank you, and hope you don't get writers block.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own my little pont Friendship is magic or Naruto. If I had any say in things Lyra, Bonbon and Derpy would have an episode based around them, and we'd still have Jiraiya, may that old perv rest in peace.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:Breaking chains and bonds!**

Three days had passed and besides the fact that two of their assigned bodyguards were residing in a Las Pegasus hospital, and Metamor having a hissy fit over the spiders corpse being took back to equestria, things seemed to have settled down. Shining Armor and Cadence talked with Metamor about the changeling society, he could overhear that much but every time he tried approaching the topic they shied away, it was a bit annoying to say the least. Crescent was up to something he was sure of it, but other than the occasional dodge of a changeling's bite, he had no proof of what the unicorn was up to. His eyes turned toward Chrysalis sitting on top of the hive looking down at the lot of them, things might have seemed the same for him, but he knew better she all but confessed to him and he didn't say a thing to her. How could he in the first place, didn't he promise Luna to take things slowly. "Why do thing have to be so complicated?"

These past few days had been awkward to say the least, she had a responsibility now. Yet she lingered for more than ruling over a mindless empire that wanted to see the world like she stated in a desperate plea to that lovable alicorn. Her harlequin eyes stared at him a small smile creeping on her face as she contemplated his thoughts on her confession. "Naruto could you come up here for a second,I have something I want to ask you." She honestly didn't expect him to fly up to her clumsily if she might add, and she definitely didn't expect him to sit next to her especially with all this awkward tension between them.

"So what did you want Chrysalis or do I call you Queen now?" His cerulean eyes smiled at the new role of leadership she'd be taking wondering what she had in store for the changelings as he gazed at her.

"Naruto, I realized something that day when I shouted into your face. I want to see all of Equestria and meet countless ponies, like countless changelings have done. I never wanted to be Queen, Naruto." Harlequin eyes looked at the blonde wondering what thoughts he could be pondering at the moment.

"What about the Changelings and your father do they know?" his voiced croaked out, both looking forward as Celestia's magic rose the sun.

"My father does, he wants me to stay, but my mind has already been made. Naruto do you think that I'm being petty, putting my own needs over my countries, please answer me honestly."

"No, if I was in your hooves I'd do the same thing. So what are you going to do Chrysalis, where are you going to stay is what I'm asking?"

"That's my next question, Naruto can I stay with you?"

He paused was this what those three were talking about, did they honestly think that he'd turn a friend down, not in a million years. "Of course you can stay with me, the more the merrier right?" her hooves wrapped around him as he grinned at her affection. "I do have one problem though, you need to get some things for your room."

Chrysalis pulled away her eyes squinting at the blonde. "Wait I get my own room?"

"Yeah, what did you think we were going to share a room?" A shy nod was his only answer, his cheeks reddening at the thought of him and Chrysalis sharing the same bed. "Crescent wouldn't like that and besides you'll be right next to mine."

"Naruto don't you want to share your bed with me, I could be your special friend." She couldn't help but chuckle as his face grew deeper, it was so fun toying with him. "I mean is it alright if I come galloping if I get scared?" Her hoof rubbed against his muzzle as the blonde started sputtering aloud. "Or are you interested in a certain mare back in equestria?" Her face leaned in the smell of anxiety and nervousness wafting off of him, as her tone became that of a whisper. "Its alright if you do, I'm willing to share if she is." The changeling couldn't help but snicker as she fell his body fell against hers, the small drips of blood coming from the alicorn was a little weird, but still flattering that he considered herself beautiful. "I love that about you Naruto, but still I wonder who I'll have to beat or share your heart with?" Her eyes settled on her father, his horn still in the grasp of the equestrians both eyes locking as a simple nod was all that was needed.

**"SCRAW!"**

Metamor's voice rang out through the wasteland, his tone a little softer than before, something only the changelings could tell what it means. The horde of them scrambled out of the tunnels, their bright eyes glued in her as the alicorn awoke next to her. "Changelings, Equestrians you all know that I have been appointed your ruler now." Her eyes traced the crowd each equestrian slightly interested in her speech, most knowing why was going to happen already. "My father was dehorned in battle, yet I do not wish to take up the mantle as Queen Chrysalis so I'm abdicating my throne, back to my father under the guise that he keeps peace with equestria now that our army has been soundly defeated." She could hear them scrawing among themselves, they probably didn't care for what she had to say they just wanted their next meal. "So for your sakes please be careful." She saw the changelings look at her, none with the compassion she had expected, the only thing scraws of encouragement she received was for, the two most loyal to her.

"Hey why are you addressing them as though you won't see them again?" Naruto wondered as he stared at the crowd the two changelings were singled out rather quickly for this alicorns taste.

"I'm not coming back Naruto, Metamor won't let me leave so I'll have to abandon the changeling swarm and go on my own for now on."

"So when you asked me to stay at my house you meant it."

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so yes I meant every word of it. I guess you can call me your tag-along now, because wherever you go, I'm going to be beside you either watching or helping you in some way or from." She had thought long on this subject, Naruto was somepony she could trust whole-heartedly not to betray her expectations. The alicorn didn't say anything and he didn't need to as the emotions wafted from him was all the answer Chrysalis needed.

* * *

The next day on the train to Canterlot

"Its nice to be heading back home." He glanced at the two sitting down Chrysalis gambling with non-existent money as Crescent took the occasional peek at his own pair of cards. They were the only ones heading back to ponyville, Cadence promised to help treat Soarin and Spitfire's wounds, while Shining Armor watched over them.

"Either sit down and join us, or find out where we are." The changeling protested as she laid down a pair of ace's her grin turning sour, Crescent holding three twos. "Gah, You are cheating somehow, I just know it." She didn't even bothering acknowledging the blonde as he sat down next to them, her eyes falling the cards as they were magically dealt to each player.

"You can continue, Chrysalis I was listening unlike Naruto over here." Scarlet eyes watched as the alicorn glanced at them.

"So as I was saying, Princess Cadence is going to attach my dad's horn so he can use magic once again, though it will be weaker than before, that is what Cadence told me at least." She glanced as the unicorn nodded, the cards face down in front of her. "Do you think it could work, the changelings can only view my father as a weakling without his magic." She glanced at the unicorn his eyes focused on hers, the emotions wafting off him varied greatly, almost as if he was trying to toy with her emotions.

"Your father is in good hooves, if Princess Cadence says she can get him to use magic, then by all mans she can get him to use it again." His eyes hardened daring the former princess to speak up. "Have faith in Equestria, Queen Chrysalis everyone else on this train does."

* * *

Way in the northern part of equestria on top of a snowy mountain

His pthalo blue eyes gazed at the water dripping constantly in his cell, he felt helpless not being able to manipulate the droplets as the hit the ground, the collar around his horn was secured tightly with the slightest flicker of magic he'd be powerless. "Azure why don't you talk with me?" His guests purple eyes peering at him hoping for him to give him the time of day. "I mean has been a real long time since I've been in the presence of a unicorn that could actually kill me if given the chance." Her voice was full of sarcasm, but it was something he'd expected from a pony that hadn't aged a day past twenty-two, yet here she was, the lily that would never age.

"What do you want Lily, you wouldn't kill everypony here if it wasn't important." Her amulet jangled as he turned away, those purple eyes would be anyponies downfall if they stared at them long enough. The pearlascent coat shimmered with a beauty that no mare could ever to hope to achieve and that included the fair princesses of Equestria. Even her mane and tail seemed to fuse with her vibrant coat as the pearl and purple joined to match her coat, and finally those three fleurs shined with brilliance, something countless ponies dreamed of having. She was the epitome of beauty and anarchy all rolled into one.

"I want to free somepony from their confines, and I need the best in equestria to do it." She glanced at him, it was poetic how the sands of time couldn't falter this stallion he was truly perfect for this, if anyone could help her cause he was at the top of her list of unicorns that could get anything done.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Lily, now you should leave I can do nothing for you in my current state, nor do I see any reason to help." His eyes hardened as the dripping stopped the water held in mid-air, the water taking the small shape of a toothpick. "You should know better to use intimidation tactics against me, something this petty is beneath you." The toothpick flew through the air it slamming into the collar as the piece of magic and metal hit the ground.

"If you do me this one small favor, I would be in your debt."

He paused as his shackles laid across the ground in front of him, she freed from these bonds so easily and with a shape manipulation spell. "Who are you going to free if I say yes?" The posing question was all that lingered in his mind, if she needed him then whoever she had in mind was heavily protected.

"I want to free my husband of course, he's been locked away for so long it only seems fitting that he meets this new alicorn."

"I see, then I have no objections to this plan after all. It isn't everyday I get a chance of revenge against that bastard child and help royalty, so when do we start Lily Extravacant?"

"I've changed my name you old mule, it's Fleur now, Fleur De lis." Her horn glown with a reddish hue as it enveloped the unicorn his body slowly regressing to a stallion of her age, the wrinkles disappearing as the mane became a lime green once again. Her head pounded as the flood of voices came back, tapping into its vast power always had a price, but this seemed unreal did this stallion demand so much from it to return to his former glory? "She could feel the bile rise in her throat as the magic stopped, the Lulamoon that she had met so long ago was back and she was a step closer to meeting her husband.

"So what are we going to do now, boss?" He would acknowledge her, those years ago when they had first met he held her life in his grasp, even with that amulet jangling around her neck he was her superior and she was nothing but bottom feeding trash with a knack for illusion and fantasy magic. 'My the years have done well for her, fifty years and she's now better than me at magic."

"First we must go to another country, another matter demands my attention."

* * *

Finally back in Ponyville

The train rolled in the ghost town of ponyville, it was odd to the alicorn it was in the middle of the day and yet only a single hoof in sight. "Hey Crescent, do you think something would've happened to ponyville while we were gone?"

"I don't think so, ponyville wouldn't be well standing with everypony here."

"Its fear, I can taste it in the air, its saturated with it actually." Her tongue slowly touching the air, yeah this was fear the horrible bitter taste sent shivers down her spine as she looked on at the two. "Should we go find your friends Naruto I'm sure they'd be more than helpful to tell us what's going on."

She was right, yet something still felt off, there was no lingering threats of violence and nothing visible he could see to scare them. "Lets go to Rarity's maybe she can tell us what's going on."

"Or we could ask that equestrian what happened to ponyville?" Her eyes traced the mysterious coated figure in the distance, the sense of adventure brimming in her mind as the thrill from her last escapade with the alicorn finally wore off.

"I guess that could work, Crescent can you search for where everypony is staying." The scarlet eyed unicorn nodded as he took off, the alicorn smiling at his eagerness to listen to him.

Her hoof dragged across the dirt, searching for another ingredient for her next brew. It was a bit frustrating that the town boarded themselves away at the very sight of her, only fillies and the occasional stallion or mare filled with curiosity, yet none never dared to speak to her for so long. It was a lonely life for this Zebra, even her homeland seemed better at times. Her turquoise eyes gazed out as three figures walking towards her, one barreled off towards the center of town and the other two steadily approached her, one a changeling and the other an alicorn. "I hope my eyes are not mistaken, or has the mighty Prince Uzumaki finally awaken."

So the strange pony knew who he was, well it wasn't a first but the prince just wish he could return the favor. "Sorry I don't know you, perhaps we can talk about it with my friend Chrysalis and you could give us some details about what I missed in ponyville."

"My name is Zecora, why they hide I still don't know, perhaps it's because of the mysteries I hold." They blinked at her proclamation, not of concern or worry just in confusion. "Would you like to join me for a drink, my tea is nice and I can assure my water comes from a clean creek."

"I'd love to Zecora maybe you can answer somethings that happened to ponyville while I was away." He couldn't help but smile, already back and made a new friend.

* * *

Omake Farewell to Las Pegasus

Her eyes glanced out the window as the train began to depart the fond memories of her home, stabbing at her mind as a few tears slowly slid down her muzzle. The two stallions were wonderful enough to give her the space she needed as they boarded the train. She expected her father to come galloping in demanding she stay as the train left. Threatening the ponies of equestria with acts of bravado as she boarded the train, the pair of lovers holding him back as she giggled at his antics. None of that happened for Chrysalis instead it was a lot more emotional than she could ever imagine.

The whole swarm gathered around glancing at her, sending countless into hysterics as her father grinned at her. "Chrysalis, I think you know the rules by now, if you are to disobey orders then you are to be banished, you're to wander aimlessly through equestria or the badlands." The tears slowly dripped to the ground from both sides, each knowing it was for the best as they glanced at each other. "Now get out of my sight and never show your face to any part of the swarm again."

The words stung for the first hour as the train left the station, the aroma of concern wafted off the alicorn, while his companion smelled of affection and compassion a pair of goggles strapped around his leg.`Be safe all of you, especially you three.' She wouldn't mope on her first step towards freedom, no she'd embrace this setback, knowing she'd meet them again banished or not she was still a changeling and that was all mattered."Naruto, Crescent I'm in your hooves now." Her laugh echoed through the cart as both easily nodded, she wondered what the future entailed for the three of them.

* * *

Author's note: So another chapter a bit short if you ask me, but I'm going to quote one of my reviewers some of the short chapters have the most memorable things. Naruto doesn't get any rest and neither does his motley crew of companions, though perhaps him dealing with the poison joke will be a healthy reprieve then battling spiders and bear... Oh my. I'm not going to make her talk in rhymes after this chapter unless the zebra does some awesome magic mumbo jumbo. Yeah well since you read it do me the courtesy of reviewing this fine chapter, until then Crescent away ~whoosh~


	24. Threads of Anger

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So if you didn't get it by now this is finally a new arc that people have wanted to se. Zecora finally enters the spotlight, with Naruto at her side maybe she will win the over the countless ponies of ponyville without the poison joke. Now I need to find somewhere that will produce Mlp since my damn dvd hasn't come in yet. With that note I'm going to start this chapter off only a Lulamoon can.**

**Frytix:glad you did.**

**Guest:It's a good possibility, I do want him to progress now for the impending threat.**

**Wing Zero 032: That information is classified, and will remain so until Dischord is set free any further questions may be answered in a Pm.**

**Shisarakage:Yes she's wearing a Alicorn amulet, how she procured that item is something that I will not tell though. All things considered you should know by now I've done things my way, and that would have to make me spend days on creating rhymes on one character, I am too lazy to do that and I'd try to avoid that character as possible as well too.**

**Levaithantamer:a lot of things would kill the Changeling Swarm, they are pretty weak.**

**MaximumRide:Go watch the show, and maybe you will know. See not that hard, just doing it countless times is difficult.**

**Cf96:That has been in the making for a while, Right now I have no forgone conclusion on what it's going to be but you'll know eventually.**

**Ramen Junky:If you bring him to me expect a dead Jinchuruki, cause of death asphyxiation by cards.**

**Gerudo:You kind of have it out for Chrysalis don't you?**

**shadowbroker13:I think we can all say it won't be pretty.**

**Disclaimer:Ha I don't own anything involved in this fanfic, that means MLP:FIM and Naruto.**

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Poison Croak Arc (part one) Threads of Anger**

* * *

Scarlet eyes glanced around as he finally slowed his galloping down to a trot, the constant shift of curtains and doors closing as he walked by only raised his irritation of wondering if the ones he knew were okay. His eyes drifted toward Carousel Boutique the door open as he slowly walked towards the door, the doors behind him opening in curiosity. 'Now they care what's going on.' His scarlet eyes glanced around the seamstress' shop, countless fabric littered the ground as the vibrant colors were shredded. His little search came up with no results at all, perhaps it was just the scraps Rarity gave to her little sister, the idea wasn't to farfetched as the filly from what he knew. "So one dead-end, I guess the next stop is SugarCube corner than." The stallion regretted saying that as the though of meeting up with that hyper pink mare sent shivers down his spine. His hooves slowly moving backwards, not bothering with inspecting the rest of the building as it wasn't his place to go through somepony else's stuff. His hooves trotted through the street as finally SugarCube Corner came into sight.

Dash heard the train pull in, it was a daily ritual for some of the mares to visit it and look for one of the two stallions that left to go visit Canterlot. She would be the first to admit that she was worried for her friends Naruto's tone didn't inspire any sort of confidence as he bought the tickets to make sure the safety of whatever Celestia entrusted him with was upheld. Still she wasn't as worried as everypony else, she knew Naruto and Crescent would come back their heads held high as they swapped stories of what happened while they were gone. She would laugh and giggle as Crescent brought up the topic of what transpired over a week ago, they would dance around the subject before either one of them brought it up or they both dropped it all together. "We can't stay huddled in the dark forever and besides Twilight's right we can't just judge this pony because she's different then us." The newest member of Ponyville spoke up, Trixie Lulamoon, her rage had quelled thanks to the story a certain pegasus filly told about the mare's selfless actions. The mare had come to be respected throughout ponyville as tales of her heroism erupted from the gossips, each citizen gaining a sense of admiration for the showmare, she actually apologized for embarrassing her in front of the town, she was accepted without the slightest hesitation.

"Trixie, do you even know what that evil mare has done, those are evil eyes I'm telling you EVIL~!" Pinkie stated her hooves making wild gestures as the two unicorns rolled their eyes at her wild gestures. "Then explain why she looked at us evilly."

"Maybe she didn't look at us evilly, it could have looked that way because how far away we are from her." The mare was quick to counter the others begging to her to drop the subject as the two fillies clung to their older sisters coat in fear. "I mean this Zecora might just need some coaxing, after all and who better to do it then you Pinkie, you assisted me in making friends in ponyville did you not." Her violet eyes challenged the pink mare to question her logic as almost everypony in here looked away in shame as her point made clear.

"What about everything else she does, she digs at the ground, how are you going to explain that?" The pink mare looked at Trixie, she wouldn't give up, not after she invented such a catchy song after Zecora. "Besides even you both have to agree she looks suspicious walking through the town covered in that cape."

Twilight's voice of reason stopped as she looked over the facts, sure this mare did sound suspicious but it didn't warrant everypony to avoid her like the plague, no there was something more to this matter, she would stake her horn on it. Her eyes traced the town the look of surprise etched on her face as she saw a familiar stallion walk towards them. "Crescent is coming our way." Her proclamation echoed as her face pressed against the glass, the navy blue coated stallion brought all the equestrians to the front window as he walked towards the confectionary store slowly. Twilight could practically feel her face fuse with the glass as Rainbow Dash and Trixie pressed into her.

"We'll ask him then, if Crescent says the mare is creepy she's creepy but if he says she isn't then that settles it." The pink mare clapped her hooves together as the pair of siblings looked on at her in surprise, her hooves already filled with candy and a badminton racket as they all blinked in confusion wondering where she got it from. "What I eat candy with a paddle, its to help my badminton." Her eyes rolled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Crescent's head poked through the door as violet eyes smiled at his intrusion, the atmosphere seemed to lighten at the sheer sight of the unicorn. "Should of looked here first." Twilight smiled as the unicorn walked in his eyes settling on Pinkie Pie playing some sort of game with the candy and a badminton racket. "I have so many questions to ask you all, and yet the first one I want answered is what is Pinkie doing with that paddle." Twilight watched as the mare stopped her antics, her eyes turning towards the stallion.

"Its called candy paddling, a very common thing among us candy eaters." Pinkie smiled as the others glanced towards her, the last bite of candy stuffed in her cheeks as she crunched her teeth.

"Lovely, now that's settled can somepony tell me, why everypony that I actually know is here in this building?" His eyes turned toward the group as the Pinkie pie swallowed what candy she stored in her mouth looking at him, her eyes dancing at the thought of explaining to Crescent why they were all here. "Fine Pinkie, please enlighten us to what is going on in ponyville since we left."

"You want everything or just what's happening now?"

"I want to know why are all of you here instead of doing whatever your job in ponyville?"

"Oh we are being visited by nasty Ole' Zecora."

"Who's that?" He could see his younger sister roll her eyes as Pinkie's widened, perhaps this wasn't his brightest idea so far.

"You don't know her okay, let me simplify it for you then." Her breathing slowed to a mellow beat as her eyes glanced back and forth. "Zecora's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances, she'll put you in tranc..." Her mouth closed at the lulamoon siblings shoved their hoof in her mouth. "Eh, waft oo foo that ore?"

"I have a question for you Pinkie just one, have you talked to this Evil enchantress or is this wild speculation?" Scarlet eyes glanced at everypony each looking away, the answer already clear in his mind. "How about one of us talk to her, instead of avoiding her like the plague?" His eyes dripped in and out between the crowds as the seven mares stepped forward all with a face of indifference.

"Crescent you are right, not left or up or down only right. I mean its easy to confuse the two I do it all the time. Gummy gets on to me about that all the time, but he won't this time, so I will lead the way myself to the Zecora's hideout and then you can be the judge of her then." The pink mane deflated a tad as reason echoed through her body, she'd lead the way to the slightly evil Zecora and prove she wasn't correct in her assumption of the mysterious mare, she could hear them countless hooves galloping behind towards the everfree forest.

* * *

With Naruto and Chrysalis

"It's been a long time you know since anypony has dared asked to visit, especially yourself Prince." Her turquoise eyes shimmered at the prospect of the company of such an odd couple.

Chrysalis kept her eyes on the mysterious mare, the scent wafting off of her was one of a reserved excitement, she could say the same for herself as the stranger led them towards the forest. "Do you live somewhere near the end of this town?" The mare chuckled softly at her question, as the three walked further towards the forest, the emotions of their escort became muddled as happiness and other emotions clung to the air, confusing the changeling like the unicorn easily did back on the train.

"No miss, my home is deep in the forest of Everfree. My visits to ponyville usually end with me leaving before anypony decided to gather up the courage to talk to me." She smiled looking back at the duo, her mind wandering towards the knowledge of this alicorn and changeling perhaps they could enlighten her in their fields of knowledge. "It's not bad living in the forest you just need to be wary of the creatures and vegetation, but nothing ever tries to bother me."

"Is that so you must be pretty lucky then, I know for a fact that each time I enter the everfree forest something is going to attack me." Naruto's thoughts turned sour as the last time he came to the forest the blood dripping from his muzzle as the Ursa major evaporated into the sky.

"It was quite a feat defeating such a harrowing monster, Prince Naruto if it was any other pony I would imagine the battle would of have been more grotesque." Her turqoise eyes didn't bother looking back, his magic filled the air as a towering shadow of what killed the savage beast loomed over her.

"I don't care what you saw, but don't call it a monster it was a living being just like you and I, the only difference between us was the mother wanted to continue the fight." He didn't care for the pause of silence from the two females, his magical tail already removing Zecora's cloak wondering what she truly looked like, and if she was hiding anything, a quick swipe of his magic and the cloak littered the ground as he got in front of the mare stopping her advance towards the Everfree forest. "Sorry about that, but I'd rather see the face of the pony I'm talking to." His tail whipped back and forth as it faded away into nothing.

Chrysalis stared at the revelation this new equestrian seemed different form the ones she's seen so far, her coat and mane was a style she had never seen before. Her coat was a light gray covered in darker gray stripes. Her face wasn't exempt from the dark grey either as it seemed random splotches of it covered her face, even going as far as giving her whisker like markings. Her mane was a white and dark gray, that also went for her braided tail as well. The mark adorning the strangers flank as she came accustomed to seeing was a spiral like sun with pointed triangles as the suns rays. Each step she took a jangle of jewelry would follow, as band of gold decorated her neck, right front hoof and both of her ears. "Are you Equestrian?" Her mouth opened as the thoughtless question came out.

"No I am not, miss Changeling. I am what you might call a Zebra, a native to my homeland Afrika." Her interest peaked as Zecora revealed the truth to both of her guests. "I didn't mean to shy away from telling the truth you see, but I would like my past to stay a mystery. Let us continue to the forest, the day is still young and my offer for a cup of tea is still available." Her hooves slowly travelled past the alicorn her journey through the forest had just begun. The sound of branches breaking signified that the two were still following her, she paused at the sight of blue flowers littering the ground her hooves trembled at the fact that it was that time of year once again. "You tow beware these flowers make sure none brush against you, these flowers are cruel tricksters that will cause much grief." She slowly circled around the poison joke patch, each flower powdered in blue pollen as her hooves slowly moved through the clearing. The sound of countless branches breaking as eight equestrians walked forward into the blue patch of flowers.

"See I told you she's evil look at what she'd doing to Naruto, and she's got a minion helping her." Pinkie pie shouted as pollen rose from the air clinging to her frame as each mare nodded in agreement. "What is that thing Zecora and what are you going to do with Naruto?" She didn't bother glancing towards the alicorn who walked through the flower patch.

"Zecora, I need to talk with my friends first, I'll have that cup of tea some other time." His cerulean eyes glanced at the zebra as his hooves covered in pollen wondering how he was going to break the news that he brought home a friend to stay with him. "I guess this should be a good time to introduce you to my new friend, Chrysalis of the changelings." He gauged the eyes of each mare all staring in interest at the oddity that Chrysalis was, the fear disappeared from most of their eyes as curiosity replaced it instantly. "Lets go back to ponyville and we can properly introduce her to everypony." His hooves moved as the changeling's wings flapped carrying her self over the flower patch the only one untouched by the cruel flower know as poison joke.

* * *

Derpy's house

Tangelo eyes blinked in confusion, as Lyra stared at this oddly colored lizard that somehow Derpy brought home, it was a bright pink with a rainbow of dots covering its body. The creature looked harmless enough to the unicorn even with Derpy trying to poke it with her mail bag, but the sense of fear for the unknown was still there. "So it's a lizard right, or is this one of those things that we should go read about it in a book." The creature tilted its head as she approached it closer its mouth opening as its tongue shot out like a lightning bolt. The moment of fright passed as she gazed at the strange creature's tongue even with its lightning fast movement, it had only managed to shoot out four inches, and from the looks of things the poor creature couldn't retract its tongue as quickly as it shot forth. "I think its harmless, or just lazy, still don't touch it you two."

"Why not it looks harmless, and that tongue is already out nothing could go wrong." The earth pony said as she chewed a piece of gum her eyes going over the strange creature as its tongue still remained on the ground. "If it wasn't breathing now, I'd tell you it was dead." her hoof slowly reaching towards the creatures back.

"Don't touch it, Bonbon I'm serious we don't know what it is." Her cries fell on deaf ears as the hoof brushed against the creature's back.

"See nothing to worry about." Her hoof raised in the air the pink lizard hanging deftly in the air, the cries of fright only startled the three mares as orange goop shot out from its mouth, covering the ground and two of the three mares.

Derpy looked on wondering what to make of the orange goop covering Lyra and Bonbon. The minty mare slowly removed the oddity with a tug of magic dropping it to the ground, it crawled into her mail bag probably nestling in the safety of such a dark place. "We gotta take it to Twilight post-haste." The two blinked as she laughed at her own mail pun, only getting a growl of frustration from the two.

"What can Twilight do that I can't, what can anypony do that I can't?"

"You want us to tell you or write you a list, or tell you some good things that you can do that they can't?" Bonbon spoke up as she changed her glances between the mail bag and Lyra. "Oh, lets start with the fact that our resident wall-flower chewed out a dragon, or maybe that our resident rainbow haired nuisance verbally beat down a griffon, and don't forget to mention the fact that the one stallion that has done more than you could ever hope to achieve in your life, works for the alicorn that you crush on, and killed the Ursa minor attacking ponyville. That's just the recent things too, I can go on about your failing music career, perhaps mention what a waste of space that harp is since all you ever do is tune it." Bonbon grinned as the unicorn snarled at her.

"I guess you do have a point, but it must be awful living in everypony else's shadow." Tangelo eyes turned away as she heard Bonbon's breathing hitch, she's hit home with that one. "I mean you come from a successful family, and everything was handed to you on a silver platter, but you squandered it all. I guess what I'm trying to say is if my failings were most likely caused by you as a tag-along, not to mention that you are crushing on Naruto's tag-along how pathetic is that. So I suggest you leave now or this finely-tuned harp will need to be polished again." Her gaze turned towards Derpy holding the mail bag close to her chest as if it was her last defense against Lyra's verbal lashing, Bonbon leaving the alone as she dragged a bag of bits with her.

Derpy left as soon as Lyra's horn started glowing, she needed to find Twilight or somepony smart, this wasn't right or even possible, they were just joking around a few minutes ago, why was all this anger in her house. Her tears flowed freely as she hugged her source of happiness once more getting a squeal of pain from the lizard inside. The bag grew heavier as she looked on through the town wondering where Twilight could be.

* * *

Author's note: So yeah we didn't get to see Naruto have that cup of tea with Zecora how about that, but I'm sure you all expected that by now, anyways this chapter has a lot of hostility in it too bad I figured out where it stems from. So with that since you read it do me the courtesy of reviewing it. CrescentLulamoon signing off for now.


	25. A tongue Lashing

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So yeah the Lulamoon way produces awesome results if you can't tell by now. So last chapter we had plenty of threats and verbal lashings, plus Zecora apparently has a hench-changeling according to Pinkie Pie, who I still can't find the right way to be random with. So I'm on chapter twenty-five and now over a hundred thousand words, I still have a way to go before reaching season Two. . I want you all to know I made a new Mlp fanfic for the site, its title is Equestria High go read it after your done with this chapter, and help me out with a problem I'm facing with that story. Still you guys don't want to hear me rant about what short-comings I have you want to read the damn story.**

**Leviathantamer:A fox is to cliché, honestly changing his species would**** also be too hard, still though it isn't that simple what you think is going to happen anyways. Though I should thank you, in a way you gave me a new idea for him to handle the poison joke and something not cliche at all.**

**Shisarakage:(\ Yeah hilarious indeed, but still the question I must ask you is why do keep thinking that these creatures are familiar I just made this one up. The goop will be explained in this chapter of course, and Derpy emotions might be strained since the mare tries to see everything at a positive out look, compared to the next mare you'll see soon enough.**

**MaimumDrive:Yeah there is more than another part to this story.**

**Cf96:Great question and here is the answer, he is as tall as Nightmare moon.**

**Ramen Junky:Usually I get slapped for making people cry, its like a gift I have with the women.**

**ElfyElric:Thanks for the praise I'll be sure to make this chapter as good as the first, though I'm glad you praised it so well, and got a fan out of you.**

**Guest:It's only been a total of a month and a half so he hasn't grown older really.**

**Gerudo:It was just an observation, and I really don't know how to handle a changeling with poison joke, it might kill them in my opinion. Killing is never the answer unless in excessive force proven in earlier chapters.**

**Other Guest:Yes Luna will be appearing very soon.**

**cryptozthunderlord:I always prefer Reviews over pm's, nut I'm not going to deny any pm's sent my way either, some of the people that has messages came up with brilliant and beautiful ideas to add to the story.**

**Chiyoru the unholy blade: I bless you... ha not unholy but in all seriousness here's the marem Luna, Trixie, Lyra, Zecora, Rarity and Chrysalis. Unless you are asking what is the word marem which it is a pony pun of harem.**

**Disclaimer:See that last chapter it told you I don't own MLP(owned by Hasbro) or Naruto(owned by Kishimoto) what makes you think anything changed, those wonderful people wouldn't dream of giving up a meal ticket like that to the likes of me.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Poison Croak Arc:(part Two)Tongue Lashing**

* * *

Chrysalis blinked as the group of mares and stallions gathered in Naruto's house, the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as they all stared at each other. The smell of hesitation and curiosity wafted off all of them as she tasted the air around her. "So you mares are all of Naruto's close friends. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her hoof reached towards the group of ponies as the first to grab was an azure coated mare, the curiosity clung to her body like it was a minute old perfume.

"Trixie, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Her eyes scanned over the changeling in curiosity, her eyes slipping towards Naruto for a brief few seconds as he smiled in approval. "Is it true that you are a princess, miss Chrysalis?"

"Huh, oh no I was a queen, I gave it all up a day or two ago. The Changelings had different goals then I did, and I'd never be free with them so I gave my crown to sa leader that will hopefully lead them down a peaceful path." The hesitation left each one as they all stepped forward with a different look in their eyes and a different smell wafting off of them.

"So darling, what made you quit not enough colts in your life, or was it dull?" Rarity's was the first to speak up as her eyes casually traced over the body of the former queen.

"No most of the ones that tried something usually got beaten to a pulp by my father or were too brutish to hold a conversation so they left the hive with his blessings and looked for another mate, one preferably in equestria." She stared at the others as a smile graced her lips. "I mean some of the changelings live a life of solitude only venturing out into the sun for necessity, while others become famous and revel in the atmosphere of those around them, or at least that's what my father said." HEr eyes drifted towards the cyan Pegasus who slowly backed away from her, not the smell of fright but anticipation lingered off the mare. Harlequin eyes followed the mare as she traveled to the navy blue coated unicorn, the took looked at each other and smiled as they left them all silently.

"So the lack of decent suitors made you give up your throne then, couldn't you of widened your scope then?"

"No you don't get it white mare, I had little interest in suitors to begin with, what I wanted more than anything was to see Equestria, and all types of places across the world. Las Pegasus was the very first place I visited besides the rocky desert in the bad lands, and with that one taste of freedom, I knew, I wanted more so here I am." She watched as the curiosity began to fade from each of the six mare's as they finally began to smile honestly back at her. "Though I have to thank everypony that helped make this happen, especially Naruto I will be forever in his debt." She didn't snicker as jealousy reeked the air, she didn't even need to smell it, two mares looked at her with such intensity.

"Can you tell Trixie what he did to get such adulation from you?" Her grayish-violet eyes glared at Chrysalis, she wondered what sort of deed did the Naruto do to gain the queen's affections.

"Oh he saved me from the swarm's mortal enemy so I owe him a massive debt of gratitude that I could never hope to repay." Her slit tongue flicked in the air as the sentiment of empathy emanated off everypony here. "Now can you please introduce yourselves, I'd like to become friends with the ones Naruto holds so dear to his heart." Her eyes turned towards the lavender mare walking forward as she smiled at her.

"Please let me introduce everypony Chrysalis, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, and wait Rainbow Dash is missing, I'm sure she was here just a second ago." Violet eyes looked around the spacious house as she looked back at the one that should be demanding her attention. "I'm sorry, I can't find her anywhere she probably left to do something with the weather."

"No she left a minute or two ago with Crescent, they seemed happy and I'm sure we'd meet again if those looks were anything to go on." They all gazed at her, each wondering something else the changeling was sure of the water finally coming to a stop as the bathroom door opened, her gaze averting as the door slowly creaked open.

Naruto glanced as he walked out the bathroom door towel wrapped around his frame, as every followed each step he took. "Umm, it isn't polite to stare." The drips of water dropped to the wooden floor, his coat matted down with water, and his hair lost its spikes as he glanced at them all. "Come on are you girls going to watch me walk towards my room." He almost tripped as three of them nodded to him, the rest complying with his simple demands. "Be back in a bit, maybe we can get something afterwards so none of you go anywhere." He walked as quickly to his room as possible, the door shutting behind as the mares finally gained some semblance.

The mares did nothing as they waited for him to walk out, the thought of food and catching up with the alicorn on what he missed at the front of two minds. The minutes passed in silence as the door finally began to open, all set of eyes were on the alicorn as he walked towards them all, the front of his mane still dripping wet as he grinned at them all. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Here, Trixie can cook something here." She ignored every set of eyes settled on her but Naruto's, she chose to stay here and she wouldn't back down to nopony or thing that wanted his affections. "I mean if its alright with you, I can make us some sandwich's and we swap stories of how our week was." She watched as the cerulean eyes thought in concentration as everypony else looked at her curiously.

"I don't think we have any food here Trixie."

"We do Naruto, while you two were away, Trixie has personally stocked the refrigerator and cupboard, it's going to be a while before we run out of edible food with Trixie staying here. If its alright with you that is?" She wondered if the prince knew about her brother's arrangement for her to live with them.

He blinked at her, he honestly didn't know what to say to that. His bodyguard and friend invited his sister to live with him for the time being, Naruto glanced at everypony else wondering what he should say about this subject. "Yeah of course you can stay, it would be wonderful to have someone cook in the house." He grinned as the thought of the two siblings bonding echoed through his mind, this was the right choice and besides he would love to see more of Trixie's magic.

"Trixie shall get to it right away then, Pinkie Pie, Trixie's talents aren't suited towards confections might you assist Trixie in that matter?" Her eyes turned toward the mare, she took her brother's words to heart. She would ask for help if it was beyond her ability and cooking any confection definitely was, she could cook vegetation like it was noponies business she lived on her for three years, confectionaries were a different story and if she was going to win Naruto's heart she'd use a shortcut through his stomach, even if it required some assistance. "Oh and please ask for seconds I'd be willing to make it for everypony here." She smiled at the group.

* * *

She followed his slow canter through town, his silence did nothing but build up the anticipation between the two. "So was it cool going on your little adventure with Naruto?" She smiled as scarlet eyes turned her way, his head motioning to a table where the two could sit and chat. "Don't be all mysterious with me now, it's called a conversation we are having so that means talk." His head still motioned towards the table, reluctantly she sat down as the stallion sat across from her. "Okay now that were sitting please tell me what happened, you did say wonderbolt, and that means something cool happened."

He smiled at the pair of magenta eyes pleading with him, it was a small victory for him if she was curious and all he needed to say was one word wonderbolt. "That Queen back in Naruto's house was the reason we had to leave so urgently. I'm going to skip the boring parts if you don't mind." She eagerly nodded as he told her their journey with the changelings. "So yeah about the last day was me spending time with the wonderbolts in the recovery room, Soarin's going to out for a while, but he should be flying sometime next year if everything is alright." He watched those eyes brighten as he finally stopped talking, her front hooves tembled occasionally as he said both Soarin and Spitfire's name so casually.

"So you got to hang with the wonderbolts all day, and you did nothing but listen to them." Her hooves shook more as he slowly nodded his head, a wasted oppurtunity, seriously she'd give her front hooves to spend quality with her idols and all he did was listen to them. "Did you at least ask them some questions like how many spins they can do with a front flip loop?" She watched as he turned away his face still in a frown. "What about any of their other tricks did you ask about those?"

"I didn't too actually Dash we talked about what its like to fly, the touring all that simple stuff. "

"So nothing about getting me an audition?"

"No they didn't even mention you."

"What about you, did you mention me at all?" Her hooves pressed against her face as glanced at him.

"I did mention you to them, I don't know how they felt but they didn't seem angry listening ato me talk about you. So how was your week in ponyville?"

"Uhh horrible an old friend came to town and she treated everypony as though they weren't worth her time because they were uncool. I never noticed it and when she finally did show her true colors, she just ridiculed everyone and mocked them for not being cool." Her eyes watched as he nodded to her, his eyes elsewhere lost in the glass of the cafe. "You aren't even listening to me are you?"

"I was actually, I'm just wondering what you said to your friend."

"So what do you think I said?"

"Buck off."

"No I couldn't ever say that to Gilda, we go way back. I just told her that if she couldn't accept my friends for the way they are, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"If she changes her ways would you want to be friends again?"

"Of course I'd love to be friends with Gilda again."

"So did anything else happen while we were gone?"

"We had a dragon living on top of the mountains and Fluttershy handled it."

His scarlet eyes turned towards Rainbow Dash as the mere mention of Fluttershy handling a dragon, the thought of that ever happening was hilarious to him. "So who beat the savage beast,was it Twilight, Applejack or was it you that was triumphant against it?" her head shook rapidly giving him a silent no, as her eyes seemed to harden at the fact he thought she was lying to him. "Your serious Fluttershy beat a dragon." Her head slowly nodded never breaking eye contact with him. "What did she do politely ask it to leave?"

"She actually chewed him out and got him to leave, but yeah she did it all."

"I have to give the mare credit then, if she can whip a dragon into shape then anypony should consider her a counselor I guess." He watched as she looked away her hooves outstretched across the table.

"Derpy's coming this way." Her eyes watched as the grey mare carefully flew towards them her mail bag strap placed in her teeth,her front left hoof waing at the cyan pegasus as the bag dropped from her mouth.

Derpy watched bag plummet to the ground the lizard still in it, an internal debate for the safety of the poor creature and the grief , her bag stopped in mid-air surrounded by a sunny glow, golden eyes drifted to the unicorn now deep in concentration as the bag was set gently on Rainbow Dash's table. "Thank you Cardy, the bags very important to me and everything in it too." The two could help her with this strange creature she just knew it, her hooves touched the ground as both looked on in surprise, the creature jostling inside the bag as brown ooze escaped through the zipper.

"What in the name of Luna is in that bag?" His voice raised as the bag jostled more, with each movement it made more brown ooze came out of it. He wanted, no needed to know what was in this bag. Staring at this brown goop just irritated him more with each passing second, his eyes glancing upwards at Rainbow Dash everything washed away the anger fear everything just disappeared, only leaving a feeling of contentment. His horn glown with a bright sunny hue that wrapped around the zipper.

"I really don't know what it is , it looks like a lizard though." The Strabismus ridden mare glanced at the bag and one of her closest friends separately, anticipation was written the only that was on Dash's face as they stared at the unicorn, each sound of the teeth separating brought more worry as doughy white eyes looked out from the bag. A bright pink tongue shot out startling nopony unlike his previous time, its body sloshing around in the brown goop as one of its legs finally grasped the outer lining of the bag.

"So this is what was in the bag, kind of ugly if you ask me." Her hoof touching the brown ooze, her eyes dilating at the briefest touch of it. Fear poured over her each one fighting for dominance as the bile rose in her stomach, she could feel her throat tightening as it became harder to breathe. Her wings sporadically flapping as she glanced at Crescent, she couldn't breath now and she didn't know why or how. 'Am I going to die?' It was the only thought going through her head as she banged her hooves against the table, the goop landing on the both of them as Scarlet eyes stared at her a tinge of affection reflected in his eyes, the threat of death the farthest thing away from her mind now, smiling back at him. The unseen noose around her neck loosening, the flailing stopped as her chest heaved once more, the danger had passed and now her hooves missing the brown goop and all that near her gone as well.

He felt something as the goop landed on him, he wasn't sure what it was it could have been dread or fear as he stared at the pink creature emerging from the mail bag. His heart beating faster each second he stared at it, the pain in his chest increasing didn't scare him. He practically died in Las Pegasus this was just something that couldn't be helped, his eyes drifted towards the cyan Pegasus, he didn't want to die in front of her or anypony in general. Rainbow Dash was one of the ones that he couldn't die in front of not, no he'd look into her eyes and hopefully she'd understand where she stood with him, the pain didn't stop it only decreased as he looked at her, his heart rate slowing down dramatically as they shared that moment. His scarlet eyes tracing the table in embarrassment from the smile she gave him. His concentration turned towards the goop disappearing, it was fast with a crackle and poof, a second later nothing was there. 'What in Luna happened just now?' His eyes settling back on the creature in fascination

Derpy didn't know what to make of the emotions that washed over her, it was overpowering for the very first second and then it died as golden eyes trained on the one thing she appreciated more than anything she had, no muffins could top the sense of happiness she got from staring at her mail bag. The voices of emotions washed away as nothing but happiness filled her mind. The brown goop looking soup might have decorated the table a few seconds ago, but now it was as spotless as it ever way, even her bag didn't have a speck of it from what she could see with her good eye. The lizard scattered around the table as it avoided the sets of hooves trying to corral it back into the bag, a sunny glow wrapped around its torso, legs flailing in the air as it was swiftly set back into its make-shift prison. "So any idea of what it is Cardy?"

"My name is Crescent, Derpy, and no I don't have any clue what this thing is." His eyes glanced at the bag and then towards the mares, he knew that brown ooze that the lizard shot out brought out those emotions, and almost ended his life in the process. "We should go find Naruto, Chrysalis or Twilight should know what this thing is?" He gazed at the bag once more, it would easier to kill the creature here and now, the thought was tempting but he couldn't risk it not knowing what could happen if he slew the beast.

"I'll carry it then Crescent, I brought it to you all so its my responsibility." Her eye darted between both of them, as the other eye gazed lazily at the cloud it was such a beautiful day. The dull thump of both ponies alerted her, as they both slept on the table, spots of navy blue covered the cyan pegasus the mar's left golden eye traced over the stallion, white spots covered his body as they both laid there unconscious. She didn't reach towards them as the constant reminder of the goop and what it did to her. She would sit here with the two until they awoke, then she'd go to Twilight with what ever this was.

* * *

Zecora glanced at the inside of her hut, countless flowers and possessions from the home-land. She watched the foolish alicorn step into the poison joke, knowing full well of the dangers that it was going to cause at least the changeling was smart about it. It happened again this time more subtlety then the last, her thoughts went back to her first willing guests in a long time, she felt the need to help him to return the generosity he showed defending her honor as a shaman. She wondered how the two would react to her witch-like cauldron and the potions she brew in it. "I'll return that selfless act with a favor of my own, perhaps he doesn't know of the cure for Poison joke." Her mind reeled as she glanced over her ingredients, one crucial components missing, the extract of a manticore root.

The forest of Everfree was kind to her letting such a dangerous tree's roots grow in ponyville only helped her cause in extracting such a valuable ingredient, for all of her potions. She'd have to make another trip to ponyville, most likely under the guise of night if she wanted to get anything truly done. "Today they eill have to bear this burden, I hope that they all behave and are safe for the night."

* * *

Her light azure hooves trampled the ground of an empty ponyville, cyan eyes looked on at the empty building as her hooves stopped in front of a small violet pegasus mare, her eyes settled on the alicorn laying next to her. His blonde spiked hair was all matted, her hoof gently brushed his fallen form as he coughed up blood. "Naruto, what did thou do to him?" Her body galloped as she finally approached the pair, the violet mare's attention never waned from the alicorn even as Princess Luna stood before her daunting over diminutive frame. "What has thou done to my confidant and great friend Naruto, and how are you here in the first place this is a realm of dreams, I am the only capable of entering." Her eyes watched as the strangers left hoof gently touched the ground, the wings stretching on her back, an immediate sign she was about to take off.

"It is finally nice to meet you Princess Luna, or should I call you nightmare moon?" Her vermillion eyes still tracing the alicorns body as it convulsed for a second, both mare's releasing a held breath as he stopped and began breathing normally again. "Whatever that flower was it is a doozy." She joked about his condition, it was the only way she knew how to cope with this ordeal. It wasn't like she could help strengthen his immune system and counteract whatever this flower caused, this was going to be a battle of time and a testament to Naruto's willpower. The Kyuubi's magic now was the cause of his pain, instead of being that always ever-burning boost of energy that he had. Every attempt to syphon off the magic, only created a new gap for it to leak through his body. "I'm going to have to cut off your magic if it keeps up like this." Naruto's lack of progress in obtaining the fox's tails of magic was a true blessing in disguise, if he had another tail of magic she was sure she'd meet death once again.

Princess Luna was already on edge when the mare called he by her alter-ego, she could name the number of ponies that would call her that to her face with two hooves. Those eyes held no mercy or fear to her presence in fact it seemed she had the "What did you do to him, and who are you?" The irritation rose as she started walking away from the Naruto's body. "As Princess of Canterlot and co-ruler of Equestria, I demand that you answer me." Her cyan eyes trained on the pegasus as eh stopped, a snese of dread washed over her as turned towards her.

"I didn't do anything to him, and if you order me to do something again I'll hurt you. Only one pony orders me around, and he's fighting an internal battle now. Do you understand, or do I have to beat that into you like, Naruto snapped you out fo your funk when you were Nightmare moon." She could see the anger brimming in the thousand year old mare's eyes, and with a coughing fit from her friend snapped both out of their initial stare down.

"Then let thine self, try another way." She watched the crimson eyes watch as she approached her. Luna's head and body lowered to the mystery mare's hooves, tears dropping from her cyan eyes as she gazed at the ground beneath the hooves. "Please tell me everything, thou owes Naruto everything and if I can repay him in any way then please let me assist." She didn't look up this mare she knew something about what was going on.

Senna glanced at the alicorn, royalty was begging and crying at her hooves for her to help her, the one that cause her to lose that carefree attitude was standing before her. Princess Luna mutilated Naruto and yet here she was begging to help save him. "Please get up, Watching you bow to me is boring, lets talk over tea and if your lucky enough I'll tell you the truth." Her hooves clapped together as a dining table appeared out of nowhere, she could imagine the confused look on Luna's face when she looked up at what she just did. "I have a question though, how did you know Naruto wasn't conscious?" Her hooves clapped together as a te pot and set of cups on opposite sides of the table, she sat down in a chair waiting for her guest to graciously accompany her. "Don't speak in the royal Canterlot voice either

The moon mare slowly rose from the ground, her eyes still running with tears as she looked at the simple dining set that wasn't there before."I know when all ponies are asleep, if you did not know. Nine equestrians collapsed at the same time here in ponyville and Naruto is one of them. So I checked up on his well-being and here I am." It felt weird dropping the royal Canterlot dialect as she stared at her newest company. "Now please tell me what's going on with Naruto and who are you?"

"One thing at a time, my name is Senna ubi...I guess, the heads a little foggy on the last name now. I am his Guardian pegaus, and now that introduction is out of the please have some tea with me. "She smiled a fox-like grin, a single canine poking out as she looked at the moon mare, wondering how she was going to take the truth about Naruto.

* * *

Author's note:So how did you like that for a chapter not much Zecora and Naruto in this arc and it is about them. Next chapter the poison joke that I fond sickly amusing shows its results and Zecora gets some help from a peculiar face. Though the biggest thing is how much Senna is going to tell Luna about Naruto and her true reason for being inside his body. Oh if you didn't know I created a new story, and I'd love all of my dedicated readers to give it a whack it is a mlp story after all titled Equestria high. Now that you have read the story, please do me the cutesy of reviewing.


	26. Jokes on You

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:So anyone read that story, I don't know but on the bright side Senna and Luna are going to hash things out from the way it looks and the Poison joke has finally took its effect. If you haven't read Equestria High yet, go do it and see why I'm proclaiming its awesomeness. Oh and now lets start this story.**

**ShisaraKage:Well the usual praises are good enough then, anyways you cleared that up for me, what you meant about finding familiarity in creatures.**

**shadowbroker13: Right now the poison joke is causing a major change in Naruto's body thanks to the magic becoming volatile. **

**Cf96:Luna would jump at the chance to help Naruto, but she see's Senna as the only person that can tell her what's going on with him. So it might seem she's okay with how things are but no she is far from that matter.**

**Ramen Junky:Thanks I hope you like it, and it was fun doing this chapter especially what I in have store for it.**

**Gerudo:I'm sure it would be very interesting, but I cannot for the life think of something to do with Chrysalis.**

**Elfy:Yeah I hear ya, I am a romantic by heart not counting the violent tendencies of course. Trixie is awesome enough said now go catch-up.**

**A guardian:Thanks...I think.**

**Ditsy Doo:Thanks for that wonderful review it brightnes my heart to see such dedication to reading this story, in what has been an otherwiise crappy week. I still have yet to figure out a balance between the six mares until then just wait.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything you got that now let me write this story in peace you damned lawyers.**

**Chapter Twenty-six:Toxic Croak(part Three):Jokes on You.**

* * *

**Drip, Drip, Drip**

His eyes scanned the area it was all the same some pipes littered the ground and water at his ankles, and that drip it was so annoying. "Celestia I hate this." The alicorn trotted slowly through the tunnel-like hallway, the scenery never-changing as he walked what was probably five minutes yet it felt like ten hours. His hooves stopped as he felt the water rose, memories of what happened just minutes ago came flooding back to him as he cried out in pain.

His previous memories were those of laughing with Chrysalis, Rarity and the others as Trixie came out with daisy sandwiches, her eyes were always trained on him accompanied with a smile he'd seen before, that smile was the same one Luna gave him as they talked to each other. "I wonder if Crescent knows, nah he would have said something on the train on the way there." Thoughts of the three with plagued his mind as the coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth, the pain in his chest tightened as he craved to see those smiling faces once again. "No not here, I'll see them again DAMMIT." His hooves protested as he sloshed through the mucky water once again, each muscle felt on fire as he headed on down the hallway.

Another five minutes passed with each step he took the darker it got, and the darker it was the more his chest tightened. "A few more steps, come on I can do it." He felt his body collapse plunging head first into the filth ridden water, his head thrashed in the water as he pulled free from the watery grave. Cerulean eyes set a blaze at the vast opening before him. "Well this is a dead-end." His body refused to budge as he looked behind him, wondering which way he would have to venture to get out of this sewer.

**"It's been a while whelp."** Ruby eyes watched as he turned towards him, those cerulean eyes covered in fear, his body trembling from the sheer presence of his power.

He watched the pair of ruby-red orbs looking at him, cat-like irises decorated each eye as stared at him. "Man it's cold in here, you got anything over there to dry me off." He watched as the ruby orbs brightness increase, whatever the owner of the pair letting out a growl of irritation.

**"You dare mock me the most powerful being in the universe?"**

"I don't know who you are, besides I'm not mocking you, I'm trying to get out of here and return to my friends." A malicious chuckle filled the empty room, red light filling the are as a large paw came into the light.

**"Do you fear me now foal?"** He watched those cerulean eyes gaze curiously, Naruto had no fear of him or the malevolent power that seeped from him.

"No, not really the paws kind of big but I've seen bigger. It isn't like you can do anything behind those bars." Naruto knew something was up as the beast's paw slunk back into the shadows. The magic wafting off of the beast was incredible, even the brief show of power by Celestia couldn't compare to this.

**"You impudent child, the fact that your alive is due to my mercy, do not go seeking a swift death."** His aura lighting the room casting out every shred of darkness in the room. His body in full view as the alicorn shivered to himself. The bars were the only thing holding Kurama back from ripping this insignificant pest into bloody pieces.

"Okay fox, I'm sorry for offending you. I was just trying to make conversation with you and it happened to backfire okay." His eyes gazed at the bars holding the beast back, realization dawned on the blonde as where'd he had seen the creature before. "You are the fox on that door aren't you?"

**"I have a name you know, and you must call me Kyuubi."**

Naruto paused he was sure Senna called it something similar to that name. "Then can I ask you a question, Kyuubi?" His voice faltered the slightest as he saw the three black tails moving to some rhythm the blonde was sure he could never hope to mimic. "Why are you alive, I mean you're my magic?"

It paused his breath became shallower as the thought of Naruto unknown to his presence, the very idea brought a grin to his face and now here Naruto was asking questions like some brat in class. "**You are gazing at the potential of what you could become Uzumaki that power that you fell from me, is what you want to obtain with the right push."**

"What's the right push then?" This power if he could use it, there wouldn't need be any need for him to worry about not being strong enough to protect those precious to him, while stopping those that threaten them without killing them.

**"It's easy drop your pacifistic views, and kill everything that opposes you. If they dishonor you rip their throats out with your bare teeth and let the rest know what happens when they deny you what they seek."** The fox reveled in that look of horror he gave, the small satisfaction of sickening this intolerable foal. Those eyes how he hated seeing them everytime he appeared in front of him during his previous life, they always held a tinge of fear and anger but never respect for what the fox was capable of, now they held nothing but determination and a pacifistic view on life.

"I can't do that, I'm not going to become some killing machine, and the sheer though of that just makes me want to vomit. So I'll just pass, before you say anything else." He didn't want whatever this fox was offering if it meant killing to achieve his goals. "I have one last question, you are the one that is making Senna hostile aren't you?" The cold chuckle echoed through the room as both sets of eyes hardened on one another.

**"I'll tell you everything Uzumaki, if you release me from my cag..."** His blood dripped to the ground as a set of chains wrapped tighter around him, of course the bastards would have a fail safe to stop any plans to escape they always did before, and with her as his watchdog he'd have to find a better way to coax the brat. **'Fucking bitch, of course she'd watch us even if meant straining her magic.'**

_"Just go back the way you came Naruto, somepony is waiting to speak with you."_

His eyes glanced around as the soft voice disappeared, the blood dripping from the fox's paw stopped as it healed itself. The vulpine beast growled as he slowly backed away heeding the strange voices words of wisdom. "It was nice meeting you Kyuubi, but I think are goals aren't the same so I'll just listen to the spooky voice." He didn't bother looking back at the monstrously large vulpine, he could her the paws scrapping across the bars of his jail, not realizing the pain that plagued his body a few minutes ago disappeared like it never occurred at all.

**"I can't wait to see that hope and honesty disappear from your eyes Uzumaki, because when that happens I'll be sure to remind you of that horse shit you spewed moments ago."** The fox watched as Naruto trotted away disappearing all together once he passed through the way he entered. **"I'm going to kill all three of you and nothing is going to stand in my brats."**

* * *

"So what does a guardian pegasus do?" Her cyan eyes traced the violet mare as she sipped her tea in comfort, crimson eyes glanced at her, the tea cup gently set down on the table.

"I do lots of things actually, I give him insight to the battles he faces. though if you must know I told him to kill you and forget the foalish notion of saving you." She glanced at the princess of the night wondering if her prodding was enough for her to see some real retaliation. "I regulate his amount of magic that he can use at the moment, as well."

Cyan eyes gazed at her curiously as the very thought of controlling his magic seemed preposterous, even the pegasus knew it seemed farfetched but she was maintaining it after all. "That's not possible, if what you are saying is true then you are nothing but a manifestation of him, yet you act nothing like him." There was something wrong with this, nopony should ever need somepony else to regulate their magic, sure Naruto's outburst was startling when he held her alter-ego but he seemed in control at the time. "You Lie, Naruto has great control over his magic and has made leaps and bounds with each day's passing."

"Good point, I'm not anything like Naruto, he's cute in the naïve sort of way. I'm more of the type to have a fun party with, or the mare that will slit your throat if you buck with me, depending on the circumstance of course." Luna's look of disgust didn't bother her, if the princess had any qualms with her outlook on things she'd have done it by now. "So you don't believe the magic part huh, okay then what would you compare his magic to the sheer size of I mean."

Her thoughts turned toward the alicorn resting beside her hooves, his display of magic that day was extraordinary but since then it seemed a much tamer version, all the power he held seemed to have fade away, almost as if he had regressed even. "Its not possible, you can't possibly mean..."

"Now you get what I'm saying, when he battled you he was much stronger at the time, now he seems about half of that now doesn't he?"

"I just thought he was reserving himself."

"Naruto, I love him to death but he's an idiot, and couldn't hold himself back even if he wanted to, so no he isn't reserving himself." Her eyes watched as the moon mare began to rationalize this revelation.

"So you are a real pony, a citizen of equestria?"

"I am real, if you plunged that horn into my heart right now, I'd die and you'd probably kill Naruto and release his magic in the process, but that's ultimately up to you to decide. I'm not a citizen of equestria, the scenery is lovely but the only home I've ever had is here inside Naruto's mind."

"How?"

"When Naruto was born, his father knew of the immense power he held, even as a foal he dwarfed his own magical energy. He didn't believe it was possible at first, but the more time he had the more he realized how dangerous his son was with one outburst of magic, so he made the ultimate sacrifice. His father sacrificed his life to create me, a regulator for Naruto it was his last spell you know and I thank him for it everyday." Her vermillion eyes glanced towards Naruto's frame, it was a half truth, the mare knew it but she'd do anything to protect him even if it was putting on the largest charade she had ever conceived. "I view this stallion as a brother and son, I'll be here when he figures out what he wants here in Equestria, and when this alicorn won't need me one day and when that happens I'll fade away happy knowing he's in wonderful hooves." She drank her tea in tranquility as the day of Naruto

Cyan eyes darted away as a lone tear slowly dropped onto her hoof as she looked back at the suffering mare. "I see, so you only want Naruto to live a productive life, but why hasn't he appeared sooner in Equestria I'm sure Celestia would have loved the company."

"No your mistaken if you thought that he would've turned out the way he did. His mother knew better raising him alone, letting him learn every single thing that he has through either an outdated book or an unconventional lesson. If he was brought to Canterlot to be raised and brought up he'd be influenced by other ponies, she wanted him to be his own stallion so she taught him everything she knew as an earth pony. She died when he turned eighteen and you should know the rest by now." Crimson eyes turned toward the blonde, whatever set his magical energy out of whack dissipated as he slowly rose from the ground. "Now that's settled I think you should speak with him, unless of course you would like to discuss his life some more?"

The alicorn paused at the offer she was given, to her it was a no-brainer as the alicron stirring beside her took priority over initial concerns. "My choice is neither I just wanted to check up on him and make sure he was alright so I should leave soon after a few words with Naruto. Senna, I hope to speak with you again very soon, I'm sure you have as many questions for me as I do for you." She watched as the mare stood up and smiled at her wondering what exactly she was up too.

"Then meet me here in three weeks from now, you can use his dreams as a way to reach me. I actually have many questions Luna for you and I know you are the only one that can answer them. Oh and tell Naruto not to panic when he wakes up."

Luna watched as the mares hooves clacked together one more time, her body shimmering out of existence this time. Thoughts of the questions the odd pegasus would ask lingered for seconds as orange enveloped her sight, hooves wrapping around her neck. "Naruto, are you alright?" A blush grew across her cheeks as he hugged her tighter then he had anytime previously even in his dreams.

"I'm fine, I couldn't be better right now." His hooves slowly pulling away as the thought of seeing the mare in such a long time warmed his heart, especially after the encounter with the Kyuubi a familiar face was definitely what he needed now. "You know, I was wondering if you were going to visit my dreams while I was in the badlands."

"My range doesn't extend that far Naruto, and besides I'm sure yours dreams were much more tame than the one you had in ponyville." Her mane brushed against his face as he pulled away finally the two meeting eyes again. "I hoped my advice at least did that much Naruto, I care for you and everypony you meet, I know shares that same feeling." She ignored the protests of the alicorn as his heart seemed lighter by just looking at her. "Naruto, our visit must be cut short, I have somethings I need to do in Canterlot."

"Wait before you go, can I ask you something Luna?"

The mare paused as she smiled at the alicorn shuffling his hooves back and forth. "Of course you can anything of me Naruto we are more than friends right?"

"Of course, so come to ponyville okay sometime next week if you've got some free time." He paused as that, yeah it was about time for another date with Luna and he'd ask her something as every mare that he knew came to mind especially three.

"Next Thrusday would be best for me Naruto, and I'd love to come visit ponyville, maybe this time we can see the sites instead of disturbing the night life of Canterlot?" The playfulness erupted across her face as the meeting in nine days away, laid fresh in their minds. "Oh and a friend told me, that when you wake don't panic." Her body finally disappeared, leaving a confused alicorn in her wake.

* * *

Grayish-violet eyes were the first open as the thought of what just happened echoed through her mind, the clock read 4:37 pm. Trixie didn't care that she'd passed out for over a half-an-hour or that there was a dragon in front of her face waving his short stumpy claws in front of her face all she wanted to do at this moment was sleep this nasty headache away and then try to woo Naruto with some more of her cooking. "Trixie get up you won't believe what happened." Her eyes followed the purple dragon as he jumped up and down practically demanding her attention.

"If it isn't something amazing Spike, Trixie is going to be very frustrated with you."

"You should first look in a mirror before you go look at the others." The dragon giggled to himself, covering his mouth with one of his claws, finding the situation hilarious.

The mare's one horn glown with a bright pink for a second as a poof of magic and a vase of flowers, another flash of magic as a bowling ball slammed inot the dragons gut, sending him crashing into a wall. "Sorry Spike, the first one was supposed to be a mirror, but Trixie summoned a vase instead for some reason." She could imagine the dragon pulling himself comically from the wall. Her hooves pushed her self on the ground, her mind already going towards the bathroom mirror. Her eyes settling on the three horns on her forehead now, all three were covered in splotches of blue spots as if it was some epidemic. "What in the name of Celestia is on my head?" Her irritation grew as her left hoof slowly poked each horn, all three moving and reacting to the slightest stimuli. "This is bad, no bad doesn't even begin to describe what this is." Her hooves pounded against the bathroom sink, the very thought of looking like this for the rest of her life repulsed the show-mare.

"See I told you look ridiculous." The dragon's voice called out, a twinge of exhaustion could be here in his voice's tone. "You shouldn't feel too bad though everypony else is in the same boat as you." His eyes looking at the mare thankfully she was awake unlike Twilight or any other pony here. Chrysalis left almost instantly after the splotches appeared. 'It was awfully shady of Chrysalis to leave when everypony was unconscious, especially changed into Twilight.' His pistachio eyes glanced back at Twilight hoping she'd get up soon as possible and calm his nerves, as the showmare did nothing to calm the uneasiness he felt.

"So where is everypony else or is Trixie the only one up?" Her hoof still preoccupied with her newest growths on her forehead, as her eyes stealthfully glanced into the living room the snores of one Twilight Sparkle made her ponder how she slept through such atrocious sounds. The mare's horn hung limp and covered in blue splotches as her own set of horns were, so it wasn't an isolated thing this relived her much more than any words of comfort could ever hope to carry out. Her mind finally at rest with her current situation, the yawn of a feminine tone she hadn't heard before reached her ears. "Who's there, Trixie is no stranger to violence so if you leave now, Trixie will find it within her heart to forgive her transgressions." Her head slowly peeked out from the door the room absent the newest house guest Chrysalis. Rarity looked a mess with her coat, countless strands of white covered her body and her mane and tail an absolutely mess. Applejack looked well normal if you didn't count the fact that her body was shrunken to the size of a leaf and Pinkie Pie seemed the only one okay out of all the mare's here. All that aside her eyes locked on her primary goal am orange alicorn mare with bright cerulean stood in front of her. "Who are you?"

The alicorn gazed strangely at Trixie, surely she was joking about who 'he' was I mean she called 'him' Prince as nickname for celestia's sake. "What do you who am I, its me Naruto you know Prince of ponyville, and why do you have three horns on your head?" Naruto watched her eyes harden as the thought of 'him' being, well 'him' sickened her.

"Don't change the subject you imposter, there is no possible way that you are Naruto, I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation of impersonating and I'll happily listen to it after I'm done beating you like the bitch you are." Her eyes glowed with anger at the thought of someone claiming to be her crush rubbed her the wrong way, even if this mare had good intentions she'd beat her senseless and then make her show where she hid that lovable oaf, three horns or not Trixie was not a pony to be messed with.

"fine then I can tell your brother that I went into an Ursa major's stomach to rescue her flank for protecting four kids." The 'stallion' snorted as 'he' gazed at her shocked expression only three knew of that escapade and he was sure that Zecora hadn't seen the whole thing. "Now tell me why in celestia do you believe I'm not Naruto Uzumaki?"

"It's because he isn't or will ever be a mare."

Her statement left 'him' confused angling 'his' head down to see in between 'his' legs, his stallionhood was missing and if followed that train of thought he'd probably find the plot of a newly formed marehood if he cared to get a better look. The longer he craned his neck into that place the more Luna's words replayed in 'his' head 'Don't Panic'. 'He' gazed back at Trixie as the thought of 'him' being a mare permanently was at the fore-front of 'his' mind. The sounds of other mare's shifting awake brought him back to reality, Spike giggled at everpony here and he could only imagine what the hatchling of a dragon was going to say to everyone once they realized what was going on.

"No wall we have to do is find Chrysalis and get her to change everypony back."

"Chrysalis didn't do anything Spike, and if you single her out because of this, you'll regret it Spike."

"Whatever you say Narugirl."

"What was that?"

"Your name, duh what else am I suppose to call you?"

"How about Naruto, I'm still the same stallion you know, I just have mare parts instead."

"No, you get a new name instead since you're a girl, so Narugirl it is."

"Call me Naruko then."

* * *

Ebony black hooves trotted the jungle the smell of appreciation wafting in the air, like a delicacy she hadn't tasted in forever. Watching Naruto and his friends passed out set off alarms in the former changeling queens mind, her harlequin eyes gazed at Spike his clawed fingers pointing towards her as accusations came from his mouth, the dragon was lucky she had the right mind not to point out how stupid his accusations was especially when he was the only one unharmed, didn't the term leave not a trace behind mean anything to the dragon. She had an inkling of what was going on, and if that inkling was correct then she could end this whole issue before it became a hunt on blaming the poor changeling. She sucked in the appreciation once more a sickly sweet taste erupted in her mouth as the changeling looked to the west her goal was that way, the cabin was barely a feet away from her. "I hope you have a cure for those trickster flowers you said otherwise, we'll be having a discussion over how to cure everypon..." The changlings throat hitched as her eyes gazed at the hut before her. Masks littered the entrance as she walked closer to the hut, the sound of the zebra's voice screeched out through the huts flimsy walls, her hooves pounded against the door.

"Who goes there?" Her turquoise eyes glancing at the door, it had been a long time since anypony dared to make an attempt of contacting her alone unless they had something ill planned for her.

"Its Chrysalis the changeling you met earlier today. Zecora, come out I wish to speak to you about those flowers." The changeling brow furrowed as the wildlife seemed to find her standing still vulnerable prey, she wondered which beast would pounce first the smell of desire. The growls of irritation and hunger came from a beast or two as one walked into the clearing, a wolf made of tree branches growling as three more came put of the woodwork. Chrysalis slowly backed away from the door here harlequin eyes trained on the pack steadily approaching her.

"How did you find me all the way out here in the forest of EverFree?" Her hooves made no motion towards the door the growls of timberwolves was always a nice way to signify some creature's death in the forest, and opening this door would invite all sort of trouble into her short life.

"I'll tell you after I take of this problem."

"You cannot be serious."

Chrysalis didn't bother with any pleading as the four timberwolves slowly circled around her, the time for talk was over. They were impeding her from helping her new friends and Naruto so that they would either have to leave or die, and they didn't seem to keen on the first option from the odorous gas spewing from their maws. The smallest lunged towards her only to be set ablaze by the changelings magic, its howls of pain did nothing but make the former queen cringe as the embers quickly died down leaving a badly burnt timberwolf in its wake. "I gave a horrible burn, now leave and lick your wounds waiting for another piece of meat to come in waltzing in he..." Here speech was cut short as the burnt timberwolf lunged at her agin a suicidal act from a creature with nothing to live for saddened the changeling as the ashes brushed past her its body incinerated by a higher magical flame. Her eyes watched the three remaining wolves escaping from the flames that flickered towards them, she held no qualm with killing the whole pack to assert her dominance. She had defeated many in the badlands to suitors who her dad thought worthy only to be savagely defeated by her own hooves those lucky would die a honorbable death by her hoof those unfortunate lived, she might have had no qualms with killings those that threatened her or those she held dear, but she wouldn't embrace it like her kind so needlessly did. "You can open the door now they left, I doubt they will be returning anytime soon."

The zebra didn't budge a step her held breath finally released as the thought of somepony so vehemently defeating the forests natural predators with such swiftness. "You aren't lying to seek my medical aid are you, this forest holds many predators that wouldn't hesitate to kill you and I for a quick meal." Her hooves slowly inched towards the door her nostrils filled with the smell of burnt brittle bark coming from the outside of her door.

"Zecora, I'm more than capable of handling whatever those things were, but I need your help in an entirely different matter. My friends are ill and I think you know the cause and treatment of it." She fazed at the door slowly opening a simple gesture of invitation as she trotted forward, the ash from timberwolf bouncing off with each step she made as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Author's note:That's a wrap another chapter down the old think tank and brought to you with some love and care with the all intent purpose of bringing another part of this arc very soon. I wonder how Naruto's going to take his new marehood out. Anyways another great fact my chapters are beginning to get longer now so more woo for you guys. Now that you have read this far could you all do me the courtesy of reviewing this chapter.


	27. Figuring out the facts

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:Naruko that's about all this chapter sums up, and I think it fits quite nicely disregarding the fact that Naruto met the Kyuubi, Luna and Senna seem on peaceful terms, but who cares about the small stuff I just made Naruto a mare just because I thought it would be hilarious. Turns out I was right, now to make it more awkward for him, while Chrysalis helps Zecora with some wonderful potion brewing. **

**Levianthantamer:You had a sound idea though, and if its any consolations I appreciate the references.**

**Shisarakage:I call Trixie Trifecta if I was joking, but still a nickname will be in order. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if the thought of him being turned into a mare crossed your mind.**

**Ditsy Doo:You can release that held breath as that kind gesture will be justly rewarded with another chapter.**

**Wing Zero 032:Yeah I imagine Naruto's looks will turn some head and attract all types of mares and stallions, but I doubt he'd be the hottest mare in Equestria or one of the top ones to be honest. The thing with Senna is great, she views him as a snon that has seen all of his memories and his life up until now, so he can't help but feel maternal to him. I said it before in the story and in a review once what Senna wants is Naruto's happiness, she could care less what happens to her as it will be her fate to disappear from his conscious one day.**

**CF96:I want to bring more elements from the Naruto world into this story just without the tons of characters and personalities.**

**Guest:Immortal in what sense, if were talking about age now in my mind yes he could become ageless. If were talking about him not being able to die then that is a different story altogether that battle against Nightmare moon proved he was mortal like every other pony.**

**Ramen Junky:Hmm you should tell that to Celestia I think it would work out better.**

**Disclaimer:I can't believe I'm saying this again, I don't own Naruto(Kishimoto owns it) nor My little Pony(Hasbro's)!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:A Toxic Croak(Part four):Figuring out the facts**

* * *

Strabismus ridden eyes couldn't believe what had unfolded in the past five minutes in front of her, one unicorn flailing about his hooves slamming into the table his eyes closed with his eyelids covered in white splotches, and a pegasus trying to fly towards him only for her to fly backwards with each flap of her wings. "Its nice talking with you Dash, Cardy but I think I'll be going Twilight shouldn't be too hard to find." She watched as the two gazed at her, she this was some sort of act probably concocted to get ponies to leave the two alone.

"Derpy wait take me with you." His head motioning towards the cafe's window the opposite direction of the gray mail-mare. "I want to get there but I'm kind of indisposed at the moment." The stallion couldn't see anything and each time he bothered to open his eyes a bright flash of light always greeted him no matter which way he turned.

"What do you mean indisposed you seem fine to me." The gray mare looked on in curiosity, other than the white dots on the unicorns eyelids he seemed to have nothing wrong with them, unlike Rainbow Dash who literally had to left wings at the moment..

"I can't see anything, and I swear to Luna if somepony says 'Because you got your eyes closed' I'm going to hit them with a magic bolt."

Dash looked at the unicorn snorting as if anyone would dare take his challenge, too bad Crescent didn't know her too well. "It is because your eyes are closed cattle prod." Magenta eyes watched as his horn glow a sunny hue, wondering if he was going to let off a bolt of magic, her fears faded as a card flew through the air randomly as if it had no true destination in the first place. "Seriously, just open your eyes for a few seconds and I'm sure you'll see everything fine." She watched as his scarlet eyes opened, Dash's eyes beheld something she couldn't explain on his eyes were countless splotches of azure blue, and the longer he kept them open the more it seemed it was straining him to do such a simple task. "You can close them now I believe you." She gazed at his muzzle a little longer figuring there was some reason to whatever was the cause of his predicament or something because he stared at her last time she remembered seeing him. She was concerned for the stallion, sure she couldn't fly well at this moment but she could adjust to it in a month her two she didn't call herself the best damn flier in all of equestria for nothing, but he was blind and everything he did required his sight how was he going to adjust to that if there was no cure.

"I need to see Twilight so can you please take me with you Derpy?" The stallion mane bristled as her heard hoosteps approach him, he had no inkling of which way who ever was coming from and that scared him, almost as the thought of being some helpless blind unicorn that couldn't even use his special talent because of his disability. The more he thought about his newly found shortcoming, the more he shuddered at his lack of eyesight, Crescent couldn't recall a pony being blind in Equestria sure there were cases of strabismus like Derpy's but nothing came to mind when lack of sight except the elderly and even then they weren't blind, so he couldn't help but feel a little frightened of the situation, he wouldn't openly say but he was sure they could see all over his muzzle..

"Of course, I'll take you to Twilight Cardy that's what friends are for right?" She smiled as Dash finally stopped next to him her one semi working wing draped over his body acting as a guide to where ever Twilight Sparkle might be. She watched the stallion muzzle creep into a small smile it was probably one of comfort she couldn't tell and she didn't need to know that he was less panicky than before. "Alright lead the way."

"They're at Naruto's Derpy, just lead us there and I'll handle escorting him." She hated being on the ground, it was restricting to the spectrum colored mare. The trot back towards the Naruto's was about as slow as it could have been for Dash, she was so sure it had taken at least three hours as she matched the stallion step for step her wing a guide and escort for him on their trip, with Derpy constantly veering off course and Crescent stopping as he tried opening his eyes again only to close them immediately afterwards. The cold white paint crackled on the house's siding, it had been the first time she ever payed any attention to it as her pegasus companion reached for the door handle her nose pressing against the front of the door willing it to open. "What's wrong now Derpy?"

"Its locked, the door's locked." Her cross eyes turning toward the duo as the stallion snorted at the idea of it being locked.

"Break it open." He couldn't see the looks the two mares gave him but he was sure at least one of them was one of a protest, his head moving around in irritation at the thought of being locked out of his own residence. "Dash will you buck the door open and then we can rest for a bit."

Rainbow looked at the stallion his muzzle hardened in thought as she retracted her wing, finally she'd get to do something worth her time and she was being told to do it which made it all the better. I slammed my front hooves against the door knowing they were my bread winners as the bounced soundly off the door, despite the crappy looking exterior the door stood untouched. "If I could fly properly this door would be down in no time."

"We could break a window, I'm sure Naruto won't mind if we break in to get Cardy home." The soft click of the lock reverberated from the door as a crash came swiftly after it, the stallion didn't bother looking towards the sound he didn't even need to know what happened someone unlocked the door while one of the two broke the window. "You know the doors unlocked now."

The gray mare rubbed her front left hoof in mild-embarassment the broken window next to her was a bit of broken glass as her hoof remained untouched miraculously. "Sorry, but you said break a window." Her eye looked on at the duo, Rainbow biting down on the door knob, opening the door for them all as Derpy peered lazily through the broken window. Derpy watched as six mares look towards the open door as her good eye watched Rainbow Dash escort him in.

* * *

Detrot

A brief flash of aqua erupted in the suburbs of Detrot, one Azure Lulamoon and the other Fluer De Lis. It should have killed the stallion to teleport to such an exact location not a few hours ago, yet all he felt was a little winded his magical prowess was truly back and he doubted if anypony knew, with this knowledge he knew he'd have to test it soon. The stallions cold phthalo eyes looked at the hoodlums surrounding him, nineteen earth ponies each with various cutie marks and one unicorn with a lightning bolt on his flank glared at them. It didn't matter what they had thought, he was back in his prime and if any of these _pissants_ wanted to fight, then he would oblige every one of them as he ripped out each of their hearts. "Yo geezer how about you leave that sweet little mare and be on your way, before you end up like those uni's in south Detrot." Azure looked at them all as they high-hoofed each other at the insult to whoever these uni's were. The camaraderie only lasted a second as the splatter of blood painted the ground Fluer's horn piercing one ponies chest as the tip of her horn protruded from his back.

"Do not think us for some naïve tourists, now answer me this, how far is it to Afrika?" The elegant mare said her horn glowing a crimson red as it flung the body off her horn and into the ground. "Both are equally important and the longer you take to answ-" She watched as the water came to life an elegant dance of magic and destruction befell every earth pony in the stallion's sight as the unicorn was the only left standing as he shivered. "You shouldn't kill just because you have power now, you'll just bring unwanted attention and bring Celestia's gaze ever closer to us.

"Its fin, I'm just testing myself after all. Its been a long time since I felt this much magic." Azure's eyes never changed as he grinned at the lone stallion, the frightful shrieks of death and carnage already filled his ears, it had been so long since he cut-loose and did something other than teach magic or go to business meetings, a Lulamoon was born for action it had always been that way. His hoof splashed in a puddle of one of the fallen earth ponies blood his hoof tarnished, the smell of fresh blood was pungent to the stallion's nostrils, the fear of death seemed to leave the unicorn as his eyes hardened perhaps he'd be the one to test his limits as the pistachio hue covered his horn. A bolt of lightning shot out like the stallion predicted only for it to veer off course and slam unto another citizens house. "Bwahahahahaha, oh Celestia that was so hilarious and I thought this day couldn't get any better."

"Don't you dare diss me, I'm the best lightning user in all of Detrot probably in equestria." The stallion grinned as purple eyes fixated on him. "See even she knows my superiority of the lightning eleme-"

"You dare call that control, my husband would have made twenty of those bolts while you pitifully make one." She spat on the ground at the sheer thought of this brash little bastard being the best when she could name off countless superiors to their craft then this hoodlum.

"Oh yeah and who's your husband that poor sack of shi-" It was instant as the stallion fell to the ground electricity coursing through the unicorns veins as his eyes sizzled and popped like kernels as his body twitched in place, electricity sparking off the former models horn as she turned away.

"Take me to the great plains of Afrika Azure, I think its time you meet one of my allies you shall be working with when it comes time to free my husband." She gazed at him his horn already glowing an aqua blue, a brief flash and they were gone.

* * *

Earlier in ponyville

The orange alicorn resisted the urge to bash her head against the nearest wall as everypony began to wake-up. She was in full blown panic mode, everypony had something severely wrong with well except for Pinkie Pie, Spike and Fluttershy, and she could only imagine what the socially awkward pony would think if Fluttershy was to have something wrong with her. 'Okay nothing wrong with two of them that's better than none of them being okay, right?' Her eyes scanned the pegasus as she got up and meekly rubbed her hoof against the back of her head as her mouth opened.

"Is everypony alright?" Her voice rang out in a deep tone as everypony's eyes fixated on where her gentle tone went. "I'm sorry please don't look at me."

Naruko groaned at the deep tone that erupted from the meek mare, this wasn't expected but ruled out that she was an exception to whatever happened to them. Her gaze turned towards Pinkie Pie as dribbles of spit came out from an enlarged tongue, the former stallion didn't know if this was a blessing in disguise or just the cruel prank of some unknown force that gave them a brief reprieve form the worries they all held. Naruko's horn glow locking the door incase anypony ventured in for a nice little chat.

All train of thought stopped on the word prank, these seemed harmless enough except that it prayed on almost every element of Harmony. She didn't need to look towards Rarity to know the meltdown that was going to take place, she'd seen the pride she took in keeping her coat and mane as beautiful as it was and now it was all ruined thanks to some cruel joke. "Rarity calm down and DON'T PANIC, it's going to be okay we just need some time to figure everything out."

"Calmez-vous, regardez-moi que je suis un gâchis et que vous êtes une fille Naruto, qu'est-il advenu de l'étalon, que je suis tombée amoureuse quand tout ce qu'il a fait était de m'aider au gré de chaque sabot ? Il s'agit de la pire chose jamais arriver dans l'histoire de la mode, et avec cette chose atroce qu'on appelée une crinière, je vais jamais mis une patte hors de cette maison encore car si je le fais, je vais devenir la risée de tous ponyville.*" The frillified mare's glared at the others why couldn't she have gotten something like the enlarged tongue or the floppy horn, at least she could make excuses for that but this was just a nightmare, especially in front of him no wait her. She didn't bother looking at any of the mares that stared at her in confusion as she spoke prench, this was a grave insult and she couldn't dare speak in equestrian as whatever should escape her mouth after that she feared would be crude insults.

The jangle of the front door knob broke everyone out of their problems, Rarity heading off towards his room. "What's wrong now Derpy?" The sound of Rainbow Dash's voice brought hope to the orange alicorns eyes.

'Maybe they know what happened.' Her horn flickered with crimson as the door unlocked itself with a twist of his magic, the front window following soon after. The mare only winced in pain as Derpy's hoof pulled itself from the broken window, Crescent and Rainbow slowly walking in after one of them opened the door, both looking equally frustrated as Dash's wing finally left his side. "So it happened to you three as well?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'IT' but some weird freaky geeky magic stuff happened to us if that's what you're asking." Her eyes turned towards Twilight who was busy trying to force magic out of her horn. "Derpy's fine but she needs somepony's help, somepony really smart like egghead over there." Her eyes averted only for a second as Crescent crashed into the furniture his body upside down, she wasn't really bothered by the fact that all her friends seemed affected by whatever was being spread in ponyville. Applejack's condition did scare her though, the mare was one step away from becoming Appleflat.

"Rainbow I'd love to help Derpy, but I can't use my magic so I can't really help her with whatever problem she's having. I'm sure one of the other ponies of ponyville can help." Twilight glanced at her floppy horn once again as she, sighed in frustration. "Yeah I'm sure it doesn't have to be me, whatever problem Derpy is facing isn't life threatening." Violet eyes watched as her Dash's face turn sour at the sheer thought of Derpy's problem.

"Just look at it then go back to the horn magic thingy you do." Her gaze hardened as Derpy set the mailbag down each mare gathering around to see what was so important. "Naruto open it, and then Twilight you can tell Derpy that its not that big of a deal." Her voice harshly sounded as the zipper slowly opened revealing a pink lizard, that two of the ponies present wanting to end its existence.

"What is this?"

"That is what we were coming to you for egghead." She didn't bother returning the glare sent her way, being on the ground for this long just irritated Rainbow dash, she was a pegasus and she needed to fly.

"Well as interesting as this is I have only one thing to tell you Derpy, you should bring this to Princess Celestia if she or Luna must know what this little guy is." Her eyes turned toward the strabismus mare as she reached for the mail bag. "I'll be sure to send a letter to the princess to let her know that you seek an audience with her." Her words fell on deaf ears as the mail-mare had already left her to the glare of irritated pegasus.

"So now we have Naruko, Crashcent, Rainbow Crash, Tricky, Spittie Pie, Flutter Guy, Appletini, Harity, and Twilight flopple...no that won;t work floopin Sparkle?" The pistachio eyed baby dragon smiled to himseelf ignoring the gales around him.

"I hope whatever this stuff is, goes away soon for that dragon's sake and everypony else." Naruko sighed one last time as Pinkie Pie patted him on the back.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo sorry about the lack of weekly update, but the chapter is here and that's all that matters right. Anyways Twilicorn kinda fucked everything I had planned, and ending with such an awesome ending now I got to work wings with as well. I hoped you like this chapter because it was an absolute nightmare to write, next one I can say the same and hopefully this will be wrapped up and I can get back to something I've wanted to do for a while. No next chapter will be the last for the Poison joke arc and Derpy meeting Princess Celestia. Also new on the Marem its Dwindled to five I seriously cannot write a certain Zebra into it no matter how hard I try. So all those for NarutoxZecora I apologize but I'll make it up to you this next arc I swear it, that is if you are a Luna/Naruto fan. So now that you've read this chapter and all of it can you do me the courtesy of reviewing it.

*Calm Down, look at me I'm a mess and you are a girl Naruto, what happened to the stallion I fell in love with when all he did was help me at every hoof's whim? This is the worst thing to ever happen in the history of fashion, and with this atrocious thing called a mane, I'll never set a hoof out of this house again for if I do I'll become the laughing stock of all of ponyville.


	28. NOTE

Dear readers of NARUPONY, I'm sure you all are reading this and wondering where the next chapter is well I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus right now until I can get something to actually type on. Those of you still reading this thanks for the support and while on hiatus if its prolonged I'll have everything for season and Dischord worked out, so please bare with this incovenience for the time being. Before I go I do have something to show you, a side project I'm sure you'll all love titled Knucklehead of ponyville. Crescent Lulamoon signing out. 


	29. A rainbow in the Dark

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: So the end of the Toxic Croak arc and finally something new whew. Anyway expect a brief time skip and an introduction into a new arc I guess, so with that said let's get back on track. Oh yeah I'm back people and have some things all worked out plus a new laptop so go me I guess.**

**Guest: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Leviathantamer: I'm sure you know by now but I'm going to clarify it anyways Strabismus is the medical term for being cross-eyed. Regarding the Twilicorn I'm still fucked on this subject but that a while away thankfully.**

**Cf96:Probably not, I can do things with the current harem and divide his attention equally if need be, but if I add more to the mix I think I'm just going to get bogged down. Oh and I'm back if you were wondering.**

**Ditsy Doo: It could have been much longer actually, but I kind of botched this whole arc so I'll just take my losses and come back with something better. I'm sure you have noticed by now but I do arcs a lot differently then they should be whether it be changing it fundamentally to suit the back story of one character, or perhaps making one up. Twilight being an alicorn brings up many questions in the MLPverse and well I can't see anypony expecting such radical changes without any backlash. You didn't overstep your bounds if you are wondering, your just trying to help this author out and that means a lot to him. That story is already up and ready to see another wonderful addition.**

**Guest from previous chapter: The answer is yes then.**

**Gerudo: I'm glad you are so accepting and of course NarutoxLuna Ftw!**

**Wing Zero 032: Psh come on man I did come back with an assortment of things to show off.**

**Jake Shiverrs: Hmm well I guess I'll take it nice to meet you though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP:Fim.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A toxic Croak Arc(finale):The Rainbow in the dark**

* * *

Canterlot Three days later

Three Days had passed since Twilight sent a letter informing her of a cruel curse/joke placed on them, it wasn't long after she got her first letter from her prized pupil that another swiftly followed informing her that their maladies had been lifted thanks to a local shaman living in the everfree forest. This Zecora mare she spoke of was rather a trip saver, she'd hate to see what had befallen her student, cousin and along their friends. Her hooves idly stroked the palace's marble floor Luna looking off to the side in boredom as they had received word of the mail-mare's arrival. "Do you think that it will be worth the wait dear sister?" She watched as her sister perked up at the sudden topic.

"I don't think it's anythi-" The mare of the night paused as a white Pegasus stallion slowly approached them, emblazoned with golden armor his cerulean eyes gauging the two before letting out a deep sigh.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna a gray Pegasus begs an audience with you she says she has a package that you were expecting." His cold blue eyes looked on as the sisters of harmony smiled slightly and gave him a slight nod. "I'll fetch her at once."

Luna's eyes gazed at his retreating form, this was the life she wanted side-by-side with her sister and finally being appreciated but it still wasn't the same, she wanted those hopeful cerulean eyes here alongside of her. Luna closed her eyes for a second as she imagined those powerful cerulean eyes staring back at her as he whispered just the right words to elicit a blush from her. He'd lean in closer his breath smelling of tulips as inched ever close his lips ready to give her a heartfelt kiss as a golden tuft of hair popped between them. It only took the moon mare a second to realize it was but a small colt, his teeth shining brightly as he smiled at her his coat a mixture of gold and red a spectacle she'd never seen before, his mane littered with an ethereal star-like quality similar to her own, the look of surprise ended as briefly as it began bright blue eyes stared on at her in adoration, she watched his mouth opening ever so slowly. "Luna, our guest has arrived."

Luna's eyes snapped open, looking onwards at her sister once again she could see the sweet smile admiring her face as the visitor had finally arrived. "Messenger mare, be swift and speak of what has perplexed my dear sister's disciple." Luna's eyes gazed on as the golden eyed mare smiled clumsily at both, her left eye veering off course instead finding the stained glass much more appealing. "Eyes center, thine isn't here to gawk at my sister's artwork do your duty and be with haste."

Derpy's head slowly lowered to the two alicorns as she wish she could will her eyes to stay on course and do its job for once. "I'm sorry Princess Luna, but I can't understand you something about eyes and artwork." She lowered her head as the sound of regal hooves clacked against the floor bringing any nerves the bubbly mail-mare swallowed back to the surface.

"Fear not my little pony, my sister doesn't know of your affliction and all she wants is you to give me your undivided attention. So please raise your head little one and smile as I'm sure whatever you brought I can explain or at least help out with in any way possible." Celestia smile never faltered, her gaze transfixed on one of her precious subjects, the jovial pegasus brought forth the mail bag.

"Here it is, umm princesses you might want to step back." Her hooves shook as they fumbled against the zipper, her teeth chattering as she opened the mail bag the rainbow-speckled pink lizard popped out and an all-too familiar tongue shot forth startling nopony.

"Thou jest this cannot be." Cyan eyes settled on the impossibility before her, yet here it was a remnant of a past she was sure they both hid as best they could.

"Miss hooves, please go seek out one of the pegasus guards and tell them to cancel all my appointments for the next few hours, I fear Luna and I will have to discuss what to do with this package." She could see the small traces of fear seeping into her subject's eyes as she understood what was going through her head. "Fear not little one, this was something that I feared to come and no amount of good thinking would delay this inevitable day."

"Can I ask something before I go Princess, its important to me." Derpy stood wondering what the princess was going to say to her.

"Of course , I have a question myself and I'd love to hear the answer, how did you come across such a creature it seems rather well impossible I'd like to say but we wouldn't be here then miss Hooves."

"Oh I found it in my mail bag actually, its like it just appeared out of nowhere." Her right eye dedicated to giving Celestia and Luna her undivided attention, as her left stared on in wonder taking up the regal-like palace. "What are you going to with sprinkles, I mean the lizard?"

Luna's mouth couldn't help but turn into a small smile at the silly nickname the grey pegasus presented them with, it seemed too adorable for something so well unnaturally evil. "Thou worries are well met, this will take some deliberation and time to decide Sprinkles fate, but I cannot speak with good mind that your fear of its demise aren't misplaced." The moon mare could only sigh as it was getting more difficult to not slip back into the royal Canterlot voice, shouting did have its advantages especially when trying to end a conversation.

"What my sister means Derpy is that Sprinkles here has well done lots of bad things and has the potential to some more bad things, so we have to proceed delicately on this subject. Now I'm sure you have countless deliveries to make, as I'll bother you no further, and know that your mail bag will be replaced with a new one for all the trouble that you've been put through my dear mare." Celestia smile only faltered as she watched the grey pegasus turn her back towards the regal pair of sisters, and left them in peace. The eldest sister's eyes hardened only when the doors finally closed leaving the two sisters a brief time to discuss the topic at hand before another interruption would take place. "My fears are coming true dear sister, and this time I believe we can correct the mistakes that we once let slip by us."

"One of our many mistakes, but we can change that dear sister, back then it was us against that corrupt pony, but now we have countless people we can lean on and they'll give us their support."

"I would rather avoid that altogether, Twilight is too inexperienced at the moment and Naruto will do something reckless to save the country and redeem a pony that has no redeeming qualities, so we will wait and watch Luna like we did before and when the time is right we'll throw a wrench into whatever he is scheming." Her slowly turned towards the lizard as its head curved slightly to the left.

"Sister what are we going to do with this being?"

"Well first I was going to set it loose into the badlands a fitting punishment, but the changelings and our niece Cadence are still residing that way and any other direction but north also has there share of inhabitants, so I came up with a better solution, Luna...I want you to keep Sprinkles as a pet. "Celestia wasn't surprised with the look of confusion written across her face.

"We clearly must have misheard you dear sister, we could have sworn you implied that we were to take care of something that with the slightest stimulus set off a chain of events that would take weeks to settle."

"No dear Luna, I did not say we, I only meant for you to take care of this mood lizard. I have the utmost faith in you to take care of it properly and make it a shining example of what to expect when one of our gravest mistakes finally returns. Tis not a jest either, consider it an assignment, I know that he could never be redeemed his crimes are too great, but should a pawn in his plans deserve the same fate." Celestia could see the doubt still in her eyes, as her words rang true through her beloved sister's mind, perhaps she'd need to word it correctly to give her the confidence she needed. "I know its a big task Luna but I wouldn't give this duty to any other person, you know more than anyone the power of a second chance and what a little positivity could do."

Luna froze her hooves shaking, yes Equestria had given her a second chance never asking for an apology, she'd do it to redeem herself and this poor lizard even if she had no proper idea to take care of this or anything related to something so tender, her eyes stopped briefly remembering the small colt smiling brightly at her. "We'll...No I'll do it sister, your trust isn't misplaced and neither is Equestria's."

"Thank you Luna, you should spend today getting accompanied to your new friend, perhaps you can take him to meet your coltfriend?" She didn't need to look at her sister's coat to tell that there was a scarlet red blending oh so perfectly with her light blue coat.

"TttttIiiiiiAaaaaaa Naruto's not my coltfriend!" Memories came back so clearly as a vibrant blush adorned her cheeks.

"I never said Naruto now did I?" Oh yeah she still had it, if Luna's stuttering was anything to go bye. "Well if you need anything regarding...

"ITs name is sprinkles."

"Well if you need anything regarding Sprinkles then, you know where we hid any related information"

"What are you going to do dear sister?"

"I must inform some pegasus guards to begin a dangerous journey to begin watch over the site, if it so happens to appear then we'll know right away and hopefully she will as well." Her majestic hooves clacked against the ground as she stopped half-way. "Oh Luna tell Naruto I said hi."

* * *

In Ponyville

"Are you sure we should be keeping this, one fire spell and poof no more flower related disasters, until a later time." Chrysalis watched on as Naruko delicately placed another set of poison joke into his own personal garden. It was funny at first seeing the stallion of her dreams as a mare, but now the comical effect wore yesterday, and while she didn't mind watching the spectacle of Naruko's small flank swishing back and forth to some unsung song, she'd rather talk to Naruto instead of Naruko.

"I'm growing a garden, and if we know where the flowers are then we won't have to worry about them." Her eyes narrowed as she delicately placed another one of the chaotic flowers in to the ground, her hooves slowly shaking as it created a mound of dirt.

"Your logic makes no sense, Zecora informed us that they are all over the everfree for... what exactly do you have planned Naruko?" Chrysalis didn't react as the alicorn slowly turned around, her cerulean eyes full of mischief as she giggled to herself. "Umm you are alright aren't you Naruko?"

"Huh, oh yeah its just been a while since I did something well fun." Her cerulean eyes shifted towards the door and the bucket of water and the bucket of ingredients to shift her back into a stallion.

"Fun, I don't see how taking care of flowers that cause mischief fun."

"Taking care of them is just one part of it. What they can do is what really interests me."

"Oh you mean how they transformed you into a mare and blinded your bodyguard that's what they do, they are trickster flowers that prey on what everypony prided themselves on."

"I don't pride myself on being a stallion though, and I don't plan on using it on Crescent or anyone that doesn't deserve it for that matter."

"Then you're an exception but NARUTO listen to me, what happens if one of those that does deserve it gets harmed, what then?" She could see her eyes slowly shift to one of contemplation, Chrysalis hoped that Naruto would understand even if he didn't approve of it, she planned to burn the flowers even when he left them unattended. "I can completely understand your need to want to cause some mischief, but these flowers are way too dangerous to even be here in ponyville, I don't want to see you upset WHEN something goes wrong."

"I didn't think of that, I just thought I could pull a prank on some trouble makers you know teach them a lesson that's all."

"Should it be you that teaches them a lesson, or should it be who ever they wronged Naruko?" Chrysalis's horn began to glow for a shot second as an ethereal green flame standing at the top of her horn waiting for the signal to set the flowers ablaze.

"You are going to burn them regardless of what I'm going to say aren't you?" Naruko watched as the changeling nodded slowly, eliciting a small sigh from her mouth.

"I'm sure you understand Naruto, what if one of those fillies you showed me fell in this flower patch things could become much, much worse." It took but a second to her as the flames wrapped around the flowers the small crackles rang out as the flowers shriveled before becoming nothing but ash. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't tamper with these things, I know you know that as well." She could see the disheartened look in the mare's eyes as she slowly changed it back into a grin, but whether Naruko's knew it or not the smell of sadness wafted from her.

"Yeah, umm thanks...I'll go take a bath now." Her hooves slowly moved back towards the house, opening the door and walking in somberly.

Chrysalis could only stare at the burning flowers her horn cutting the fire off as one flower stood solely remaining as Chrysalis gazed at it with harlequin eyes, gauging the situation and what chaos the blonde prince could unleash with one of these flowers. "He should be grateful that I'm going to allow him to keep one." Her hooves slowly moving forward nimbly dodging the last blue flower as she trotted through the open door closing it behind her. Her ears perked at the sound of running water from the bathroom now would be a wonderful time to 'accidentally' walk in on her, but with the sadness etching off the poor mar...no stallion he'd probably run out dripping wet and seething with anger that would be directed towards the cause her. Instead she'd use this time wisely and check on the mail, hoping a message of good will could help relax the stallion.

Minutes passed by as the blonde alicorn washed himself all over with Zecora's special blend he internally cringed at the discomfort as he felt his body slowly shut down an all too common side effect, it took only second for his strength to return to his hooves and his body as he felt an all to familiar item dangling between his legs. The cool water sloshed as he moved his front right hoof, the sound of the water moving was all he needed to let his worries drip away and memories of Chrysalis helping them all through this ordeal came to the front of his mind. Her voice full of concern as she looked upon all of us only shying away from the subject as she received vehement glares from some of the ones that accused her of such wrong doings. It took her a matter of minutes and a reluctant Crescent and Rainbow Dash to finally help prove her point that she wasn't lying, and with the unicorn able to see again things seemingly progressed smoother as persuaded his sister to try the herbal remedy, which led to everypony arguing over who got the next turn to bathe in the mystery cure eliciting a small trip to the spa.

'I'll apologize to her when I'm done with the bath, I know she was just looking out for me.' Naruto's body soaked in the herbal remedy more as his eyes transfixed themselves on the white walls, as the minutes passed by it only helped the blonde's motives, before he inevitably got out of the tub letting the water run down the drain as he shook himself off. The towel wrapped across his body slowly doing its job magically moving back and forth in every which way thanks to Naruto's vermillion aura. His hoof slowly wrapped around the doorknob as he pulled it open, a small smile gracing his lips as the changeling looked on through the throngs of letters they received smelling each one to see what lingering emotion was attached to them.

"Oh your done, that's great news umm, I left a flower for you Naruto. It's the smallest one and looks paler compared to the others so I don't imagine it would last long, but if it lives I'll look the other way for whatever mischief you cause as long as it doesn't involve anyone of your friends."

"Of course not, it probably won't be used and die off when winter comes or I'll forget all about it." His eyes transfixed on the small pile of letters, ever since his residence in ponyville he had got an assortment of fan mail every now and then and apparently today was one of those days. "So anything good?"

"Most of them smell like perfume and desperation so no, but on the bright side you three got some invitations to a party."

"A party?"

"Yes, you know that party the pinkie cake had for us."

"Its pie Chrysalis, but I mean what's the party for?"

"It says a cute-ceañera, and it's from somepony named Diamond Tiara."

"I see, when is it?"

"Three days from now, on Thursday at Sugar Cube corner."

"I'll go with Luna then, that should make this Diamond Tiara's day, two alicorns showing up at her party should make it a hit." His eyes stared at the invitation a tad longer, not noticing the look of want coming from the changeling.

* * *

SugarCube Corner

_Dear Pinkie Pie,_

_I have some wonderful news to tell you, your newest cousin is coming to visit you and all of your friends in ponyville. I know this sudden but she was rather insistent on visiting a new city and we were more than happy to oblige. I'm absolutely positive the two of you will get along, I anticipate her stay will only be for a few days but that should be more than enough to saté her curiosity. Three days from now she should arrive. She goes by Treble and has the same mane color as you._

_From your loving aunt Crème filling_

* * *

Author's note: That's how I make my triumphant return and I bring ponyville a new and very colorful character alongside having all three events happen at the same time. Oh and thanks to those that helped me with this chapter as it is was rather nice hearing some valuable insight on how it should go. Next chapter is a new arc if you can't tell by now and one of the few character that will make more than a one time appearance in this story. So now that is out-of-the-way and you've read it all can you do me the courtesy of reviewing this chapter as I'm going to whip another batch of awesomeness.


	30. There is no I in We

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: So word of warning this chapter well you'll understand more when you get to this part and yes Treble is a part of the story now. So now that I'm back I'm going to bring a whole cavalcade of chapters to the masses, after these review shout-outs we'll be golden pony people.**

**LeviathanTamer: Well I'll take the author cookies, they seem appropriate as we all know the cake is a lie.**

**shadowborker13: Of course who can't wait to meet the wonderful Treble.**

**Challenger: I've got nothing really to say to that.**

**Wing Zero 032: Of course I could see him pranking countless ponies but that would be morally wrong yet hilarious but yeah I could see him making a secret garden but I'm afraid those mares after his attention would find out and with Chrysalis knowing she'd burn the whole lot of them and introduce them to the hive of hard knocks.**

**yukicrewger02: OH shit isn't enough to describe what I have in store for pinkie pie's cousin.**

**Cf96: It's already been used in my head and you'll see who deserves a fitting punishment.**

**Shisarakage:Well I've got my tower back as well so I'm running on all cylinders now. Her cousin's entrance will be memorable to say the least, and of course the mail-mare was going to name the critter, though I have some ideas and omakes store for the moon mare.**

**TheArchive: Thanks for the massive amount of reviews but that's about all I can say without ranting for multiple reasons.**

**Gerudo: I already have it used and I'm sure people will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: See how it says Narupony its a mash-up between Naruto and My little pony which I don't own either that's why its called a fanfic.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Treble with a capital T(part one):There is no I in We**

* * *

In front of the Friendship express three days later

Scarlet eyes glanced at the exotic maned companion as they waited for the train to arrive, his eyes were one of contentment and slight irritation as he gazed at the empty tracks once again. "Dash I know you volunteered to pick up Pinkie's cousin, but why am I here with you?" She didn't turn towards him his eyes shifting slowly to her wings as they remained neatly folded against her body.

"You said you wanted to hang out so we are hanging out."

"Yeah, but I meant in the term of doing something not standing here waiting for the train which is seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds late.. now its thirty-nine."

"Wow so you really think that when were not doing something you lose interest in me, is that what your saying?" Her eyes hardened at the clock as it ticked by wondering what was taking the train so long.

"Of course not your probably the coolest mare I know, half the time when we hang out we end up sleeping for about two hours."

"Now your making fun of my sleeping habits that's the last str-" Her words became muffled as her mouth wouldn't open despite how hard she tried, the sound of his hoofsteps sounded through the train station as he stood face to face in front of her.

"Now can I say something or do I have to use a telekinesis spell to prevent you from flying away." His scarlet eyes boring down in to the magenta orbs as she slowly nodded, his sunny hue dissipating releasing the mare form his telekinetic grip. "Okay now listen carefully, Rainbow Dash, before I came to ponyville or became Naruto's bodyguard I could name the number of ponies that I considered a friend on one hoof. Though when I came to ponyville I was bitter for the longest time and felt I was shafted of something greater instead of babysitting some alicorn punk that got lucky because he's Celestia's relative." He watched as Dash still looked on giving him her undivided attention. "So I bore a grin and did my duty finding my first actual friend on the way back to Canterlot in Twilight Sparkle. My day was wake up at the crack of dawn watch over the alicorn whether it was from a distance or not it mattered little to me, I just did my duty. So the first thing I saw was you and I just watched as you berated my boss constantly taunting him left and right as he crashed into the ground and that brought cheer to my day, as I would get dragged into helping everyone do menial chores on the farm, but that was okay because Naruto was miserable as I was at the time."

"Wow it kind of sounds like you hate Naruto."

"Let me finish at least and I did hate him at first Dash, but I guess he's grown on me especially since the whole incident with the changelings." Crescent did nothing as he soaked up the grin plastered across the mare's face. "Now back to the what I was trying to say, when Trixie came to town and that ursa incident happened and you know what happened that's probably my biggest regret that you were almost killed because I didn't have the strength to stop the fight to begin with. So I got you caught up and almost killed because of my lack of ability and seeing you like that I just couldn't do it so I stayed with you until I guess you were alright. If it was any other pony the same thing would've happened, but it wouldn't have affected me as much as you did. Then when you kissed me, things just seemed to get more confusing with me so I did what I afterwards I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing but thought about it. I said nothing to no one the entire time when I with the changeling empire, I kepyt my thoughts to myself and occupied my time with warming up to everypony with us and it was relaxing, but somepony asked if I had anypony special in my heart and as I told her on and asked her a few things, I knew I had to something."

"Talk to me and spill your heart, you are doing a wonderful job right now."

"No its something along these words, Rainbow Dash I like you a lot, I would rather spend the day napping with you on my time off then finding something to do or progress my magic to a further level in my spare time." He paused gauging Rainbow's reaction as he readied himself for what was to he about to say, he hated showing his feelings this wasn't what he was used to doing yet if he didn't say something to her now and waitied until later he feared she'd be out of hoof's reach when that day came. "Will you go on a date with me, today and possibly in the future?" His throat became croakier as each word after date became more and more difficult to pronounce.

" A date with me?" Her eyes gauged the unicorn as he slowly nodded his eyes not averting once. "You aren't pranking me are you, becau-" Then it happened, his lips pressing against hers conveying the emotions she had briefly seen in his eyes, the tangy taste of coffee and peppermint entered her mouth as he pulled away slightly. When she kissed him it was one spur of the moment this was different it was slow and a little sloppy, but she was sure that her first kiss with him wasn't as smooth either. She felt him pull away coughing into his hoof, blushing before his head finding the ground suddenly interesting "Crescent?!" Dash couldn't help but giggle as his head snapped up to gaze at her. "I'd be happy to be your marefriend, though I was wanting to ask you something anyways there is this concert ticket and Pinkie Pie backed out on me thanks to her cousin coming to town so I was wondering if you'd want to come with me instead?" Her ears slowly perking up as her cheeks burned with a bright red at her sudden question, the sound of eight galloping stallions echoed through the station it would only be a matter of moments before the train would arrive and their conversation would be at an end.

"So I got a marefriend and I get to attend a concert with I'm going to have to thank somepony when I meet up with them again." His eyes couldn't help but smile in cheer as the train came to a screeching halt behind tipping the stallion that his alone time with the mare was now over.

"Come on lets find Treble and then we can do something." Her tone was a low comparison to the excitement she was feeling at the moment, they watched as a small herd exited the train mostly mares with the occasional stallion not far behind, the bustling herd only lasted a few seconds as all that remained was a small filly staring at the new couple with chocolate colored eyes.

"Who's the dyke and the stallion looks like a foalcon lover?" A brash mouthed earth filly watched as the two glanced at her small frame. "Sorry I'm not into the above eighteen type yet, come back in eight years so I can tell you to buck off." The filly couldn't help but smile as the two's glances became hardened glares, knowing all too well that neither would lash out and hit the youngster.

"Hey filly how about you do us a favor and scram were waiting for someone?" Magenta eyes taking in the auburn-coated filly no cutie mark could be seen on the little ones flank, the mystery filly's body bristled under the pegasus's stare her mouth slowly opening ready to spew out countless obscenities at a moments notice. Rainbow's traveled upwards to the filly's eyes chocolate brown eyes riddled with malice and a reserved anger she'd only seen in her old friend Gilda, her memories only lasted a second as a few strands of straightened pink hair blocking those malicious eyes were knocked out of the way with each of her front hooves..

"Oh fruit loop who'd that be?"

"My friend Pinkie Pie's cousin, her name is Trouble I think?"

"Its Treble dipshit, and why are you two here instead of my cousin, or is your name Pinkie Pie for something else all together?" Treble watched the rainbow mare back away sporting a newly found blush on her cheeks, the moment of superiority only lasted a second as a pair scarlet eyes glared at her. "What are you going to do hit me in front of everypony, come on I dare ya I'm sure getting your hay pitchforked in prison would be right up your alley."

Crescent did nothing he wouldn't stoop to his grandfathers to prove his point and seek revenge on the filly, he didn't need to the poor foal would have to spend time with her cousin Pinkie Pie constantly and if that wasn't a punishment the stallion wouldn't know what to consider to torture then. "No I'll just take you to Pinkie Pier and let her handle you, Dash we should hurry and bring her with us if were going to get something done."

"Like that mare would say anything about my language, she could eat my pinkie pie for all I care and I'd still call her dipshit in front of Celestia and all of Equestria for that matter." Treble grinned as the look of discomfort slowly rose across the spectrum maned one's face, it elated her to no end that she could rattle her so easily now if only she could elicit the same reaction from the prude then thing would fall into place. Treble watched the stallions flank a growl of irritation rose into her throat the nagging pull on her tail only increasing her irritation as three walked in silence, with her own tail still covered in a sunny aura. "I can walk myself you jackass!"

"Don't care added incentive now speed it up or I'll give those supposed foalcon's something to look at." He grinned and winked as Rainbow Dash's face slowly turned towards a scowl plastered across her face, to one of the biggest grins he had ever seen on the mare.

"Y-Yo-You wouldn't dare, not to your friend's cousin." The fear of being publicly humiliated resounded through her as she quickened the pace a bit wondering if the stallion would do as he intended.

"I embarrassed my sister in front of the whole town of ponyville for doing a magic show for the town on one of my better days, so please irritate me more filly." His tone was of utmost seriousness as the small earth pony dashed in front of them, it was good to threaten the foul-mouthed filly but he was aware of messing with such... a temperamental and spiteful pony once the truth came to light there would be hell to pay, but that was future Crescent's problem.

Treble did nothing but walk as a gingerbread looking house the patter of hoofsteps stopping behind her. "This is the place, Sugarcube corner right, so why aren't we going.."

"PINKIE SPECIAL DELIVERY!" Rainbow did nothing but grin as the filly stared on in confusion, the trio waited silently as a bubbly pink mare slowly crept out a grin plastered across her face as she approached them.

"Now where's Treble?"

"The filly's Trouble... oh I meant Treble, Pinkie Pie."

"Oh really Crescent, I thought she'd have a nanny and then I'd get to play with a foal, all the toys the birth-"

"Pinkie back to the topic, me and Crescent want to do something so we'll be out of you mane." The magenta eyed mare hoped her good friend didn't take it personal but this date seemed kind of exciting as she wondered the card using unicorn would do on there first date.

"I understand Dashie, just don't forget about the party today." Pinkie stared on as her friends nodded, and one walked away the other flapping contently beside him. "Now that they're gone do you wanna help set up this party?"

Treble paused as she gazed into her cousin's eyes, contemplating the things she could do to ruin the party as it seemed the perfect way to get back at the stallion from before. "Who's it for?"

"A wonderful filly named Diamond Tiara, she just got her cutie mark recently so she's having a celebration." Pinkie couldn't help but smile as she watched the filly smile at the sudden revelation.

All plans halted when she heard cutie mark, Treble was a frigid bitch through and through, but that one thing was what she longed for and that was her very own meaning in the world. "Cousin Pinkie, an I ask you a favor, would you mind getting me a flute of my very own?" She internally gagged as the sickly sweet tone hoping she'd have something of her own. Her eyes averted as she gazed at the house once again, it was pleasing to the eyes if you cared about that sort of crap. 'Once I get a flute then maybe it'll-' Her thoughts cut short as the metallic instrument she desired laid out in the pink mare's hooves, it only took a second for the filly to snatch it out of the mare's hands cradling the object like a lost child.. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh I have tons of instruments stashed around town in case of an instrument emergency."

"Right, but your serious I can keep this, I mean you know were not related right I'm adopted."

"Of course I knew that, but I expected my aunt to adopt somepony younger, but yes Treble you can keep it after all we're family after all."

"Pinkie, you're certainly better than for a dipshit."

"Of course I'm better than that as dip anypony would be better than that."

'And she's back at being a dipshit.' The filly sighed to herself resigning that her trip in ponyville would most likely be one full of meeting dipshits and other various ponies alike.

* * *

Trixie's eyes watched as her charming prince paced back and forth his, hooves clacking against the wooden floor as concern was written all across his face. "Trixie is sure she's on her way as Trixie speaks."

"She should of been here by now though Trixie, what other reason does she have to be late?"

"Prince she raises and lowers the moon since her return and it's a few minutes past noon, so I'm sure no in fact I'm positive that you should wait for a tad longer for your date to arrive." She watched as he turned towards her, his cerulean eyes trying to figure out what to say at her accusation.

"Its-"

"Horseshit you've been looking around town since the poison joke incident finding beautiful places to show whoever around and then when I find out its Luna herself, what else could it be hmm?"

"A tour of Ponyville?"

"As if, nopony and I mean nopony goes to the crouton and only looks at the menu for an hour."

"Rarity told me it was natural to stare at the menu."

"Yes but at least they order something you left nodding to yourself after talking to Carnot Top."

"How do you know any of this, I kind of did this in my own personal time away from everypony I know."

"And yet prince when you try to be secretive you stand out everpony is interested in your life in some way or form here Naruto."

"and what about you, what is so interesting about me to you?" His eyes softening on the usual boisterous showmare , wondering if she was going to give him anything else about herself besides what he has already known.

"Oh please, Trixie isn't going to share that with you, the allure and mystery is what has you interested in me in the first place." Her mouth slowly shifted to a smile, her hooves patting the empty seat next to her, trying to coax him in to joining her. She was honestly surprised as he started walking towards the couch, her eyes transfixed on the stallions legs as he plopped next to her. "So what are you goin-" Her hooves clenched as the gentle knocking interrupted her concentration getting her object of affection to leave her side. 'Please don't be Luna, not yet, I still haven't said it.' Grayish violet eyes stared on in anticipation as Naruto slowly trudged to the door, the anticipation killed her as the stallion finally stopped at the front of the door a few more knocks rattled through the living room as the alicorn's hoof slowly opened the door, Trixie's fears finally proving true as the Princess of the moon stood there with a glare that rivaled her own when she sought vengeance against her brother.

Cyan eyes stared at Naruto in frustration, she imagined when she arrived for him to welcome her with open forelegs and whisk her away to some restaurant where'd they have a lovely time, none of that seemed plausible at the moment as she soaked in the knowledge of another mare lounging on his couch rather comfortably as well. "I see you have company, perhaps you'd like to introduce me to your newest associate?" Luna silently thanked her dear sister with putting up the time to help teach her the proper way to speak to others without getting stares of confusion. Her eyes narrowed in on the mare, she could see her doing the same, Luna wondered what the showmare.

"If you must know, the name is Trixie Lulamoon and you must be the famed Princess Luna, if those wings and horn are anything to go by." Her eyes twinkled with curiosity, the showmare holding her tongue in respect of royal position and the fear of what could the alicorn controlling the moon could do to her if she treated her like an enemy that was going to hinder her from gaining Naruto's affection, which she was. "It is so lovely to put a muzzle with your name Princess Luna." This wouldn't stop her though from testing the waters and see how far she could take things with her.

" Her eyes fell on the silver-tongued showmare as her mind caught up with this mare's intentions, a battle of words and wits something she hadn't the pleasure or displeasure in some cases of having since her return to Equestria. "Oh that's wonderful news miss Lulamoon, its unfortunate to say but I've never heard him once speak of you during our conversations."

Trixie watched as cyan eyes twinkled accompanied with a triumphant grin plastered across the princess's face, it almost made Trixie regret what she was going to say, almost. "And I can see why he hasn't mentioned me, I'm positive that WHEN you are with each other you don't have the TIME to discuss me or I'm absolutely sure I'd have come up somewhere in your little talks if they were how would you say a tad longer?" Trixie couldn't help but grin as the look of triumph slowly left Luna's face, the small sense of satisfaction only lasted for a few seconds as her eyes slowly stopped on Naruto's face, a grimace of pain written across his. 'Crab apples, I took it to far.' Trixie wouldn't apologize to Luna, no that was beneath her especially when she was positive that the moon mare wanted to continue this game of quick wits.

Naruto did nothing but stare at the two he wanted nothing to do with the bickering over who talked to him the longest, he long expected the showmare to not change her attitude towards others especially in just a week, but it pained him for some reason seeing the two begin a verbal joust. The last line from Trixie was all that needed to be said between the two mare's as he looked at Luna, her eyes that once held a glimmer of satisfaction for a small instant disappeared as the truth of their strained relationship came up. Only a select few Naruto could think of would bring up the subject unless she had... he stared at the mare's eyes the simple quiver of lips and look of disdain made him internally cringe as he began to believe she had feelings for him. "I think its time we go, and Trixie thanks for helping me realize something." His eyes slowly focused on the showmare wondering if she had feelings for him, he'd seen the braggart in a light that he was absolutely positive that only a hoofful have been given the right to see, she was much more then the showmare personality he knew it and Naruto was dead set on seeing more of the real Trixie that she hid so well.

"You're Welcome?"

"I'll ask you about it tomorrow, but for now I'm going out."

Trixie sat in confusion as he averted the floodgate of tears with those simple words, he still had faith in her even after the joust of words with Luna and what ever he wanted with her hopefully she could oblige, her heart going back to a semi-docile state as they left her alone to stew in her thoughts.

"What did you figure out Naruto?" Luna asked curiously as they walked side-by-side following the stallion, her thoughts wondering what he was thinking.

"Huh, oh I was thinking of something about you two and then I guess I figured it out."

"Oh and what is that?"

"I'd rather not say yet, but lets change the subject to a great day off." His eyes shifted towards a small restaurant named the crouton as the day seemed plan out perfectly in the alicorn's mind.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah this chapter happened and I have to that this was one of my favorite chapter to type and one of the biggest pains in my ass as well. So if any of you haven't realized who Treble actually is shame on you because well I have some ideas with this foul-mouthed filly and each is as hilarious in my mind as the next one.

I can tell you with great foreseeable future that Naruto will be confessing to Luna by the end of this arc. I want to say that I would've loved to shortened Crescent's confession down by a margin but I didn't want to half-ass his confession to Rainbow dash, because if I did that then well it might sit right with you guys, but it wouldn't with me.

Though you should all anticipate lengthy confessions when Naruto or those vying for his affection finally tell each other how they feel. Anyways next chapter Naruto and Luna's date, Treble plus Sweetie Belle doesn't mix and finally the cute-ceañera begins..

Until then now that you've read this chapter please do me the courtesy of reviewing it.


	31. Plans are just that PLANS

**Narupony**

**Author's Note:Love the comments on the foul-mouthed filly and now I'm going to bring that cheer to this chapter as the date has finally begun, Hoorahs all around.**

**Frytix: Well if I went by the way I was raised Treble would get across the head each time she said something offensive, painfully I might add, man my childhood sucked.**

**Cf96: I like that, I still haven't worked that out entirely but yeah it's there and it can only be avoided for so long, I smell deceit in the air.**

**Ta1ia: Nice name really cool, but yes Treble is a mean filly for a reason, and I think you misunderstand Naruto knew about Luna's feeling not Trixie's towards him.**

**LeviathanTamer: Oh you do now I'm intrigued what do you think happened.**

**That guy you always forget: Well I've put it off for too long and it feels right now.**

**Wing Zero 032: It's already been used compadre it so ingenious that even I feel as though singing it out loud, but I won't until it happens and it will soon very soon.**

**Galen or whatever name you decide to go by when I post this, I honestly forgot why I blocked you out thanks for reminding me. I don't see you writing this story so but out, because I have better things to do then waste my time on dealing with your reviews complaining about how I should write my story, everyone else at least would come up with sensible ideas.**

**Disclaimer: See how it says Narupony it's a mash-up between Naruto and My little pony which I don't own either that's why it's called a fanfic, anyways roasted pumpkin seeds are the shit.**

**Chapter Thirty: Treble with a capital T(part Two):Dinner plans are just that, PLANS.**

* * *

Earlier at carousel Boutique

"Are you sure you don't mind, I feel as though I'm using you Chrysalis." Azure eyes traced the changeling's body her horn glowing as she drew her newest design thanks to Chrysalis's willingness to aid her. The former queen's body now a salmon pink, slowly stretched her hooves, letting out a sigh on the fashionista's podium. "Please don't move Chrysalis, I'm almost finished with the drawing a few more minutes and I assure you that this will be one of my greatest creations." Her eyes lit with inspiration as the quill dancing madly for a few more seconds ending rather shortly, the inspiration dying off as her masterpiece now complete. "I'm finished Chrysalis, thanks for your help."

"I thought I was going to stand for a few minutes more, not that I'm complaining but why stop here?" The changeling slowly shifted back into her original form.

"I've decided to make it a skirt, this will be the start of the autumn fashion and I know this lavender will go well during midnight soiree's." Rarity glanced as Chrysalis slowly stretched her legs, the changeling was an alicorn send to the unicorn as it could literally become whatever model she needed as long as it was of the female gender. At first the unicorn thought nothing of the changeling seeing it a tad grotesque for its appearance but a friend of Naruto's would be a friend of hers in no-time she was sure of that, however when she found what Chrysalis's magical body could well things slowly escalated to her being Rarity's permanent go to pon...err changeling for anything requiring modeling done. Her inspiration had come back tenfold even after the dreadful poison joke incident, to make matters better, Chrysalis seemed to enjoy the time they spent together even inquiring about her latest projects, albeit when she wasn't standing that was.

"So what else do you need me for Rarity?" The changeling stated, her tone was a neutral one, the fashionista stood over her initial design, already stitching the ensemble together.

"Nothing that I could possibly think of at the moment, would you mind doing me a favor though, it is within reason of course."

"What is it exactly?"

"Talk to sweetie she has been rather down about this whole cute-ceañera ordeal." Her eyes shifted towards the changeling a look of confusion plainly written across her face. "A cute-ceañera is a party for when a pony finds out their special talent in life, it's a very big deal mind you and unfortunately Sweetie the dear is what those bullies call a blank flank. A horrible term honestly especially whoever came up with it." Her eyes fluttered on a set of beige fabric the perfect color to highlight the bold colors that would litter the skirt.

"Shouldn't you be consoling her, after all she is your sister and it only seems right that you do it or at the very least somepony that is her own species." Chrysalis huffed out not finding much comfort in the idea of cutie mark's as such a thing didn't exist in the hive.

"Chrysalis, all of my spare time besides talking with Naruto, you or any of my friends have been around trying to help Sweetie get over this party, and unfortunately every time I dare bring up a valid subject she brings it to a screeching halt as her eyes lingering on my cutie mark."

"So what does that have to do with me, Rarity?"

"I want you to try to befriend her, pardon my bluntness but you will never attain a cutie-mark, correct?" The sudden question gained a small nod from the changeling. "Well I would love for it if Naruto or one of her friends consoled her about the problem, but poor Sweetie distances herself from the fillies and colts while Naruto has been rather busy these past couple of days."

"I see and this involves me how?"

"If you help me get her out of this slump, I'll give you something." Rarity watched as Chrysalis eyed her up and down trying to get a read on what she was about to offer her. "My friend Twilight gave me this ticket to the most important event in Canterlot." The unicorn didn't need to say anything more, she knew that Chrysalis would likely except who would honestly turn down a trip to the gala? "The Grand Galloping Gala is a prestigious event where countless ponies attend."

A click sounded out from Chrysalis's mouth, the sound nothing more than a distraction to what the her true intentions was, anypony could make a heartfelt plea, but she'd only met one to actually mean it. Naruto was that one and now that her tongue slowly absorbed the wafting emotions everything as true as she had said and not a hint of deceit. "I'll do it."

"You will, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll go get the ticket right away."

"Please don't if, I wanted to go to some pony party I'd gladly ask Pinkie to throw one, but you owe me Rarity." Her hooves slowly trotted upstairs, sadness emanating behind a closed-door. 'This must be her sister's room.' The sound of a few sniffles came from the room, her harlequin eyes not changing the slightest at the emotion. "Sweetie, somepony wants to see you." Her voice a perfect match of Rarity's even adding a depth of concern.

Sweetie stared at the door slowly contemplating what to do, the train of thought stopping as the door opened Sweetie looked on in confusion expecting her sister to be at the door only her sister's newest assistant. "What are you doing up here?" The changeling didn't bother moving forward, waiting for the filly to give her permission to enter.

"I'm here to talk to you?"

"W-wh-why?"

"Because I heard you were down about your lack of a cutie mark, I was wondering if you'd tell me about how you would go about getting a cutie mark?" Her eyes squinted on the filly as her eyes brightened a small bit. "Since changeling's don't get them, I guess I'm a tad curious."

Sweetie stared at the changeling her eyes trying to see if what she said was true about how Changelings never got cutie marks. "You can come in, I don't mind." Sweetie watched trying to get a better look at the flank on Chrysalis.

"Sweetie Belle what does one do to get a cutie-mark?"

The sharp voice brought the filly back to Equestria, now positive that the changeling was indeed telling the truth. "What was that, sorry I got a little side-tracked." Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I said how does one get a cutie-mark, Sweetie Belle?"

"I don't know miss Chrysalis, I'd have one now if I did but Rarity says hat each filly earns theirs differently."

It was time for the changeling to blush in embarrassment, forgetting the obvious answer in front of her. 'And I'm supposed to be the smart/political one in the house.' She resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall, as she was sure that she'd only confuse the poor filly. "Okay then how are they normally obtained I'm sure you've asked somepony."

A nervous chuckle erupted from sweetie's mouth, she'd ask countless ponies and they all said the same thing they did just what came natural to them, or they didn't notice until they looked behind them. "They did lots of stuff, and they weren't to specific saying they did what came natural to them." Nothing came natural to the filly, she was sure she didn't have an awesome talent that she could call her own.

"I see so various activities then, I guess that could work." A brief flash occurred through Sweetie's room, a magenta maned unicorn mare stood in Chrysalis's place with a checklist as a cutie-mark on her flank. "Come on we have things to do Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie paused as Chrysalis's voice erupted from the magenta mare's mouth, it was rather odd to the filly but this still didn't take the cake on the strangest thing that happened to her in while in ponyville. "I thought changeling's couldn't get cutie marks?"

"We can't, but I can create one to help hide my appearance. I need one if I'm going to assist you in getting yours."

Sweetie Belle did nothing for a full thirty seconds, her mind processing the information that Chrysalis was going to help her find her place in the world. It took only two seconds for the transformation to fall as the filly tackled the changeling to the ground , three seconds for both of them to get back up to their hooves and twenty-five seconds of her hooves clacking against the ground in excitement. "Really you are going to help me? (Insert a small nod form Chrysalis) ThankyouThankyouThankYou, I can't wait to get it what will it be I hope its like Rarity's something cool and pretty."

"What does her cutie-mark symbolize anyway, it just seems that it's a pair of gems so using gems on dresses I would imagine."

"NO my sister's cutie-mark is cooler than that, it's about finding that inner gem or something Rarity said. Rarity said her job is to make everypony sparkle and feel better about themselves." The filly hoped she worded what her sister told her well enough for the changeling to understand.

"I see well hopefully yours has a deep a meaning as Rarity's, but we aren't going to get anything done here so let's go outside for a bit."

"Okay let's go." It took no time for the filly to go barreling down the stairs and leaving the boutique with a transformed changeling following behind.

An hour passed as the two stared at each other, they had gone through a rather short list of two things for the mare to do the first being reading facial and body gestures, something the changeling had taken to almost immediately in the hive, while Sweetie took to this as well as Fluttershy did with social interactions with strangers. IT was humorous watching her watch Time turner fix the clocks of ponyville, getting an uncomfortable grunt form the stallion as this continued on for seven more hilarious minutes, until he approached the both and inquiring about Sweetie's persisting stare, which ended with both of them receiving a harsh lecture from the time-keeping stallion.

The next was watching and assisting anypony that could make use of the filly's assistance. Grape Vine, Berry Punch's little sister was a great help in this department, giving the small filly the tasks of grape watering, growing, harvesting, washing to cart pulling which ended the momentum the filly had as the cart crashed on a difficult turn tipping over the contents and effectively destroying all of Grape Vine's hard work in one simple crash, which brought a mare weeping for a good five minutes as Chrysalis consoled her with the promise of bits from Naruto, and the changeling making sure that the filly didn't cause another meltdown from the already distraught mare.

"Do you think Grape vine's going to be alright?"

"Of course she is and with what Naruto's paying her she'll be fine." The joy emanating off the poor filly did nothing but brighten the changeling already wonderful day, only one thing could make it better as the two slowly headed back towards the boutique. "How about we stop at Sugar-cube corner and get something to eat, my treat?"

"Okay but only one treat."The path diverted as the two chatted amicably towards the confectionery shop entering not noticing the party almost ready to go under way. The fear of being bullied plaguing her mind as she had no way other than accept it.

"I thought it didn't start for another half hour." Her eyes tracing the crowd as the changeling wondered what would happen if she bothered to drop her transformation . 'Yes an interesting party indeed.'

* * *

An hour later with Naruto

Naruto shuffled his hooves together as they waited solemnly for their hostess, both disregarding the seats next to them preferring to stand in each other's company. A small smile adorning his face as Luna smiled lightly at him. "So...how's canterlot doing, anything else I should know about or any spectacular events planned?"

"Canterlot is doing great Naruto, and no noticeable events are happening that i know of right now so it's just a plain week." Luna could sense his unease, those cerulean eyes moving back and forth searching for any sort of subject to ease the break the ice between the two of them, she;'d have to do it for him if the two were going to get anything done. "So Naruto I heard you learned some new tricks that saved everypony and helped forge a bond with the changelings." He grinned sheepishly at her, the little praise did wonders for the stallion as the unease all but evaporated from him.

"Oh, yeah Crescent taught me this magic bolt and I learned it rather quickly so I asked him to teach me some more things." He exclaimed full of excitement watching as Carrot Top set menu's down in the front of them, leaving the regal pair to discuss with each other again.

"Oh and what is he teaching you now?"

"This cool manipulation spell, it makes inanimate things come to life for a short period of time, he said if I could learn this he'd get someone to teach me how to make copies of myself." Naruto's eyes averted from the moon mare knowing full well the one that was going to teach him was Trixie.

"Oh copies as in a magical construct or is it an illusion?"

"It's not an illusion, but they kind of they pop and disappear if they stub there hoof or are patted on the back, it sounds kind of lame but I know I can figure something to do with it."

Her eyes scanning through the menu everything was a salad of some sort, it was nice that he was eating healthy compared to her sister's cake habits. "I see do they act on their own accord at least?" She already knew the answer, any unicorn that attempted to learn such a complicated spell knew it was primarily used for easing the workload on earth ponies that tilled the Canterlot fields, and on the rare occasion it was used to bluff their forces before her first mistake as princess of the night occurred, it was a downfall of many boisterous unicorns during those times.

"No when they explained it to me, they said it would do what I did. I'll figure a way to get them to move on their own." His eyes slowly dropping to the menu reading the variations of salads that ponyville had to offer.

"Well I can't wait to see what you have in store with such a spell." Her eyes staring silently at the menu, her mind made up as the radish and blueberry salad with the hint of parsley, sounded like the ideal choice. "So what are you getting?"

"The one with pumpkin seeds and carrot slices." Naruto blinked at the idle chatter between them, it calmed his nerves greatly as Carrot Top approached the both of them, the constant chattering of Carrot Top's teeth did nothing to quell the last of his fears as her voice croaked out.

"May I take your order's your majesties?" Her teeth couldn't help but chatter gazing at Prince Naruto and Princess Luna's majestic body. She was almost positive that at least Princess Luna had a royal palette, anything she could muster up would have to be her finest ingredients for the pair.

"Yes I'll have he radish and blueberry salad with the hint of parsley."

"I'll have mine with carrot slices and pumpkin seeds."

Thanks and your orders shall be out as fast as possible." Carrot slowly inched away from the pair of alicorns her mind already set on the task at hand, preparing the greatest salad that Luna had ever tasted and Naruto for that matter.

"Luna, I've got a question for you, what's it like living in Canterlot, everypony I've met so far doesn't seem so bad and Rarity speaks of it as the creme-dela-creme, but I've never put much though into the city I guess." His eyes fixated on Luna's muzzle as a small frown adorned her face, he wondered what got the alicorn to frown to begin with.

"Canterlot is a wonderful place to live, it truly is my favorite place in all of Equestria, even the nobles have their charms if you can look past the hidden motives. "She watched as a small smile adorned his face, it was adorable watching him open his mouth for a second trying to form sort of word to counter her proclamation.

He paused trying to think of a way to convey what was on his mind. "So you are happy there then?"

"Of course I am, only one thing could make that city better though."

"I figured Canterlot had everything anypony could ever want there."

"No not everything, see this one thing is all that's needed to be perfect." Luna's hooves slowly dropped to the table, finally taking the seat next to her as the small chair was a delight to her hooves. "See this thing brings cheer to where ever it goes, defying every expectation set before it, and capturing the hearts of those around it." Luna worded Naruto as horribly as the silver-tongued stallions of Canterlot hid their own intentions, and the more she spoke the clearer his face got.

"I see well this thing will have to visit Canterlot sometime for an extended trip perhaps even get an actual tour then, unlike last time as it was cut short by its inaction's." Naruto grinned as Carrot Top came tottering out, the pair's food now a balancing act on the mare's muzzle, Naruto having enough of seeing the poor mare struggle to make it to their table, so a small levitation spell erupted from his horn taking the burden off the ever-grateful earth pony as the bowls hit the table with a thunk.

Carrot top looked on at the two a small flush of her cheeks, her embarrassment easily shown as her hoof dragged slowly across the ground. "Thank you Prince Naruto."

"Please call me Naruto, when I do something Prince-like the you can call me that if you want." He watched as the mare nodded slowly accepting his answer for now, it didn't take long for Carrot Top to stumble away now her face now sporting a blush that could only match Big Mac's coat.

"Quite the charmer aren't you, so does that mean I can call you Prince Naruto, after all you did create the alliance between us and the changelings after all." Luna's hooves slowly rolled a radish around in her bowl, finding the playful act as comforting as giving her future colt-friend a gentle teasing.

"As if, all I did was save one changeling, Cadance is the real hero she stopped the changelings and did it peacefully too." The alicorn said wistfully as he shoved some of the salad into his mouth with the proper fork. (Do they have forks, meh doesn't matter I'm going with that.)

"So that still bothers you doesn't it the battle I mean, and the bitter taste of victory?" Luna took up the matter of devouring her food just as fast as her companion.

Naruto paused between a mouthful, knowing that only the two of them knew of what his dreams entailed, and the burden it was when they began. "Not him, I didn't feel anything after the fight, empty maybe but no regrets. that thing was going to harm some changeling precious to me so I stopped it end of story. I only feel sorry for the Ursa, I don't want to kill when it's not necessary that's all." The atmosphere that once full of cheer slowly returned to the nervous train-wreck that it was when they both arrived.

"As modest as ever, well let me assure you Naruto that if I ever meet somepony with half the heart as you.." Her thoughts slowly went to the element of kindness and the mail-mare that delivered her newest addition to her life, the mares just oozed kindness that could make the coldest hearts falter if exposed to it long enough. "...that has done what you done, then I'll make them a duke. Now stop muling over this topic and ask me about me." Her hoof slowly grasped another radish, it all but disappeared in one swift bite.

"So what about you, did something happen?" The blonde gulped down the last carrot slice only a third of his salad remaining.

"Of course i got a new pet three days ago, the poor thing is being watched by Celestia as we speak." Her eyes following the rest of her uneaten salad, she had a way to go if she was going to match her date's gluttonous pace.

"So tell me about it then." His eyes glancing at hopefully the last onion slice in the salad, Celestia he hated these things, yet here he was about to eat it to start the decimation of the rest of his salad.

"Did you see that mail-mare's interesting package a few days ago?" Luna watched as he nodded slowly his mouth slowly chewing an onion slice all too slowly. "Well it is a mood lizard and you are looking at its proud owner."

"So it wasn't dangerous then?" Naruto barely stopped himself from retching at the taste oozing off the onion slice chewing it slowly did nothing but bring out more bitter flavors the blonde could have done without.

"No it isn't, the creature does create extremely volatile situations. I can safely say that after spending three days with it cleaning up after every spray of its colored goop, which I might add changes to a grey colorless mess after a certain amount of time passes." Her eyes noticing the absence of salad in the alicorn's bowl, the remnants were a few pieces of lettuce and another onion.

"Then why didn't you know get rid of it like anypony would've done?"

"We can't risk somepony dying because they came across now can we, besides I've done a wonderful job of taking care of Sprinkles so far, its second nature to me now."

"What about sending it back to where it came from I'm sure you know where that is."

"Can't."

"Can't?"

"Trust me Naruto if I could, I wouldn't for everponies sake. Its previous owner was a despicable bastard that deserves to rot in the deepest part of Tartarus for all eternity, for what he's done. Sprinkles is safer with us then to return it back to its home, may he pray to a higher power than my sister that he doesn't appear in front of my sister and I again." Her muzzle slowly seeping into the salad trying to now end the conversation with her lack of etiquette a clear sign she didn't want to discuss this further, idle thoughts of the atrocities he'd done would only bring anger and resentment to the front of her mind.

Naruto's tongue clicked as she ended her threat on whoever's life, when she started it was one of sincerity but with each syllable following it grew more malicious, and for the briefest second he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of Nightmare moon he had defeated. "What ever he is, he's a bad guy got it, but get back to Sprinkles."

Luna's muzzle slowly rose a radish stuck in one nostril a clear sign of her lack of etiquette was going over smoothly, eliciting a few small chortles from Naruto. "I'm glad you find this...'Said radish falls from Luna's nose and landing on what was remaining on her salad. The small feat gaining a laugh from Naruto as the moon mare pushed it away in disgust.'...funny, but I'll tell you about Sprinkles. All he needs is love and care plus the occasional meal of scrap iron to live a happy and productive life." The mare left out the first days threats of excruciating death and other unalicornly tortures that came from the constant mess it caused, and the small fact that she truly believed she could redeem this creature like Naruto did for her.

"So I guess were done eating then?"

"Quite done in fact, though I hope this isn't how we end things with me snorting out a radish."

"No there's this filly's cute-ceañera, I'd like you to attend with me and finally the rest of the night we can catch-up on other stuff."

"A pony pleaser till the end, but yes I'd like to congratulate the lucky filly that's now found her place in the world."

"Yep and if were going to please that filly we should hurry up, we are already late."

"How can you honestly tell that we are late to this little filly's party?"

"She said it would begin at a certain time, and if Pinkie Pie's hosting it, it started at that time on the dot."

"I see."

"So why are we waiting here lets get there."

Luna said nothing her hooves doing all the talking for her as the thought of that foal came to mind once again.

* * *

Author's note: Sup guys sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter I'm working on the next at this very moment to get this arc to that fated scene and the CMC forming, plus a few other snippets as well after this arc I'm telling you ahead of time another time skip and probably two or three more arcs and then the Grand galloping Gala, and we know what happens after that Discord. Sure I'm skipping a ton of episodes but most aren't my cup of tea so yeah, anyways side-note anyone hear of the Lunaverse because if so please contact me I want to discuss some ideas with someone with this knowledge.

Now that you've read the story can you do me the courtesy of reviewing it.


	32. Unfoalable Will

**Narupony**

**Author's Note: Read for another exciting chapter and almost the last chapter to this arc, and then the next big thing that I've planned, if not well get ready because well the chapters beginning anyways. Quick note as I said before there will be three arcs before the Grand Galloping Gala, I've spent too much time in season one when number is where things are going to go crazy, with Discord that is. Good little plot device he is, anyways LETS READ.**

**Guest: Thanks much appreciated.**

**Wing Zero 032: Fur will fly this chapter.**

**Ramen Junky: YOu kinda blew my mind with that one, because I did not know that, now it all makes sense.**

**MiloDusty: I don't know how to respond to that without getting angry.**

**cf96: Another thing I'm happy to answer and that is a resounding yes, we will have foals in his story.**

**DonPJuan: That is the plan.**

**Guest:Yep that's correct.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP people and my hands are cramping for as many times as I've said it.**

**Chapter Thirty-one: Treble with a capital T(Part three):Unfoalable will**

* * *

"We can't stay here."

"Why not we were invited?"

"Uhhh...I forgot my present back at the boutique, Diamond Tiara is going to throw a fit if she doesn't get one from me." Sweetie's voice quivered at the thought of Diamond Tiara's constant teasing, the other's would join in only to if in.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm positive that Rarity is going to be here with your delightful present. So Sweetie go meet up with your friends I'm positive somepony would love to talk with you, and I'll be watching over the party, so don't worry too much." Chrysalis smiled thinly at the filly standing squarely in front of the doorway blocking any normal chance of escape.

Treble watched as the newest addition to the party slink away from the magenta mare, the small action eliciting a sweet sound of a strangled sigh parting form her lips."So who's the dumbass that wanted to leave this slightly better than horseshit party?" Treble didn't even need to look around to know Pinkie was on her left, she could practically feel the energy waiting to burst forth on to the filly.

"Treble don't be a pouty wouty, Auntie Pinkie knows that your present will be perfect, if not will do it again and then another time until Tiara likes and when that happens you'll have a filly friend and then another and anoth-" Pinkie pie blinked as the familiar taste of hoof found its way back inside her mouth for the second time today.

"Who's the dumbass?" Treble slowly removed her hoof from her cousin's mouth, hoping that she wouldn't have to wipe slobber off her hoof again.

"Sweetie Belle isn't dumb at all she's real smart like the smartiest foal I know except maybe Twilight i bet she was a real smarty pan-." Again Treble's hoof found its way back into her mouth, her tongue tasting an unwashed fetlock only for it to removed just as quickly.

"Sweetie Belle seems more like more shit brick is you ask m-." The taste of burnt cupcakes entered her mouth the frosting only a small deterrent to the bitter taste of whoever concocted it, the taste lasted only for a few seconds as she swallowed it trying to remove the taste from her mouth, "What the buck was that for?" Her eyes furrowing on the cupcake balancing precariously in Pinkie Pie's hoof.

"Be nice to everyfilly and colt here, or these cupcakes are the only thing you'll eat at this party." Pinkie's tone was grave as the cerulean eyes waited for her cousin to speak up and sass her once again, the slight twitch of her left eye as cute as the first time she saw it.

"Whatever."

"Good now stop being a silly filly and go make some friends." The pink mare watched as she took her suggestion with stride walking towards the party goers and hopefully to future friends. 'Or at least I hope as much.'

Treble slowly ventured between the chatting foals, mentally counting the number of dipshits not worth her time or patience, even the smartiest foal as Pinkie Pie put it seemed boring as she cowered amongst the other party-goers seemingly ignored by the masses as her attempts to stay out-of-the-way successful at every turn. A chubby looking colt stood idly by another colt with the dumbest look on his face she'd ever seen, if it wasn't for the sweets littering the tables Treble was positive that the drool was something commonly found on the colt's face. A small cream yellow colored filly with a red bow adorning the top of her head hid under the table shivering with unbridled fear of any contact with anypony. Her eyes dropped on an orange pegasus chatting with one filly with a bow and arrow cutie-mark both joking around as they shared a cookie, so far seeming the coolest two out of all the shit heads her age.

Her eyes fell on a pair of bratty looking filly's one an earth filly with a gray coat, a turquoise necklace gently wrapped around the scrawny foal's neck., the necklace only helped bring attention to the yellow saddle like dress, with a small purple with polka-dotted littering the top of it, as frills and other prissy shit she had no idea was. Those sky blue glasses did nothing to hide the 'I'm better than you' look in her violet eyes, her mane was a pampered cerulean gray with a white streak going through it. A silver spoon adorned her flank, it confused the filly to no end as she tried to think of something useful as her special talent. Even without knowing what she was like, the cutie mark and her rather spoiled like appearance or that she hadn't spoken a word yet to her, Treble found it awfully hard not to insult the filly.

When her chocolate eyes averted to the other bratty looking earth filly, her pale pink coat fluffed and brushed even glistening with some sort of shampoo she would never of hear of or use for all that matter. That was from what she could see of it, most of it covered by a saddle that looked very similar to the grey filly only for it have a purple. Treble was almost positive that her mane had gone through whatever treatment her coat had gone through only to a larger extent, as her mane shined a violet color with a white streak running through it, and to top it all off a tiara adorned the top of her head. Her eyes slowly dropped towards the filly's flank a tiara shaped cutie-mark clear as day on her backside, here eyes darted between the tiaras her annoyance growing when she realized they were the same thing. "What are you staring at?" Treble bit her tongue immediately knowing whatever she was going to utter would probably a string of insults to the confirmed prissy bitch of a foal.

Tiara watched as she let out a held breathe, the blank flank ready to open up to her. "I'm just wondering what filly goes dressed up like that to a party?"

"Silver Spoon did this blank flank say what I think she just said?"

Treble bit her tongue as the word blank flank rolled off the now confirmed bitch's tongue, her eyes

"That we look like the élite of the party and should lower ourselves to her level by looking dull and drab."

"Exactly, so I think we should properly introduce our...oh my god he's here he actually came, and he " The spoiled filly cried out as her bright blue eyes fell upon a pair of alicorns.

* * *

Naruto blinked at the party, all eyes directed towards him or Luna with every foal half his age gathering around them. "So I heard there was a party here, so whose is it?" The crowd slowly parted as a pink filly trotted forward, the air of superiority that surrounded this one filly matched the changeling king he argued with for a week. "So are you Diamond Tiara?"

Her eyes widened as the alicorn approached, soft blue eyes staring at her as he smiled. "Yeah I am." Her voice choked out as his hoof reached out towards her.

"Well congratulations, thank you for inviting me to your party it's rather nice." He watched the filly as her eyes brightened as his hoof stretched out, that look of admiration he'd seen on a few fillies. "Have you met my date, Princess Luna?" He watched her eyes deepen and a pout slowly formed across her face as he introduced his date for the evening, the silence only lasted for a second as the congratulations came pouring in, his eyes gauging the reaction of the filly as they brightened at his introduction. 'So she idolizes me that's better than what I thought before.'

His eyes ventured to the left slowly as an amber coated Earth stallion walked toward the pair without a care in the world, a business like top of a suit wrapped snugly around his neck with a tie that stopped at his knees.. His mane licked back with a pair of azure yes gauging every move he made, it wasn't a feeling of danger that emitted from the stallion it felt more like he was being sized up and ready to sold, something worse in the blonde's eyes. His cutie mark did nothing to ease his fears as three money bags plastered on his flank, another user of cunning words to trip the"So who are you?"

"Oh please I'm this lovely filly's father, my name is Filthy, Filthy Rich." Filthy let out a small chuckle at the look of confusion clearly plastered across Naruto's face, a pleasant greeting to keep him on his hooves nothing else needed for the time being.

"Nice to meet you as well Filthy." The subtle twitch of his mouth was all the blonde needed to know he hit a sore spot.

"Please call me-"

"Shut up dad, I'm trying to talk." Her outburst startling the two adults, her father nodding understanding not to ruin the as the other alicorns looked on in confusion. "So as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, is she really your special somepony?"

He swallowed whatever collected in his muzzle as the filly directed all attention back towards him, regardless of what he was about to say their was gong to ruin someponies life if not handled delicately as this subject was. "Yeah she's one of my Special someponies, though she is my first Special somepony that's for sure." He blinked at the silence each stallion and mare transfixing their gaze on him, only moving for a white filly walking through the crowd bright green eyes smiling down on him as if she didn't have a care in the world, never once noticing the perplexed stares of the ones vying for his heart.

"Naruto you came."

"Of course I am Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara was kind enough to invite me." His smile did nothing but form a frown on both fillies, neither sharing the same reason. "So what's next on the agenda Tiara?" His cheerful tone bringing a small smile to the obviously pampered filly's face.

"Well we were going to open my presents but I wanted to wait to see if you'd show up." Her eyes darting towards he white filly her hooves shifting uncomfortably under the school bullies gaze, the rest of her classmates understanding the look knowing it usually meant somepony was about to be embarrassed. "I want to see what Sweetie Belle got me since Rarity helped make these." The filly grinned at the mortified look on Sweetie Belle's face, knowing that her present wasn't present at the moment.

"B-B-B-Bu...fine." Sweetie swallowed whatever pride she had left as the crowd became larger everypony she knew her age carrying some sort of gifted wrapped tightly with various pastel covered paper and ribbons.

"Alright since everypony's here let's see what Sweetie Belle got me." Her eyes now glimmering with intent to embarrass the filly that dared steal her time from Ponyville's idol.

"HEY EVERYPONY OVER HERE!" The loud yell beckoned half the crowd's attention, Treble stood atop the stage her chocolate eyes honing in on the spoiled bitch of a filly, her eyes radiating with untold rage. "This is for Diamond Tiara, I hope you enjoy it." Her hooves slowly wrapped around the flute giving it a taste sound, and then finally beginning her song. Everypony turned as the soft melody began each stricken with awe as the filly's melody pressed on, each note adding to the one pony symphony as it finally stopped.

Treble's eyes glanced at her crowd, one gray mare clapping vehemently at her attempt at Beethooven 's fifth symphony, only stopping one-fourth into the thirty minute masterpiece. The feeling of a song almost half complete done just off pure memory alone was enough it make the filly smile but the applaud of those around her made the accomplishment much grander. "Hehe, thanks I hoped you like it." Treble's eyes slowly dropped to the spoiled filly a sneer written across her face, oh the things she imagined the pampered filly saying as she broke her hind legs would be priceless.

"Not bad for a blank flank." Her voice paused any sort of applause , as her always present companion Silver Spoon let out a haughty laugh, the look of anger and embarrassment.

Naruto said nothing to the filly, reprimanding her would do nothing as he was just another guest nor his place to say anything to the now obviously spoiled filly, but her father though that was a different story. "Hey Filthy, shouldn't Diamond Tiara be nicer to ponies her age?"

"Huh, Call me Mister Rich everyone else does, and this they are just filly's acting out, a rebellious stage if you, all in good fun."

Naruto said nothing, hundreds of ways of revenge going through the stallion's mind all of them too brutal for the obvious business pony. "Fine." He resolved himself to watching the filly for now on to see what this filly truly was like. Hie eyes only changed from the intended target for a second as a Golden-gray mare walked towards the fillies, her mulberry eyes set ablaze with untold fury as the weird pink squiggle on her flank and the black mane with a slight tint, whatever she was up to Naruto was sure that she'd at least teach him something about the filly.

"Oh come on whatever your name was, did you think your pretty little song is worth anything I've heard better music from those two simple-minded losers that talk to the rest of the class." Her onslaught hadn't ended as Silver Spoon tapped the fill yon the shoulder, as another mare approached them, probably going to try and talk her down a failed attempt if she ever knew one.

"Non thiz is an outrage, to call un mazterpiece zought out by thiz filly no less anything but magnificent iz barbaric. the zound, The emotion even the audacity to use one of hiz compozitions without any zeet muzic, zuch memory is to be praized." Octavia could hear the insignificant filly cry out something as her eyes directed toward the auburn coated filly a look of satisfaction written across her muzzle. "My name is Octavia Philharmonic and when you get the time pleaze zearch me out, I'd be happy to teach you if you wizhed." Her eyes snapped towards Diamond Tiara for a brief second deciding that she wasn't worth her time, instead she'd go back home and snuggle with her still hung over marefriend.

"Hey where do you think your going, come back here and apologize for upstaging me."

"Non, you are a troublezome filly that I would've gladly gave a free zow pazz too, if not for you nature. I hope you grow out of this phaze zoon or zall I zay you aren't going to have many friendz in zee future."

Tiara couldn't believe this her own party ruined by this annoying gray mare and she had the gall to retract her gift oh she needed somepony to pay and she knew the perfect pencil necked unicorn to vent on. "Sweetie Belle gift now." Her voice echoed through the crowd wanting the sweet satisfaction of her blank flank crying.

"Coming."

Her grin faded as Sweetie came with a delicately wrapped gift, the look of happiness on the filly's face was enough to make her gag, even as her hooves slowly undid the paper a white ensemble fell out. The dress was delicately stitched and woven with precision that only the finest seamstress could do, and with a simple slip of the hooves she shredded it like it was nothing but paper, destroying that stupid grin written across Sweetie Belle and everypony's face. "I'm sorry it's just I don't want anything that came from your sister's thrift store." Her sneer grew as the filly did nothing but run away, leaving some very angry ponies in her wake. "That's right run blank flank."

Why'd you do that bitch?"

"Diamond Tiara doesn't have to answer to you blank flank, so why don't you do what you're good at...oh wait that's nothing." The gray filly couldn't help but smile

"Look Silver snoop, how about you stop saying those words all together or I'm going to rectify what your cutie mark means by beating you so badly that you are going to be silver spoon fed until your old as the damn sun bitch ruling the sky." Treble's eyes dared the meeker of the two to speak up her teeth bared and ready to take a chunk of the scared filly. "And lets not forget you tiara, I'm considering shoving that dumbass tiara so far down your throat that I come out of you twat and effectively changing you name to Diamond twatara, so if either you ever say that name again I'll hold this threat as a promise of what I'll do to you two, GOT IT?"

The two stood shell-shocked at the filly's outburst, in fact most of the party was flabbergasted at the filly's vocabulary, only a newly formed couple giggled in the background, while a few filly's gained a measure of respect for their fellow blank flank. "Aren't you going to do something, she just threatened my daughters." Filthy protested his hooves grabbing on to Naruto's front hooves hoping to gain some princely declaration from him to stop the mad filly from hurting his precious daughter.

"What did you say a fem seconds ago about them only being filly's yeah that's right all in good fun." Cerulean eyes smiled as realization dawned on the stallion the words he just uttered moments ago now so casually used against him.

"Yo-you can't be serious you are going to let my daughter get hurt, that's so irresponsible."

"No she only insulted your daughter and her friend, if she lashed then I'll stop her until then this is all a part of the learning curb as you put it, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to a filly about accepting things, and I'll want to talk to her after I'm done." Naruto said nothing more as he ditched the party goers hoping that Sweetie Belle didn't stray too far, knowing the fashionista

Luna said nothing as Naruto galloped past her, she was positive he should handle one filly while she addressed the rest of the fillies all together. "The one with the flute speak up now."

The brash filly trembled at the tone Princess Luna spoke with, whatever anger the filly was feeling washed away and hastily replaced with unbridled fear. "Tr-tre-treble mam."

"Good do you know why I'm upset with you?" Her reply was a well-timed shake of her head with the two snickering fillies behind her. "Quiet you two, just because Naruto and my sister Celestia have a kind and forgiving heart doesn't mean I have those same values, you two are by far in worse trouble then calling my sister a BITCH in my presence. Little one, you do that again and you'll be finding your flank in jail, now go talk with the fillies approaching, I have two that desire a more fitting discussion."

Treble could only nod in agreement as three filly's slowly surrounded the now terrified Treble all praising her for what they dared to say.

Her now icy eyes turned towards the two spoiled fillies, fear enveloping them as though Nightmare Moon had made her triumphant return. "Its truly worse when I see someponies so young failing so hard at what made Equestria so great, gray one what does a cutie mark mean?"

"I-I-I-Its your calling your majesty, what makes special compared to every other pony alive."

"Correct, pink one, why do you seek to taunt them for their lack of calling?"

"I didn't me-" The dangerous aura around Luna spiked as her eyes flickered to cat-like irises then returning to the pristine eyes held by the princess of the night.

"Do not lie to me filly, you're trying my already exhausted patience so let me ask you again, why do you taunt these filly's so, even after they've tried their hardest to please you, is because that you weren't happy with yourself when you didn't know your way, so you feel that they should feel the same as you did ..no don't answer instead leave, you and everypony affiliated with such moronic thinking that you are superior for having that which makes you special better than those without their special talents."Luna did nothing as twenty ponies scurried away whether by fear of her wrath or taking her words to heart as their own mind-set focused on the very thing she just spoke of. "I'm sorry for that everypony else please continue with the celebration, even if this guest of honor isn't here." Nopony said nothing as certain eyes of adoration fell on Luna most fillies of countless ages now finding a hero amongst them.

* * *

Author's note:So this is going to me my next to last chapter for a while, so Expect a damn lemon on this chapter next chapter because I want to try my hand at one before I go on a three-month hiatus. I want to do some things for Knucklehead and having two things going on isn't helping not to mention the number of things happening recently around me so yeah expect results in three months.

Anyway now that You've read this chapter can you do me the kind courtesy of reviewing it, please.


End file.
